Across Time
by Lady Mayrid
Summary: As the Second War nears it's 24th year, a girl who holds the key to victory must embark upon a journey to the past to save the future, and complete en epic one hundred years in the making. Discontinued. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE CH. 22, PLEASE READ!
1. The World As We Know It

**Chapter One: The World as We Know It**

**The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches:**

Born to those that have trice defied him

Born as the seventh month dies

And the dark Lord will mark him as his equal

But he will have power the Dark Lord knows not

And either must die at the hands of the other

For neither can live will the other survives

The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord

Will be born as the seventh month dies.

Harry Potter thought about those words, spoken so long ago by the late Sibyll Trelawney, and could not help the breath of sadness that passed over his face. Oh it was true that when he had first met her he had thought her nothing but on old fraud, and he'd had little more then unpleasant thoughts of her for the remainder of his school years. But looking back on it now, he supposed he owed a great deal to the old witch.

Harry sighed and wished for the thousandth time that he was back in his first year of Hogwarts, back before the war. Knowing what he did now he was sure that if he could just go back things would be different. Hell, even if he could just go back to his sixth year, if he could just make it back and speak to Dumbledore one more time, things would be different.

Harry sighed and pulled Ginny closer to him. She was one of the last strengths he had: his parents, James, Sirius, Dumbledore, Flitwick, Dean Thomas, Percy…the list of dead grew in numbers as the years passed. No one was safe; everyone he cared about was taken from him.

The Second War against Voldemort was quickly approaching its twenty-fourth year, and the resistance was slowly being eaten away as the Dark Lord killed more and more of it's members. There were people alive today that had known nothing but war all their lives and for that, Harry pitied them.

People that had never known the joys of playing quidditch, or of sitting in the commons rooms of Hogwarts arguing over homework. It's amazing what you begin to miss when you've lost everything. Harry never thought he'd miss homework or detentions served with Snape, but he did. He missed them because of their innocence. Since Voldemort's take over the world had lost all traces of her innocence and had taken refuge in the darkness, all light nearly extinguished. Where once the resistance had been a raging fire, it was now no more then a candle in a turbulent wind.

But there was some hope; proof that not all good had flown from the world. His daughter, Lily, for example was her father's light. She smile alone made the candle's flame dance more brightly and the howling wind seem less frightful in the darkening night.

Lily Claire Potter had been born on her father's 27th birthday nearly seventeen years ago. She had green eyes, like her father, but she had her mother's red locks. Actually, her hair was such a deep red that in dim light it appeared almost black. Her pale skin was devoid of the usual freckles associated with the Weasley family, and to tell the truth she looked a great deal like her grandmother; for whom she was named.

All her life she had had known nothing but war. An endless struggle that had cost her many of the people she loved most. Her Uncle Percy; redeemed when he saved the life of Bill and Fleur's two year old son from a death eater attack on the Burrow, had been killed in the attack that had left Grimmauld Place nothing but a pile of smoldering ashes. Her older brother, James, had died when the second floor caved in, consumed flames.

They had never found his body.

It was at the funeral of his son that Harry vowed that when Ginny gave birth, the child she carried would know not the pain that had befallen her brother. She would be kept hidden from the world so that Voldemort could not target her. Now, looking back on his daughter's life he wasn't sure if that had been the wisest decision.

Lily was brilliant, a true intellectual such as he had never seen. Hermione was smart, but her knowledge came from hours spent reading anything that she could get her hands on. Lily didn't need books to understand magic, she just did. Where Hermione would study to find the answer, Lily would simply look at the magic performed in front of her and understand.

Hogwarts had long ago fallen to Voldemort, Riddle's obsession with the magical school had prevailed when he had taken the ancient castle as his headquarters. Not to be deterred, the resistance had opened their own School and had the benefit of what remained of the Hogwarts staff and several First War aurors at it's disposal. What had changed more so was the manner of training the students received. In this dangerous world, if you don't know how to fight then you didn't survive. Children began their magical training the moment they showed their first signs of magic.

Lily had shown her first sign at five, when she had accioed her favorite toy to her arms when her mother had refused to give it to her. Severus and Alastor had shown particular interest in her ever since and she had advanced well beyond her classmates more quickly then either her two teachers could remember. When she was twelve she had completed all the required work and examinations for O.W.L's, scoring higher then anyone on record. By fifteen she had completed her N.E.W.T.'s.

It was at sixteen that Alastor had approached Harry and asked if she might be train as an auror. Harry had reluctantly agreed, under the restriction that she would never actually see battle. Moody had been less then pleased at Harry's condition but had excepted it, and Lily had begun training the next day.

His thoughts strayed from his daughter to the other members of his life that kept the candle burning.

Severus Snape had been cleared of all charges when Dumbledore's will was discovered a month before Harry would have entered his seventh year. As it was, Dumbledore had asked Snape to kill him rather then allow Draco to complete his task. Because the act of killing would certainly damage the soul of one so young, Dumbledore asked Severus to mentor the boy and to protect him at all costs. According to the document, Dumbledore believed that Draco could still be saved.

He was right.

Draco Malfoy was a conundrum in and of himself. He had earned Harry's complete and utter trust much in the same way as Snape had won Dumbledore's; by bringing him something of value. In this case a hourcrux.

With one more piece of Voldemort's soul destroyed Draco is trained in combat along side Harry and the others. Not long after they turn eighteen Harry asks Malfoy if he would be willing to return to the Dark Lord as a spy, a position that Draco accepts with honor. In the twenty-two years since he announced his decision to fight for the light, Voldemort had not once questioned him about his loyalties. Harry smiled to himself as he realized that, next to Ron and Hermione, Draco Malfoy was probably his closest friend.

When Lily was born, Harry asked Draco to be her godfather, and his once enemy had smiled so brilliantly that Harry thought he'd go blind. When Lily was three she began calling him uncle "Drake".

Ron and Hermione had wed not long after Ginny and himself, Harry still smiled when he remembered how his wife had shouted "Finally!" when his two best friends had announced the news. Hermione proved to be just as fertile as the rest of the Weasley women and was kept busy looking after their five children, three boys: Ryan, Percy, and Sirius; and two girls: Allison, and Sara. Hermione, to give her credit, still found the time to read everything she could get her hands on and out smart her husband and Harry in almost everything that did not involve flying.

Charlie had married a girl named Dracora, there was endless teasing of Draco for this, whom he had worked in Romania with and whom had helped him convince the dragons not to join Voldemort. She was a Dragon talker; a rare witch or wizard who could converse with dragons, not unlike parseltongues. They had yet to reproduce which was just as well seeing as they were almost always on some dangerous assignment, sometimes not coming back home for several months.

Home.

Harry couldn't remember when he had ever felt more at home then he did when he was in the underground caverns that were what remained of the once enormous castle Gryffindor. Unless you count his time at Hoqwarts.

To date, none of Voldemort's followers or supporters had been able to find them here. Harry doubted if anyone knew it even existed. Granted, there were a few buildings above ground, but only ones used to hold livestock. The only signs that anyone had ever been here was the one hundred meter, circular crater in the ground that marked were the castle had once stood.

It was so overgrown by trees and brush that it looked like nothing more then the entrance to a very extensive cave, rather then the home to nearly five hundred people. The last members of the resistance against Voldemort made their homes here.

Most were half-bloods, they had a task force designed to find and retrieve muggleborns before Voldemort could get to them. About two years into his reign, Voldemort had declared that all muggleborns were to be killed before reaching the eleventh year. The pureblood families had joined him rather then be killed. Harry knew that most of them hated him, they were simply biding their time until they could fight back.

Harry had many contacts within these families, and they kept the healthy supply of information coming so that Harry could organize his defenses. Not once had any of the information given by the families been wrong.

Some pureblood families like the Weasleys, the Lovegoods, the Thomas', the Woods, and the Diggorys had all sworn allegiance to Harry and made their homes here. They, to be honest, were some of his best supporters.

'Neither can live will the other survives,'

Harry thought again of the prophecy before he drifted off to sleep held in the loving embrace of his wife.

X

"Lily!" Ryan Weasley called to his best friend, and cousin, "Lily Potter come out right now!"

Ryan sighed in exasperation. He'd been looking for her for over an hour now and he had yet to discover her hiding spot. Ryan let out another heavy sigh and decided that he'd better just go wait in her room, she had to come back sometime.

He'd barely sat down on her bed when he heard a familiar voice say, "Oh, look. You found me."

Ryan jumped up in surprise and turned to find the object of his persistent quest crouched in the south corner of her room, hugging her knees to her chest. Ryan put his hands on his hips in a good imitation of his mother. "Now, just what is your problem young lady?"

Lily looked up at him. Lily's eyes had become the source of many great mutterings over the years. Backlit, as they were, by a strangeness that could only be described as a haunting light. It was quiet unnerving, and Ryan squirmed just a bit under her gaze.

"Well?" he questioned, crouching down next to her. She lowered gaze to the floor and Ryan silently thanked her for doing so.

"I turned seventeen today," she said sadly, eyes still on the floor.

Ryan wondered why she looked so defeated, most people were tickled pink when they became of age. It meant that they were allowed to leave the caves, allowed to see what lay beyond Haven (the name of the underground city that had been established by Dumbledore before he died as a place of safety).

"Yes," Ryan said happily, "I know that, I remember when I turned seventeen. Dad took me to London , well what was left of it anyway, and to Grimmauld Memorial. I can't wait till I can take you-"

"I can't go," Lily whispered softly.

Ryan stopped, "You're not still worried about passing your apperation test are you? Come on Lil, if I can pass it so can…"

"No, that's not it," Lily looked up at her best friend with tears in her eyes, "My dad says I'm not allowed to leave the city. Not until the war's over."

Ryan was dumbfounded. "What!" he shouted, "That's not fair, I mean I know your dad wants to protect you and all but you're an adult now, you can do whatever you want."

"I tried to tell him that, I really did, but…" she looked down at the floor, "he said he wasn't about to lose me like he did James."

Ryan sputtered incoherently while he pondered this. While everyone knew that Harry Potter was, to put it nicely, an overprotective parent he'd never dreamed in all his life that Uncle Harry would forbid his daughter from one of the few pleasures that were left in the world. That would just be cruel.

Lily looked up at him with shining eyes, "I want the world Ryan, I always have. I want it and I'll take it someday and make it mine. Nothing my father says will change my mind."

'Yes, well that's probably why Uncle Harry wants to protect her so much', Ryan thought to himself. Silently he took Lily's hand and pulled her to her feet. Together, they walked out onto the balcony that wound around the inside of the huge crater. Lily sat on the railing while he leaned against one of the many poles that held the structure up. He watched as Lily stared upward at the tiny patch of blue sky that could just be made out from betwixt the overgrown trees.

Albus Dumbledore had built this place during the First War as a place of refuge should the worst happen and Voldemort proved victorious. Luckily for the people at the time, Harry Potter had been born and had defeated the Dark Lord. With no need of it, he had hidden the map to its location in his office.

Minerva MacGonagal discovered its location while searching for Dumbledore's will. She, his mother and father, Harry, and Ginny had visited it not long after and begun improving it shortly. They were the ones that added the balconies and staircases leading up to the different levels. They had encouraged the trees and brush to grow wilder to obscure its location from a bird's eye view. Over the next two years they, with the help of various Order members, moved everything of value to the libraries and holding chambers in the lowest level.

There was a fifty-foot drop from the lowest balcony to the bottom of the crater where the topmost points of the towers of the long lost castle could still be seen amidst the ruble. Reaching up like the ghostly fingers of a drowning man.

It had been his mother's idea to fill the bottom with water, so that if anyone flying overhead did happen to look down they would see what they thought was a lake. It was an idea that had probably saved the lives of hundreds.

Ryan looked down and kicked a small rock off the edge of the balcony; it fell some two hundred feet before making a small ripple in the water below. They were currently on the second to top level of the six level complex. The school and training rooms were on the topmost level, as well as the outposts that jutted up to just above the crater's lip, at a level were they were still hidden by the trees.

The leaders and their families made up the second level. The families of the other refugees and soldiers continued on the way down. The libraries, council chambers and storage rooms were actually hidden some twenty feet down from the last level. The staircases leading to it were located about a mile inwards from the walls of the crater, making the hidden chambers hard to find and impossible to see from the outside.

They were also technically underwater, another idea of his mother's. If you were to stand in the west library and drill a hole through the east wall, after a mile of drilling you would emerge underwater at a depth of fifteen feet. Not that anyone had tried it, mind you, but the exact calculations were a standard beginner's problem for Arithmancy.

The two of them stayed perched in their respective positions and watched as the tiny patch of blue slowly turned to pink, then red, and finally dissolved into the dark blue of twilight. Ryan snuck a glance at his cousin and smiled at the look of peace on her face. If he let her, he was sure she would be more then content to remain pensive long into the night.

The air turned and Ryan shivered slightly as the winds of night came wafting down from the world above. "Come on Lily," Ryan said after a few moments silence, "It's getting dark, we should go inside."

Lily sighed, "I suppose."

The two of them reentered the caves through one of the three archways positioned evenly around each level. They walked for about ten minutes before emerging onto the inner balcony; a four foot wide series of levels, like the ones outside, that wound around the crater leading to the various homes and rooms.

They turned left and made their way down two levels and then entered another network of tunnels until finally they came out in a huge cavern crammed with long tables. At present, the rest of Haven's residents were engaged in their evening meal. One of the first things that any of them had learned about life before the war was Hogwarts. The dinning hall had been modeled after the Great Hall at the legendary school.

Ryan and Lily made their way towards the raised dais at the end of the long hall were the leader's and their families sat. His own family, the Weasleys, what was left of the Hogwarts staff, the Lupins, and the original Order members kept council here during meal times. Harry Potter sat at the table's head, set perpendicular to the long tables running the length of the hall. His wife, Ginny, sat at his right, while an empty chair to his left marked Lily's place.

Upon reaching them, Ryan kissed Lily's forehead and walked to the end of the table to sit with his mother and father. Lily took her chair across from her mother and pointedly refused to look her father in the eye, or even acknowledge him.

"Where were you today Lily?" Harry asked his only daughter, glancing sideways at her where she sat next to him, determined not to look at him. He supposed he could understand her anger, not three hours ago he had told her that she was not allowed to leave Haven, ever. He had given her her space, hoping that she would have calmed down by dinner.

When she remained mute, Harry sighed. Apparently not.

"Your father asked you a question, Lily," Ginny said diminutively, "I suggest you answer him."

"Why?" Lily asked, pointedly talking to her mother rather then to her father. "I am an adult, I may talk to whom I please. Even if I am not allowed to go where I please."

Ginny laughed, "My dear, of course you are allowed to go where you like," she smiled, "as you said, you are an adult."

Lily flashed her mother a weary glare; "I am allowed to go where I please so long as I do not leave Haven."

Ginny regarded her daughter with a perplexed expression. Silently she prayed that Harry hadn't gone and done something stupid. "How do you mean?" she asked cautiously.

Lily gave a shallow laugh, "He didn't tell you?" she said nodding at her father, who had remained strangely quiet considering he had not been given an answer yet, "He didn't tell you that I have been forbidden to leave Haven until the war is over!"

The table went silent; Ginny looked at her in utter shock before turning to glare at her husband. Harry ignored her.

"It is for the best," Harry said quietly.

"For whose best?" Lily demanded, standing. The rest of the hall became silent as she continued, "What do you think you are protecting me from? Dumbledore wouldn't want us to stop living our lives simply because you're afraid Voldemort may attack me!"

Harry jumped to his feet, "That is enough young lady!" he shouted, "Don't you dare bring Dumbledore into this, Dumbledore isn't here, he's dead."

"And you wish you were too!" she screamed, Harry looked shocked.

"I never-"

"You wish you were dead too, so you wouldn't have to deal with this war! You wish that Voldemort had chosen Neville instead of you! Destiny chose you for great things father, and instead of being strong you want to back down. If you hadn't been weak, if you hadn't have wanted to die we wouldn't be here. This isn't a haven father, you've imprisoned us in HELL!"

Lily pushed her chair back so hard that it crashed backwards. Angrily she fled the dinning hall, not allowing a single tear to fall until she was in the safety of her rooms.

All her life she'd been told stories of Harry, Ron, and Hermione and their adventures at Hogwarts. Neville had told her about the adventure at the Ministry when her father had been fifteen. She envied her father his freedom, he had gotten to experience life had gotten to enjoy it. Lily longed to have her own adventures.

Wearily she sank down into her bed. Sprawled on her back as she was, she stared at the ceiling, thinking of all the things that her father had gotten to experience that she never would. She would never get to go to Diagon Alley, never get to go to Hogsmead.

She'd never get the chance to earn house points, or even see Hogwarts. But what bothered her most, what she hated most, was that she wasn't allowed to participate in the order.

Just as her father, mother, aunts, and uncles had longed for the day they could join the fight so to had she counted the years until she could help. But it was not to be.

Her father had forbidden her from leaving Haven, all her dreams of helping end the war, of fighting back died when he uttered those foul words.

She was stuck here, alone, with no way of helping the cause by finding the missing piece. The only thing they needed to defeat Voldemort.

In her father's seventh and final year at Hogwarts, he and his friends and even her mother had gone looking for Voldemort's horcruxes, they had found all but one.

It was this failure that had led to their current situation. Without the final horcrux Voldemort could not be destroyed. Her father had tried, in the last days of the Battle for Hogwarts, but in the end he had failed.

Lily could not help but wish that she could go hunting for that last piece of the puzzle. It was what many of the defenders her own age were doing; indeed, it was what Ryan had been assigned to do.

Lily wanted desperately to leave Haven, and she hated her father because now she could not. She felt the weight of her father's legacy on her shoulders and the knowledge that she could never match it.

She cried herself to sleep.

X

Harry paced the length of the meeting chamber, Ginny and the rest of the leader's eyes following him, concern plastered on their faces.

Harry stopped pacing and sighed, "Is that what she really thinks of me?"

"More likely then not, she's just mad at you," Draco said quietly from the far corner of the room.

"Yes, it's alright Harry," Hermione comforted him, "she probably only wanted to hurt you."

"Well congratulations, she did a marvelous job," Harry said heavily, sinking into the nearest chair.

"Don't worry about it mate," Ron said happily, "She'll get over it, we'll have you feeling better in no time."

The group looked expectantly at Ginny, who had been silent since they had entered the council chamber; having left the dinning hall rather abruptly. Of the lot of them she was the only one, other then Draco, who hadn't offered Harry any reassuring words.

Which was the last thing he needed at the moment, she thought bitterly. While Ginny loved her husband with all her heart he could be remarkably thickheaded at times. "Perhaps, we should be less concerned about poor under-loved Harry Potter and be focused on Lily," Ginny said, her temper finally getting the better of her.

Her husband starred at her, Draco gave her an appraising look.

"Ginny!" Ron sounded shocked, Ginny looked incredulous.

Well, she might as well finish pissing everyone off. "Since this whole war started all it's ever been about is poor Harry, poor Harry, well now your own daughter hates you and all you can think about is how bad she made _you_ feel!" Ginny screamed at her husband.

"That's not-" Harry began.

"Oh, don't you dare lie to me Harry James Potter, I know where you sleep at night!" Ginny yelled, "Never once tonight did you think about your daughter's feelings. She's a big girl, an adult now by law. You've just gone and denied her one of the few pleasures we have left simply because your afraid to lose her like you lost James!"

"Ginny," Hermione said in a horrified whisper. This was the first time in fifteen years that Ginny had mentioned her dead son.

"I didn't-"

"Oh, but you did," Ginny's words were now coming out in strangled sobs, "Our son is dead because of you. Not Voldemort, but you! You wanted to die that night, so much so that you stayed in the house until you passed out from the smoke. Moody had to carry you out."

"Ginny, I never-"

"Just shut up Harry," Ginny said softly, "Your daughter had you pegged just right, you gave up. My son, Harry, my SON! He went back to save his father, a seven year old boy was stronger then you that night. You killed him, you and no one else!"

"Ginny," Harry reached towards his wife but she pulled away. He cringed slightly as his fingers came up just short of her trembling arm.

"Lily isn't stupid Harry," Ginny continued, slowly backing towards the door. "You know this. She is the brightest witch to have been born in quiet a while. All she wants is the world, and that's the one thing that you refuse to let her have. You refuse to even let her try."

"Ginny you know why she can't leave Haven," Harry tried to make her understand, "What if she was captured? What do you think Voldemort would do to her once he found out that she is my daughter?"

"You can't protect her forever Harry," Ginny cried. "You can't lock her up just because you're afraid of what might happen. She's been in auror training for the past two years, she can take care of herself same as any of us."

Harry growled, "I specifically told Moody when I agreed to let him train her that it was understood that she would never see battle!"

"Why not?" Ginny yelled, "What harm is there in letting her fight. She has just as much to fight for as any of us. More so because all she's ever known in her life is war!"

Harry opened his mouth to retort but came up short when Ginny's hand lashed out and struck his left cheek. He was still seeing stars when the door shambled behind her so hard it caused dust to drift down from the ceiling.

"Well," Draco said lightly, breaking the silence, "I can't say that I don't agree."

The remaining people looked at Malfoy. He always was the outsider, the only one of them that hadn't been there from the beginning. Yet he was the only one that truly understood the war, that understood Harry for that matter. Looking at both men, they were opposites: Harry was dark to Malfoy's fair; one raised by light one by dark. But inside, where it mattered, they were almost exactly the same.

Draco left his place in the shadows were he'd been keeping silent vigil and walked to Harry, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I do believe your daughter hates you Harry, but not for the reason she says," Draco whispered, "All her life she's heard stories about your adventures, all her life she's heard of the wonders of the world. And now when her friends and peers are able to grasp that, she is not. You've locked her away like a china doll, Harry, she won't break. But her resentment for you will grow until her hate consumes her. You are doing her no favors by keeping her here."

Harry looked at his friend, and saw the truth shinning at him from silver eyes, and in that moment he knew that Draco was right.

Draco smiled at Harry before following Ginny's exit from the room. Once he was gone and the door firmly shut Harry turned and looked at his two best friends. They both wore identical looks of pity on their faces, although Hermione's looked a bit more reflective then her husband's.

Harry sighed, "Do you think I'm self centered?" he asked, "I mean I didn't exactly run to comfort her. What kind of father am I?"

"A good one, Harry, " Hermione said quietly. "You may not always do the right thing by her but she knows that you love her. She knows you just want her safe."

"Does she," he asked, "When she looked at me tonight her eyes were filled with such sadness. I just want her to be safe, She has more of a target on her then any other daughter in the world because she has my blood. Sometimes I wonder if she knows how much I love her."

"Of course she knows," Ron said, taking two steps towards his best mate, "You wouldn't be so damned over protective if you didn't love her."

"She's my baby girl," Harry breathed, "I think I'd just give up if anything were to happen to her."


	2. Timeturner

**Chapter Two: Timeturner**

Harry slept on the floor that night, and the night after that, and for the next three nights thereafter. On the sixth night, when it became apparent that Ginny was not going to let him back into their bed chamber anytime soon, Ron offered to let Harry have the couch in his and Hermione's apartments. Harry had taken it, feeling the absence of his wife at night more keenly with each passing hour.

The worst part of it all was that Ginny wouldn't so much as talk to him either. She wouldn't even let him touch her, a fact that was slowly driving Harry insane. Ginny was his comfort; just touching her skin was enough to make him feel at ease at the worst of times.

Ron tried to talk reason to her and failed. Hermione, who was next in line, tried and ended up on Ginny's side so that now both wizards where without beds at night. They ended up sleeping rather haphazardly on the benches in the dinning hall.

And, to top it all off, the whole mess was made public to everyone when Ginny and Lily both got up from the table and left just as soon as Harry had pulled out his chair to sit down. Harry had sat, fully aware of the mutterings going around the hall. Ron had given him an apologetic look as if that could make up for his sister's or niece's foul mood.

Harry remained miserable for the rest of the week, and because Haven revolved around Harry, so did everyone else.

XXX

Minerva MacGonagal had watched the drama of the past week with a permanent smile plastered on her ageing face. Like so many of the others she had had quite enough of Harry's the-world-revolves-around-me attitude and was quite pleased with his wife and daughter's reactions. Minerva supposed that it was really Albus' fault for the boys slightly inflated demeanor, but couldn't really blame the boy for his ideals; he'd certainly been through enough.

Despite not really being able to blame Potter, Minerva was still especially pleased with Lily's handling of the affair. Lily was a joy, truly and completely for more reasons then most were aware of. Minerva was not old, not by wizarding standards, but she had seen her fair share of troubles and delights. But in all her years since the beginning of the Second War, there was no greater joy then that which was Lily.

And it was for a reason that she had only recently fully excepted for what it was. It was also a reason that she could share with no one, not even Lily herself. At least, not yet.

When she had been in her seventh year at Hogwarts Professor Dumbledore, her then Transfiguration teacher, had offered her the chance to continue her studies as his apprentice after graduation. Minerva, who had been a studious girl with an abnormal thirst for knowledge, was tickled pink with the prospect and had accepted the offer before he was even done speaking.

Albus had smiled at her and waved her off. Minerva had returned to Hogwarts the year after her graduation expecting to devote hours and hours to study. She had not counted on meeting the girl that would later become her greatest friend.

Minerva had been a solitary witch when at school and had made few friends. When she first met Lily Claire she had had reserved opinions of the girl; but after meeting her, no one could help but like her. Lily Claire had been a legend from the moment she had stepped foot inside Hogwarts. That she should choose Minerva with which to share her friendship was an honor indeed.

Minerva smiled to herself as she sat quietly in her study, an old worn parchment laid out on her desk. It was a letter that she had received some time ago from Albus. You see, Lily Claire had disappeared long ago on graduation day 1945, and no one save Dumbledore knew where it was that she had gone.

But, as the letter explained, Lily had not disappeared to a where but to a when. Leaning forwards in her chair she re-read the words she had carried with her for more then half her life:

Minerva,

While I know that is hard for you to understand, I must tell you of a matter that concerns all our

fates. On September 1st, 1944 a young woman appeared in the headmaster's office with a time turner

about her neck. Her name was Lily and she come from a time long after ours. A time

wracked with war and destruction. You will see her again one day, and you will know her for

your friend. All I ask is that you send her back to me so that her job may be done. She alone has

the will that will save us all. One can not change time Minerva, what is done is done. But what

was done may save us all.

Albus

Minerva had never fully understood the meanings of that letter until she had seen six year old Lily Potter come bounding over to her; a large grin on her face at having sugessfully transfigured her water goblet into a mouse. It was then that she had known what was that needed to be done. She sighed heavily when she heard the knock upon her door; getting up carefully she ushered Ginny, Severus, and Draco into her quarters and gestured them to sit.

"Good evening all," she stated in her usual crisp voice, having resumed her seat behind her desk; locking the door behind her "I have asked you all here today because I believe that we have the power to greatly improve our future."

She watched carefully the reactions of the three people in front of her. All of them looked hopeful for the briefest of moments, before cautious disbelief settled onto their faces. There really was so little hope left in the world that any promise of it was first dealt with, with utmost caution. Such a sad state when one could not even trust hope.

Severus was the first to speak as Minerva had known he would be.

"How?" Severus asked looking slightly perplexed and stiffly stoic, "We've tried everything."

"Yes," Draco spoke out, his expression mirroring that of his former Professor's, "What else is there?"

"What was done is done and can not be changed," Minerva intoned, "We have not had the means by which to do anything until now." She looked at each of them in turn, "I went to school with Tom Riddle, you know, I was a year ahead of him, but still. I knew him then, before he become Voldemort."

Silently she willed them to see the truth in her words. Seeing the confusion in their eyes she sighed, "Have any of you ever wondered why Tom Riddle is so evil?"

"The question has never crossed my mind really," Ginny admitted, of all of them (excluding herself) she had had the most experience with the teenage Dark Lord, "I am more concerned about the fact that he simply is, not how he got that way."

Minerva sank into her chair and gave a startling laugh, "Yes that's what most people say. Now I know all of you are familiar with what a timeturner is, well it can be used to go back as well as forwards."

"And just how is this relevant?" Severus asked in his usual bored tone.

"That, Severus, is easily answered,"

The three of them whipped around to find Albus Dumbledore standing in the shadows of Minerva's rooms. Slowly he stepped forwards. He was not a young Dumbledore, but he was not the Dumbledore of Ginny's years either.

"How?" Draco sputtered.

"And you are?" he asked.

Draco started, "Draco, sir, Draco Malfoy."

"Ah, so Emily was able to save at least one of her descendants, good, good," he chuckled, "Last I saw of you Miss Weasley you were but a year old."

"Potter sir, I am Ginny Potter now," Ginny said slowly.

"Ah, but this is wonderful news, that would no doubt make you Lily's mother then?"

"Y-yes," Ginny stammered, "Excuse me sir, but how is it that you know not of Draco or myself but you know of my daughter?"

Dumbledore smiled, "You are indeed a credit to your family Mrs. Potter. I know your daughter because I had the pleasure of teaching her some seventy years ago."

Minerva glanced at Ginny, Severus and Draco and could not help but laugh at their expressions. Albus smiled at his former apprentice and colleague, his eyes twinkling.

Having regained her composure, Minerva continued, "Now, I remember asking you if any of you wished to know how Tom Riddle had become so evil and the answer is that Tom Riddle is not evil; Lord Voldemort is."

"But they're the same person!" Ginny exclaimed still somewhat bewildered by what was happening.

"No, my dear they are not," Dumbledore said sadly, "Evil dose not have the ability to love, and Tom Riddle most certainly did love. He loved your daughter, Lily, very, very much."

"What!" the three of them demanded.

Dumbledore sighed. "I have used a timeturner to come forwards in time to tell you of something that happened long ago. In the year 1944 a girl by the name of Lily Claire Potter materialized in the headmaster's office with a timeturner about her neck."

He pulled a huge volume from a hidden pocket of his sky blue robes. "Within these pages is a day to day record of her time at Hogwarts. You will find that Tom Riddle is very much a part of this story. Your daughter was sorted into Slytherin under the name Lily Claire, I dare say the lot of you have heard that name before?"

At his announcement all three of them gasped, although Draco made more of a choking noise. Lily Claire was the wizarding equivalent to King Arthur. She was, is, and had been the most brilliant witch of any age surpassing even Rowena Ravenclaw herself with her wit and intellect. Her knowledge and power had surpassed all that had tried to compare to her and she had redefined what an accomplished witch should be. To this day mother's held their daughters in comparison to the Lady Lily Claire.

While it was true that even Severus had heard her name, knew the weight behind it, it was Draco and Ginny who could fully grasp the importance of the name. To pureblood's Lily Claire had been almost a goddess, a legend that mother's told their daughters to get them to try harder and to dress properly. To wizards, the closer in comparison your wife was to Lily Claire the better off you'll be. She was worshiped and praised.

To find that her daughter was to be the most wondrous witch to have ever lived caused Ginny to reconsider all of her own shortcomings. She was too boyish, and had no more curves then a wand. Her manners were slightly lacking, and …she was the mother of Lily Claire! All of her shortcomings could go hang themselves. She was the mother of the most revered witch in history.

To Draco, his goddaughter was now dearer to him then ever. Her name meant all the more to him then the others because it was he who had named her. It was not uncommon among purebloods for boys to be compared to her talents, it certainty wasn't an insult for a young wizard to be told that his spell casting was comparative to the Lady Claire's. Draco had once been told that he dueled will enough to have perhaps dueled Lily and lasted; although Draco had known that if such a thing were to actually happened she would win. Just the thought that he was good enough to have dueled her had made him grin foolishly for a week thereafter.

For Severus there could be no deeper love then his towards the Lady Lily Claire. His comparison to her brilliance while at school had saved him the scorn of many and had sheltered him throughout his seven years in Slytherin house. He would not have survived the cruelties of his housemates had it not been for the resemblances of his own genius to that of hers. Mayhap it was this shared intellect that bade Severus recover first.

"This is all well and good, but what does this have to do with Mr. Riddle?" he asked, his face still shinning in admiration and shock.

Albus smiled. "Although her time at Hogwarts was brief she conquered every avenue she was confronted with. She even outsmarted our head boy. A fact that Tom resented with every fiber of his being. In fact he spent most of the year trying to prove that he was worth something to her and by in by, although he tried very much not to, Tom fell in love with her. "

Shocked, stunned, and utterly flabbergasted silence met this announcement. Where before the three of them had been stunned, they were now simply and completely floored.

"He loved her enough to make her a horcrux by way of a necklace, for her to keep with her at all times," Minerva said quietly, and had to fight laughter as their jaws advanced farther towards the floor.

"In the olden days horcruxes were made as part of the average wizarding wedding ceremony as a sign of the ultimate affection," Dumbledore intoned, "By freely giving another person part of your soul you were bound to them forever. The objects the soul fragments were embedded in were traditionally rings or pendants. Tom gave Lily his half his soul and his heart; when she left on graduation day to come back to her own time, she broke it."

Ginny let Dumbledore's words wash over her and take hold in her mind. Ginny remembered talking to diary Tom all those years ago, she had once asked if he had ever fallen in love. He had hesitated to answer her but when he had his words became softer and his handwriting smoother. He had told her that he had no heart, for it belonged to a Power greater then any other he'd ever known. Knowing now that it was Lily Claire that held his heart it was no wonder he had referred to her only as a Power.

A sudden, sickening thought came bouncing into Ginny's numbed mind. "My daughter is the reason that Tom Riddle became Voldemort," Ginny whispered, her eyes shinning.

Dumbledore looked saddened but he could not deny the mother the answer now that she sought it, "Yes, she is."

The rest of the group digested this. Then, after a moment in which there was nothing but the most choking silence, Draco spoke, "You want us to sent her back in time," he said evenly.

Minerva nodded, "You have no choice."

"But if we know what will happen if we do then why do it?" Draco demanded, "Wouldn't it be better if we didn't?"

"No," Severus said, they all looked at him, "We need to do it, we have no choice. To alter time is a risky thing, but by sending her back in time we ourselves had assured our future."

Dumbledore nodded, pleased.

"But why? Why knowingly give her this burden?" Ginny asked.

Slowly Draco understood, "Because we need the other horcrux," he looked at Ginny, "Harry couldn't kill him because we didn't have the last horcrux. We didn't have it because Tom gave it to Lily and she hasn't gone back yet."

"We never found it because it's been lost in time," Severus said evenly and without emotion.

"Exactly," Minerva said happily, "Also, I have reason to believe that once she gets back and Voldemort realizes she's here he'll-"

"Be so distracted with her that his empire will crumble," Severus finished.

"Yes, good," Dumbledore smiled, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go backwards now to inform my 1944 self to expect company. I have to because I've already done it." He turned, paused, and turned back. "Oh. I almost forgot, here," he held out a small silver hourglass, "It's already been set. I'll see Lily in five days."

With a small spin of his timeturner, he was gone.

"Well," Draco said happily, "At least we know now what power Harry has that Voldemort doesn't."

"Yes," Severus mocked, although silently he'd never been prouder of the boy "He reproduced."

"If only the rest of us got to save the world by having sex," Draco murmured, "I'd be a Saint."

The company snorted as they realized that this was, in all honesty, probably true.

XXX

Harry walked down the corridors until he came to Lily's door. He'd never been more nervous in his life, not even when he'd purposed to Ginny. Nor had he ever been more weary of rejection. Slowly, hesitantly, he raised his hand and knocked upon the wood.

"Who is it?" the teary voice of his daughter drifted through the door. He winced at the sadness of her voice. He had hoped that given a weeks time, she would come to forgive him. But she had not, so Harry had taken it upon himself to seek her out.

"Me," he replied, pressing his ear to the door. He heard the faint hiss of a quickly drawn breath and could almost see her stiffen at her desk. He pressed closer and waited for her replay, wanting nothing more then to hold her and tell her how sorry he was. How important she was to him.

A few moments passed before he heard her voice again. "I have nothing to say to you, go away," came the reluctant but emboldened reply.

Harry visibly sagged. "Please Lily, let me in," Harry pleaded, "I want to apologize." He heard the scrape of wood on stone and three angry footsteps. For one wild moment he thought she was going to throw open the door.

He heard a thump as she stopped just before reaching the door. "Go to hell!" she shouted and Harry had to take a step back at the loudness and anger in her voice. Sighing Harry walked away, knowing full well that her disposition was his own fault. He walked dejectedly along the corridors until he came out in the training rooms.

He looked around at the matted floors and walls and remembered his own auror training. He smiled at the memory of it and laughed when he remembered that Hermione had hated the running.

He sobered as he approached the trophy case. The students were given awards for their advances in their schooling. He noted with pride that half of the twenty or so medals and awards had his daughter's name inscribed on them.

Lily had been the top in her class. Her dueling skills alone were enough that Harry, had she been allowed to fight, pitted the death eater that had the misfortune to run into her. He also knew that that would never happen, he would die before he let Lily meat a death eater. While he might concede to allow her out of Haven, he would never allow her into battle.

She had excelled in other areas as well and was as eager to learn as Alastor was to teach. Snape loved her (a contradiction in terms according to Ron, ironic if you listened to Hermione) she was his favorite pupil by far, surpassing even his own knowledge.

She had even mastered what he could not; she had become an animagus by age fourteen. He smiled as he remembered her trying to think of an animal that she would like to become. In the end she had become a fox, appropriate considering that her coat was the same deep red as her hair.

"What am I to do with you," Harry said out loud, turning around the room.

"Talking to ourselves now Potter, that's never a good sign."

Harry didn't even turn around, "Hello Malfoy," They had been friends now for some twenty years. And while in thought Harry called him Draco, by spoken word they rarely called each other by their given names. It was their testament to their long dead rivalry and part of an on-going joke.

"Hello yourself," he mimicked Hermione, "So who aren't you sure about what to do with?"

"Lily," Harry signed, "She's so ambitious, she wants so much, I don't know what to do with her."

"I suppose letting her have it is out of the question?" Draco asked even though he already knew the answer. Draco had never been more disappointed at that moment that Harry wasn't a pureblood. If he had been then Draco could just say, 'Oh and by the way your daughter is Lily Claire' and that'd explain everything. But why should anything in life be that simple?

"Do I even have to answer that?" Harry asked. Draco glanced at his one time rival and thought that he'd never seen him look so lost. "I want to keep her safe Malfoy."

"Yeah, well, she'll get her chance Harry, you can't tempt fate without getting burned," Draco muttered, not entirely meaning for Harry to hear.

Harry looked puzzled, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, nothing, ignore me."

"I usually do."

Draco pretended to look hurt, "You wound me with your cruel words sir Potter."

Harry laughed, "Good, now go away so I can think."

"Fine," Draco muttered, "I have somewhere to be anyway."

"Is what's-her-face demanding your attention again?" Harry asked.

"Ha, ha," Draco said scathingly, "And her name's Abigail, Abby, Potter, even you should be able to remember that."

Harry waved at his friend's retreating back before he turned back to gaze at the wall.

XXX

Lily was napping when she had heard the soft rap on her door. Whipping the sleepiness from her eyes she had opened the door to find her mother standing there with an expression on her face that Lily had never seen before, but that caused her instinctive worry.

"Mother?" Lily asked cautiously as she stepped out into the corridor, fully aware of the tense strangeness of the whole situation.

"Do you have your wand?" Ginny asked her daughter and when Lily nodded she sighed, "follow me."

Lily followed her mother through the corridors down deeper and deeper until she was sure they must be below the libraries by now.

"We are actually below the lake," her mother said, as if reading her mind, a feat that Severus had told her time and time again was impossible.

"Where are we going?" Lily asked, almost afraid to disturb the silence.

Her mother didn't answer until she had led her to a bolted door. Lily watched in fascination as her mother pressed her hand to the door and it melted away to reveal a small object no bigger then her palm.

Her mother picked it up and held it out to her, it was a tiny hourglass.

A timeturner.

"What?" Lily began but her mother shook her head to silence her. Nodding to her left her mother led her to a stairwell and began to climb. After what seemed like forever they came to a door, her mother opened it and Lily gasped as they appeared in a clearing above the crater.

Lily looked to her left and saw that the door from whist they had come was hidden inside a tree trunk. She looked up and saw nothing but a clear sky.

"Oh," she gasped.

Ginny smiled at her daughter before leading her farther from the clearing to a secluded area. There, waiting for them were Minerva, Severus, and Draco.

"What's going on?" Lily asked.

"Well, little one, seems to me that you just got handed the world," Draco said, nodding at the timeturner.

Lily gave him a questioning look.

"What he means, Lily," her mother began, "is that not so long ago Dumbledore told us a story, just us, your father doesn't know."

"What was the story about?" Lily asked, her long hair blew softly in the breeze.

"It was about you," Severus said softly.

"Lily. Nobody can change the past, what will be done today has already been done, but what is to happen in just a few minutes will determine whether we have a future," Draco said heavily.

"What dose this have to do with me?" Lily asked. She was toughly confused at this point as she looked back and forth between her mother, Uncle Drake, Snape, and MacGonagal.

"Lily, you know the prophecy about your father," Minerva said and she nodded, "then you know that the only one that can defeat Voldemort is Harry."

Lily nodded, unhappily. Some how everything always had a way of coming back to her father. The whole bloody world revolved around Harry Potter. Lily sometimes felt like everyone else was just irrelevant.

Severus sighed, "Would you like to know what power your father has that Voldemort doesn't?"

Lily nodded a little more eagerly then she would have liked, despite herself. She and her friends had often speculated on the idea, but had never come up with anything plausible.

"You," her mother said softly.

"Me?" Lily echoed in sound disbelief.

Severus leaned against a tree, "Yes, you. Ever since you were a babe, you have been kept hidden, secreted away. Dumbledore knew; he told Minerva long ago, and he told myself, your mother and Draco five days ago."

Lily starred off into space before shaking her head to clear it, completely missing the 'five days ago', "Knew what?"

Severus looked at her, his more somber then she had ever seen it, "That if Voldemort ever found you, things would change."

"You have a chance to have the world, Lily, all you have to do is grab it," her mother said airily, "This timeturner that you hold in your hand will take you back to the year 1944, it was where you were meant to be. You are what wins or loses us this war."

"I don't understand," Lily said angrily, just yesterday she had been told again by her father that she was never to leave Haven, "you haven't told me anything!'

"If we told you more then that it would change history," Draco said walking towards her. He took the timeturner from her numb fingers and placed it around her neck.

"You will appear in the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts, Dumbledore will be waiting for you," her mother said as he gave the tiny hourglass a twist.

"What am I supposed…wait, Hogwarts!" Lily managed to squeak before she vanished, air rushing to fill the void left by her disappearance.

Ginny turned to the others; "Do you think we've done the right thing?"

Minerva nodded sadly, "You heard it yourself, we do this and we have a future we don't, well…"

"We all die," Draco concluded.

"But what will happen when she comes back?" Ginny asked. For the first time she began to doubt their actions. "Won't seeing what he's become kill her, after she learns that it's her fault."

"How do you know that she'll figure it out?" Severus demanded.

"Oh come now, the girl's not stupid. Of course she'll figure it out," Minerva said angrily.

The group was silent for a moment before Severus decided it was high time he mention something that the lot of them, himself included, had forgotten to take into account as they were planning this little venture.

"While this is lovely and all, you realize that we've all forgotten one very important detail," Severus said slowly. They all turned to look at him.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"Well, because of the great distance she's gone back she'll be gone for a little over three months, how are we going to explain that to Potter?" he asked.

The others shuddered at the thought.

XXX

As it turned out however, they didn't actually have to tell Harry anything. Great attention to detail was never Harry Potter's strong suit and he was happily unaware of Lily's absence for a whole day, believing her to still be locked in her room.

His blissful unawareness came to an abrupt halt when; having grown tired of waiting for her to come out of her room and having decided to 'Reducto!' the door down, he discovered that she was not in her room.

At first he thought that perhaps she was simply not there and that he'd missed her. It wasn't until he'd walked every square inch of Haven (twice) that he came up with the conclusion that she was not there at all. Ginny had never seen him angrier in her life. He'd screamed and hollered and demanded to know where she went.

Of course, none of the four of them could really tell him where she went and they certainly weren't about to tell him when either. Luckily for the four of them, Harry never questioned them. Never in his wildest dreams could he imagine that his wife, two of his former teachers, and one of his best friends could ever have anything to do with his daughter's sudden and abrupt disappearance.

That is of course until he remembered what Draco had said that one day that hadn't made any sense at the time.

Harry had been half way through a triad when he'd stopped mid hop, Draco's word's floating into his brain. "Yeah, well, she'll get her chance Harry, you can't tempt fate without getting burned."

"MALFOY!" Harry screeched, causing Ron and Hermione to jump and look at each other before scrambling to follow Harry.

As he'd done when he'd searched for Lily, Harry carefully paced every square inch of Haven only to come up short. Malfoy was not there. Malfoy had gone back to his spy duties and Harry was left to his misery. Fuming.

Lily was gone, Malfoy was gone, and Harry felt that he wanted nothing more then to find a nice quiet corner and cry.


	3. Meeting Riddle

**Chapter Three: Meeting Riddle**

Lily materialized in a rather large; brightly lit chamber filled with all sorts of odds and ends. The ceiling was high and the walls were covered with a barrage of portraits all of whom were regarding her with a mixture of surprise and caution. Lily looked out one of the many windows in the large room and saw a slopping lawn that ended in a forest of dark trees.

A small cough brought her bewildered mind back to the present and she turned full around only to find herself face to face with an aging wizard with a long beard and long auburn hair that was slowly fading into white. He was perched on the edge of a large, ornate wooden desk. And he was watching her with twinkling sky-blue eyes.

"Hello, Lily," the man said in a kind voice, Lily started.

"How'd you know my name?" she demanded, her voice trembled ever so slightly thus betraying her befuddled state.

He chuckled, "My dear Miss. Potter, I have been expecting you."

"You have?" Lily asked bewildered for what seemed like the fifth time in just as many seconds. Her already slightly numbed mind trying desperately to remember what her mother had said to her before she had landed here. Realization dawned on her as she continued to gaze into those continuously twinkling eyes, "Yo-you're Albus Dumbledore!" she breathed in an excited whisper.

She was standing in what could only be the headmaster's office at Hogwarts. Hogwarts, she was at Hogwarts. And she was standing in front of the most wonderful man to ever have lived, Albus Dumbledore.

He smiled at her while peering over the top of his half moon spectacles, "Indeed I am," he said as he rose from the edge of the desk and walked across the room to her. "Now, since I knew you would be joining us this year I took the liberty of informing headmaster Dippet that you were a new student who had never had any formal training. When he questioned me as to why, I simply told him you were a refugee from the Dark Lord and had been forced to be home schooled."

"Well that's not exactly a lie, now is it?" Lily said as her history lessons came flying to the forefront of her mind.

"No, indeed it is not," he said warmly. His posture told her that he was pleased that she had been able to grasp the truth of his words. Telling a lie was always easier if most of it was truth. "Now can you tell me why the headmaster would have believed my story?"

Lily nodded, "If we're in the year 1944, then that means there is a war going on in Europe , World War Two I think my mother said, that means that Grindelwald is at large in the wizarding world then."

Dumbledore gave her an appraising look, thinking that his older self had not been exaggerating when he bespoke of her intelligence. "Very good, now Dippet should be here shortly. I told him that I would be off to collect you and then would meet him in his office."

"You are not the headmaster then?" Lily asked rather shyly.

Dumbledore smiled, "Surely you do not think that I have always been the headmaster?" he asked her in a bemused voice, "That, by any standards, would make me very old indeed."

"Oh," Lily muttered, ashamed that she had thought that Dumbledore had always been the head of Hogwarts. She supposed that it was silly, but she had never heard anyone talk of a time when he had not been.

"No need to be embarrassed little one," Dumbledore laughed quietly, "I would not be so ashamed to think that my future students think very highly of me if they have filled their daughter's head with my praises."

If anyone but Dumbledore had said those words, Lily thought they'd have surely sounded overly self-centered. But as it did indeed some from Dumbledore, it sounded more like a congratulations to his future students then to and onto himself. It was like he was telling her that he thought they'd placed their loyalties well indeed. Lily decided that she rather liked the old man.

"Now," continued Dumbledore, crossing his hands in front of him, "as soon as the headmaster gets here he will brief you on what is expected of you as a student and as a seventh year," He gave her a reassuring smile, "Don't worry, all will be well. You will fit in quite nicely I think."

Lily was indeed reassured by this. She shifted her weight to her other foot and slowly looked about the room. "When will the headmaster get here?" Lily pondered out loud, focusing her attention back on Dumbledore.

The future headmaster was currently regarding the ceiling with interest, "Oh, he should be here shortly."

As if on cue, a door to the left of her slid open and an old man, slightly bent and balding, came scuffling in. He looked up at the two of them and smiled.

"Ah, I see you have collected the girl, Albus," he said in a pleasant, if somewhat scratchy, voice.

"Indeed I have, Armando," Dumbledore said, in what Lily had come to recognize as his normal cheerful tone.

"Good, good, all is in order then," Dippet said smiling as he settled himself behind his desk. "Has Albus informed you of our customs?"

"Yes," Lily said evenly, thinking that she preferred Dumbledore, "He mentioned that school was to start today," knowing full well that it was her mother that had briefed her on the start of term ceremonies by way of a bed time story when she was three.

"Ah, good, good," Dippet said again, nodding, "Well then, I suppose the only thing left to do is to ask you; have you any belongings?"

Lily's heart skipped a beat, she hadn't thought of that. Neither had her mother apparently, or any of the other leaders for that matter. Lily hung her head, "No sir, I have only what I carry with me now."

Dippet gave her a look that radiated deep pity and made Lily moderately uncomfortable, "There, there dear. Do not fret, we still have some five hours before school is to begin. There's time yet to procure you the necessary goods," he said, then, turning to Dumbledore, "Albus, I was wondering if you would be so kind as to escort miss Claire to Diagon Alley, so that she may make all purchases necessary."

Again, Lily shifted uncomfortably. Although she was loath to give this man any further reason to pity her she knew that to avoid the inevitable would only ever make it worse. "I haven't any money, sir," she replied glaring at him ever so slightly as if daring him to give her that look again.

Dippet seemed to catch her meaning because all pity disappeared from his features and was replaced with safe surprise, then modest confusion. As if, with the exception of expressing commiseration, he didn't quite know what to say, but Dumbledore simply smiled, "I will pay for everything until you can come up with the funds."

Lily turned and bestowed upon the aging man a face full of thanks.

The object of her thanks smiled warmly at her as if knowing by the brightness of her smile and the shinning of her eyes how deeply she resented the headmaster for his blunt, condescending sympathy.

Dippet, meanwhile, seemed as yet unaware of the exchange and acceptance of gratitude as it happened directly before him. Happily he clapped his hands together, "Excellent," he exclaimed loudly. Standing, he spread his arms wide in what Lily guessed was meant to be a gesture of welcome, "Well then, I will leave you two to it. I will meet you back here in…" he looked at the plethora of clocks and hourglasses around the room, "no more then three hours. Or if shopping takes any longer as it is wont to do, then I shall simply see you when I introduce you to rest of the school this evening."

Dippet left the office with a soft whish of his long robes leaving Lily standing with professor Dumbledore. She took the time to look up at him and notice that he looked slightly bemused. This made Lily grin inwardly with the knowledge that she was not the only one that found Armando Dippet quite comical in his unknowingness.

"Diagon Alley, sir?" she asked, her voice betraying some of her glee.

"Yes, Diagon Alley," Dumbledore said, "If you would be so kind as to hold an old man's arm, we will be on our way."

Lily smiled as she took the offered appendage and felt an odd sensation about her middle as the both of them apperated.

They appeared in front of a shop marked _'Twill's and Twit's Robes for Every Wizard'_. By this point Lily was so enamored with mirth that she numbly allowed Dumbledore to steer her inside. There were only a few people in the small boutique, mostly students doing last minute shopping. They walked to the front counter and were greeted by a rather upbeat old man that Lily supposed must be either Twill or Twit.

"Hello, Professor Dumbledore sir," the man said happily and with way more enthusiasm then Lily thought a man of his apparent age should be allowed, "Come to do some last minute shopping?"

"Indeed I am Master Twill, but not for myself," he said, indicating a hand in Lily's direction, "Miss Claire is a Grindelwald refugee come to spend her last year at Hogwarts. Unfortunately, she has not to her name but the clothes on her back."

"Oh, but that's too bad," Twill said lightly, a slight frown marring his features momentarily. Unlike Headmaster Dippet's disparaging pity, the look of sympathy that was cast towards her from Mr. Twill bespoke of his sadness for her situation rather then of her person. The glance was fleeting and meant only as an acknowledgement to a reason.

Lily was also pleased with Dumbledore's foresight at using her middle name as her sir name. No doubt the name Potter or Weasley would have raised questions. As far as she knew, there were no wizarding families from Britain with the surname of Claire and therefore there would be no one to dispute her identity or the story that Dumbledore had created.

As Lily refocused her attention on the little old wizard he eagerly took her elbow exclaiming brightly "Come right this way Miss Claire, and we'll get you all fixed up."

With an encouraging nod from Dumbledore, Lily allowed the shopkeeper to lead her to an unoccupied vanity and place her squarely in front of the floor length mirrors. With many great flourishings of his wand bolts of fabric began flying every which way about her. "What will the lady be getting today, Albus?" Twill called over the rustlings of wool's and silks.

"The works," Dumbledore replied, "I'll just nip on over to Florish and Blotts to get her school things, I shall be back in a couple hours." He gave Lily one last smile before turning and exiting the shop.

When he had gone, Twill turned his full attention to her, "Now, the standard Hogwarts uniform for girls comes in two lengths," he said. A sweeping wave of his wand made Lily gasp in amazement as two manikins came waltzing towards her. On one, was the knee length skirt, with jumper and shirt that she had seen her mother and Aunt Hermione dawning in pictures from their school days. On the other was a floor length skirt with tailored vest over an equally fitted shirt. Not so unlike what she was now wearing.

"That one," Lily said indicating the floor length model.

Twill looked pleased, "Alright then," he said as he began to call forth yet more bolts of fine fabrics, "Not many girls choose this style now a days. I suspect that they will discontinue it altogether in the future, but for now it seems to suit you."

Lily took that as a compliment, seeing the glint of silver in the man's gray eyes told her that he genuinely seemed pleased with her choice. For the next thirty minutes she was wrapped in cloth after cloth until they found a sturdy silk that, when tailored specifically, complimented her figure wonderfully. Mr. Twill then proceeded to hand her a plain black tie, explaining to her as he did that it was charmed to change to her house colors as soon as she was sorted.

Lily shucked in her breath at his flippant mention of the upcoming sorting ceremony. While Lily had known that she would have to be sorted into a house, the forthcoming ordeal had yet to take root in her mind as a necessary certainty. The sorting ceremony was something that her generation only ever heard about; usually from her Aunt Hermione, who seemed to have committed each and every song and ceremony her first year to her last, to memory. Now she, alone of her generation, would get a chance to belong to a house.

Lily prayed that it wouldn't be Slytherin.

After the make and fit of the uniform was decided upon, Mr. Twill allowed her to remain in her current dress while he ordered three more sets to her measurements. Next came the robes. There were slightly more styles of robes then there were of uniforms. Lily chose a set that was tailored much like her uniform; the material flared slightly at the wrist and hugged her figure and hips before draping loosely to the floor in an elegant cascade. She buttoned the five obsidian buttons in the front of the robes and turned to look at herself in the mirror.

The girl who looked back at her looked grown up and sophisticated, just the person that Lily had wanted to be her entire life. She took a quick glance around the room and noted how short the other girls' hair was compared to her own. "I think I shall leave my hair as it is," Lily said, more to herself then to Mr. Twill.

"As you should, Miss Claire, it is quite lovely as it is," he answered jovially.

Lily blushed at the compliment, before she was again whisked into the frenzy of flying cloth. When at last the excitement dissipated, she found herself in a beautiful full-length gown made of emerald silk. She allowed herself a barely audible sigh.

"Dress robes, they match your eyes," Mr. Twill said, "Now a couple more things."

Lily wondered what else she could passably need. Her question was answered when she found herself in six different sets of casual dresses, each with a bodice and bustle, and each one reaching the floor. One in emerald, one in sapphire, one in ivory, one in ruby, one in ebony, and one in the deepest amethyst. Next came two cloaks, both were heavy and warm. The first was made of blackest wool while the second was, while also black, made of the softest velvet Lily had ever felt and lined with silk.

"A gift for you," Mr. Twill said, bowing as he whisked the cloaks from her shoulders and added them to the already large pile of clothes that were now to be hers. "It is a rare occasion that I find a lady so worthy."

Lily just stood there speechless. She was still staring at the shopkeeper when Dumbledore came waltzing into the shop levitating a small trunk behind him.

"My, my, you do clean up well Miss Claire," he praised her, "Why don't you get changed back into your uniform and we'll get the rest of your new," he paused as his eyes swept over the unusually large pile, "wardrobe packed."

Lily nodded as she disappeared into one of the dressing rooms to change into her new Hogwarts garb. She came out and found Dumbledore waiting for her with her new trunk floating buoyantly besides him.

"Here, I almost forgot," Mr. Twill said and handed her three pairs of shoes. All were black; one a pair of high-heeled boots, another a pair of dress shoes, and the last were low-heeled and slipper like. "They can be changed colors to match your outfit, a simple color change spell will do the trick," he explained happily as he handed them to her with a little bob of his head and a flourish of his hand.

"Th-thank you," Lily stammered and Mr. Twill smiled warmly.

"Think nothing of it," he said, bowing ever so slightly to her.

"Well, I suppose we should be off then," Dumbledore said happily, "Wouldn't want you to miss the sorting."

Lily nodded and one again grasped his arm for side-along apperation. They reappeared outside the gates to the grounds. Lily stumbled forward ever so slightly and gasped openly at the sight that greeted her hungry eyes. Hoqwarts was, to put it simply, huge. It had nine towers, as many battlements, and windows everywhere. It was the most impressive and majestic sight she had ever had the chance to behold.

"That is why we apperated outside the gates," Dumbledore said and Lily glanced sideways at him. "I believe that every student should have the privilege of seeing Hogwarts in all its glory for the first time. Had you been a first year, you'd arrive from across the lake. However I thought you might find it awkward to be surrounded by first years and to be just as impressed as they. "

Lily smiled, "I thank you for your belief then, Professor and most certainly for your foresight as well."

They continued their accent up the slopping lawn in silence; Dumbledore seemed content with the silence while Lily continued to stare hungrily at the approaching castle.

They met Dappleforth, the caretaker at the front steps, and Dumbledore instructed him to place her things in her dormitory as soon as she was sorted. When the great doors opened Lily tilted her head back to look admiringly up at the many tapestries that hung high in the rafters. Barely three steps into the magical school and Lily could feel the magic seeping through the stones at her feet. It filled her with such warmth, that for the first time in all her life it felt as if this were truly where she was meant to be.

As they approached the great hall, Lily could hear the dying echo of applause at Susan Viscount being sorted into Hufflepuff. Lily strained her ears to hear what the headmaster would say in his opening speech; Aunt Hermione had told her that Dumbledore had done one each year and, therefore, Lily thought that Dippet would most likely do one as well.

She was right.

As Dumbledore led her to within sight of the great hall already filled with students and bright with the light of hundreds of floating candles, Lily could just make out Dippet's start of term address.

"As always, welcome to another year at Hogwarts School. I trust that you all will enjoy yourselves this year. And in any other years that you happen to grace us with your presence in these halls," he waited for the applause to die down before continuing, " As always the forbidden forest is out of bounds to all who wish to keep all their limbs." The hall was filled with a light rumble of laughter and even Lily smiled wryly at Dippet's rare wit.

Dippet began to speak a new and Lily listened for she knew he was about to introduce her. "This year we are most fortunate to have a new student, whom will be joining us for her seventh and final year. Please welcome Miss Lily Claire."

With much more bravo then she felt, Lily took Dumbledore's arm and took her first step into the great hall. Five hundred pairs of eyes turned towards her as he led her into the miraculous room.

Lily allowed her eyes to glance fleetingly up towards the ceiling but would not let herself gasp at its magnificence when she felt so keenly so many stares upon her. While the dinning hall of Haven had been modeled after this very room, no amount of magic could ever make the thrice-cursed city look and feel like Hogwarts.

Having noted the clarity of the night-time sky reflected in the rafters above her, Lily leveled her eyes to that of Dippet's and did not allow them to waver asDumbledore led her towards a wooden stool upon which an old battered hat stood still. With all the grace she could muster in that single moment, Lily stepped up to the stool while Dumbledore snatched up the hat and placed it heavily on her head with a plop.

"_Ah, yes I was wondering when you'd get here,"_ the hat spoke into her ear, and Lily wondered briefly what it meant. _"You told your father you wanted the world. Well, the world you shall have for you are destined for great things. After all, you have a purpose. Better be…"_

'_Not Slytherin,'_ Lily thought desperately, but her attempt was futile because in the next instant the hat shouted,

"SLYTHERIN!"

Lily's heart sank. Voldemort had been from Slytherin, as had the majority of his death eaters. Her father had once told her that no good had ever come from that house. _'Well that's not necessarily true now is it?'_ he mind scolded her. _'Uncle Drake's from Slytherin remember'_ _'and Pettigrew was in Gryffindor'. _

Feeling only slightly better about things, Lily made her way down to the Slytherin table situated along the east wall, under a green and silver wall hanging of a serpent shaped like an S. The table's occupants were eyeing her with great curiosity.

She supposed she must look a sight in her turn of the century uniform and long, waist-length, braid of hair. While she did notice that a great many of the Slytherin girls were wearing the same cut of uniform as was she, like the girls in 'Twill's and Twit's' their hair cuts where all relatively short.

She finally found a place at the end of the table nearest the entrance hall doors. As soon as she had seated herself, she looked up and immediately found herself starring into the startling blue-black eyes of a very handsome, black haired boy about her own age.

Lily quickly lowered her gaze. Uncle Drake had made a point of informing her of the customs and behaviors of Slytherins and although she had always thought it a rather mute point, she supposed now she was glad of it. It was because of his teachings that she knew better then to try and engage anyone in a conversation of sorts without first having been spoken too. In light of this restriction, she waited for the food to appear and when it did she began to silently eat.

The boy, in contrary exhibit then his fellows continued to eye her long after his comrades went about their meals having dismissed her as not worthy of their time. This gave Lily the impression that he was trying to sort her out.

'_Good luck with that,'_ she thought to herself as she helped herself to a goblet full of pumpkin juice.

"Hey, Riddle," a dark haired boy to her right yelled, "You make head boy?"

The boy in front of her smiled, his attention shifting from her to the boy that had yelled, "Of course Yaxley, who else?"

Lily dropped her fork at that. The boy sitting so benevolently across from her was Tom Riddle; Lord Voldemort aged seventeen. Lily gulped down the rest of her food wondering what the hell she had let her mother talk her into.

XXX

Tom Riddle was not your average boy. For one he was much smarter, more powerful, and better looking then any other student at this miserable school. Besides being the head boy, he was also the ringleader of the entire Slytherin house and had been since his third year. It had truly been a feat to behold that he, a thirteen year old boy, held the respect of not only those younger then he but older then he as well. In fact it was safe to say that, with the exception of the Gryffindors and one or two Ravenclaws, he was the most popular person in Hogwarts. No one dared breath without his approval.

He had also trained himself from the first day that he had entered Hogwarts' walls in the art of deception. He kept his feelings close against his chest and his face an expressionless mask. He was good at keeping up appearances, only ever allowing others to see what he wished them to see. He had schooled himself in the proper manners of British high-wizarding society so well that no one seemed to notice that there was not a Riddle house to be found among purebloods.

You see, Tom Riddle was a half-blood. His mother had been a witch; his father had been a muggle. Not that it mattered anymore; his mother had died giving birth to him leaving him to be raised in a muggle orphanage, alone and mistreated. He had killed his father.

Tom liked to think of himself as above petty human feelings and associations. For instance, he never paid that much attention to the opposite sex, he did not notice if a girl was attractive or not because he simply did not care. Females, in general, were a waste of time and energy as they were impossible to please and even more difficult to understand. Unless he wanted something from one of them, usually involving physical pleasure of some kind, he wrote the whole lot of them off as completely useless creatures.

However, this girl, Lily, was positively the most exotic creature he had ever seen. She intrigued him as no other woman, girl, or crone had done thus far in his entire life. He had been unable to pull his eyes from her form since she had first graced the hall with her illuminating presence. From the moment that he had heard her name and the responding footfalls of her delicate feet as she walked the length of the hall his attention had belonged solely to her and to her alone.

He noticed that she had chosen the out of style uniform worn in the early part of the century. Although a great many of the girls in his house opted for this more elegant style of uniform, on her it looked as if it had been designed specifically because she would one day wear it. Her hair wasn't short either, like every other girl in the school, but flowed behind her in a long thick braid; it coiled and uncoiled as she walked like a great red serpent.

When the hat had announced that she was to be in Slytherin, Tom had felt his normally still heart give a slight flutter of happiness. He had been startled but had soon dismissed it as he noted the look of disappointment and then reassurance and resolve pass one following the other across her ivory face.

She was so totally different then any other woman that he had ever seen that he had allowed his gaze to linger still longer upon her until she had sat down across from him. In the brief moment when her eyes had touched his Tom had felt almost like smiling. But when Yaxley had yelled out his name, he had seen her eyes again lift to his, only this time they were filled with an unexplained horror.

It puzzled him and bid him pause a moment. Tom Riddle didn't like to be puzzled. He liked to know everything about everything and if he did not understand it then he would simply ignore it.

But try as he might, he could not ignore her. He had looked away for just a moment and when he had once again allowed his eyes to grace her face he saw that she now wore a mask that could rival his own.

Now that had scared him.

Tom Riddle had never met a being, human or otherwise that could ever rival his expressionless face. But she had. Her face was blank, it was like looking at bleached marble, a Greek statue of Aphrodite perhaps. It took him a minute to remind himself not to allow his own face to slip. He only ever allowed people to see the emotions that he wanted them to see.

She continued the meal in silence, never once looking up at him after her face had changed to hide that strange expression of horror. When at last the meal had ended, she stood like the rest of his house and began to follow the masses down to the dungeons. She was halfway to the doors when he blocked her path, deciding that he would regret it if he didn't talk to her.

"Might I be given the honor of escorting you, milady?" he said bowing slightly, and extending his hand for her to take. He noticed that one or two of his peers were pausing in their own exits to glance, all clearly surprised, in his direction.

Take his hand she did not. Instead she gave him a scathing look before she side stepped him and continued on her way.

Tom frowned before again blocking her path, "I do not believe you heard me," he paused, "I offered to escort to the common room."

Her presently beautiful face twisted into a unforgiving, if strangely elegant scowl, "Forgive me Riddle, is that your name?" when she pressed on without acknowledgment that Riddle was indeed his name Tom knew that she'd only asked by way of insulting him. "Mumm, yes, well, I believe you are under the impression that I care," she said in an icy tone and Tom winced. "You see, I care not who or what you are but I am most capable of walking myself down to the dungeons without mishap and am therefore in no need of your assistance."

She brushed by him for the second time and continued to follow the students downwards. Halfway down the hall she stopped and turned to him, "I don't make it a habit to touch snakes either Mr. Riddle."

Tom didn't know exactly what to make of that other then it was certainly _not_ a compliment. Although he really had to give her credit; never before would he have thought that the asking of one's name could be turned into an insult. Sourly, he let her go, striding past his fellows all the way down to the inky darkness that was the dungeons. He hoped that he would get the chance to see her once more before she disappeared into the girl's dormitories. As it turned out he made it in just enough time to see Lily's thick rope of hair disappear behind closed doors before he turned left and slammed the door to the head boys' room.

He undid his tie and angrily threw it to the floor. Normally he would attribute her lack of respect to the fact that she was new here and therefore unaware of his rules. However, in her case he got the impression that she genuinely did not care.

Exquisite creature she may be, but after her refusal to give him the respect that he was due, he was inclined to dismiss her as nothing more then a defiant if pretty face to behold. On the other hand, he thought as he lay down to sleep, perhaps she could be taught his rules. Such a creature as she would make a wonderful pet indeed.

'_Tomorrow I shall teach her what it is to be a Slytherin,'_ he said to himself as his mind cleared and he began to drift into a dreamless sleep. _'I shall teach her that I am not to be ignored.'_


	4. Riddle Me This

**Chapter Four: Riddle Me This**

Lily entered the seventh year girl's dormitory with a smile on her face. She had successfully pissed off Tom Riddle. While she supposed that the logical side of her brain would tell her that it was probably not a good idea to go out of her way to annoy the boy Voldemort, she had found Riddle so infuriating that she simply did not care.

Although she had to admit that it was odd that he'd want to escort her to the common room. Lily remembered her mother telling her once that one of Riddle's powers was that his overwhelming charisma. Tom Riddle had just enough dark allure that he could talk most people into doing just about anything. Lily imagined that he'd talked a number of girls out of their knickers in his time.

'Well,' thought Lily to herself, 'I most certainly will not be one of his conquests.'

All thoughts of Riddle fell away when she beheld the room about her. The chamber was pentagonal in shape with a bed, a nightstand, and a small wardrobe on each of four walls. On the fifth wall stood a large and beautifully carved ebony vanity complete with three huge mirrors, and a polished white marble top.

A turn about the room and she noted that the four four-post beds were likewise made of carved ebony wood. The bedclothes were of the deepest emerald that she had ever seen and were already turned back invitingly. The bed trimmings were likewise a brilliant green but with an intoxicating silver sheen that made them seem almost like the scales of a large serpent.

The whole room was exuberant, and was bathed in a soft glow that was being emitted from ten elaborately wrought brackets. There was one fixed on either side of each bed and one to the left and right of the vanity. All in all the room was beautiful in it's dark elegance and Lily fell in love with it instantly.

Turning once more about the room she espied her trunk at the foot of one of the beds, to the immediate right of the vanity. Eagerly she walked to the wardrobe that was now to be hers and found that her clothes had already been hung inside.

"Those poor house elves," Aunt Hermione's voice echoed in the back of her head and Lily laughed quietly to herself. She had to emit thought, the thought of a tiny creature existing only to do her bidding and make her life easier didn't seem nearly as horrible as Aunt Hermione always made it out to be. The thought of never having to do her own laundry again was rather appealing actually.

Lily sighed and extracted a silk nightgown from a drawer in the base of the wardrobe. She had just finished snuggling into the feather softness of her bed when her roommates came, giggling, into the room.

They asked her no questions as they too crawled into their own beds. As the lights went out Lily let go a breath that she had not known she was holding. Closing her eyes she drifted off into a peaceful and dreamless sleep.

She awoke to the sound of her name. Groggily she opened her eyes into the face of a girl she did not know. She bolted upright, looking around her wildly before remembering that she was seventy years back in time. Suddenly, her memories of last night came flooding back to her. She was at Hogwarts, she was in Slytherin and she had met Tom Riddle.

Fortunately for Lily, the girl that had been calling her name took her bewildered look for surprise. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you," she said, and Lily focused her attention on her, "My name is Emily, Emily Lestrange."

"Lily P-Claire," she cursed herself for her momentary lapse, but luckily Emily didn't notice.

"Yes, I know, you're the new girl," Emily backed away from her before turning and rummaging threw her wardrobe. Lily thought that is was rather rude to go through another's things but quickly pushed her thoughts aside as Emily extracted a uniform and threw it to her, "Here, put this on and then we'll do your make-up."

Still very much perplexed, Lily did as she was told. She had just put her skirt on when Emily threw her a set of undergarments. Lily looked up at her.

"I noticed that you didn't have any last night so I owled my seamstress to make you some, I had to guess at your measurements but they're magical so they'll fit you perfectly anyway when you put them on."

"Thank you," Lily stammered. She took off her skirt and pulled on the black girdle that Emily had offered her. It was made of the finest silk, as were the nude stockings that were next handed to her. Next she held up the offered bustier, also made of silk. Emily grabbed it from her and helped her to lace it up. Lily, who was used to the muggle bras that she had worn all her life gasped a little as she felt her waist shrink an inch or two. Emily tied it off and Lily had finished dressing before deciding that she rather liked the whole contraption.

Meanwhile Emily had begun to pull out Lily's shoes; the high-heeled boots that Mr. Twill had given her. "I saw what you did to Riddle last night," Emily said. Lily swallowed; prepared for a lecture about how he wasn't to be treated so. "I am proud that you stood up to him, I have always believed that he should be taken down a notch…or three"

Lily looked up from her the lacing of her shoes to glance at her in utter shock.

"Here," Emily said handing her her vest. Lily had just managed to button all the buttons before Emily grabbed her and sat her down at the vanity. "I propose we be friends. You are new here and need to be taught what it is to be a Slytherin and I need someone to whom I can complain loudly about how much I hate Riddle."

Lily decided that she liked this girl, despite all her strangeness. "All right, friends we'll be then."

"Good," Emily said as she waved her wand and began to apply cosmetics to Lily's face. She applied a light powder to even out her skin, and then a slight blushing charm to her cheeks. She finished by applying a darkening charm to blacken her eyelashes and make them thicker.

"These beauty charms are weightless, won't rub off or smug and last up to twenty-four hours," Emily said as she began to attack Lily's hair.

"I'd rather not cut my hair, thanks," Lily said.

"Wasn't going to," Emily said, "You can't see it now, but my hair's almost as long as yours." Lily smiled in appreciation as she watched, by way of the mirror, as Emily wound her hair into a neat bun that sat, perched atop her head. She then took a few shorter locks and curled them so that they framed her face prettily.

Lastly she applied a reddening charm to Lily's lips. "Now, tomorrow I'll teach you the charms so that you can do them yourself, but for now you're done. Come on, let's go eat."

Lily nodded mutely and followed Emily out the door. As they passed through the common room a few of the girls gave the pair of them glaring looks, but Emily seemed to be ignoring them so Lily did as well. When they reached the great hall, Lily noticed that Riddle was already there. He, and what could only be described as his court, seemed to have taken up residence at the head of the table nearest the teachers. Emily led her to a seat at the very end away from Riddle.

"Now," Emily began as she speared a sausage and put it on her plate, "Being in Slytherin is very much like being a part of a Royal court. You see Riddle over there; he's the king. The rest of us are just his subjects." Emily didn't look particularly happy with this description but Lily could see the truth of it. As unappetizing as it may be. "Riddle pretty much as carte blonchè to do as he pleases. I try to avoid him if I can."

Emily paused and sent a glare in Riddle's direction. "All the teachers love him. He's top in all his classes and anytime anyone gets close to beating him they suddenly end up in the hospital wing with some mysterious illness. His manners are impeccable and he's gotten all our parents to think him the perfect example of pureblood genius. Nobody seems to remember that there is no wizarding house of Riddle," she looked at Lily, "Are you a pureblood?"

"I don't know exactly," Lily said softly, she was reluctant to admit her parentage to Emily or any Slytherin for that matter. But after remembering the way Emily had treated her thus far, she decided it really couldn't hurt. "I mean my mother is a pureblood; but my father, his mother was muggleborn while his father was pureblood."

"Well then you're a half-blood technically, but in this house that's not good," Emily said looking around her to make sure that they were not over heard, "Now, I can teach you how to pass off as a pureblood and one of high society at that. If Riddle can teach himself then I certainly don't see why I can't teach you seeing as I've been spoon fed the stuff since I was three."

"That would be most welcomed," Lily said happily, "My mother was never terribly formal, I learned most of my manners from my Aunt Fluer."

"She's French?" Emily asked.

"Yes, and part veela," Lily stated happily.

"Good then," Emily said, "Veela's are noted for their formalities, you should be in good shape."

By this time the majority of students had finished their breakfasts and were now collecting their schedules from their head of house. A large, round man that Lily knew must be Professor Slughorn (her father and Uncle Ron had told her stories about him and his notorious "Slug Club") was slowly waddling towards them.

Although in this time he looked much younger then she remembered her father describing. He handed her a bit of parchment without so much as stopping to look at her; he simply thrust the parchment into her hands. Lily looked over it quickly before Emily snatched it out of her hands to compare to hers.

"Excellent, we have all the same classes," she smiled handing back Lily's schedule, "First we have NEWT level potions with Slughorn and then we have Advanced Transfiguration (NEWT level 3), followed by NEWT Herbology," Emily paused for breath, "Lunch is after that, sit with me?"

Lily gave her a passive look, "Emily, of course, need you even ask? How many friends do you think I have?"

The both of them burst into light giggles. The sound must have attracted Riddle because he chose that exact moment to wander over to them, his posse following in his wake. Riddle paused directly behind Lily and leaned forwards so that he was barely a breath away from her person.

"Good morning Lily," he said smoothly, his face inches from hers; hovering just over her left shoulder, "I trust I may find you well?"

Lily stiffened and said blandly, "I am as well as can be expected Riddle."

Tom frowned at the venom in her voice as she hissed his name, but he dismissed it and instead plucked her schedule from her fingers. He took a moment to study it before exclaiming, "Good, we have the same classes."

"Lucky me," Lily muttered.

"You should be pleased that I shall be there to help you with these difficult courses," Riddle said softly. His breath, tickling her ear, made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

Lily could almost see his friends smirking at her obvious discomfort. His nearness to her was giving the Slytherin King some sort of sadistic glee, Lily stiffened slightly as she felt him press just slightly nearer.

"What makes you think that I require your assistance?" Lily said scathingly. She stood abruptly, causing Tom to leap backwards in surprise and thus causing him to become slightly unbalanced. Without a backward glance in his direction, she and Emily swept from the great hall.

They made it halfway to the common room before bursting out in giggles.

"That," Emily managed, "was priceless!"

Lily nodded, "Did you see his face? It looked like someone had slapped him."

Emily nodded, "Some how I think I'd rather slap him, Gods know he needs it."

Still giggling they retrieved their books and made their way to Slughorn's class. Tom Riddle and his group of Slytherins were clustered around the entrance, bravely Emily walked past.

Lily squared she shoulders and followed. A sharp pain in her upper arm and a loud thud as her head hit the wall told her that she hadn't made it. In fact, if the pain in her head was any indication, Lily believed that she'd just been shoved against a wall.

She opened her eyes into the angry but calm face of Tom Riddle.

"Never talk to me like that again," he seethed. "I am owed your respect, when I offer you my help you take it."

Lily looked him directly in the eye, "I own you nothing," she breathed angrily before she raised her knee and made contact with his groin. Riddle gasped and sank to his knees, releasing her. His Slytherins looked at her in weary anger but made not attempt to prevent her from passing. Lily nodded to the lot of them and smirked as she realized that half of them only looked angry because they were supposed to. On particular boy was trying very heard not to smile at her.

Lily thought that this made for an extremely odd looking expression and tried very hard to stifle her giggles as she retreated into the classroom and sat down next to Emily.

"What happened?" her new friend demanded, "I saw him grab you. Did he hurt you?"

Lily didn't reply, but simply looked flickered her eyes to the left, to towards the door as Riddle hobbled in blue faced and angry, supported by a boy with long blond hair. Emily followed her gaze and then let out a snort of laughter.

"Oh, Lily, you didn't did you?" she looked at her friend and saw her nod, "You did? Oh, this is just too much. I love you," she said throwing her arms about Lily and squeezing.

Lily laughed outright and the two of them watched as Riddle stumbled his way to his desk. As the rest of the Slytherins passed by the same boy that had been trying not to smile bent ever so slightly towards them, "Nice aim," she heard him whisper. Lily knew better then to acknowledge him so she smiled at Emily, darting her eyes to his.

He nodded his head in approval and moved past them, choosing a seat in the second to last row. One row in front of the one that Riddle was now sitting at. Lily tried real hard not to smile when she realized that he still looked a bit green.

Turning back to Emily Lily nodded her head in the direction of the newly seated Slytherin. "Who is that?" Lily asked as she twisted in her seat do that she was back to facing the front of the classroom.

"That's my brother, Alexander," Emily replied resting her chin on her hand and leaning towards Lily so that she wasn't overhear, "He doesn't like Riddle much either, but father does so he makes Xander follow him."

"Really," Lily didn't look very happy.

"Oh yes," Emily whispered in a falsetto of happiness, "All seventh and sixth year Slytherins are expected to join Riddle's little society club."

'Dear Gods they're organizing already' Lily thought but didn't get to say anything because at that moment Slughorn entered the room along with the Ravenclaws and the few Slytherins that weren't already there.

"Hello class," he said cheerily, "Today we will begin with a test," the class let out a low groan that Slughorn pretended to ignore "whomever can brew the most unique potion will be given a bottle of my special Felix Felicis. Now the ingredients are in the cupboard feel free to take what you like, begin."

Lily remembered her father taking about this, only this had happened in his sixth year. Lily supposed that it could have also happened in seventh year, if her father had actually attended his seventh year. But that was neither here nor there.

As Emily browsed through her potions book looking for an inspiration, Lily scanned her memory. During her education in Haven, she'd been taught many complicated and unusual potions, many of which had not been invented until after she was born. And then there were those that were used only for defense and were technically considered Dark Arts, or 'Grey Arts' as Severus had once termed them to her. She really didn't think she'd get props for brewing a potion that would make the drinker able to stand longer bouts of the Cruciatus Curse.

In fact, she'd probably get detention for it. Then there was a whole slew of potions that she'd invented a few herself; a feat that Severus Snape was quite proud of. In the absence of anything that could be used as purely defensive or anything that she'd invented herself her repertoire shrank to a mere fraction of the total number of potions that she'd memorized.

This got her thinking of some of her more amusing potions. There was that one that Uncle Fred had taught her that would make the drinker a temporary Metamorphmagus. Then there was that one that turned everything yellow.

Glancing around the room for a sign of inspiration her eyes landed on Riddle. He was currently scribbling furiously on a piece of parchment, his head bent low, his eyes dilated to mere slits.

'Riddle, that's it!'

Smiling slightly to herself she remembered a time when she was thirteen and she and Ryan had mixed an Enigma Potion and had snuck it into Snape's evening pumpkin juice. The effect had been a furious Severus Snape who could say nothing but riddles, and they had to rhyme, for the next three hours.

Snape hadn't found it particularly amusing and had given her and her partner in crime a week's worth of detention. He'd also been highly impressed, but he hadn't told her that until a year or so later. Smiling slightly to herself, Lily got up and went to gather her ingredients.

She walked over to the standard supply cupboard and collected the base ingredients; powdered moonstone, unicorn water, and dried moon wildflowers, and then moved over to the 'Rare Ingredients' cupboard and fetched a bottle of aged mermaid bile. Returning to her seat she pondered over the ingredients that she still needed. There was no doubt that Hogwarts would have them, it was just a matter of where.

"I'm making a giggling draught," Emily informed her as she took her place and began to slice pine cones and crush lacewings, "What are you making?"

"You'll see," Lily said as she poured the mixed the moonstone, flowers and water together and poured the lot of it into her cauldron before walking up to Slughorn at his desk. "Sir,' she said upon approach and the fat professor looked up. "There are some ingredients that I require that are not in the general case, might you have them in your own personal storeroom?"

Slughorn studied her as if just now realizing that this was the first time he'd ever seen her properly. Deciding that she passed his inspection, he nodded. "Of course, you may get what you like, Tom is in there now. Ask him if you can not find anything."

He dismissed her with a wave of his hand and Lily nodded in acknowledgment before walking slowly towards the back of the classroom. She turned left and found herself in a very large storeroom filled with everything you could possibly imagine. Slughorn had not been lying when he'd said that Riddle was already there.

The aforementioned head boy was just browsing the shelves when she entered. He looked up and for a moment they locked eyes. Lily shrugged him off as she began to extract vials and bottles.

Tom glared at the girl that had just recently rendered him immobile with an evil smirk tugging at the corners his lips. So the direct approach hadn't worked well in getting a rise out of her. He'd have to try something else, something more subtle perhaps; more sensual.

Lily tried to ignore him and was doing a very good job until she suddenly felt pressure on her back. Tom Riddle was standing right behind her, far too close for comfort.

"Boomslang skin," Riddle read over her shoulder, "Fairy wings, just what are you making Miss Claire?" he asked softly, his breath on her ear felt like ice.

"I suspect you shall find out when the rest of the class does," she replied and, having gathered what she needed, left the room.

She ground the boomslang skin and stirred in the fairy wings, and set her timer for ten minutes. When the timer went off she stirred her cauldron three times counterclockwise and then waited another five minutes before string once clockwise. Counting slowly to ten she took a deep breath and added the final ingredient, a single phoenix tear.

The cauldron hissed and sputtered before turning a very pale and translucent blue.

"Time's up," Slughorn called, "Now lets see what you've all been up to." He strode along the rows of students, commenting on some, saying nothing to others. When he reached Riddle's cauldron he smiled down appraisingly, "A very good start to the Amortentia, Tom. I commend you."

"Thank you sir, you are a wonderful teacher," Riddle said, his voice seductive.

Slughorn simpered happily before peering over her shoulder into her cauldron. He examined the liquid before asking, "And just what have you made my dear?"

"It's a Enigma Drought that causes the drinker to speak in riddles, and they must rhyme, for an duration of up to three hours; depending on the weight and height of the drinker," Lily recited, part of her punishment from Snape had been to write an essay on the effects of his predicament.

Slughorn looked impressed; bending forward he scooped out a portion of the potion and downed it. Smiling he turned to the class.

"What Miss Claire has said is true," he turned to Lily, "And for that I applaud you. It would seem that since you are the best, and have passed my first test, then if you can solve another, a reward you shall soon discover."

The whole class burst apart with laughter. Lily looked over her shoulder and saw that even Riddle looked amused.

Smiling - and thinking that Slughorn was taking to the whole thing a hell of a lot better then Snape had - Lily considered her next words carefully before answering, in perfect rhyme, "Alright then Professor, a test in first trimester, you propose for me to win, then please fell free to begin."

Slughorn looked tickled pink; almost bubbly. "A girl after my own heart, you look and play the part, and if this game you do solve, upon your answer will class be resolved. To delay is a sin. Let us begin: Say you'd sever seek to loose me; While you live we can not part; I must dwell lifelong inside you; Locked inside your beating heart."

Lily smiled, "Blood."

Slughorn nodded, "Well then my dear, you have no cause to fear, for you are our winner, a good beginner, now take your prize and go, tarry to class and do not be slow."

Lily looked right pleased with herself as she took the offered vile of Luck Potion.

XXX

Tom Riddle was not one who was used to rejection nor was he one that handled it well. Lily's blatant refusal to acknowledge him was beginning to grate on his nerves and that was never a good thing.

Not only that but she had just proved that she indeed, truly, did not require his assistance as she had hissed at him when he'd offered it to her. Tom wasn't at all surprised really.

And that irritated him.

He didn't quiet know if she was as powerful as he was himself, though after her display in Potions, he had no doubts that she had every potential to equal him. Oh how he hated that. He had spent seven years building up his reputation in this school, building up his strengths and in a few hours time she had compromised all that he had set out to do.

DANM HER!

Now, not only must he make her acknowledge him but he must also prove himself the better. Granted, she had not beaten him, merely drawn close to him. But still, he would not allow her to pass any farther then that.

So, as he approached the Transfiguration classroom, his mind was set that he would simply have to show off a bit, more so then he already did that is. He must make it blatantly clear that he was the better scholar.

However, as the lesson progressed, it became grudgingly clear to him that this was easier said then done. As it happened, they were beginning their unit on human transfigurations and Dumbledore (and Tom hated him for it), had asked Lily if she would please demonstrate her 'special skill' for the class.

It turned out that her 'special skill' was that she was an animagus. She stood before the class and then two seconds later there was a small, dainty, red fox sitting were she had been not a moment before.

Tom had glanced over at Emily Lestrange; the girl seemed to have befriended Lily in a mere matter of hours, and saw that she was smiling sadistically at him.

Tom glared at the small animal. Lily looked up at him as if sensing his eyes on her; she cocked her head to one side and stared at him. She took two steps and leaped gracefully unto his desk.

If looks could kill, she'd be dead and buried ten times over.

Lily licked her paw as if to show that his anger was none of her concern, and promptly curled up on his notes.

She stayed that way for the entire lesson.

Every time Tom tried to pick up his quill (which she was using as a pillow), fox-Lily would flex her tail over his nose. Tom walked away from the lesson proud that she only made him sneeze twice.

Ten minutes before the lesson ended, Dumbledore said, "Alright Miss Claire, I suspect it's time we let Mr. Riddle have his notes back."

The fox lifted her head from her paws and gave a foxy imitation of a shrug before returning to her original state. However, she was still sitting on his desk.

Tom blinked. His eyes were now exactly level with her chest. Hesitantly, and a bit angrily, he looked up at her. She was watching him.

"Miss Claire, I would very much appreciate it if you would take a seat somewhere other then atop my desk."

Lily smiled coyly at him, "As you please Master Riddle," she replied smoothly and returned to her seat two rows in front of him. This gave Tom a chance to think.

It was now painfully clear, where an hour ago it had only threatened, that Lily Claire was just as powerful as he. Tom began to think of all the ways that he could best her but by lunchtime he was still drawing a blank.

"I give up Lily," Tom said softly as he watched her from across the Great Hall, "I won't make a move until you do."

XXX

"He's watching you again," Emily whispered to Lily from across the table.

Lily nodded her head to show that she had heard, "What is his fixation? What on earth did I do to get his attention? I mean, other then the notes thing."

Emily shrugged, "It's more like what he didn't do."

Lily gave her friend a questioning look.

Emily sighed and explained, "Lily, Tom's the top student in the school. He's never been beaten at anything; classes, popularity, quidditch; there is nothing that he can't do. Nothing is too great for Tom Riddle. And you, well…"

Lily interrupted her, "I what?" She was pretty sure what Emily was getting at. Tom Riddle wasn't the sort of person who liked competition and now she had provided him with just that.

"You challenged him," Emily whispered, "Lily, weather you know it or not, you've become his rival. Before you came, we Slytherin's lived in our own perfect world, and now you. Don't get me wrong I'm glad you're here but everyone else…"

Lily nodded her head slowly; "I've up set the balance."

Emily turned her gaze towards Riddle who was leaning against the doors, deep in concentration as if he were studying Lily. Trying to figure her out, as if her secrets were as easy to scry as the elusive socks that were always at the bottom of the drawer.

Riddle shifted his stance and just for a moment his shield went down and Emily saw something that she never thought she'd see, not in him. Intrigue.

"More then you know Lily, more then ever you'll know."

Lily frowned, not sure at what she'd heard in Emily's voice. A slight tingle on her back made her turn around only to have her eyes lock painfully with Riddle's.

He looked startled and, as her eyes searched his, lost. Almost like he didn't know what to think. He frowned, and Lily turned back to her meal.

She felt rather then saw him walk towards her. Felt him pause at her back and gaze at her bowed head. Knew when he'd moved towards the head of the table.

The meal was uneventful for the most part, Emily was busy reading and Lily seemed content to watch about the room. Then about three quarters of the way through the meal there was a plop next to her and Lily looked up into the elegant face of a girl about a year or so younger then herself.

"Hello," the girl said happily, Lily raised her eyebrows; "I'm Cassandra Malfoy."

Now that she thought about it the girl did look like a Malfoy. She had silvery blonde hair, pale skin and elegant features. Then again so did Emily, only her hair was a deep gold.

"Lily, Lily Claire," Lily replied and the girl, Cassandra, grinned.

"Yes I know who you are, my brother Abraxas was talking about you all day," she said in a very fast, very elated sounding voice.

Well, thought Lily, she certainly knew who Abraxas was. He, she would recognize in an instant, as someone who looked almost exactly like his grandson, Draco.

"Finally a name I recognize," Lily muttered. She looked up to see Emily eyeing her questionably, but Cassandra seemed not to have noticed nor heard, her comment.

"There you are Cassy, I've been looking for you," a male voice said almost fondly and Lily looked up into the strikingly handsome face of Emily's brother.

Cassandra looked up as well and smiled prettily as Alexander bent down to place a kiss atop her head.

Suddenly recalling that god afoul tapestry that her father had insisted upon keeping, she knew that Cassandra Malfoy had married Alexander Lestrange and was Bellatrix's mother-in-law.

Suddenly she was weary. These were the parents of two of the worst death-eaters in history. And Abraxas was the father of the worst ever, Lucius Malfoy.

Again she looked up to see Emily eyeing her strangely. Lily gave a slight shake of her head to indicate that she had no wish to talk about it and Emily nodded in acquiescence of her wish.

"So, I remember you from potions, good job by the way," Alexander said as he settled himself next to her, "I don't think I can recall any time when one performed so well."

Lily smiled broadly with the realization that he was congratulating her on her performance not with her potion but with Riddle.

"I thank you for your praises," Lily said quietly.

Alexander smiled, "Then you are most welcomed for I do not often give them, and please call me Xander."

Lily smiled and she saw Emily smile as well, "Alright I shall do as you wish Master Xander."

Xander laughed and Cassandra turned to her, "And me, please call me Cassy."

Lily smiled, aware completely that Slytherin's did not allow informalities to occur unless in the company of friends.


	5. The Game Begins

**Chapter 5: The Game Begins**

Three weeks into term it was now quite normal to see the four of them sitting quietly in the library or together at meals. True to her word Emily had indeed taught Lily, with the help of Xander and Cassy, how to pass off has a pureblood of high society.

Lily learned well, and was eager to show what she had learned. They taught her to dance, to write beautifully, to walk down the steps with a pile of book atop her head; she could even balance a wineglass (with wine) on her head and walk and not spill a drop. They taught her manners, they taught her dress codes, all the things that were completely useless but were vital for in order to pass as a pureblood of Slytherin House.

Lily found the whole lot of it increasingly interesting, having developed a kind of obsession with the high class from the many stories that Uncle Drake had told her when she was young. His stories had painted a picture of a beautiful array of people; everything they did was measured, precise. The House of Slytherin was forever shrouded in elegant darkness, he had once told her. Lily was thrilled to think that now, she was a part of that.

As Emily had so eloquently put it on the first day of class, veela's were noted for their formalities; it came to them naturally. Spurred on by Draco's stories she had devoured everything that Haven's library had on the upper class. She had even asked her Aunt Fluer to teach her how to be 'formal'.

Fluer had been so thrilled that a member of the Weasley family wished to learn their 'graces', as she called them, that she had excepted the task with honor and tears in her eyes. When it came time for Emily to teach Lily how to set a formal table, Lily smiled and correctly set and seated the guests (a group of not so willing first years) in under three minutes.

Emily was impressed.

It was also during these first few weeks that the male population of Hogwarts became suddenly aware ("Idiots, the lot of them," Emily muttered) that there was a new, as of yet unclaimed, girl in their mists. By the third week of term, Lily had gotten tired of constantly being asked if some random boy could escort her to her next class.

Xander joked often that she needed to invent an unwanted-boy jinx.

"You know," he had shrugged as they were on their way to Transfiguration one day, "Just a little spell that'll, I don't know, zap them or something when they get too annoying or too close."

Lily smiled at this. "Well if they would all just take a leaf out of Riddle's book and ignore me I'd be just as happy. Isn't he like some sort of icon and they're all just suppose to follow his lead?" In the past three weeks, the insufferable head boy, seemed to have forgotten that she existed entirely.

"Ha," Emily laughed, "I never thought I'd see the day when we all wished everyone would follow Riddle."

"God yes," Lily exclaimed dramatically, "Whatever is the world coming to?"

Lily may have joked about it, but she really did wish that the rest of the boys at Hogwarts would treat her like Riddle was. Personally, she couldn't be more happy these past few weeks then she was as she reveled in the bliss that was Tom Riddle ignoring her. Except for the occasional glare when she was being escorted to and from class by one or more (or ten) of her many annoying suitors, he seemed to have the notion that she'd dropped off the face of the earth.

She should have known that he was planning something, as it was during a particularly dull Charms class that her bliss ended abruptly.

They were supposed to be charming their books to sing but instead she and Emily were watching as Xander made his book perform a complicated set of acrobatics across their desk. Emily and Lily were giggling as Xander's book began to do flips in the air, when Tom pranced by.

He looked particularly proud of himself for some reason. Emily and Lily rolled their eyes and Xander sat up just a bit straighter, abruptly the book stopped dancing. Tom, meanwhile, didn't so much as spare them a glance but waltzed up to Professor Limpkin.

Limpkin looked up from the papers he'd been grading, "Yes Tom?"

Tom gave the Charms Professor his trademark smirk - the one that usually got him whatever he wanted - and announced proudly, "I've completed the assignment." A soft, if somewhat eerie, melody ringing from the back of the classroom confirmed his announcement.

'Figures, only Riddle would charm his book to sing something so dark and yet so moving all at the same time,' Lily thought to herself as she and Emily looked at each other and shivered as the sinister phrase ended and Riddle's book fell silent.

"Very good Tom," Limpkin blinked and Lily could tell that the Professor was a bit intimidated by his student, "I suppose you may begin on next weeks work."

"I already have, sir," Tom said smoothly, "In fact, I have completed all assignments for the week." He then proceeded to hand the Professor various pieces of parchment which, Lily assumed, were his assignments.

Limpkin looked pleasantly surprised. "Very well, Mr. Riddle, I see no reason for you have to attend class for the time being. I suggest you spend the time studying for your other classes. I shall see you when we return to class next week."

To her left, Emily growled. Riddle was showing off again and it would seem as if he was getting away with it admirably. Emily jabbed her in the ribs; Lily sighed and raised her hand.

Limpkin looked around Riddle, "Yes, Miss Claire?"

Tom turned around and smirked at her, Lily smirked back. "Sir I couldn't help but overhear that Mr. Riddle has completed all the required work for this week," Lily's smirk widened as she noted the glimmer of contempt in Riddle's flawless face when his eyes landed on her.

"Why yes Miss Claire, I have," Riddle drawled. He was rather annoyed by her outburst, he had hoped that he could make his announcement to the whole of Slytherin house rather to a mixture of Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Maybe even wait until she demanded to know why he wasn't in class at dinner and then inform the whole school. Alas, it would seem that he would have to be content with the classroom. He smirked.

"Be that as it may, I believe that it would be fair to extend the invitation that the professor has given you if another student could equal your claim." She replied not at all perturbed by his assurance, which in it's self perturbed him.

Limpkin smiled, "That would be most welcomed," the Charms Professor smiled at Lily in just such a way as if to say: 'you've just made my day'.

Tom's smirk faded just a fraction, "Oh? And who do you imagine could possibly equal me?" he asked while silently praying that she was about to challenge him. It was, after all, the he most counted on in this little scheme.

Lily looked sideways at Emily who nodded her head in encouragement before turning her eyes back to Riddle. She fixed a dazzling smile on her face and boldly replied, "Me."

Tom smiled to himself as she did exactly what he knew she would. It had taken him three days to engineer a way to undo the damage she had done on that first day in Transfiguration. The idea had come to him as he sat watching Xander and Lily take turns charming their text books one night it the common room. He'd sat in the shadows and watched her charm her text to read itself so that she didn't have to, thinking of what he'd have to do to get her to challenge him.

Of course, Tom knew more charms and spells then half the teachers, there was no doubt in his mind that if she were to challenge him he would win. He had learned from watching her that she knew more charms then the average seventh year, and so he hoped that she knew just enough to make this little challenge interesting. Tom took great pleasure in proving himself the better, but it couldn't hurt if his opponent was actually intelligent enough to be entertaining.

In the interim, while Tom was lost in his thoughts and Lily was glaring at him, Limpkin had hopped up and began rearranging desks and shooing students towards the back of the classroom much to the alarm of the Hufflepuffs. The Slytherins, however, found the whole circumstance mildly entertaining and gladly formed a half circle at the back of the room. Arms crossed the whole lot of them held their breaths as they waited for their leader and undefeatable Head Boy take on the beautiful, if somewhat naive, Lily Claire.

"Alright now students, watch closely, we're going to have a charm-off," Limpkin announced excitedly as he pulled Lilly to the front of the room, placing her squarely in front of Tom.

Limpkin retreated and Tom took out his wand. He concentrated on Lily and only on Lily, all others seemed to melt away. Slowly he began to circle her, taunting her, intimidating her.

"You know, after you're little display in transfiguration I'm surprised you didn't see this coming," he drawled, "I mean, so what you're an animagus big deal. In what world did you think you could ever beat me?"

Lily snorted and pulled out her own wand. He was baiting her, trying to get a rise out of her or perhaps spark some foolish move. 'Well think again Mr. Riddle, I am not so easily befuddled as you believe me to be'. "You think I was trying to show you up in transfiguration?" he didn't have to answer, "Well then, yes, I suppose I should have seen this coming," she paused, "You're used to being the best aren't you Riddle? I guess it must be quite the blow for you to have finally met your match."

In the back of the classroom the other students gasped, realizing that this wasn't just a charm off. This was revenge. Abraxas Malfoy raised and eyebrow and leaned towards Xander, "Is she trying to piss him off?"

Xander shrugged and snuck a glance at Lily's face. Her eyes were narrowed to slits and her nostrils flared dangerously. "On second thought, I think that's exactly what she's trying to do."

"Well that's not a good idea is it?" Antonin Dolohov said, adding his concern to the conversation. "Dose she have any idea who she'd challenging?"

Abraxas followed Xander's gaze and took in the determination in Lily's eyes and the confidence in her stance. "You know," he said to the other two boys, "I think she knows exactly what she's doing."

Lily, meanwhile, had stopped circling Riddle and had raised her wand, giving it a flick in the direction of the nearest desk "Aparecium!"

The desk glowed a bit and then several crisscrossed lines of writing appeared on its surface. Tom bent to read a few of them only to find that most of them were depictions of Limpkin in various stages of undress (apparently the girls at this school thought him rather attractive despite his age or his bumbling demeanor).

Limpkin, on the other hand, turned a deep shade of puce, and began backing away from the two students shyly.

Tom shuddered. Some of those images he could have lived without ever seeing, or in this case reading. He looked up from the disturbing words and locked his eyes on Lily. She was standing quite proudly in the center of the room, her arms crossed, and a smug smile on her face.

He frowned, they weren't supposed to learn that charm until much later in the year. Alright so maybe she was going to be a bit more of a challenge then he had anticipated. He hadn't had a decent opponent in the whole six years he'd been here. The chance to prove he was better against someone who actually appeared to know what they were doing was almost welcomed. Certainly, it just made the situation a lot more entertaining.

Causally, as if he'd not a care in the world, Tom swished his wand at the offending words _"Riorganizzi!"_ The letters rearranged themselves to form the sentence "Is that the best you can do!"

"Hardly," Lily snorted in anger, _"Facciacqu!"_ the desk promptly turned into water; held it's pervious shape for a few milliseconds as if the suddenly transfigured atoms didn't quite know what to do, and then splashed to the floor.

Tom yelped as water splashed all down his front. Glaring at the woman in front of him he pointed his wand at himself and dried his clothes before yelling _"Fiamma!"_

Lily almost didn't bring her wand up in time. _"Protango!"_ she hissed as Riddle's fire hex hit her shield. Lily grunted and poured all her energy into keeping up the shield as Riddle's spell continued to pound at the magical barrier.

_"Protango Reductus!"_ Lily shouted. Her shield began to curve around the angry ball of magical fire until it was completely incased. Slowly Lily worked her wand and encouraged her spell to skink. With a pop the witch fire vanished and her shield dissipated into the air.

Lily was breathing deeply after the energy she had spent deflecting that particularly nasty charm. But just as she had poured all her energy into maintaining the spell, as soon as it dissipated her energy was returned to her. Calming herself she looked up to glare at an angrily astonished Tom Riddle. "You could have killed me!"

Tom was still struggling with what had just happened. 'Protango Reductus' was an Auror level defensive spell. It took a great deal of power to cast and more still to control. If Lily could so easily cast a defensive charm that powerful, and still be standing afterwards, then maybe, just maybe, he'd underestimated her.

Wiping his expression of any trance of feeling, Tom squared his shoulders and prepared his mind for a real challenge. He'd be damned if he let her know just how much her spell unnerved him. Tom steeled himself and smirked, "Well, that was the idea."

In the wake of Lily's rather magnificent spell casting and Tom's words of warning, several things happened at once. In the back of the classroom the Slytherins were all visibly shocked. Abraxas' mouth was hanging slightly open and Xander's left eye was twitching. Emily had a huge grin plastered on her face and Antonin Dolohov and Caterus Yaxley were staring at Lily with shocked adoration. Professor Limpkin squeaked; both from shock that a seventh year had preformed such a powerful spell and the realization that this had been a very bad idea.

"Now Mr. Riddle you are head boy…" Limpkin scolded weakly, but by this time Tom and Lily had become so focused on the other that the class, and everything else, was forgotten.

Tom and Lily went back to circling the room before Tom broke formation and flung a non-verbal spell at her. Lily's eyes widened as the unknown sphere of yellow light came whizzing at her.

_"Protectus Totalus!"_ Lily screamed and opened her arms wide. The golden light hit her invisible wall and exploded, sending sparks of yellow light every which way.

One of the deflected sparks landed on a startled Hufflepuff. It glowed brightly on his arm for perhaps a second and then began burning it's way threw his shirt. The unlucky student squeaked and jumped about, beating at his arm. The remaining students ducked and scattered, diving behind desks and each other. Some made it others didn't. Emily and Xander were hiding behind a particularly large bookcase when they heard a crack and their shelter was turned into an alligator.

As one, the Slytherin siblings peeked over the reptile (it was now made of ice and was beginning to turn an elaborate shade of purple) and looked about the room.

Tom and Lily were still in the center of the room and didn't seem to notice the amount of chaos they were causing. Or perhaps they did and they were simply choosing to ignore it. And if that was the case then they were doing a superb job.

A cylindrical ball of blue goo sailed towards Xander's head; he ducked just in time. A loud hiss erupted and when brother and sister turned the wall behind him was sporting a huge hole.

A scuffle and a warning shout rand out as Abraxas and Yaxley scrambled over to them and pulled the Slytherin siblings behind an overturned desk at the very back of the room. Safe for the moment the four Slytherins peered around the solid block of oak and gasped at the scene that lay before them.

Tom and Lily had creased to shout at each other and were now volleying non-verbal spells at each other left and right. The four students looked at each other, all thinking the exact same thing. 'How in Salazar's name were they blocking each other if they had no idea what the other was saying?'

"This is insane," Yaxley muttered as Tom deflected Lily's volley, sending shards of glass flying around the room and upon the heads of the cowering students.

"We could always make a break for the door," Abraxas volunteered, ducking to avoid a flying fish.

"Nah, tried that," Antonin said as he joined them behind the desk, "I think on of them must had cast a locking charm. The door's spelled shut."

"in hind sight that's probably a good thing. Could you imagine what would happen if someone just walked in here?" Emily muttered as they were forced backwards when their desk was hit with a stunning charm. "You know we should really be glad that they're sticking to charms and not flat out dueling."

"God that would be terrible," Yaxley shivered, "Tom would murder her."

Abraxas raised his wand to deflect a deflected spell as it came whizzing over their heads, "I wouldn't be too sure about that. Lily's using some pretty powerful charms. Auror level. I imagine they'd be pretty evenly matched."

"That's a scary thought. Tom knows more hexes and curses then most Aurors I'd expect. If they ever do get around to dueling, I'd want to be as far away as possible," Xander yelped as a rogue ball of witch fire rolled over his fingers. "Where's Limpkin?"

"Hiding under his desk," Anton scowled, and then smirked at his peers, "You think he's regretting this little 'Charm off'?"

"God yes, probably whishes he'd never got out of bed this morning. You know, I'm kinda wishing the same thing" Emily said and yelped when their desk lurched backwards, sending them scooting across the floor. "I think it's time we stopped this before the whole lot of us ends up in the hospital wing. Yaxley, Antonin and Abraxas, you grab Tom. Just sneak up behind him and physically nab him. Make sure you hold him down once he's caught or he'll keep fighting. Xander and I will get Lily."

The Slytherins nodded and moved off to their appointed tasks. It wasn't easy: Emily and Xander had to wind their way through two badgers, a frog, and a tap-dancing Hufflepuff boy that looked as if he was trying very hard not to cry. They passed by Limpkin's desk and saw that their professor now had antlers growing out of his head.

"Professor," Emily yelled over the din, "We're going to try and physically separate them."

Limpkin squeaked and nodded, crawling out from under his desk. Emily and Xander looked across the room at Abraxas, Yaxley and Antonin as they three boys dived behind a desk to avoid a spray of sparks from a deflected spell. Once the sparks were gone the Five Slytherins nodded at one another from across the room and leaped into action.

As Lily raised her wand for another strike, Xander grabbed her wrist and together he and his sister pulled her - kicking and screaming - backwards to one side of the room, as far away from Tom as they could forcibly drag her. Startled, Lily dropped her wand and it clattered to the floor. Angrily she twisted around in her friends' grasps and glared at them.

"Emily, Xander what are you doing?" she screamed. What were they doing? Didn't they know that they were opening her up for an attack?

"Separating the two of you before you hurt somebody," Xander assured her.

"We aren't going to hurt anybody," Lily protested, although she had stopped struggling.

"Oh yeah," Emily snorted, "Look around the room."

Lily did as she was bid and gasped. The desks were all overturned and several of her fellow students were trying to un-charm themselves. Shocked and a little more then disturbed she looked across the room at her opponent and watched as he put up an admirable struggle against three of his fellow Slytherins.

Only after both students had been disarmed did Professor Limpkin venture forwards. "Now Mr. Riddle, Miss Claire that really is quite enough!" Limpkin bellowed in a particularly non-threatening voice. He stood and rung his hands while the Slytherin boys hauled Tom away.

He wasn't going willingly. "Bitch!" Tom hissed at Lily and she sneered. Limpkin squeaked, and wrung his hands even more furiously.

"Now Mr. Riddle there is no need for such language!" he paled at the pure murder radiating from the head boy's eyes. Worriedly his eyes swung to his other struggling pupil only to find her glaring at Riddle with enough venom to stare down ten hippogriffs with one glance of her furious eyes.

Lily knew that Riddle would want the last word and she was loath to let him have it. Leveling her eyes to Riddle's dangerous ones, she screeched the one insult that would send him flying over the edge. "Bastard!"

The whole room went suddenly very quiet. Tom stopped struggling for perhaps ten seconds before he launched himself at Lily with such force that the three Slytherins holding him stumbled forwards. The slender fingers of his left hand slid around her throat whilst it's brother grabbed her by the shoulder slammed her into the wall. His lithe body trembled with rage as he pressed into her and hissed, "What did you call me!"

Lily glared at him even as she felt him chocking the air from her lungs. She should have been terrified as her emerald eyes held the cold, angry stare of the boy who would be Voldemort; but instead she merely laughed.

It was a cold cruel sound that escaped her blue tinged lips. And it was of such a resonance that Riddle's eyes flickered momentarily in surprise at the maliciousness emanating from betwixt her full lips.

"I called you no more then what you are," Lily hissed her voice raspy from lack of oxygen, a shadow of her true malice echoing on each syllable, "bastard born and bastard bred!"

Tom's eyes narrowed with hate and his hand tightened around her throat, his fingers digging into her tender skin. Lily could feel the blood leaving her face, her eyes were becoming unfocused, and she was trembling with a suppressed cold brought on by the lack of proper blood flow. His grip on her shoulder intensified, and she was sure that his fingers were leaving busies in her flesh. Defiantly she held his gaze, leveling her emerald eyes to his black-blue ones.

"TOM!"

"Mr. Riddle!"

Tom came to his senses and loosened his fingers from Lily's throat but did not let go. Color began to return to her bloodless face, her lips turning from a pale blue to a tantalizing rose red. He blinked and felt his eyes refocus, his blood slowed and he realized that he could feel every inch of Lily's body under his own. Slowly he withdrew his body from hers, inwardly crying for the loss of her tempting warmth, and turned around.

Xander and Abraxas were standing directly behind him; both boys were as pale as one of the school ghosts. Tom sighed, realizing that he had let himself get a tad bit carried away. He'd let his composure slip which was something that he'd never done before. It was that girl, Lily, she seemed to have the ability to affect him like no other could.

He looked around the room at the utter chaos they had caused and then back to Professor Limpkin who was shaking visibly. Realizing the damage that would be done if he did not apologize for his actions he turned back to the girl he had but moments before been pressing to a wall as she squeezed the life from her; only to be promptly slapped across the face.

His check stinging violently from the contact, Tom was seeing snitches as she pushed past him towards the door. Only slightly recovered, Tom turned on his heel and grabbed Lily by the upper arm, pulling her back to him.

The bell rang as they stood, locked together, in the center of the room. The Hufflepuffs all scrambled for the door while the Slytherins hung back to watch as Tom and Lily stared at each other.

Both students looked furiously at the other. Finally, after what seemed like ages, Tom's eyes softened and he loosened his grip on her but, as before, did not let go.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, just loud enough for Lily and those in their immediate vicinity to hear.

Lily glared at him for a moment before stepping up to him so that once again her body was pressed against his. Slowly she tilted her head upwards until her lips were but a hair's width away from his ear. "If you ever do that to me again I will kill you," Lilly hissed so that only he could hear.

Tom let go of her in shock. The utter sincerity in her voice left him no doubt that she could do exactly as she threatened. Lily continued to stare at him as she retreated backwards three steps before she turned and strode purposely out the door, gathering her books as she did.

Emily followed behind her hurriedly. After a few moments in which Xander, Abraxas, Yaxley, and Antonin all stared at him in unbelieving horror; the boys, too, turned and followed after Lily.

Tom was still standing in the center of the room as the other Slytherins lost interest and filed out. He breathed deeply as he tried to sort out what had just happened. He had dangerously underestimated her in his attempt to exact revenge upon her for her stunt in Transfiguration.

It was a mistake that had cost him not only his retribution, but a great deal of his pride. She had bested him, once again, totally and completely. He had lost control, let his emotions interfere with the task at hand. He had had her completely at his mercy, physically. His much larger body pressing her smaller one against the cold stone of the wall and still, still, she had laughed at him; deified him with her emerald eyes.

"Mr. Riddle," came Limpkin's weak voice, Tom turned to the now de-antlered professor and sneered at him, "Because of your outstanding performance today, you and Miss Claire need not attend my class until it comes time to take your N.E.W.T.s. Ever." With that he scurried off into his office and slammed the door.

Tom's opinion of the bumbling Professor dropped dramatically. The old coot didn't even have the gumption to give either the two of them detention. In fact, Tom got the impression that the man never wanted to see either of them again.

Tom, now alone in the classroom, sighed and headed towards the common room. Lily would need to be told that she needn't attend Charms class ever again and Tom didn't think he should be the one to do it. A quick stop in the dungeons to put his books away and Tom was heading off towards the great hall and lunch.

Tom needed time to go over exactly what had gone wrong. He should never have entered into such and engagement without first knowing of her ability. Tom had made the mistake of assuming that Lily Claire was of the same caliber as his less intelligent peers. Tom already knew that she was powerful; but he'd again assumed that the main reason that she remained defiant was that she simply was not aware of his own vast power or what happened to those that acted against him

Tom was now beginning to wonder if she defied him because she had the power to do so. Tom knew that the Lestrange girl would have told her exactly what happened to those who didn't follow his order, the only conclusion was that he'd really have to be more prepared when next they crossed wands.

For there was no doubt in his mind that there would be more wand-play between the two of them. Neither he nor Lily were the type of person that would be content leaving things as they were; a draw. Before the month was out there would once again be no doubt in anyone's mind that Tom Riddle was the best. All that was needed was the opportunity or, if one could not be found, a secluded area an one or two witnesses.

On the plus side of things, Tom thought as he seated himself amongst his fellows and reached for a glided pitcher of pumpkin juice, he now had a free period in which he could do as he pleased. He smirked to himself. Perhaps and Lily's little foray hadn't been such a waste after all.


	6. Riddle Me That

**Chapter 6: Riddle me That**

Fortunately for Tom, he didn't have to bother finding someone to tell Lily that she no longer had a Charms class as she was owled by Limpkin at dinner.

Tom avoided her like the plague for the rest of the evening, locking himself up in his room as soon as dinner was over. He buried his head in his assignments in an effort to erase the real reason he was so disturbed by the days events from his mind.

Tom, while superbly pissed that he'd underestimated Lily and thus failed to execute his revenge, was more disturbed by the lasting effect that was the memory of his body pressed so achingly close to hers. His body was betraying him, and continued to react instinctively whenever the memory crossed his mind.

Tom gulped and lay back amongst him many pillows. He desired her, there was no doubt of that. But what had him endlessly troubled was that at the same time he absolutely hated her.

His mind wanted to challenge her, to learn as much about her as it could. Was she just as skilled at other areas of magic as she had proved to be in charms? Could she ever equal him, could she ever surpass him? His intellect saw her as a welcomed challenge, a way to test his own advanced powers. Tom had never before been so challenged by another student, he had always simply been the best. Now here was this girl, a real chance to prove that he really was the best.

And yet, if he were honest with himself, after today, Tom wasn't so sure that he was the best. Maybe, just maybe, Lily was as powerful as he thought himself to be. Maybe she was ever more?

Tom cursed his intellect that longed so for a decent opponent, his pride rearing it's superior head. He was the heir of Slytherin, he was power; the blood of the greatest of the Hogwarts Four ran in his veins. Despite this, despite what he knew to be true this girl was able to effect him in a way that no other person could. She baited him, she toyed with him, she teased him with her power. Flirting with his temper and yet refusing to back down when he at last lashed out at her.

His mind wanted to challenge her, his pride wanted to strangle her, and his body…Tom looked down and gulped. He needed a shower, a cold shower.

Knowing that a that the desired shower would mean that he would have to leave his room in this state he opted instead to place a chilling charm on the room so that the temperature dropped to just above freezing.

Stripping and crawling into bed, his assignments forgotten, Tom fell into a restless sleep. His mind, body, and ego arguing with each other inside his head was making him want to scream. Deliberately, he turned his thoughts to what he would do with his newly earned free period when tomorrow came.

XXX

His free period landed him in the library.

Tom was a studious creature by design and decided that his interests could best be served if he studied instead of wasting away the hour with a more frivolous pursuit. He gathered his assorted books and sat himself down in a particularly dim corner of the library. It was one of his favorite places in Hogwarts; because of the lack of proper lighting most students rarely wondered this far into the stacks. The silence and pleasing smell of age-yellowed tomes added to the allure of this darkened cubby. It was a place where Tom could simply think, willing away the rest of the world as if it simply did not exist.

Tom had selected his favorite nook of the library out of habit. As of present he really didn't want to spend any more time thinking lest he start arguing with himself again. Burring himself in his potions book he began on an essay that was not due for another week. He'd been at it for perhaps ten minutes when he felt the air around him move and a scent other then that of dusty old books came flittering towards him.

Twisting around in his chair he half expected to see a first year girl ogling him but instead his eyes alighted on the one person that he most definitely did not want to see at the moment. Lily.

Lily honestly didn't know what had possessed her to come wondering this far into the dark recesses of the library. She had come here to sit among the books during her free period rather then to wonder aimlessly about the castle.

What had begun as curiosity had grown to something much more as she had trailed her fingers over the increasingly obscure volumes that lined the shelves in the darkest part of the Hogwarts Library. The light had dimmed greatly as she had moved still farther into the wooden shelves, her fingers stirring up clouds of dust as they traced the bindings of the ancient tomes.

She had been lost in thought and reflection when she had at last reached the deepest hole of the extensive book room. Her fingers had stopped their wanderings as she had turned a corner to find a lone table sitting in the darkness. A boy was sitting at it, hunched over his many books scribbling away furiously on a growing length of parchment.

She had stopped when she realized that the boy was Riddle. Gasping silently she had been about to turn back when he had turned, his dark eyes widening as they locked on her hesitant form.

For the briefest of moments Tom allowed himself to simply stare at her. She looked unsure of herself and Tom guessed that she had simply been wondering into the darkness when she had stumbled across him. Knowing that for once he had the advantage over her, he smirked, "Yes?"

Lily snapped out of the daze like state she had been in. She had been surprised to find him, although now she guessed that she really shouldn't have been so surprised to find him here. Darkness, it seemed, suited him. Defiantly she stared back at him. Squaring her shoulders she sauntered over to him, swaying her hips just slightly as she walked, refusing to let him know that his presence upset, or surprised her.

Tom glared at her. She was doing it again, defying him with her actions. She had held his gaze as he had stared at her, had stepped forward confidently as if undisturbed at having unknowingly come across him in this darkened nitch.

Lily sat down across from him and lazily reached for one of his many books. Selecting his Transfiguration text she opened it and began to trail her slender fingers across the pages. Tom's eyes followed her delicate hands as they traced the a diagram for human transfiguration theory. Tom gulped and hurriedly snatched the book away, anything to get her fingers to stop trailing across the leafs of his books.

Lily smiled coyly at him and picked another book from his many stacks and proceeded in the same manner as she had before she'd been interrupted. She knew it irritated him that she was so casually flipping through his belongings. If there was one thing that every child in Haven learned it was that Voldemort was very possessive. Lily could see no reason to think that Tom Riddle was any different.

Tom glared angrily at her pale fingers before snapping, "Would you mind?" again snatching the text away.

Lily shrugged, as if his aggressive behavior did nothing to dissuade her from his presence. "As you please."

Lily had to emit that she rather enjoyed baiting him. His reactions were quite amusing. Smiling seductively at him she got up from the table and began to browse the books along the darkest shelves in the gloom of this furthest cubby. She imagined that few students besides Tom ever ventured here.

Turning the corner back the way she'd come she spared a glance at Riddle and found that he was eyeing her with a mixture of contempt and, dare she think it, desire. Lily knew well the effect that girls had upon members of the opposite sex; she just didn't think that these effects would ever penetrate the impassable shield that Tom Riddle had placed around his emotions.

'Well, well,' Lily thought evilly to herself, 'So Master Riddle isn't so impenetrable as he pretends to be.' Lily was fairly sure that the reaction his body was having to her was not something that he particularly welcomed. In fact, Lily would bet her wand that he was having quite the argument with himself at the moment.

Deciding that this gave her some measure of power over him, Lily began to use it to her advantage. Slowly she turned so that she was walking back towards him, her fingers trailing along the shelves delicately. She stopped, however, when her hand crossed over a title she recognized.

Tom watched her as she paused before an interesting volume, her fingers trailing sensually down the binding of the dusty tome. Turning his head ever so slightly to the left, he could just make out the title. _"The Dark Arts and Other Forbidden Magic"_.

Tom allowed a small smile to play at the corners of his mouth. Her interest in this book amused him, and he momentarily forgot the effect she was having on him. "I've read it, you know," he said and she turned, the book held firmly in her hands.

Lily, too, allowed herself a small smile. "As have I." She inwardly grinned at the momentary surprise on Tom's face. Of course the version she had read was the 12th addition of the title, but the fact that she had managed to surprise Riddle made the timeline insignificant.

"And what did you learn from it?" Tom asked her as he stood and walked to her. His mind was yelling at him to ask her what she had learned, and to share with her the information that he himself had gathered. He wanted to know if she understood the value of the information hidden in those pages. If she appreciated the power that was secreted away between the bindings as much as he had when first his own hands had traced those pages.

So eager was he to learn what she knew that he stepped closer to her even though his common sense was screaming at him to stay his steps. Plucking the book from her still hands and replacing it upon its shelf, he turned to her and bored his eyes into her own. "What knowledge did you find," he whispered hungrily.

Lily stepped away from him as she felt his breath fan, warm, over her skin. Abruptly she turned her head so that her face was but an inch or two from his and looked at him, giving him a small sad smile, "That not all power can be trusted. That the greatest power of all comes with a price."

Tom was taken aback although he did not show it. His hungry eyes still holding hers he felt her breath on his face and realized just how close they were standing. Pulling away he turned his back to her and bowed his head. "Some power is worth the price to be paid."

"Is it really?" Lily asked, there was a cold pitch in her voice that made Tom turn once again to face her. His eyes searching her face, trying to work out what she knew of true power. Lily continued to stare at him, but after a few moments Tom realized that she could no longer see him.

Stepping cautiously forwards he drew nearer to her as she continued to stare forwards. Her eyes were as glass, looking but not seeing. Tom wondered what it was that played behind her emerald orbs.

When she, again, spoke, it was as if she were speaking to another; someone other then himself. "Is it worth your soul, your essence, your sanity?" her voice trembled with suppressed emotion. Suddenly she shook her head and turned the full intensity of her jewel toned eyes upon his own. So great was the force of her gaze that Tom was forced to blink. "No," she whispered, "There is no crueler mistress then that greatest of all powers. She is not worth your soul, Tom."

Tom's eyes widened as his name slipped from her lips. It was the first time he had ever heard her say his given name, and it burned him. So, too, did her words. Dipping his head he leaned towards her and whispered in her ear, "And what do you know of such power, Lily?"

Lily's eyes widened as he whispered her name to her. Angrily she pulled herself away from him and spat, "Power like that cost me the life of my elder brother, my uncles, my cousins. Everyday it continues to take the lives of everyone I hold dear."

Tom pondered her statement even as he found himself missing the warmth that her nearness had given him. It was clear to him from the way she had so angrily pulled herself away, that she had suffered greatly. Her words disturbed him more then he felt they had a right to and as he lifted his eyes to her angry ones he watched in odd fascination as a single tear slid down her beautiful face.

Tom watched, enthralled, as that single drop of water slid down her face and dropped into the folds of her robes. Odd, he thought to himself, that such a small thing should enchant him so. His eyes traveled again to hers and found that she was staring at him with the same intensity that she had moments before, unashamed of her tear.

Suddenly Tom knew why her single tear had so captivated him. For most girls, to cry was to show weakness. Not so with Lily. That one tear was a declaration of love to those that she had lost, and she was proud to have allowed it to fall.

Knowing this, as Tom traced his eyes over the wet path that the droplet of water had traveled, he thought that nothing in the world could ever be more beautiful then Lily was at that moment. Stepping closer to her and holding her trembling gaze with his own he whispered, "And if you were handed the power to save those you loved, would you use it?"

Lily watched as his eyes searched hungrily over her face and smiled sadly at him. He had asked her what she would do if she'd had the power and the funny thing is, she already did. Her mother had handed her that power when she had sent her here, to the time before her future. Riddle's eyes continued to beg of her an answer as she realized that she already had the power to save everyone. All that was needed was for her to end the life of the boy that, even now, was gazing at her so hungrily.

Tom watched as her discovery flittered across her face and realized that she already had the power. She already had what was needed to save those she loved and yet she did not use it. He opened his mouth to ask her why, when her pensive state abruptly ended.

Without warning he found his body shoved backwards into the heavy shelves. The spines of the numerous books digging into his back. Startled and more then a little confused, he looked down only to find that Lily's hand had wrapped throat, her nails digging into his skin.

Still a bit bewildered by her sudden change in demeanor, Tom stared at Lily's face only to find that her eyes were darting back and forth across his face wildly. She looked surprised at her own boldness and not at all entirely sure of what she was doing.

Tom felt the hair on his neck stand on end as a single drop of blood ran down his neck. He closed his eyes and opened them into Lily's wild ones. Her emerald depths were no longer sparkling green, but rather a deep black. Pure hatred and bewilderment was pouring forth from her eyes along with a deep river of power. Pure power such as Tom had never seen.

"I could kill him," she whispered and it was clear, at least to Tom, that she was speaking more to herself then to him, "so easily. Why bother with magic when all I'd have to do is squeeze!"

Tom blinked and felt the pressure of her hand withdraw from his throat. When he opened his eyes she was gone.

He breathed deeply before wiping the blood from his neck. Bringing his fingers up to his face he stared down at the crimson smudge that marred his otherwise pale fingers.

Slowly he sank into his previously abandoned chair at his forgotten table, his already overactive mind working in a frenzy to figure out what exactly had just happened.

Lily truly was a mystery to him. Every other time that he thought he'd figured her out she went and did something that sent him right back to the beginning. When she had walked over to his table and had begun so casually baiting him (in reflection Tom realized that she had planned the bit with his school books alarmingly well), he had thought that she was simply toying with him for her own amusement. She had enjoyed her teasing of him, and found great mirth in his possessiveness. Her willingness to use his own discomfort for her amusement farther cemented his odd inclination towards her.

Her acute instincts as per his own regards, how she preconceived he would handle a certain situation, had proved to be so dangerously accurate that Tom wondered if she had studied him for any great length of time in a past life. The notion in and of itself was entirely undesirable and made her seem, to Tom, definably darker.

The discovery that Lily had a dark side that bordered very close to his own only added to her already alarming allure over him. Tom Riddle was not the type of man that chased after beautiful girls, beauty was not enough to draw him to a person. One would have to have a considerable amount of power and would have to be happy skirting the line between darkness and light.

Lily was both. She was powerful enough to stimulate his mind as no other person, not even his teachers, had ever done. And she seemed quite drawn to the edges of darkness where he dwelled. The darkness within her own heart only made her, to him, that much more desirable.

What Tom found as he wallowed in the dimness of the library was that while Lily Claire was indeed infuriating in her defiance, she was also alluring because of it. She defied him because she had the power to do so, she had no need to fear him.

And that, scarred him.

XXX

Lily ran blindly from the library, she didn't care where she ended up so long as it was a safe distance from Riddle. Her breathing heavy, Lily paused and felt the bile beginning to rise in her throat. Now very distraught Lily's scanned the corridor ahead of her and spied a bathroom on her right just a bit further down. Hurriedly she stumbled into the dimly lit room collapsing against a sink, her long fingers clinging desperately to the porcelain.

Two deep breaths and a sickening squelch later; she'd emptied the contents of her stomach into the white basin. Shivering with an unfamiliar cold, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and raised her head so that she was gazing at herself in one of the age cracked mirrors.

Starring back at her were her own emerald eyes. Lily released a shaky breath and sat down on the slightly damp and bitterly cold tilled floor. She took several deep breaths to regulated her breathing as her mind wondered to the scene she had just left. With a sickening jolt she realized what she had almost done.

She had reacted out of anger. She had been angry that she had allowed him to move so close to her, angry that she had let him see her single tear for those she loved slide down her face, angry that he dare ask her what she would do if she had that kind of power.

She was angry at the hunger in Riddle's voice as he had whispered in her ear. She had let him get close, to close. His breath had warmed her face as he spoke to her. And god help her but she had teased him. She had seen what her trailing fingers were doing to him, she had seen the desire in his eyes as he had watched her. She had toyed with him, used his unbridled reaction to her against him like a common harlot.

"Damn it!" she screamed, tilting her head back and staring aimlessly at the ceiling.

"You've made quite the mess you know?"

Lily shifted slightly at the sound of another in the room and lowered her head only to come face to face with a girl a bit younger then herself. She squinted; a girl that she just happened to be transparent.

"Hello," the girl said, "my name's…"

"Myrtle," Lily breathed in realization that she was in the girl's bathroom on the same floor as the library.

The ghost girl looked confused, "How'd you know my name?"

Lily shook head to clear it and sighed heavily. Myrtle floated down to the ground and sat cross-legged in front of her, hovering an inch or so above the ground.

"What's got you all worked up?" Myrtle asked, tilting her head to the side.

Lily snorted, quite un amused by the whole affair. "It's more of a who then a what, I'd say," Lily ground out. "A totally infuriating who at that."

"Ah," Myrtle said as if that was enough to explain everything. "You wouldn't be willing to tell me who would you?"

Lily cringed. "He's the most insufferable, annoying, conceited, arrogant, slimy little toad stool that ever I have met!" she hissed angrily, her voice raising in decibel with each insult.

At the end of her triad Lily was visibly shaking. Myrtle reached forwards compassionately and rested her hand on Lily's trembling shoulders. The action caused both girls, alive and dead, to gasp. Lily for feeling a cold weight, like ice, settle on her left shoulder, Myrtle for realizing that her hand had not sunk through the angry girl's flesh like it did whenever she touched anything else.

Lily scrambled to her feet and backed away from Myrtle as the ghost rose through the air stopping when she was eyelevel with Lily.

"H-how?" Lily asked.

Myrtle looked at her sadly, "You aren't meant to be here."

Lily sputtered, "But, but they sent me back they sent me here.." she stopped talking as she realized that she may have actually found someone to share her secret with. A confidant and a friend. "Myrtle, can you keep a secret?

The dead girl's eyes lit up and Lily remembered that she had very few friends while she had been alive. "Oh, yes!" she cried happily.

Smiling, Lily withdrew the timeturner from it's long chain around her neck. Myrtle's eyes widened when she saw it. Slowly she looked up at the, now, much calmer girl and gaped. "Your from…"

"The future," Lily supplied, "About seventy years from now actually."

"Wow," Myrtle whispered and then floated closer to Lily, "I promise I won't tell anyone."

Lily smiled at the girl and tucked the timeturner back into her robes. "Thank you, you have no idea how much this means to…" she stopped talking as she heard footsteps and turned around at the sound of the door opening.

"Oh, sorry," said the young woman taking a step back, "It's just, I heard shouting."

Lily turned away from the girl, "That was me."

"Oh," said the girl, "Well, are you alright?"

"Fine," Lily said, her back still turned to the girl.

The girl shook her head, "Is she, Myrtle?"

Lily spun around at the question addressed to the ghost. Myrtle was currently floating up somewhere near the ceiling. The ghost shook her head.

"She is fine, Minerva."

Lily almost did a double take. This was Professor McGonagall!? No way could this be the same woman that had set her cleaning cauldrons every time she misbehaved.

"Well, you weren't shouting for no reason, so," Young McGonagall said, crossing her arms, "what happened?"

Lily just stood there. She really didn't know if she was more shocked or surprised. A few minutes dragged by in which Lily starred at the floor, the walls, anything but at McGonagall's face. After perhaps ten grueling minutes of silence, Minerva looked up at Myrtle.

"Out with it," she snapped.

"Well," the ghost girl said, "I can't be certain, but I have a feeling it has something to do with Tom Riddle. Or at least that's what I got from her shouting."

"Oh," Minerva said and sighed, "Yes well, he dose have the tendency to piss people off."

Lily smirked. "He's just so frustrating…I honestly don't know how to deal with him at times."

Minerva nodded, "Not to worry, I know exactly what you mean. The boy is positively infuriating."

Lily allowed her self a once over on her future Professor. Minerva McGonagall was tall, slender and very pretty. Her arched brows and high cheekbones gave her a beautiful but stern appearance. All in all Lily though she looked not a bit like her aging counterpart.

Minerva smiled at the young girl before her that could be no more then a year younger then herself. She liked the look of the girl, more so then she did the girls that had been in her own year. Minerva McGonagall had had few friends choosing, instead to pour herself into her studies. It had paid off when last year Professor Dumbledore had asked her to come back to Hogwarts as his apprentice.

Transfiguration had always been by far her favorite subject, so she was delighted by the prospect of teaching it and had accepted. But, just as before, she really didn't belong as a member of the staff, and she certainly had no friends among the students.

But this Lily, Lily she liked.

"Well, now that that's settled," she said, smiling at Lily and offering the girl her hand, which Lily took more then gratefully, "My name is Minerva McGonagall and I am the Transfiguration Apprentice."

Lily, now over the shock of being face to face with a younger version of her favorite teacher, smiled back, "And my name is Lily Claire."

"Nice to meet you," Minerva said, "Now that we have that out of the way I suggest you go back to your dormitory."

"But I have class," Lily began before Minerva waved her off.

"Don't worry about it, you have what, one more class before dinner?" Minerva asked her. Lily nodded. "I'll just tell Professor - "

"Slughorn," Lily provided.

"Professor Slughorn that you weren't feeling well and that I happened across you in the hallway and thought it would be best if you just went

to bed," Minerva finished.

A little surprised that the straight laced future Transfiguration Professor was suggesting that she skip class, Lily nodded and left. She was halfway down the corridor when an idea came to her and she hurried back. She came bursting into the bathroom to find Minerva cleaning up her mess and arguing with Myrtle.

"Hey, Minerva," Lily called as she walked back into the room. Minerva turned to her in surprise.

"I would have thought you were halfway to your common room by now," she said in mild surprise and curiosity.

"I was," Lily said, "But then I remembered. I suppose you are allowed to go to Hogsmead like everyone else?"

Minerva nodded, "Yes, but I don't see why…"

Lily cut her off, "Well when ever the first visit is, would you like to go with me and a friend of mine. I'm sure it would be more fun then sitting up here in the library."

Minerva smiled, "I'd love to."

Lily could see the happiness in her future professor's eyes and knew that she'd just made a very good friend.

XXX

Emily had been waiting outside the potions dungeon for ten minutes waiting for Lily. The two girls had agreed to after Emily and the other Slytherins had charms, and Lily had spent her free period in the library. When the bell finally tolled to signal the beginning of class Emily gave up and figured that her friend wasn't going to show. Sighing she entered to classroom and collapsed into the chair next to her brother.

Emily thought that it was rather odd that her very studious friend would be skiving off class, but figured that perhaps she was ill. Either that or her and Riddle had gotten into another injurious situation. Emily silently prayed that it wasn't the latter because Riddle was sitting calmly in the back of the classroom. If they had gone at it again and he was here and she wasn't…Emily didn't want to think about what he might have done to her when there weren't any teachers around.

Emily was still pondering the whereabouts of her friend when she was hit in the back of the head by a wad of parchment. Angrily, although more annoyed then anything, she twisted in her chair and scowled at Yaxley.

"Yes, Caterus?" she drawled, "Was there something you wanted?"

Yaxley glared at her. "How many times do I have to tell you _NOT _to call me by my first name?" he hissed angrily, "And anyways no need to get all snooty, I was just going to ask you if you've seen Lily?"

Emily's annoyance left her and she was about to open her mouth to reply when Abraxas, who was sitting too row behind Yaxley, leaned forwards and said, "She said she was going to go study in the library while we were all in charms."

Emily nodded, "We were supposed to meet back up outside the dungeon but, as you can see, she never showed up."

Xander - who had until now remained out of the conversation - turned around looked directly at the head boy, who was sitting alone in the desk between Yaxley and Abraxas. "Hey, Tom," he called and the black-haired boy looked up and quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

Xander seemed to miss the tone of caution in the head boys voice, either that or he was ignoring it. "You're usually in the library in your free time, did you happen to see Lily?"

The Lestrange twins, Abraxas, Antonin, Yaxley and even Amanda - the only other seventh year girl in their house, besides Lily and herself, that was enrolled in N.E.W.T. level potions - were all watching Riddle and waiting for his reply. Tom smirked evilly and Emily knew with sudden clarity that he _had_ seen Lily in the library. Tom Riddle was grinning very much like the kneazel that ate the gnome.

"Why, yes, Lestrange," Tom grinned wolfishly, "I did see Lily. She happened to wonder into my favorite corner."

Emily and Xander eyed each other carefully. Tom's favorite corner of the library was so far in the back that hardly any light reached it. If there was any mischief to be had, that dark little cubby was the perfect place to do it.

Emily glared at him. "What did you - "

"Alright, class settle down," Slughorn said as he entered the classroom from his office and the conversation was abandoned as the Slytherins all focused their attention on their head of house. "Now, today, we will begin our preparations of polyjuice potion," Slughorn looked around the room, "Who can tell me what effects the polyjuice potion had upon the drinker? Yes, Mr. Malfoy?"

Abraxas rolled his eyes and said lazily, "The polyjuice potion is one of only four potions that will transform the drinker. You will, of course, need a bit of whomever you wish to turn into but the main idea of the polyjuice is disguise. It's used by Aurors all the time."

Slughorn puffed out his chest in pleasure of his Slytherin's answer. "Yes, quite right. We will begin the brewing process today. You will be storing your potions in the adjacent lab and will be required to work on them in your own time as well as our time in class," there were a few groans from the gathered students at this but Slughorn chose to ignore them.

"Now, whomever you are sitting next to will be your partner, no exceptions," he said sternly looking at a pair of Gryffindors that had been about to switch places, "Your partner will also be the person you will be changing into."

Emily, who was usually partnered with Lily, turned and looked at her brother in disgust. Behind them Yaxley and Antonin were giving each other high fives and two rows behind them Abraxas was smirking at Amanda who was sitting next to him and glaring at him. She, clearly, had no desire to be a Malfoy; even if was only for an hour.

"Ah," Slughorn had said as he looked around the room at the partnered students, "I see we are short a Slytherin. Miss Lestrange, you just had Charms I believe, was Miss Claire in class?"

"Lily doesn't attend Charms anymore, Professor," Emily answered perhaps a bit more sourly then she meant to. She was still a bit disturbed at the idea of being her brother for an hour.

Slughorn looked flustered. "Is that so? Why ever not?"

"Her and Riddle sorta had a charms duel and because they both did so well, Limpkin has had them excused from class for the rest of the year," Yaxley announced.

"A charms duel?" Professor Slughorn looked mildly impressed. The two students must have performed admiringly if they no longer needed to attend class, "I dare say that was interesting to watch."

The Slytherins snorted. Interesting, yes it had most definitely been interesting. It had also been down right deadly, you simply did not want to be caught in the cross fire of those two. But neither Emily, or any of the other Slytherins for that matter, saw the need to inform their head of house of the overall rather unpleasant experience. He'd only end up asking more questions.

"It was really quite something," Polsue spoke up and noticed that the other Slytherins, including Tom, all turned and stared at her. "I've never seen two students volley so many auror level spells at each other."

Slughorn's eyes lit up and the other Slytherins nodded at her. "Auror level, good heavens really?" the head of Slytherin house looked positively tickled pink. "I would have expected as much from Mr. Riddle…" he trailed off. "Yes, well, have any of you see Miss Claire…"

He'd been interrupted when the door of the dungeon classroom opened and Minerva McGonagall, Dumbledore's apprentice, walked into the room. "Minerva," Slughorn said mildly, "Whatever brings you down here?"

"To inform you the whereabouts of a student of yours," she said crisply, "Miss Claire was not feeling at all well when I passed her in the corridor this last period. I sent her to rest," here she paused and eyed Slughorn steadily, "I trust that is not a problem?"

Slughorn scoffed. "No, no, not at all. Thank you Minerva."

Minerva bowed her head and turned to leave, stopping at the door as she did, and looking directly at Emily. The look in her eyes told Emily that Lily was not ill, not at all. "She should be well enough to attend dinner," Minerva said softly, "I suggest you inquire after her then."

She then turned and left in a flourish of her dark robes, leaving Emily to wonder as she listened to Slughorn drone on and on about the properties and difficulties of brewing polyjuice potion.


	7. Realizations of Power

**Chapter 7: Realizations of Power**

Sure enough, when Emily entered the great hall for dinner, Lily was sitting there looking not at all as if she had previously been ill. Hurriedly, Emily made her way over to her friend just as the hall began to fill with students.

Emily sat down across from her and scoffed, "And just what happened to you today?"

Lily, who had been coolly sipping pumpkin juice, looked at her friend over the rim of her silver goblet. Replacing in upon the table; she leaned forwards, crossing her arms, and resting her elbows on the table. After a few moments pause in which she weighed the outcome of her telling or not telling Emily what had happened in the library, she spoke.

"I had a little run in with Riddle in the library. Nothing to worry about really, he just really got to me is all," she said sourly, slightly ashamed that she had allowed him to get under her skin in such a fashion. "Anyways, I kinda threatened him and then ran for it. Ended up in the bathroom on the second floor. I screamed a bit, had a conversation with a ghost, and then Minerva walked in.

"She asked if I was alright and when I told her who I was mad at she suggested that I go back to the dormitories and relax. She said that she'd tell Slughorn I was ill and that she'd told me to go rest," Lily finished in a rush and reached for her goblet.

Emily sighed in relief. So Riddle hadn't hurt her, that was good. "Well, McGonagall kept her word, surprising for a former Gryffindor," Emily informed her friend, " She came in in the middle of class and told Slughorn that she'd sent you down to the dormitories to rest. Told him you weren't well."

Lily nodded and after a few moments of silence, turned and fixed Emily with a look. "I like her," she said. She made sure she'd said it in such a way as to motivate Emily to acceptance as well. While Lily was acutely aware of the animosity between the Houses of Slytherin and Gryffindor, she knew that she could not afford to make an enemy of Minerva McGonagall. Being the friend of a teacher's apprentice could make life a lot easier for her.

Emily must have caught her tone because a minute later she chuckled nervously, "I'd like her too if she let me skiv off class."

"Mmm," murmured Lily through pressed lips. If she were honest, that was about the best response she could hope for under the circumstances. "I've invited her to go to the village with us, whenever the first trip is."

Emily jerked her head up and stared at Lily in mild suppressed anger. "Lily, Minerva used to be a Gryffindor," she hissed, "She isn't welcomed with us."

"Is that so?" Lily whispered dangerously, "I like to think that I'm a fair judge of character and I like Minerva. Besides, being friends with a junior member of staff will make my life, and thus my friends lives," Lily paused and looked meaningfully at Emily, "much easier."

Emily was defiant for perhaps two minutes before she began to, grudgingly, see the logic in her friend's comments. Besides, Lily was regarding her with a precarious gleam in her eye that told Emily that under no such circumstance would she talk no for an answer.

Emily sighed and bowed her head in acquiescence. Lily continued to eye her commandingly for a few moments before turning back to her meal. Emily let out a barely audible sigh thinking that her friend's gaze had reminded her very strongly of another set of commanding eyes.

Lily's penetrating stare reminded her so much of Riddle that Emily visibly started. In a sudden moment of clarity Emily realized why, exactly, Lily wasn't afraid of Riddle. 'She doesn't need to be!' Emily thought to herself, 'She's just as powerful as he is.' Her mind flashed franticly back to the intensity in her friend's emerald orbs and mentally gasped.

"Maybe even more."

Emily hadn't realized that she'd spoken this out loud until she felt Lily staring at her. Slowly she looked up into Lily's questioning gaze. "You're not afraid of Riddle at all, are you?" Emily asked in moderate awe.

Lily's eyes narrowed, "Why should I be?"

Emily was at a loss. Why? Because he was a dark wizard that's why. Emily herself hated him with a passion but that didn't stop her being afraid of him; and Emily was, very, very afraid of Tom Riddle. Hate him she might but she'd never openly act on her disdain. To do so would be suicide. Riddle would kill her and bury her ten times over. If she defied him at all it was silently, such a task was carried out secretly.

Emily had to emit that Lily was brave for openly challenging the head boy but she had assumed that her friend had carried, underneath it all, a cautious fear and reverence for the Slytherin King. Not so, apparently. Lily wasn't afraid of him because she had nothing to be afraid of.

"Well, maybe you should be," Emily cautioned. It was clear that Lily thought herself powerful, and that was all well and good, but the simple fact of the matter was that there was no equaling Tom Riddle. "He's a dark wizard you know."

"I've had auror training Em," Lily said patiently, as if she were speaking to a belligerent child, "I passed N.E.W.T level when I was fifteen."

Emily gaped, and she supposed that at that moment she must look mightily unattractive.

Lily continued, "What you have to understand is that where I grew up you had to learn to defend yourself. If you couldn't duel by the time you reached your thirteenth year you were as good as dead," Lily paused, "I cast my first unforgivable when I was twelve, just to prove I could. My teachers were so impressed that I began dueling lessons the next day."

"Which one?" Emily breathed and Lily looked at her in question. Emily clarified, "Which unforgivable did you cast?"

"Oh," Lily said and squirmed a bit in her seat. Emily waited patiently while continuing to stare at her somewhat awestricken. Finally, Lily replied, "Avada Kedavera."

Xander and Abraxas choose that moment to wonder over to where they had been sitting, the exact same moment that Emily spit out her pumpkin juice. The male Lestrange twin eyed his sister worriedly as he and the Malfoy heir sat down. He was about to ask her if she was alright when his sister exclaimed loudly, and in obvious rapt disbelief:

"You cast the killing curse at twelve?" Emily gasped, "On your first try?"

Xander and Abraxas' eyes went wide as they realized the enormity of the conversation they'd walked in on. With eyes round as their plates the boys stared at Lily.

Lily looked flustered. "Yes, on the first try."

"Twelve?" Emily asked again and when Lily nodded in affirmation, she sat back in her seat and sighed, "No wonder your not afraid of Riddle."

The wizards nodded.

"Yes, well," Lily said tartly, "I'd appreciate it if the three of you didn't go about telling people that I cast my first unforgivable at age twelve. And I'd be especially displeased if you were to let slip just which one of the three it was."

She looked pointedly at each of her three fellow Slytherins. Emily nodded deferentially; Xander closed his mouth but continued to stare at her as if spellbound; Abraxas looked like he'd start worshiping her any minute now.

Lily smiled, knowing that she had their silence.

XXX

Tom Riddle walked into the great hall after a quick trip to the dungeons to drop of his books. His midnight eyes scanned the room until they landed on Malfoy and Lestrange sitting part ways down the long table towards the teachers.

Antonin and Yaxley entered at his back and waited, respectfully, for him to lead. Tom nodded once in the direction of the two already seated boys and then began to saunter over to them. As he neared he realized that both Malfoy and Lestrange (both of them) were staring in fascination at none other then Lily Claire; who looked wholeheartedly amused to be on the receiving end of such rapt stares.

Tom had just walked to within three feet of the pre-seated slytherin quartet when Malfoy seemed to snap out of his worship like trance and blurted,

"Marry me,"

Lily giggled. "Don't say things you don't mean, Malfoy. It's not nice."

Abraxas shook his head, "I'm serious. You're definably the most powerful witch I've ever met or likely ever will."

Lily's giggles subsided and she cast a flirtatious smile in Abraxas' direction that set the Slytherin wizard to blushing. "I'll consider it."

Her answer stopped Tom cold. He felt his chest clench and his eyes narrowed. Antonin and Yaxley both took their seats while Tom continued to stand, menacingly, just to the right of Lily. His cold eyes flashed to Malfoy and saw the naked sincerity in his eyes. 'God, he was serious!' Tom thought in alarm.

"So," Lily asked lightly turning to Yaxley; still oblivious to his presence "What'd I miss in potions?"

"Not much," the newly arrived Slytherin said as he sat down on Xander's right, "Although Ol' Slugy had now been appraised of your little charms duel with Riddle."

Lily quirked an eyebrow. "Oh really? And how exactly did that subject come up? I dare say I never pegged Slughorn to be the sort that would discuss a subject other then his own while in class."

"He's usually not," Xander assured her, "But we got paired up today and he realized you were missing, so, knowing we'd just come from charms he asked if you'd been."

"And you told him that I didn't have to go to charms anymore is that it?" Lily asked wishing she'd been there to see Slughorn's reaction.

"Nah, I didn't say anything," Yaxley said, jerking a thumb in Emily's direction, "Em here was the one who informed ol' Slugy that you'd been excused from class for the rest of the year."

"Well I wish I'd been there to see it. I bet he puffed right up," she said, smiling.

"Oh he did," Antonin added as he leaned around Abraxas so that he could see her better, "Like a mother puffskein."

Lily laughed and it was that sound that seemed to snap Riddle out of his daze. Angrily he sat down with a plop to Lily's immediate right. Lily looked around as he sat down and then scoffed at him when she realized who it was.

"Hello, Tom," Emily said in forced, but outwardly pleasant, greeting and the boys all murmured similar greetings. Even Lily inclined her head in confirmation of his presence.

Tom just glared coolly at them before fixing his intensely dark, foreboding eyes on Abraxas. "That was quite the declaration you made, Malfoy," he said in a falsetto of pleasantness, "May I ask why the sudden avowal?"

Abraxas' eyes flickered to Lily in alarm before swiveling back to caught Tom's cold stare. Malfoy gulped, and Tom's expression darkened. "You may ask," he finally managed, "but I-I can not tell you."

Tom's narrowed eyes widened dangerously. "You realized the consequences if you do not?" he hissed threateningly and the Slytherin's in front of him cowered.

Abraxas gulped. "I do. But at present, I am more fearful of what would befall me if I did."

Tom's eyes glowed red with anger and Abraxas visibly shrunk away from him. "And who, dare I ask, instills such a fear in you that you have the audacity to deny me what I ask of you?"

The cowering Malfoy in front of him didn't answer. Angrily Tom flashed his eyes to Xander, "And you, Lestrange? Know you of this?"

Xander's eyes traced the table. "I do, but I must emit that I share the same fear that Abraxas rightly has. The consequences that would befall us if we were to divulged what our confidant has trusted us with."

Tom snorted then stood. Angrily he glared down at the two disobedient Slytherins. "You two," he hissed in cold disdain that promised only malice, "Yaxley, Antonin, to me."

With a final glare he spun on his heel and walked angrily out of the great hall. The four wizards that had been unlucky enough to be singled out got up and followed him. They would pay dearly for this transgression against Lord Voldemort. Tom would make sure they suffered greatly for the information that that had denied him. As the group silently entered an unused classroom just off the great hall the two belligerent boys turned to each other and nodded. They would not revel Lily's secret.

Lily craned her head and blinked when the last fluttering scrap of robes disappeared out of sight beyond the dinning hall. Hurriedly she turned to Emily. "What will happen to them if they do not tell?"

Emily's face was white with fear for her brother. "Riddle has a classroom just off the great hall, a little ways down a nearly hidden passage. He's disenchanted the wards so that he can use any manner of spell he wishes while in that room and remain undetected."

"You mean he'll torture them for their disobedience," Lily asserted and Emily nodded shakily. "Well I'll be damned if they suffer that for me."

She was off and running after them before Emily could stop her

XXX

Tom was pacing back and forth the length of the room aggressively. They were deliberately being disobedient. Had they learned nothing in the six previous years? In his first year Tom had asked a sixth year to show him how to properly undo the protection wards around a particular area so that he could practice spells that were deemed to dangerous by the Ministry. The sixth year had scoffed at him and brushed him away.

Tom had learned the spells himself and one night, when he was wondering the passageways of the ground floor, he's happened across this little known room. He'd used his knowledge to lift the wards that guarded this one room and then placed a very powerful concealment charm around the chamber. The concealment charm prevented anyone from being able to find the room without having first been shown where it was; at the same time the charm would prevent any unwanted attention to be drawn to this location if Tom were to say, cast an unforgivable or two.

The sixth year who had thought him only another stupid first year, and had dismissed him so casually had been the first person he had showed to this room. Tom had not been powerful enough to cast an unforgivable in his first year but he'd found plenty of other nasty hexes to test out on the older student.

That had been the last time Tom Riddle had ever been denied anything he'd asked for; casually in passing or on demand.

Antonin and Yaxley stood to the right of Malfoy and Lestrange. The two boys stood proudly, 'Well, at least they have the courage to accept my punishment with grace,' Tom thought and readied his wand.

"Now," he asked calmly, "I will ask you again. Why is it that you seem so willing to make a marriage purpose to Miss Claire? And who, pray tell, is it that you fear so greatly that you are foolish enough to defy me?"

Neither boy answered but then, Tom had known that they would not. His mouth twitched in an unforgiving smirk. Slowly he paced closer to the two wizards that were his peers only in age. "Need I remind you of the punishment for refusing to do as I have asked?"

Abraxas shook his head, a forced gesture if ever Tom had seen one. Xander, however, still retained the nerve to do nothing but stare back at him.

"I will not be denied anything," Tom growled dangerously, "I am greater by far then any wizard that had walked these hallowed hall. You have no greater being to fear then me!"

"It is not a wizard we fear, my Lord," Xander said bracingly.

Tom laughed. It was a cold, cruel sound that would have driven fear into the black heart of a dementor. "Don't tell me it is a witch you fear?" he mocked them. When they still continued to stand and do nothing Tom lost interest in their fear and moved still farther towards them. "Very well, I see that I shall have to set an example by the two of you."

Walking briskly away from them he then turned and raised his wand. _"Curcio!"_

He loosed his spell at the same instant that the door baring them from the outside world banged open and an forceful voice shouted, _"Magmorta Patronum!" _

A sliver jet of light whizzed past him, outstripping his spell and intercepting the red bolt before it could strike wither boy. Tom's eyes widened in anger and surprise as a silvery, translucent serpent coiled itself in mid air as if poised to strike. The transparent creature swallowed his curse and then bared it's near-invisible fangs. Whatever it was it had just blocked his unforgivable.

Spinning wildly, in anger, awe, and disbelief, towards the source of the sound he stopped when he saw Lily. She was standing in the doorway with her wand outstretched, a murderous expression on her pale face.

"How dare you interrupt me!" Tom bellowed at her as she lowered her wand. The silver serpent continued to coil and uncoil in the farthest corner of his vision. "What right have you to stop me for delivering a well deserved punishment?!"

"I have every right my dear, supercilious, heir of Slytherin," Lily hissed. Her voice was dangerously low and her emerald eyes were but black orbs glaring out from her rage contorted face.

Tom sneered, "How did you know I was…"

"You need not concern yourself with the how, simply except that I do," Lily growled, she kept her wand raised and pointed it threateningly at the arrogant face of Tom Marolvo Riddle.

Tom screamed in rage and advanced towards her so that Lily was forced to bend her elbow and brandish her wand at him like a knife. The point of the magical wood was pressed dangerously to the place where his heart should be.

"You will not interrupt me. In speech or in magic casting," he hissed at her, his voice low and menacing, "You will learn your place."

"My place is for me dictate," Lily growled; a low rumbling that began in the back of her throat and crawled upwards until it escaped her mouth with such ferocity that Tom was forced backwards.

"You are no Lord of mine," Lily breathed as she lowered her wand. Without the offending length of wood preventing it, Riddle stepped closer.

"Why do you defend them so valiantly?" Tom whispered as he neared her. He clasped his hands behind his back and leaned towards her, tilting his head just so he brought his eyes to hers; the tip of his nose hovering delectably close to her own.

Lily clenched her fists at her sides, sheathing her wand when she had determined that there was no longer as great a threat. Perhaps it was unwise, but she had not needed the aid of a wand in the library and Lily was of a mind that this battle had morphed from wand-play into the same ilk as the day's previous mêlée.

"Because it my secret that they keep from you," Lily whispered.

"And it is this secret that gives them such fear that they would rather defy me then risk your trust in them," Tom murmured, tickling his mind to hears only to have her slam his out.

"Pry into my mind all you like, Riddle," Lily breathed, her breath warming his face and flushing it with color, "You will find nothing but a blank wall."

Tom drew breath as he, again, pressed closer to her. "I will be your Lord," he hissed in a voice so soft that only the two of them and Yaxley could hear him, "You will conform to my rule."

Lily stood up upon her toes and tilted her head so that her lips were but an inch from his. She choked back a smile as she heard his breath catch in his throat. To her left and right she could hear the four wizards struggling to hold back gags as her mouth edges steadily closer to Riddle's. Angling her head backwards she brought her mouth dangerously close to Riddle's.

"Try," she breathed against his lips and then abruptly turned and left the room leaving behind a disgruntled and libidinous head boy and four very shocked Slytherins.

XXX

Emily tried to ask Lily what had happened when she'd gone after Riddle but so far her best friend was dodging her inquiries. When it seemed that she'd get no answers out of Lily she had turned to question her brother only to have him snap at her.

"Honestly, Em," Xander said in a voice that told her that something very unprecedented at happened, "It's better if you don't know."

Exasperated, Emily dropped it. As she and the other seventh years headed for charms Lily broke away from their group promising to meet up outside the dungeons before potions. Her brain working furiously, Emily reported for Charms while Lily disappeared down the hall.

Lily was rather pleased with herself for handling Riddle so well, and as she walked lazily down the corridor she pondered over what she would do while her peers were in charms. She didn't really think that a trip to the library was wise.

She needn't have worried. On her way back towards the common room, Minerva poked her head out of a, previously invisible door, and invited her in for tea. And thus Lily now sat, cup and saucer in hand, having tea with Minerva in her private chambers.

"So," Minerva said, offering Lily a tray of biscuits which were waved away, "Had any more run ins with our infuriating head boy?"

Minerva's question was meant to be light but Lily slumped in her chair. "Yes," she ground out unhappily, "He seemed to go out of his way to be cruel. I called him on it last night, and he then saw fit to tell me that I would learn my place. That my place was under him. The nerve of that brat," she sighed, "He promised me that he would make me call him Lord like all the other Slytherins do."

"And what did you say?" Minerva asked, not quite sure that Lily had been able to refuse Tom his advance this time.

"I told him that he could try," Lily replied scathingly, "Right after I slammed him out of my mind."

"He tried legilimency on you?" Minerva questioned not at all surprised at his audacity, "And you blocked him out!"

Lily nodded, "I'm a level six occlumens."

Minerva's eyes widened in pleasant surprise. "Good heavens, that's two tiers above auror level and right up there with Diviners," Minerva breathed, "Quite an accomplishment for a seventh year."

"Hmm," sounded Lily, "Something that bothers me though. Whenever we get into a row, he seems to get the idea that the best way to intimidate me it to get so close to me that I can feel his heartbeat. He doesn't do this with anyone else, so I really like to know what I did to earn the special treatment."

"He desires you," Minerva said evenly as if she stated such facts often."

Lily glared at her. "Oh yes, that's very nice," she muttered, sipping her tea, "Just what I needed."

Minerva smirked at Lily's barely concealed disdain. "Tom Riddle is not like other boys his age," Minerva began heavily, "He dose not often find himself drawn to the opposite sex."

"I dare say not," agreed Lily with a scoff, "What girl would have him?"

"Quite a few actually," Minerva consented with a dip of her head, "The fact of the matter is that the majority of his past exploits with members of our own sex, have been born purely out of physical need rather then emotional desire."

Lily considered this and then shook her head scornfully. "To truly desire someone - more so then the blatant desire of a temporary attraction or situation - one must first have emotions invested in the subject. Anything else is simply sexual need," Lily seemed to be assuring herself more then she was Minerva, "I am most positive that Tom Riddle has no such emotions concerting to me."

"Yes, to truly desire someone you must first invest emotions in them," She looked at Lily over the rim of tea cup before continuing. "Tom Riddle, like or not, has quite a bit of emotions tied up in you. Contempt for one; there is nothing that says that the emotions have to be positive. A great many wizards have desired witches that they viewed with nothing but the greatest condescension. But, I believe, Mr. Riddle also harbors a great deal of curiosity when in regard of you."

Minerva sat back in her chair and regarded the girl sitting across from her. "You are very beautiful Lily," and Lily blushed at the compliment, "But that in itself is not enough to make you alluring. At least, not to Riddle. You are constantly defying him in his own self appointed title as King of Slytherin, I imagine that his mind sees you very much as a welcomed challenge."

"But I thought he hated competition?" Lily asked. She had been told time and again that it was unwise to challenge Riddle because of the fate that had befallen others who had done similarly.

"Oh he dose. Tom Riddle disdains any sort of mental challenge. He detests it when others would defy his word or superior action. But, until now, he has had no one fit enough to combat his intellect and I dare say no one is brave enough to trial his power. But you," Minerva gestured at Lily with a wave of her hand, "You're mind is as great if not more so then his own. Yes the other Slytherin's are smart, but I've seen you in class. You don't need to study a theory to understand how something works, you just do. The casting of the spell itself is all that you need to prove to yourself that the magic works.

Tom is very much like you in that. Neither of the two of you really have to study to understand magic, it's almost as if you both have an innate, almost preconceived notion of what should and should not work; what is or is not possible. You and Tom both have a way of working a preexisting spell, of casting it in such a way as to influence the very essence of the base components so that the spell dose exactly what you are asking of it. Regardless of what the spell is suppose to do you _make it _do what you want it to."

Minerva shook her head as her speech wound down to a close, "It takes an extremely powerful witch or wizard to manipulate the base components of magic. I can't do it, and certainly none of the other students, or even the teachers for that matter, are capable of such a feat."

Lily looked gravely at Minerva. "But I am. I am and that's what is drawing Riddle to me."

"Yes," Minerva sighed, "But it's more then that. A wizard's power can only ever be as great as his or her mind. A mind must be able to conceive of the possibility before the magic is possible and that is what Tom Riddle sees in you. It is the same thing that he knows of himself. Tom is a very powerful wizard and he has the potential to be the most powerful that this world had seen for a very, very long time. And until you came along, there was absolutely no one that could even dream of competing with him. He was more advanced in his third year then half the teachers."

Lily let out a low breath. Yes, Tom Riddle was certainly powerful. It wasn't hard to believe what Minerva was telling her for, deep down in the secret places of her heart, she knew it was true.

Severus Snape was the most powerful wizard that Lily had ever known. He was exactly as Riddle was now; he, too, had mastered a way to guide and twist the base magics to suit his own purpose. It was he who had first noticed the similarity in how Lily worked her spells to how he worked his own. It was he who told her that she would indeed be a force to reckon with.

Minerva was still regarding Lily silently when the Slytherin student looked up and caught her eyes. "I showed my first signs of magic when I was five, my mother had refused to fetch my favorite toy so I accioed it to me. I was well past N.E.W.T. level by the time I was fifteen. One of my father's friends even offered to have me trained as an auror."

"And did he? Train you as an auror?" Minerva asked, her eyes had widened as Lily spoke. Magic at five was impressive, but a summoning charm? And _without _a wand? It was unheard of.

Lily nodded and watched as Minerva's eyes, if at all possible, widened further. "I've been casting non-verbal auror level spells since I was sixteen," she paused and glanced at her companion.

"And?" Minerva said eagerly. "I know you were about to say something else."

"The unforgivables," Lily answered and Minerva's mouth dropped open in anticipation of her next words, "I can cast them non-verbally."

Minerva dropped her teacup. Cast the unforgivables without saying a word? Without uttering a sound? By the founders, Minerva was sitting across from possibly the most powerful witch to have ever lived. This was unprecedented, unheard of and, if not for the blatant truth in Lily's eyes, any wizard with their wits about them would deep it utterly impossible.

"Then I assure you Lily," Minerva said, in complete disregard for the shattered teacup, "You have nothing whatsoever to fear from Mr. Riddle. But he, I think, has everything to fear from you."

XXX

Lily met up with Emily as planned and the two girls walked into the dungeon together. Her conversation with the Transfiguration apprentice still fresh in her mind, Lily was about to sit in her customary seat next to Emily when Slughorn called out to her.

"Ah, Miss Claire," Lily turned to him as he came waddling over to her, "We have begun preparing polyjuice potion and I fear, since you were not in class when last we met, you are left without a partner."

Lily nodded. She was perfectly capable of brewing the potion by herself and was about to turn away when Slughorn's overly bubbly voice stayed her and Lily turned back to the squat Professor. "Not to worry my dear," Slughorn prattled on as if he were about to grant her some great service, "Our head boy is without a partner as well. You may sit with him, then, if you please."

Lily glowered at the rotund potions Professor and spun angrily away from him, her robes billowing out around her as she stalked tersely to the seat that was left empty next to Riddle.

Tom gazed steadily at her as she sat down heavily to his left. He smirked slightly when she refused to look at him, but instead began to set up for a double hour of brewing. At this stage in the potion there really wasn't much to do so, after adding the needed ingredients, Tom took his wand from within his robes and hissed softly, _"Serpensortia!" _

A tiny, black, garden snake slithered its way from the tip of his wand and wound itself around his wrist. He watched as the lithe creature slid effortlessly between his fingers and flicked it's tongue over his skin. A ghost of a smile lit Tom's usually expressionless face. A slight tickle on his neck, however, caused him to look up from his playing.

Lily was looking at him curiously, her eyes hooded beneath her long, lush lashes; her head propped up on her right hand, the other in her lap. As his head turned towards her, her eyes snapped open to stare at his. A smirk began to wind it's way across her lips.

"Having fun are we?" she whispered.

Her voice was so very soft that Tom had to strain to hear it. Without hesitation, Lily pulled her hand from her lap and wiggled her fingers at the tiny snake. It slithered happily over to her, glad to have another to play with. Lily smiled as the tiny, conjured, creature tasted the air with it's tongue and found her sent to it's liking. As the snake smoothly wrapped it's tiny length around her slender fingers, Lily bent her index finger so that it butted against the creature's head in caress.

Tom stared at her in complete shock. He decided that his surprise must have showed on his face because Yaxley, who was twiddling his quill between his fingers and caught Tom's expression out of the corner of his eye, turned around only to open his eyes almost as wide as Tom's.

Yaxley's mouth dropped open. It was not an uncommon sight to see Tom Riddle playing with a conjured snake in classes where he was bored, but to see the small slithering creature wound carefully around Lily's delicate wrist was definitely new. Still staring at the strange sight he thwacked Antonin on the arm so that he, too, turned.

His mouth popped open faster then the other two's had. Antonin made a strangled sound of disbelief which of course alerted the Lestrange twins and Abraxas.

The Malfoy heir turned in his seat at the same time as the Slytherin twins twisted around. Even Polsue twisted around in her chair.

"Ah, Lily," Emily whispered urgently. Snakes were entirely Tom's creatures and, just like his other possessions, he would not take kindly to others touching them, "What are you doing?"

Lily looked up lazily as if she were coming out of a trance. "What?" she asked. Honestly, what were they all gaping at? The snake flicked it's tongue. 'Oh.'

"Like snakes do we?" Yaxley said nervously. Tom's affirmation for the slithering reptiles was notorious and he honestly didn't know how the heir of Slytherin would take to another who seemed to like them as much as he did.

"My patronus is a snake," Lily said with a shrug, "Honestly its not a big -"

Yaxley's eyes swiveled dangerously in Tom's direction. Lily's eyes narrowed before she understood that to them it was a big deal. Slowly her head turned to face Riddle.

He was staring at her with a look that was a wild mix of bewilderment, anger, and derision. Riddle liked to be different; he'd created the name Voldemort because he'd hated his common muggle father's name. There were many people named Tom, there was even another Tom Riddle, but there was only one Voldemort. Tom's intelligence had made him unique in school, and his affection and guiding power over these elongated reptiles had made him inimitable. Lily had once again, unconsciously this time, conquered an ideal that he viewed as solely responsive to his power, and to his power alone.

The serpent, Lily realized, was a symbol that Tom felt was only deserving of himself. He was the heir of Slytherin, he could speak parseltongue; the serpent belonged entirely to him and no other.

'Well' thought Lily, 'not anymore'. She sighed and withdrew her wand from the folds of her robes. Casually she pointed her wand tip at the floor and hissed, _"Expecto Patronum!" _

A very large, slivery transparent serpent slunk from the tip of her wand and coiled itself on the floor between her feet and Riddle's. With a flick of her wand the apparition of protection began to slither between to feet of the other Slytherins.

Emily yelped as it wound its way straight through her left leg and began to climb into the air.

"My goodness," Slughorn said as he espied the translucent serpent. At his shout, the six-foot long phantom of a snake turned and bared it's long - completely see-through, fangs at the startled professor.

A loud shriek came issuing from the Gryffindor side of the room and several of the other students leaned purposely away from the floating serpent.

"What on earth is that?" demanded Ignatius Prewett, a Gryffindor.

"That is a patronus," Yaxley said, his voice betraying his awe at the sight of it.

"Oh, my word, whose?" Slughorn demanded looking expectantly at Tom. But his favorite student was simply sitting at his desk with his arms crossed, a look of purest abhorrence on his face.

"Mine," Lily said, standing. She raised her wand and with a flick ended the apparition, _"Finite Incantartium!" _

The ghostlike serpent vanished. Since only the caster of a patronus charm could end it, there was no doubt in anyone's mind that the protectorate was indeed Lily's.

"My, my," Slughorn said proudly, "A girl after my own heart. You are a true Slytherin indeed, Lady Claire."

Lily smiled as she realized that it was the absolute truth. "Yes," she said with pride, "I am."


	8. End Game

**Chapter 8: End Game**

History of Magic was a subject invented so that the students, usually those who missed a couple of hours the night before, could sleep while continuing under the delusion that they were learning something. The majority of students in the seventh year classes were usually the ones that took the most advantage of this; what with N.E.W.T.s to look forward to sleep was a commodity most couldn't afford.

The first Wednesday in October was no different. Binns had set the lot of them to group studying; a new thing for the ageing History Professor. There were two tables in the dim, stuffy room; around one sat the Slytherins and around the other sat Gryffindor.

This business of group studying was an added treat to the Slytherins because it meant that Tom could do all the work. At present, the head boy was the only one of the nine of them that was actually doing the assignment; a boring essay on the cause and effects of the witch burnings of 1692.

Or at least, he was the only one of them that had his book propped up against his potions text and was scribbling intently while flipping back and forth between chapters seven and eight. Abraxas, Antonin, and Xander all had their heads propped up on their hands and were flipping aimlessly through their books, stopping every so often to 'read' an interesting passage before moving on in a semblance of actual study. Yaxley was twirling his quill between his fingers; Emily and Polsue were huddled together aver the latest copy of _'Witch Weekly'_; Natalie Hightower (the other witch in their year) had her head down on her book and was snoring softly; and Lily as lazily reading over a roll of parchment, every now and then she'd mark something and then go back to reading.

There was a large stack of reference materials in the middle of the table and taking a pause from his writing, Tom went to grab one. The heir of Slytherin spared a glance around the table at his housemates and snickered. The whole lot of them would be up until dawn finishing this essay while he'd be asleep.

His eyes scanned the table for the text he needed and spied it next to Lily. Tom narrowed his eyes at her, curious. Her head was tilted to the right and was resting on her hand like the rest of the Slytherins but her eyes, instead of being glazed over, were wild with concentration as they zipped back and forth across the roll of parchment in front of her. Raising out of his chair ever so slightly he leaned forwards and could make out the top few lines. A remarkable feat considering that she was directly across from him and he was reading her neat script upside down.

"_The witch burnings of 1692 are a mere footnote in our history when compared to other things; an annoyance and an embarrassment at best. In particular because the majority of people caught and burned for the crime of magic were muggles and not actual witches and wizards. However on the rare occasion that a person of magic was actually caught…" _

'Good God,' Tom thought to himself. 'She's already completed the essay'. Tom also noted, with some anger, that he hadn't seen her open a single book for the last hour and a half. He must have made some sort of noise to accompany his unrest because just as he was craning his neck so that he could read farther, Lily looked up and locked her burning gaze to his.

Tom didn't even so much as blink, but masked his curiosity and prying eyes by reaching for the aforementioned espied book.

Lily wasn't fooled however. Tom Riddle was annoyed that she was done, or near enough that the editing was of little or no consequence, and he was not. She also noted, with a small measure of glee, the look of appreciation in her rival's eyes as he comprehended her words. Lily smirked, Tom Riddle was impressed by something she'd done. A rarity indeed.

Lily also noted, again with a degree of sadistic delight, that Riddle was now frowning down at his own essay. Lily sighed dramatically which caused not only Riddle, but the rest of the Slytherins to look up. Gathering her gumption and her parchment, she handed the latter across the table to Riddle.

Emily and Polsue both stopped giggling over this week's most handsome wizard, Hightower's head snapped up, and the boys all looked nervous. Riddle on the other hand, glared at her with a mixture of confused admiration and controlled dislike, before grabbing the offered materials and holding them up to his own work for comparison.

Between the two parchments Tom noticed that he'd made a mistake with two of the dates as well as some other minor information. Looking back up at Lily, who was watching him from across the table, he nodded and then hurriedly corrected his own nearly completed essay. Tom reread her work one last time, making mental notes as he read through her conclusion, and then handed the paper back to Lily along with a page of his notes.

She looked at him curiously when she realized what he'd handed back to her with her essay. "You might want to add that," Tom said lightly, "It goes well with your idea in paragraph four."

Lily smiled; the rest of the Slytherin's mouths dropped open in shock. Tom Riddle was actually volunteering his own notes, notes that he'd taken meticulously, to another student. Tom Riddle didn't let anyone barrow anything, certainly not anything that might improve someone else's academia.

Tom Riddle was as arrogant as they come and rightly so. There wasn't a single student in all of Hogwarts that could match him in anything; he had the best academic marks, he was the best flyer that any house team had seen for a long time, and he was the best at magic. Most of the teachers couldn't even equal him when it came to wand-play. Tom Riddle simply had a way of casting his spells that made them more powerful, more potent, and able to perform more then anyone else's.

Tom Riddle was superior to others because there was no one that could equal his power. He'd performed his first unforgivable at fourteen on a student that was three years older then him and had made the mistake of challenging his academic marks; saying that the only reason he had top marks, some that rivaled even the seventh years, was because he'd cheated. The unfortunate Ravenclaw had walked around for two weeks under the Imperius Curse while being forced to do Riddle's biding.

While the other Slytherins pondered this strange turn of events and kept looking at each other nervously wondering if maybe Tom had cursed the paper and Lily would break out in boils if she read it, Tom went back to his own essay.

Lily didn't break out in boils but as her eyes scanned over the numerous lines of Riddle's stiff writing, they widened. This was brilliant, exactly what she had been looking for to reference in the indicated paragraph but had been unable to find. Excitedly she looked up and regarded the bowed head of her benefactor.

Tom felt her eyes on him and raised his head. "Yes?"

The other Slytherins were back to nervously looking at each other. It was quite amusing, Tom thought to himself. Arrogant he may be, but he was not above acknowledging a superior idea, especially one that he could use to his advantage. At the moment, Lily was looking at him with such excitement that he couldn't help the little leap that his heart took at the sight of her. Her emerald orbs were awash with the glittering promise of knowledge. She looked extremely alluring in that moment.

"Where did you find this?" Lily asked, her voice a whisper of elation, "I've been looking for this reference for ages."

Tom smirked at the eagerness in her soothing voice. Her desire for elusive knowledge captivating him as nothing else could. After all knowledge was power and Tom could tell by the ardent flickering in her wide eyes, that she desired it as fervently as did he.

"I acquired a rather informative tome over the summer," Tom answered her, his voice matching hers in softness and rhythm. He paused, surprised at himself for what he was about to offer next, "Perhaps you would like to see it?"

The spectoring Slytherins all made various choking sounds of disbelief that were completely ignored by the two conversing students. Emily's hands flew to her mouth in utter incredulity; Hightower and Polsue's eyes got about as wide as dinner plates; Yaxley and Antonin's mouths damn near hit the floor; and Abraxas and Xander both looked like they'd been hit by a stupefying jinx.

Lily's mind was so warped around the possibility of finally achieving that which had eluded her for weeks that all thoughts of common sense left her. Nodding in anticipation she said, "We have a study period after this -"

Riddle cut her off, "The book is in my chambers. I shall fetch it and them meet you in -."

Lily shook her head. "No," and Riddle frowned. "There is another book I found that I think perhaps you would find interesting. I espied it whilst we were having our little chat in the library. There is a passage that would complement this theory," she held up his notes, "quite nicely."

The bell rang but not a one of the nine Slytherin's moved an inch. Tom frowned, overlooking the fact that she'd interrupted him again, "But what of my book?"

Lily shrugged as she gathered her materials and stood. She looked down at the still seated head boy, "Summon it." with that she took off towards the promising rewards of the library.

Tom stared at her for perhaps ten minutes before grabbing his books and following her. Leaving the rest of the seventh year Slytherins wondering what in Salazar's name had just happened.

XXX

"That," said Emily dramatically, "was odd."

Her brother and the other wizards and witches of their class nodded. The seven remaining seventh years were on their way to on their way to the library. As Lily had said, they had a study period and planned to take advantage of it. Although not entirely for the purpose of studying.

Emily, Xander, Abraxas, Yaxley, Antonin, Polsue, and Hightower were all walking hurriedly down the corridors towards the bookroom. The whole lot of them had been completely floored by the exchange between Riddle and Lily. Knowing the history of what happened when the two of them were alone or even near each other, the group of Slytherins were eager to watch whatever drama was about to unfold in the relative seclusion of the library. They were also ready, and half expecting, to step in if needed to prevent another incident like the, by now, legendary charms duel.

With such expectations and an already preconceived notion of what they would find when they got to the library they were quite surprised when a large, black-covered, book came whizzing through the center of their group, turned left up ahead and zipped into the library.

"I'm going to go on a hunch and say that that was the book Riddle was talking about," Xander said.

"You mean the one that Lily told him to summon?" Hightower said in obvious confusion over something. "Since when has Riddle ever done anything anyone's asked of him?"

"Commanded more like," Polsue declared, "She didn't really ask him. She just told him to summon it. It was a command, there was no asking."

"Fine," Polsue hissed as the group of them began to prowl the rows and rows of books looking for the elusive, and oddly matched, pair of Slytherins. "When have we ever known Tom to do something that someone commanded of him?"

Yaxley snorted. "Never."

The group of seventh years finally caught sight of Lily and the head boy in a dim corner a good distance away from the other tables. The sight was unsettling in and of itself. Tom was sitting down at one of the smaller tables a large, dusty volume lay open before him. His eyes were hungrily drinking the words from the yellowing pages. His long, pale fingers were gripping the sides of the copious text as if trying to draw the whole of the book into himself.

Tom often looked like he was trying to absorb a book, his position was not what made the whole of the situation disconcerting to the watching Slytherins. No, not at all, what made the unfolding event all the more troubling was Lily's position in relation the Riddle.

Lily was standing over Tom; her stomach was pressed into his back, her left hand flat against the table next to Tom's; the other was tracing the lines on the page, his eyes following her finger as if his life depended on the words that it would lead him to next.

Then they witnessed something that they never thought they'd see in their lifetimes. Lily's finger seemed to have finally reached the apex of the whole reason she'd wanted to show him the book because Tom's eyes lit up in triumph. Twisting in his chair so that he was looking directly at her, his nose was about an inch away from hers, he smiled. It was a real smile that reached his eyes and Lily responded in kind.

Tom, his eyes never leaving hers, reached for the book that he'd summoned from his room and handed it Lily. Her eyes broke from his as they snatched up the offered text and flipped eagerly to the page Tom had indicated in his notes. Her eyes lit up in glee and she took one step away from Tom.

Tom frowned and the Slytherins gaped in shock. Emily looked worriedly at her brother. Her eyes conveying what each and every one of them was thinking, 'He desires her'. And at the same time his hooded eyes told them that he still scorned her. Whatever his mind wanted, or that his mind and body agreed on, his pride still held her to be his enemy.

Rivaling someone that you desired never ended well. Tom Riddle always got what he wanted. He'd either do everything in his power to subdue her, tame her, then take her. Or he'd simply do away with her when he realized that he'd never truly have her.

Emily had a sinking feeling that told her that it would be the latter and almost wished that her friend would give in.

XXX

When the bell tolled for the next class it broke whatever spell Tom Riddle was under and, suddenly realizing how he was gazing at Lily, he packed away the two precious books and stalked out of the library.

Lily glared at his abrupt departure. In reality she wasn't that surprised and her previously suppressed common sense came flooding back to her, scolding her viciously. Only in a realm where they both quested for knowledge could he ever see her as an equal. Tom Riddle had been impressed by her eagerness to learn, that Lily had seen the truth of in his eyes.

Lily sighed and marched over to Emily, giving her friend a piercing look that told her not to ask. Emily swallowed her questions and together the seventh year Slytherins made their way down to the dungeons for another hour of brewing.

Emily broke off to take her seat next to her brother while Lily sat down heavily next to the infuriating boy that had just stormed away from her not five minutes before. Lily quirked an eyebrow as she noted that their ingredients were already spread across the desk and Riddle was stirring the caldron absentmindedly. He looked like he'd much rather be thinking of something else.

Sighing Lily took out quill and parchment and began to write furiously on the written portion of their assignment. Her elegant scrip quickly filled the page as Riddle continued to stir, his mind elsewhere.

Lily glanced over at her partner just as he was about to add on too many cut moonlilys. Darting her hand out she caught his wrist. Riddle's eyes snapped furiously up to hers and she nodded down at him hand.

Tom realized his mistake and inwardly cursed her for distracting him. Angrily he jerked his hand away from hers even as her delicate fingers scorched his skin where they'd touched him.

Lily let go as he affixed her with such a intensely burning glare of malice. His eyes were red with hatred, but it was not the usual hate that he exerted towards her. No, Lily realized with a flutter of her heart, this was hate of another kind. A new kind for Riddle for Lily was sure that he'd never before felt as he did now.

Tom Riddle hated her not because she dared to touch him, or that she defied him regularly, or even that she intruded upon his actions as she had when she'd stopped his torture of Abraxas and Xander, but because he wanted her. He hated her because she was defiant, she was powerful, beautiful and because all of this made her inexcusably alluring to him.

As Minerva had said, beauty was not a factor in Tom Riddle's heart. Power, to him, the desire to conquer as much knowledge as was possible was what he thought of as beautiful and the realization that she had in abundance what he had so hungrily sought for all of his life, tantalized him as nothing had ever before done.

As Lily searched Riddle's eyes she found his mind staring back at her. In his mind she was everything he had striven for for so long. His body wanted her, Lily could tell from the way he had jerked his hand away. Riddle blinked and Lily saw that lurking behind his intellect his pride wanted to see her destroyed.

Seeing this Lily withdrew from her search and went back to her writings.

Tom did not know what she had seen in his eyes but whatever it was she had removed herself from him entirely. Her presence sank back into herself as her hand moved across the paper before her. Whatever she'd found she had pulled from his very soul. Her ability to seek and find what he tried so desperately to lock away made his heart clench.

She had looked into his soul and had not liked what she had seen. She had withdrawn from him and, as his wrist burned still from her touch, Tom realized he missed her.

XXX

Rain beat heavily on the windows and the candles flickered as Tom bent farther over his texts, pouring himself into his studies. Anything to erase from his mind the image of Lily's eyes.

He was back in his favorite cubby of the library, his books spread out about him haphazardly. The words on the page blurred until all he could see was her emerald eyes looking up at him from the pages of his transfiguration book. Her eyes , in his mind, were shinning from excitement as they had been when he'd offered her his notes.

Angrily he slammed his book shut and buried his hands in his hair. Why, why did she had the ability to distract him? Nothing had ever before been able to pull his mind away from his quest for every secret magic that existed. Even holding another student under the Imperius Curse, something that took immense concentration, had not been enough to break his focus. So why, why in Gods name did this girl have the ability torment and tease his mind so that he could scarcely think of anything else?

She was the Chamber of Secrets all over again. The possibilities of what would be waiting for him in the dark secret places of the school had taunted him since first he had heard of their existence. She was everything that he wanted for himself. She was power, she was brilliance, she allure, she was darkness.

She was completely beyond his reach.

Lily Claire was everything that he had wanted for so long and he was no closer to her, or the power she possessed, then he was to flying without a broom. Physically he could be sitting not a foot away but her mind, her essence, was so expertly sealed inside herself that he could not even see it's glow. What she showed the world on a day to day basis was only a ghost of what was really there, locked away.

So deeply was it buried that Tom wondered if Lily even knew what kind of potential she truly had. He suspected that she didn't, that she had no idea how powerful she could be if tried. To her, her potential was simply something that she had always had.

Tom threw his head back and growled. Gods she was so frustrating. He didn't know why he was even contemplating what he was contemplating. He should not be thinking about how, even without her having reached her potential, she was far more powerful then he could ever wish to be. He should not be remembering how her patronus had swallowed his unforgivable. Or how, because they respected and revered her, Lestrange and Malfoy had knowingly defied him. He had had to use every ounce of power he had to instill enough fear into his fellow students that they now did exactly as he said. He was their King because they feared him, they did as he directed because they had feared him. The Slytherins had shown nothing but the deepest loyalty to Lily, loyalty born out of respect, reverence and (Tom had a sneaky suspicion) love.

Tom rewarded those that were loyal to him but he did not protect them. Lestrange and Malfoy had kept their silence and Lily had protected them for it, had used her power to defend those that had done as she asked. Tom was not blind. His fellows still fallowed him because they feared him, after all, Lily could not be always be there to protect them. But their loyalty was no longer his.

It was hers.

Their trust was hers, their hearts were hers. She had taken away everything that he had worked for six years to achieve when she had cast that spell.

And Gods what a spell it had been. It had done so much more then block an unforgivable, it had destroyed it. Tom had spent hours in the library afterwards looking up any mention of her spell. He'd finally found it in an old Auror training manual. _Magmorta Patronum _was a magnified version of the Patronus charm that was fortified to withstand some very nasty curses. But, according to the book, there was nothing in the world that could block an unforgivable.

Tom remembered throwing the book across his room in frustration. If nothing could block and unforgivable then how the bloody hell had Lily just done it? Two days later Tom had been reading a very dry text for Arithmancy when he'd stumbled across a passage that had said that any protection charm had the potential to double it's protection based on the power exerted by it's caster. The book then went on to inform him that many wizards throughout history had theorized that the Patronus Charm, which was pure emotion brought into physical form, had the underlying comparative power to block even an unforgivable. That the only limit to the spell's protective power came from a preconceived limitation on the part of the caster.

Tom had starred in fascination at the page. He'd found it, what Lily had done. Her spell had blocked his unforgivable because she did not have the predetermined concept in her mind that an unforgivable could not be blocked. She had thought the magic was possible and so it was.

And yet this realization had confused him further. Lily had to have been told sometime in her life that the unforgivables were unblockable. Tom knew that it took a considerable amount of power to override an idea that she would have been told was truth all her life. In order to cast a spell strong enough to block the Imperius she would have had to consciously ignore the practiced truth that told that the unforgivables were unblockable.

The thing that scared him was that she'd done it without hesitation and without second thought, like it wasn't the first time she'd done it. Tom was back to agonizing over her power again, which seemed to overrule everything else about her that he should hate her for.

Growling to himself Tom glanced at his watch and was thankful that tomorrow was Saturday. Tiredly he gathered his materials and stored them away, picking up his books he made his way back to the common room.

He'd just turned the last corner so that he was in sight of the entrance wall when a small something came sprinting past him. The first year, Tom realized, knocked into his arm and sent his many books spilling out upon the floor.

The first year turned and glanced behind him, "Sorry," he called and continued on his way.

Tom growled. He may be forced to let Lily get away with doing things to him but be damned if he wasn't going to get the little cretin. Whipping out his wand he sent a non-verbal spell at the boy. It was as if an invisible hand had grabbed the boy by the ankle and hoisted him upside down.

The terrified firsty looked wildly around until his eyes landed on an irate Tom Riddle. Slowly the head boy walked towards the frightened first year and glowered at him. He flicked his wand and the boy crashed to the floor at his feet. Tears running down his face he looked up at Tom.

"Well, well," Tom seethed, "What do we have here? A little firsty that doesn't know the rules. Goes knocking into people and all he can say is sorry."

"I a-am sorry," the boy whimpered.

"Oh, no your not," Tom hissed grabbing the boy by the arm and hauling upwards, "But you will be."

Tom heard footsteps and turned to see Avery, a sixth year, standing there. Tom nodded at him and Avery smirked, crossed his arms and waited for his next instruction.

Tom turned back to the first year. "See those books?" he hissed and the crying boy nodded, "Pick them up."

With that he dropped the boy back to the floor and watched as he scrambled to do as he was told. When he'd gathered the last book, Tom neared at him, "Now hand them to Avery."

With a nod the boy handed Tom's books to the awaiting sixth year. Smiling in satisfaction Tom turned back to the silently pending firsty. Good, the boy was learning. Tom raised his wand and pointed it at the child, who flinched. "Now," Tom said cruelly, "I'll give you ten seconds to get to your dormitory. If you can make it I'll let you alone. If you can't then, well," Tom smiled evilly.

"Starting now," he whispered and the terrified boy just stood there. "Seven seconds," he hissed maliciously and finally the boy turned around and made a dash to the wall.

Squeaking the password, the wall slid open and the boy darted through.

Smirking at Avery and motioning for him to follow, Tom took off after his prey. He had to hand it to the boy as he walked into the common room and stopped just inside the entrance, he was fast. He was halfway across the common room when Tom hit him with a jelly-legs jinx.

The boy wobbled and fell face first into the cold, black marble floor. The commotion alerted the lounging Slytherins to Tom's presence. Slowly their eyes swept up to the entrance wall. Tom imagined that he must look rather menacing as he stood there; his wand drawn, a cruel scowl on his face, his head boy badge glistening in the firelight.

"Please," the boy cried, "I'm s-sorry!"

Tom sneered and crossed his arms, glaring down threateningly at the boy. The jinx had worn off but the first year was too terrified to move. He was sitting on the floor in a prone like pose, shaking in fear of the older boy.

Tom's eyes swept the room landing on Lily's piercing gaze. Anger welled up inside him as she glared at him, her eyes showing her displeasure at his action. Tom suddenly had the urge to show her just how cruel he could be.

When a terrified first year had come bolting into the common room and then been jinxed half way to his dormitory, Lily had looked up from her potions book for the origin of the spell and had not been overly surprised to see Riddle standing at the entrance. He was glaring around the room, his face contorted into the deepest expression of malice imaginable.

He had turned his head at the same instant that she had felt her own eyes gloss over in contempt and displeasure. She had watched his eyes harden and realized that it was his anger at her that was making him act this way.

"What'd he do Tom," called a sixth year as Tom watched Lily's eyes glow with hate. She finally understood, if he could not punish her for her defiance, then he would simply take his displeasure out of someone else. This was her fault, and now she knew it.

"Yes," called another student off to his left, "What did he do?"

Tom's eyes never once left Lily's. Slowly she stood and as she did the eyes of the other Slytherins followed her. Tom wanted to laugh as everyone from second year up to seventh, even the terrified first year, realized that he was doing this because of her. Some might even say that he was doing it _for_ her.

Lily took three slow, steps forwards until her skirt hid the terrified boy from Tom's view. Deftly she raised her head in a obvious show of defiance and steadied her gaze to his. "Yes, Tom," she whispered and Tom felt elated and disquieted as he heard his name roll off her tongue, "What did he do?"

Tom uncrossed his arms and walked dangerously towards her stopping when he was maybe a foot in front of her. He never realized how much taller he was then her as he gazed heatedly down at her beautiful, defiant face; turned up towards him in almost invitation.

"Dose it matter?" Tom hissed as a malicious smile turned up the corners of his mouth.

"It matters to me," whispered Lily as her eyes flashed dangerously.

Tom, very much aware that they were on display for all of Slytherin house to see, smirked. He could almost see what everyone from second to seventh year was thinking, 'Since when dose Tom need to explain his actions to anyone?'.

He surprised himself and everyone around him when he answered, "Well, since it's important to you," he began, eyes skirting around her to see that the first year was clutching her skirts as a small child might do it's mother, "He knocked into me. Made me drop all my books. Horrible isn't it?"

Lily smirked, "Yes, I can see where that would be so terrible that you have to take out your anger for me upon a first year."

Tom's eyes flashed and he heard a few gasps echo throughout the room. "And what makes you think I'm doing this because I'm mad at you?"

He expected her to back down, after all she had no proof. He should have known better. Lily's emerald eyes traced his face and Tom felt himself grow hot.

"I can read it in your eyes," she whispered and her words stabbed at his heart.

Tom's eyes traced over her face which seemed to almost glow in the flickering firelight. He felt the urge to let his fingers trail the same paths that his eyes were now traveling.

"I challenge you," Lily whispered and Tom's eyes snapped up to hers.

"You've been doing that since you got here," Tom said dangerously, "I really am going to have to do something about that."

"I challenge you to a duel, Tom," Lily said, her voice matching his tempo and danger.

Tom's eyes widened and he heard audible shrieks of outrage from his fellows. His gaze locked on her emerald eyes and gave screamed his refusal even as his voice said smoothly, "Is that a dare?"

Lily searched his face surprised that his eyes which were the only thing about Tom Riddle that ever showed the truth should show fear of her even when his voice and body so courageously excepted her challenge.

"Lily," Emily's voice broke threw the semi-silence as she stepped up to her friend and grabbed hold of Lily's arm, pulling her away from Tom. "Don't , he's not worth your time."

Tom's nostrils flared as she dared to utter those words. His eyes caught the Lestrange girl's as she pleaded with him to understand that she said it not because she meant it but because she was trying to prevent Lily from getting hurt. Tom nodded his forgiveness for her words, and turned back to Lily.

She studied him for a few moments. "Your right," she said, pulling her arm free. And stepping up to him again, "_He's_ not worth my time. But that first year is."

Her words stung him as though he'd been slapped. Is that truly what she thought of him? Tom didn't care that at this moment her opinion of him seemed to matter more then any other. His eyes hardened as she stepped still closer until she was but an inch from him.

Angrily she turned her face upwards towards his and sneered, her face twisting into one of dangerous hate. "Tomorrow at dawn, outside the forbidden forest," she whispered, "be there or I shall come and fetch you."

She turned on her heel before he could object and stalked back to her dormitory. The first year trembled as his shelter walked away and Tom sneered down at him. Angrily she walked to his room, slamming the door behind him. He threw himself upon his bed and stared at the ceiling.

Why did he accept? He knew, knew in his heart of hearts that he could not win. Or could he? Power wasn't everything and in a duel skill was worth far more then outright power. Lily was powerful but Tom was sure that he knew more. He had after all, had more practice dueling.

Smiling Tom realized that tomorrow he'd be able to finally prove to her that he was indeed her Lord. That he was better, and that she would be his.

XXX

"Lily," Emily said slowly, as she and Cassy entered the seventh year girl dormitory and found Lily preparing for bed. Closing the door behind them, Emily sat at the foot of her friend's bed, "Do you have any idea what you just did?"

"You can't beat Riddle," Cassy breathed, sinking onto Emily's bed, "Trust us it's been tried."

Lily smiled. She couldn't tell them that she had the superior knowledge of the future on her side. That she had been dueling since she was twelve. That once, when she'd been fifteen she had dueled Severus Snape and won. That after the duel he had gone to talk to Moody about training her as an auror.

"I have no doubt it's been tried," Lily said as she finished plaiting her hair and turned to face her friends; a mysterious gleam in her eyes, "But not by me."

Emily and Cassy looked at each other and suddenly felt very sorry for Tom Riddle.


	9. The Deul

**A/N: Here we are people the new and improved Duel! I'm sorry guys but I wasn't happy with how the whole thing was moving; it was going way too fast so i had to slow things down a bit. For those of you that have alread read this story I thought you'd like to know that chapters 6 - 8 are completely new as in nerver before posted. There's a lot more Tom/Lily interaction and a heavy dose of UST to keep things interesting. I promise I will upload chapters as soon as possable an please, please keep readin. I promise i wouldn't have done the revisions if I didn't think the end result was ten times better.**

**Chapter 9: The Duel**

Dawn came a bit early for Tom's liking. The Slytherin head boy had slept restlessly or not at all, tossing and turning in his bed; thinking. He really wasn't looking forward to dueling Lily; in fact he was damn near dreading it. While a part of him was eager to finally resolve the issue of who was better then who, the more rational part of him knew that if their up and coming duel was anything like their 'charm off' then he was in for one hell of a fight.

Tom had really thought that he was done asserting himself. He had fought hard, read anything he could get his hands on, and practiced countless spells for hours to get to where he was now. Every mention of power had been explored, every new curse or hex memorized and practiced to perfection.

Seventh year was suppose to be the year in which he reveled in the power he had gained. His studies had long ago creased to challenge him, now was the time to sit back on his self styled thrown and gloat. He was the best, the smartest, brightest, most cunning, cleverest, most popular, and exceptionally the handsomest wizard in Hogwarts. He was the King of Slytherin House but even that was not enough. His hand of power extended into every year and every house, his fingers drabbling in every facet of student life.

He even had some small control over the teachers. Slughorn would let him get away with murder (and had); Limpkin was terrified of him; Merrythought passed him with O's across the board; Binns was of no importance but hadn't given him anything less then an O his entire Hogwarts career; Margot, the Arithmancy teacher, was in constant awe of him; Dippet loved him to pieces and worshiped the ground he walked on. The only professor that held anything but the highest praise for him was Dumbledore and Tom didn't really care what he thought.

Yet even with all of this here he was. Tom felt like he was back in his first year trying to show up the older students. It had taken him six months of grueling work before he'd finally been able to prove to the lot of them that he wasn't just your average first year, that he was something special. He'd been revered ever since. Tom had never had to aver himself again, his peers did it for him. So intimidated were his year mates that they made sure that any new additions to the house knew exactly what was expected of them; and what would happen if they disobeyed.

The year had began smoothly, exactly as he had planned it. He'd been made head boy as he'd known he would be; from the moment he'd stepped on the train he'd slid effortlessly back into his role as Slytherin King. The head girl was a silly mudblood from Ravenclaw, completely brilliant but spineless. He'd had total control over her and the prefects from the very first meeting.

Tom had been glad that his final year was shaping up so effortlessly, and was looking forwards to little or no work whatsoever to challenge him until _she_ walked through the door.

From the moment that Lily Claire had set foot in Hogwarts the school and it's occupants had been beholden to her in awe. She was beautiful, proud, and she'd walked down the long aisle between the tables to be sorted without any trace of nervousness or fear. Even Tom had been apprehensive on the day of his sorting, sure that Dumbledore had made a mistake. But not Lily, no, she had strode confidently up to the sorting stool and had gracefully accepted her sorting. She had walked towards the Slytherin table without a hint of hesitation.

The school had been hers for that small moment as it had never been Tom's. Not even when he had received his award for Special Services to the School had the entirety of Hogwarts, students, teachers, ghosts, had their attention so ardently captivated.

Tom had wanted to know her form the moment he saw her. He wasn't often attracted to girls, beauty was a fickle thing that Tom had little time for. But Lily's confidence, her almost arrogance in the way she held herself had made her instantly alluring to him.

He'd been so possessed by her intensity that he'd been motivated to actually approach her. Tom had never actually gone after a person unless they had something that he wanted, and arguably very few woman had what he wanted. Lily seemed to have an innate charisma that even he wasn't strong enough to fight openly.

And she'd rebuffed him. Totally and completely rejected him. It had been so long since anyone had not done immediately as he asked that he hadn't reacted fast enough to recover. She's pushed past him, insulted him even, and then left. Tom had gotten so used to people already knowing who he was that it had taken a few minutes for him to remember that she didn't know him. He had forgiven her and had offered his assistance again the next day.

Same as before she had refused. She had even physically injured him. Her projected malice defied his very existence and he had vowed that he would not let her beat him. But she had, and she had done it with such finesse that Tom hadn't entirely been sure of what to do next.

He'd ended up in a kind of prolonged battle of wits. Lily infuriated him, captivated him, angered him, defied him, and fascinated him all at once. If any other person had rebelled against him in as many ways or with as much frequency as did she they'd have found themselves in the hospital wing long ago. Tom didn't know what to do about Lily; how are you suppose to despise someone that you are inexplicitly drawn to?

The answer was that you weren't. Tom realized that he no more hated her then he did himself. In fact he saw a great deal of himself lurking behind her riveting eyes. Tom finally opened his eyes, adjusting them to the darkness of his room. Twisting towards his night table he glanced at the offending numbers of his alarm clock. Dawn was half an hour away. In thirty minutes he would be dueling the most powerful witch that he had ever encountered; or probably ever would.

With much more trepidation then he was used to, Tom got out of bed and dressed. He took particular care as he did this, smoothing his hands over his immaculate dueling robes; a gift from old Mr. Malfoy after having witnessed Tom's skill the previous summer. Bending, Tom carefully laced his black, dragon hide boots wondering as he did if Lily had any proper dueling robes.

He knew that Lily was going to use everything in her power to try and entrap him, and that included her beauty. Steeling himself against her, sure to be, bewitching appearance was going to be the hardest part of this venture. How was he to duel death (Tom knew that there'd be more then one deadly hex tossed around) to a woman that was so alluring that he couldn't think straight?

_Salazar! _what had he been thinking to agree to this? Lily had too much power over him; she elicited too much emotion deep within him for him to be able to so coldly duel her as he would do otherwise to others. He should have just refused, written her off as not worth the effort. He wouldn't have lost any face with the Slytherins, they would just believe what he told them; that she wasn't worth the effort.

But Lily had made it imposable to do such as that. She had told him to his face, and loud enough for everyone else to hear, that he wasn't worth her time. That Tom Riddle, head boy, heir of Slytherin was not worth her time. But the first year that he'd been terrorizing apparently was. Tom had been furious. How dare she?

With renewed conviction, Tom smiled at himself in the mirror as he slid his wand into the holster on his right thigh. If Lily was going to look bewitching (and he was sure she was) then Tom looked like death incarnate. Confidently he strode out of his dormitory.

He wasn't surprised to see a few blurry eyed sixth and seventh years already awake, and they looked expectantly at him as he exited the common room and began the long walk towards the school gates. They expected him to win, to put Lily in her place. He would do all in his power to appease them.

The predawn air was cool and crisp and it stung his skin slightly as he arrived at a clear flat area of land just on the edge of the imposing forest. To his right was a sloping hill that would hide them from the prying eyes of any teachers. The south gate was behind him to his left and in front of him stretched a more scenic, if vastly less traveled, road to Hogsmead

Tom had been waiting for perhaps ten minutes, gazing out at the forbidding line of trees and waiting for the orange sun to peek over the horizon, when he heard a set of soft footfalls behind him and turned.

He had been right to assume that she would use her appearance to entrap him. As she neared Tom felt his breath caught in his throat.

He'd been right; she looked enchanting, beguiling and deadly all at the same instant. Her hair was left to trail down her back in a loose braid, coiling and uncoiling behind her like the tail of a mighty serpent. Her face was set in a blank mask of perfection; her eyes cold, her face expressionless. Her black dueling robes were the most enticing garments Tom had ever seen on a female. They hugging and conformed to her very pleasing figure in such a way as to drive any sane wizard to the point of distraction.

Letting go of a breath he hadn't even known he'd been holding his eyes traveled up her body to her face and finally locked on her eyes. What he saw there made him suddenly wish that he was back in bed. Her emerald orbs were ablaze with fire. She looked very much like a succubus, coming for his soul.

Slowly, elegantly and perfectly she bowed to him, and he to her. They both took up stance and fired.

XXX

"How long have they been at it now?" Emily asked as she joined Xander and Cassy just outside the South Gate. Below them, Tom and Lily dueled across the field, the forbidden forest as their backdrop. To Emily, and the others who had ventured from the castle to watch them at various times in the last few hours, it looked at if they were dancing. Waltzing back and forth effortlessly, attacking and blocking., to some haunting melody.

Like the Death Waltz. Perfectly choreographed and executed, watching them was seductive and entrancing all at the same time. They both moved beautifully, their movements flawless and smooth.

"Five hours," Xander said. He was sitting on a rock, his chin resting on the palm of his hand. He looked bored, but Emily knew that her brother waited with bated breath for the dueler's next moves.

"I didn't know there were that many curses," Cassy said, as she picked at a blade of grass, "If not for the fact that I've sat here for the past three hours, I'd have thought they were just throwing sparks at each other. Unfortunately, the trees behind them are testament enough that there apparently _are_ that many curses."

"I think they've been experimenting," Xander said, his head came off his hand and he stretched, "Some of the things Lily's shouted, I've never heard of before."

Cassy nodded and sighed, "The same can be said for Tom," Cassy picked at another blade of grass, "At the rate their going it'll be days before they kill each other."

"No, not days," Xander said a note of hopefulness in his voice, "I think they'll just run out of spells in a couple hours, realized that they've met each other's match and give up."

"Oh, you lot are fouls if you think Lily's going to let Tom walk away from this the victor," the three Slytherins looked around and saw Minerva McGonagall walking towards them. "There is more then one way to win a duel, and I think Lily knows it."

"What makes you think that?" Emily asked warily. So far none of the teachers had gotten wind of the duel. If Minerva was just now wondering out here, Emily couldn't help but wonder if word had finally gotten to the staff.

Minerva laughed a bit at the look of discomfort on Emily's face and smirked, "Don't worry. None of the teachers have a clue that the two most powerful students in the seventh year are outside the gates, dueling," the teacher's apprentice then preceded to sit herself down on the nearest rock. "I had to pry the information out of a Slytherin fifth year to find out what was going on."

"How'd you manage that?" Xander asked, surprised that former Gryffindor had managed to get anything out of a Slytherin regardless of year.

Minerva smiled, "I have my ways."

"You threatened him with detention didn't you," Emily said and Minerva turned to her and smirked, "How very Slytherin of you."

"Yes, well, I have my moments," Minerva shrugged, "Back to the matter at hand; Lily's a smart girl, smarter then most I'd bet, she knows exactly how to beat Riddle of that I'm sure."

"Well could she hurry up, my bum's gone stiff," Cassy complained and then seemed to realize what she'd said. She turned a light shade of pink and stammered, "I mean.."

Minerva laughed, "You Slytherins are always so formal. It's quite all right. I've taken no offense."

Emily remembered that Lily already thought very highly of the transfiguration apprentice and decided that her friend had been right about the woman's character. Minerva said what was on her mind in a frank, reasonable sort of way that Emily felt herself instantly liking her. "So," she said fixing the former Gryffindor with a piercing look, "what do you think it'll take for Lily to win?"

"Nothing much really," Minerva said with a shrug, completely unaffected by the Slytherin girls intimidating stare, "All she has to do is destroy his pride."

"And how is she going to do that?" Xander demanded. Tom Riddle's pride as not something that one just broke on a whim, if that's what it was going to take for Lily to win then they'd be here for a while longer. Like several days.

"Watch," Minerva said after studying the two figures for a moment. Pointing at the battling students she continued, "see how Tom's movements are becoming more forced and aggressive while Lily's remain light and graceful?"

"Yes," Xander said after a pause. He, his sister and Cassy began to notice how Tom, who always put a little more into his spell casting then was absolutely necessary, was beginning to force his spells. His movements were still graceful but there was an underlying note of distress there that, unless someone where looking for it or pointed it out, would have remained oblivious.

Lily, on the other hand, was still tracing her spells with a flair of beauty and refinement. She looked peaceful whereas Tom was beginning to look a tad bit stressed. They also noted that Lily wasn't attacking much anymore, just effortlessly blocking whatever Riddle sent flying at her.

Suddenly Cassy's face lit up into a brilliant smile. "She's tiring him," Cassy exclaimed, "She's using as little energy as possible while he's giving it his all. He's going to burn out soon."

"Exactly," Minerva said. "Any minute now we will bear witness to the down fall of Mr. Riddle as he gets his arse handed to him on a silver platter."

Thunder cracked overhead as Tom began to feel himself tiring. As Lily blocked another one of his curses, Tom felt his last reserve of energy beg for him to stop. _"Impedimenta!" _Tom shouted, hurling the white sphere towards the girl dancing so nimbly before him.

Lily neatly sidestepped his curse and smiled lightly at him, _"Reducto!" _she purred.

Tom had to dive out of the way to avoid being hit. He tucked his knees to his chin and rolled away, landing on his feet in perfect form. Standing, he again raised his wand, preparing to fling the last of his energy at her in a desperate attempt to catch her off guard. He turned to face her only to find Lily calmly standing a short distance away. Her wand was hanging loosely by her side and she was looking at him with a bored expression.

The clouds rumbled overhead threatening rain as Tom Riddle lowered his wand and waited for his opponent to make her next move.

"I grow tired of your games, Riddle," Lily said as she examined her wand, completely unconcerned with him, "Emily was right, I believe. You really aren't worth my time."

She couldn't have stung him more if she had slapped in the face, and Tom wished at the moment that she had. Her words cut through him as she confirmed what she had told him the night previously. She had just told him that he was worthless to her. Like dirt, no not even dirt.

Like mud.

Tom' wand slid from his deft fingers as he sank down to his knees, utter and complete defeat washing over him in waves. He felt tears prickling at the back of his eyes but refused to shed them. They were bitter and reeked of his vanquish. He was not worthless, he was NOT. He was the heir of Slytherin, Salazar's heir. He was powerful, he was loved, he was respected, he was feared. How was it possible that this one girl made him feel so completely meaningless?

Because to her, he was. He had done nothing to make her respect him, and he knew that she was too powerful to ever fear him. To her he was nothing. Why was it that the thought, the realization that to her he was nothing cripple him so? Why did the opinion of this girl mean so much to him?

Because she was powerful, more powerful then he had any hope of ever being. Because she was everything that he had held himself to be since the first day he had set foot inside Hogwarts. She was his ideal, an ideal that he could never reach. She was in the clouds and he was on the ground looking up at her and wishing. So far above him that he could only pray that she might fly low enough so as to catch a glimpse of her.

So lost was he in thought he started when he felt a warm hand lift his chin and lift his face so that his hollow eyes locked with Lily's. "I could have ended it if I'd wished it. _Avada Kedavra_ isn't the only way to end a person's life." She pulled him to his feet and handed him is wand. "But maybe you're worth something after all."

She gave him a sad smile and turned her back to him. He watched her as she made her way back to the castle; leaving him with the knowledge that she had beaten him.

He stood there for an uncountable number of minutes as the clouds overhead thundered and then broke. Cold rain began to pour on his head, wetting him through in minutes. The thunder rumbled overhead once more and Tom Riddle threw back his head and screamed.

The trembling sky overhead swallowed his anger and threw it back at him as a new, more terrible torrent came pouring down from the weeping sky. As the bitingly frigid water drowned his rage Tom was left to the realization that he would do anything in his power to make himself worth something to this girl. For all his accomplishments and reverence were nothing if she, the beautiful and powerful Lily Claire, could not find something of worth within him. He was nothing if he could not, in some small way, please her.

The rain beat hatefully against him as he realized that he desired more of her then simply her mind and her power. Her spirit, her soul, both forces that had the potential to move the world if that was what she had wanted. Tom wanted to possess her, to claim her in everyway.

If he could ever prove himself worthy enough to have her, to treasure, to keep. Then, then she would be his, just as he was already hers.

XXX

As eager as the three Slytherins and the Transfiguration apprentice were to see the outcome of the duel, they had packed it in and headed inside when the sky had threatened to drench them. The four watchers had parted ways at the entrance hall, Emily promising Minerva that she would tell her the outcome as soon as it was decided.

As it were, the three of them were completely unsurprised when Lily had walked, dry, into the common room not twenty minutes after they had left. She walked confidently into the underground room and collapsed on the nearest couch, draping her figure elegantly over the black leather.

Some fifteen minutes later the wall slide open to revel a dripping wet Tom Riddle. He walked into the common room with as much dignity as he could muster. He said nothing as he walked past them and disappeared into his room.

Emily turned and smirked at her friend. There were no words that need be said, Lily had won.

Oblivious to her friend's and companion's triumph, Lily's mind was instead on her defeated opponent. In difference to what she was sure Emily and Xander would think, she had taken no pleasure in seeing Tom Riddle destroyed. Lily would have thought that, knowing what he would one day do, that she'd have been tickled pink to have just wiped out his pride.

But she wasn't. As she had lain in bed the night before she had thought over every encounter she had ever had with the boy. The funny thing was that she found that she no longer hated him, she hadn't since he had shown her that elusive book. Lily still, by no means liked the arrogant boy, but the thought of him no longer enticed her to think immediately of his demise.

Tom Riddle was, to her, a rival. He was a challenge, a way to test her own skills such as she had never before had at her disposal. He was a pleasure to tease and taunt because he made her feel powerful. He was also becoming steadily more attractive to he.

Lily had never had a crush and she was sure that 'crush' was not the best way to describe the lure and appeal that he had over her. He was dark and dangerous and so very tempting. If her father were to hear her thoughts now he'd think she was under the Imperius, but the fact was that Lily was finding it very hard not to occasionally look at Riddle. For no other reason then to trace her eyes across his perfect face.

Emily would kill her if she could hear her now, and Lily smirked at the image of Emily strangling her. Lily had lived all her life in the shelter of innocence. Any lurking dimness had been kept from her. Lily had always been inclined towards the darker side of desire. To a girl that had nothing but purity all her live there was something alluring about the shadows. Darkness was so much more forgiving then light and Lily felt that at this moment she wanted nothing more then to forever remain draped on shadow.

And at the same instant her blood boiled at the thought of joining Tom Riddle at the edge of darkness. Her loyalty to her family, to her loved ones that had lost their lives in the ongoing war, and to her sanity prevented her from dwelling too long in the shadows.

Emily watched as a shadow appeared and spread across Lily's face. Sighing, she turned her face away but continued to watch her friend from the corner of her eyes.

Lily was gazing wistfully into the dancing flames, her face set in a barren mask. Her eyes however, were dancing with a haunting darkness that swirled in her emerald depths. Emily began to realize that, while the others were pleased by her victory, Lily had no joy for it. Indeed, her friend looked as though she had just lost something very dear to her.

Emily realized that it was the challenge. Riddle had been a contest for Lily to battle with, a way to test her own expressive power. Now that the duel was over and done with, Lily had no such outlet. She had challenged him out of her frustration and was now regretting it.

With a jolt, Emily realized that Lily and Riddle were a match in everything. In power, in intellect, and in emotion. Where Tom's pride had kept him from realizing it, Lily's ideals had kept her way from the conclusion. The base fact was that Lily and Tom were equals and each desired what the other had mastered. Tom desired Lily's power and Lily longed to hide in the darkness.

Emily was about to ask her friend to join her in the library so that they could talk when she suddenly darted her eyes towards Riddle's door. Without so much as a word she had leapt up and crossed to the door.

Hesitantly, Lily knocked.

"Enter," came the calm, commanding voice of her dueling opponent. Still not entirely sure what her reason was for doing this, or if she even had one, Lily opened the door and slid into Tom Riddle's frozen chambers. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness she could just make out the grandeur of the room.

It was as large as her entire dormitory. Square in composition, a large king sized bed sat proudly against east wall. An impressive ebony desk stood to the bed's left with a wardrobe next to that. The walls on either side of the door were lined with bookshelves and filled with books of every imaginable genre. Opposite the bed across the room to her right, was a huge marble fireplace. And, although a fire burned merrily in it's grate, no heat penetrated the frigid atmosphere.

Riddle stood before the blazing flames, his back to her and Lily could almost see his eyes staring into the dancing embers in thought. She blinked. He had removed his soaked shirt and vest and was now standing in nothing but his black dueling breaches and dragon hide boots. 'I really shouldn't be so surprised' Lily scolded herself, 'I did come barging into his room. And he _is_ wet. What were you expecting?' For the first time ever, Lily wished that Riddle would look at her. Then she could concentrate on his eyes instead of his very well defined, smooth back. If he were facing her she could focus on her hate for the wizard instead of how his pale skin glowed eerily in the flickering light.

Tom had just finished removing the majority of his wet clothing when a timid knock had sounded upon his door. Laying his clothing out before the fire he had called for them to enter. The person had entered hesitantly and then closed the door behind them which Tom thought was odd. It was not until he had heard a slight intake of breath that he had known that it was Lily that was intruding upon his solitude. Slowly he turned to face her glad, although he couldn't quite figure out why, that she was seeing him like this.

Lily stood before him, her back pressed to the door, her eyes roving his body, noting the lack of attire. A small smile began to appear on his face as he noted a pronounced blush begin to creep it's way up her neck and play across her cheeks. Whatever animosity there might be between them, neither of them could deny that they each found the other attractive.

Lily tried desperately to pull her eyes away from him but to no avail. She compensated by looking at the floor as asking him the first think that came to mind, "How can you stand the cold?"

Tom watched her eyes leave him and settle on the apparently very interesting tile. Smirking ever more wildly he murmured "It keeps me level headed."

Lily's eyes widened at his implication and went darting from the floor and back to him, his face this time; she had no reaction whatsoever to his face. She had known that she had an effect on him, however; she had not thought that is was this great. That it was lasting enough that he needed to freeze the air in his rooms to keep his mind from wondering.

Tom continued to smirk as he took a step towards her. Lily eyed him wearily as if just realizing that she was in fact in his room. His smirk turned into a real smile as he realized that for the first time he had actually caught her off guard. He'd had to get soaking wet and strip of most of his clothes to do it but all in all, he really wasn't complaining. She was here, in his room, alone and he was intimidating her. Somehow, that thought wasn't as appealing as he had thought it'd be. In fact, suddenly, Tom didn't want her to he intimidated by him at all.

He frowned and tried to think of something that would put her at ease. Finally he alighted on the knowledge that she was indeed in his room and he had know idea why. "Was there something you came to say?" Tom asked her quietly, taking another step forwards.

Lily swallowed and nodded, pressing her back farther against the hard wood of the door. "You came back rather wet, I came to make sure you don't freeze to death," she whispered.

"I didn't know you cared," Tom smirked; another step. One more and he'd be right in front of her.

"I don't," Lily affirmed, pressing still closer so that the doorknob dug painfully into her back, "But if you end up in the hospital wing you'll turn me in faster then either of us can say detention to save your own arse. I really don't fancy a weeks worth of cleaning cauldrons."

Tom almost smiled at her logic. It was so very Slytherin of her even if it wasn't entirely true. After having his epiphany outside he wasn't about to turn her in. Still, her answer was the sort of thing he would have said if their situations had been reversed.

Although, they both knew that that wasn't the real reason she was here. Tom knew that any answer she gave him wouldn't be the real one and, looking at Lily as she determinedly held his gaze, Tom wasn't entirely sure that she even knew herself.

With a slight bow of his head Tom assured her, "I promise that I will not fall ill."

This apparently satisfied Lily because she turned and carefully slipped out the door. As soon as Tom was once again alone in his solitude, he turned back to the dancing flames. His mind wondering to the woman that had just vanished from his room. A woman that hated him; but cared enough to seek him out when, not moments before, she had deemed him a waste of her time.


	10. Wake of a Duel

**A/N: Here you go peeps, another (completely) new chapter. This ones totally new, never before been posted. Hope you like, and as always, I love hering from you.**

**Chapter 10: Wake of a Duel**

Unfortunately for Tom, the first promise that he'd ever made he was unable to keep and, come Monday, he found himself in the hospital wing gulping down Pepper-Up Potion. Waiting patiently for the steam to stop pouring from his ears, Tom took of towards what remained of lunch.

He made it to the great all with just enough time to gulp down a few forkfuls of kidney pie and a goblet of pumpkin juice before departing for Defense. The bell rang before he could get there and Merrythought, along with everyone else, fixed him with a look of surprise as he yanked the door open and slid into his seat. Tom Riddle, you see, was never late.

"Mr. Riddle," Merrythought said as soon as he was seated, "I assume there is a good reason for your tardiness?"

Tom glared at the man and was pleased to see the Professor tremble a bit. Tom sighed, he would have liked to not explain to the entire class his previous whereabouts. He especially didn't fancy telling Lily, who was glancing back at him from the desk in front of him. Tom looked back up at his Professor and figured that the old man was feeling rather emboldened today, that is to say he hadn't backed down like he usually did when Tom glared at him. "I was in the hospital wing, Sir," he emitted finally, knowing that it would do him no good to lie.

"Oh dear," Merrythought simpered, "You do look a bit off color, I trust everything is alright?"

Tom glowered at the man. "I'm fine," he bit out. A belated giggle had him looking up only to catch the dancing eyes of his dueling opponent.

"Yes, well," Merrythought was saying and Tom focused his attention on the old professor, "Today we will be beginning our unit on pre-auror level defense. Now who can tell me the strongest spell they know?"

Tom blinked. One would think that the strongest spell known would be one of the unforgivables but Tom found his mind wondering back to Lily and her patronus. Casually he raised his hand.

"Yes," Merrythought called as he pointed at him, "What is the strongest spell you know of?"

"Ten galleons says it's the killing curse," Tom heard a Gryffindor snicker. Tom glared at the boy who had the good sense to look sheepish.

He turned his attention back to the Professor. "Magmorta Patronus," Tom answered.

Lily's eyes went wide as he gave the name of her spell. Well, it wasn't technically _her_ spell, but the only reason he knew of it was because he'd seen her use it. Twisting, Lily looked back at Riddle who nodded at her in mute acknowledgement. Lily blinked, had Riddle just thanked her? Curiously, Lily continued to stare at him until he grinned at her. Oh dear lord, he _had_ just thanked her. What in the name of Salazar was going on?

"Interesting choice Mr. Riddle," Merrythought was saying and the whole of the class turned their attentions to him, "I wonder why, when in previous assignments you have stated otherwise, you believe this to be the most powerful?"

Tom shrugged, "I was reading a book the other day. It theorized that since the patronus charm is pure emotion that it has the potential power to block even an unforgivable."

The Slytherins nodded solemnly. Each one of them, with the exception of Emily, knew that this was more then just a theory. They'd seen it proven true.

The Gryffindor's scoffed. Ignatius Prewett, the Gryffindor equivalent of himself, only vastly less influential, turned to him. "Block an unforgivable? Are you sure you're alright Riddle? Maybe you should go back to the infirmary."

Tom growled at him and the auburn haired boy backed down. "Sorry, Riddle," he mumbled, cringing under Tom's hard stare.

"It's not just theory you know," Lily spoke up. While she was loath to defend Riddle, it was her spell they were debating. And really, it had been nothing but theory until Mad Eye had mentioned it to her. Lily had been the first to make it work, a fact that had driven the grizzled ex-auror positively mad with glee.

The whole class turned to look at her, including Merrythought. Lily raised her head proudly, almost daring anyone to contradict her. No one did and she continued, "The only limit to magic is what we think it is. If not for the limitations that others have placed upon certain spells, dictating what they can and can not do, then there would really be no limit for what our spells could achieve."

"An interesting thought, Miss Claire," Merrythought murmured as he considered the witch before him. She had said little so far during the term but now that she had spoken it was clear that she was brilliant. She might even rival Mr. Riddle in theory.

"It's not a thought," Lily said forcefully, "Lower the wards and I'll show you."

Tom smirked, he knew exactly what she was doing. Someone had challenged her intelligence by amusing that a spell that she had cast was only theory. Lily was going to prove them wrong. He couldn't wait to see the looks on the Gryffindor's faces.

"I'm not so sure that is wise Miss Claire," Merrythought said briskly, "Such a spell should only be attempted by an auror."

"Lily's had auror training," Yaxley shouted from the very back of the room. He'd already seen the spell that she was asking to perform but he'd love to see it again and he knew that Tom would also. It really was a marvelous enchantment.

"You have?" Merrythought asked in respectful awe. Good Lord, she was only seventeen. What other secret talents did this girl possess?

Lily smirked. "Level three."

"Well, shit," Ignatius called and Lily turned her bright eyes to his own soft brown ones, "Why the bloody hell are you still in school?"

"I'm a war refugee," Lily stated calmly, "I learned to fight because I had to."

"Be that the case Miss Claire I still don't think…" Merrythought trailed off as Lily turned and fixed him with a potent stare, "On second thought we'll just see."

Lily smirked in triumph as the Defense Teacher hurried about in preparations to remove the wards that protected the room. He got maybe a quarter of the way through when he paused, apparently stumped.

"Here," Lily said quietly and noticed that all eyes were on her every move, "Let me."

Tom watched in fascination, along with everyone else, as Lily made a complicated set of movements in the air with her wand before muttering an incantation that he didn't quiet catch. The whole room glowed a dull green that faded slowly to blue and then seeped back into the stone. Tom stared, Lily had just removed the wards without so much as a second thought.

Lily lowered her wand and turned back to the Professor. Merrythought was staring at her and so was everyone else. Except Tom. Riddle was grinning at her as if to say, 'I know exactly what's coming,'. The way he was looking at her also reminded her of how he had stared at her on Saturday when she'd been in his room. It was like he was trying to absorb her very essence. Lily shivered slightly and turned back to Merrythought, "We may begin now," she said crisply and took up stance a few paces away from her teacher.

"Oh," she added as if an afterthought, "I would suggest you use something other then the Imperious, I'm immune to that one so there's really no point."

Merrythought squeaked. That left only the torture and the killing curse. He couldn't cast those on a student, what if she didn't block it? He was still trembling when he heard Tom's voice, "I'll do it."

Merrythought turned to the approaching head boy and was about to refuse the whole exercise when he caught the gleam in his blue-black eyes. Nervously, he turned back to the defiant Lily and realized that the lint in Riddle's eyes mirrored hers exactly. Good Lord, they've done this before! The thought was disturbing and mildly comforting all at once.

Tom took up his position before Lily and had just raised his wand when the door to the classroom opened and in walked Dippet, Dumbledore and Limpkin. They were here to investigate the ward, Tom was sure.

"Professors," Merrythought greeted them, "We were just about to demonstrate -"

Tom looked at Lily who nodded. If they waited for the old Professor to explain then they'd most likely be told to stand down. Readying his spell Tom fired.

"_Curcio!" _

As Tom released his spell he saw all three new arrivals snap their heads up in shock and horror.

"_Magmorta Patronum!" _Lily's voice screamed. The sliver serpent erupted from the tip of her wand, coiling in the air before her. Baring it's fangs it lunged forwards and swallowed his curse. _"Finite Incantartum!"_ Lily commanded and her patronus vanished.

Both she and Riddle lowered their wands in complete silence. The lack of noise was almost defining as both students felt every eye in the room upon them. As one they turned towards the grouped Professors and waited for their word.

Merrythought's mouth was open in shock; Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling merrily; Limpkin was speechless and trembling; and Dippet looked, well, Tom wasn't exactly sure how to describe the look on the headmasters face. The image of a drowning fish came to mind.

Lily bowed slightly to her professors and then turned abruptly and retook her seat. As she walked down the aisle she noted with satisfaction that every single one of the Gryffindor's were staring at her in dumbstruck awe. As she sat down beside Emily she turned to her friend and tried very hard not to laugh at the look on her face.

Tom, too, passed by his fellow students with a look of supreme superiority on his face. Although, for the first time ever his arrogance was for someone other then himself. Lily was, after all a member of Slytherin house, _his_ house.

"Miss Claire," Merrythought called, having apparently found his voice, "Would you be so kind as to replace the wards please."

Lily nodded and, standing at her desk, repeated the intricate flicks and jabs of her wand; in reverse this time since she was putting them up instead of down. The room glowed again, this time from blue to green and then, when the glow had dissipated, Lily sat back down.

"Thank you," Merrythought said nervously before turning to address the rest of the class, "You may talk amongst yourselves for the remainder of the period. I have some matters to attend to with the other Professors."

Merrythought then proceeded to follow Dippet and the others out of the room, presumably headed for the headmaster's office.

As soon as the door clicked shut behind him the class erupted in whispers. Yaxley, who was seated in the very back, sauntered over to Lily and sat on her desk, smiling down at her. "Nice job, again. I didn't get to congratulate you last time."

"Last time!" Emily yelled, and the Gryffindor's stopped muttering, "What do you mean last time? When in Salazar's name have you had the chance, the need, to do that before?"

Lily gazed at Emily for a few moments before turning her head to stare pointedly at Riddle. "When I'm defending my friends."

Slowly Emily's eyes widened as she realized just exactly when Lily had used that spell. That night that Tom had called the seventh year wizards to him and disappeared into that room. Lily had gone after them and Emily had been too terrified to follow. She should have, she realized now, she would have paid to see Riddle's face as her friend blocked his spell.

"Hear that," Abraxas laughed nudging Xander, "We're friend's with the great Lily Claire!"

"Oh I don't know about great," Lily smiled in reply to their teasing.

At the same moment both Antonin and Yaxley cried, "What about us?"

Lily turned her dazzling smile on the remaining Slytherin wizards and nodded, "I suppose you are as well."

The two wizards grinned brilliantly and proceeded to lounge themselves in varying positions near Lily's desk. Yaxley was already sitting on top of it; Abraxas and Xander where standing next to it; Emily was sitting next to her; and Antonin was sitting backwards in a chair leaning towards her.

Tom watched all this with various feelings running through him, all in quick secession. While most of him was somewhat dejected as he watched the lot of his housemates talking amicably to her, another small part of him wished that she would speak to him as readily as she did the others. Tom smirked as he realized that she looked very much like a queen holding court. If he was the Slytherin King, then Lily had just been elected it's Queen and it would simply not do for a the King and Queen to be at odds with one another.

And at the same time, based on how she had seemed to forget his presence, Tom suspected that she still hated him. Or if not hated, then thought of him as little more then dirt. Tom was still in the middle of his reflections when a couple of the Gryffindor's wondered over.

As they neared Tom's eyes narrowed and Lily looked up. "Yes," she said softly.

The taller of the two boys pushed his companion towards her. Lily quirked an eyebrow at the display. The boy that was now in front of her looked her over once and then said, casually, "That was some spell."

Lily smirked, "Yes, I suppose it was."

The boy looked sheepish. Then, puffing out his chest as if summoning all his Gryffindor courage, he blurted, "Can you teach me that spell?"

Lily looked him over before answering, coolly, "I doubt it."

The boy glared at her. "What's that suppose to mean?"

Lily just looked at him and after a moment her retreated a few steps. "It takes someone with a great deal of power to cast that spell, and I'm sorry," she said this in a voice that clearly said she wasn't sorry in the slightest, "but I just don't think you have it in you."

"Oh really," the boy scoffed, irritated, "And what makes you think that I'm not just as good as you?"

"Well for starters," Lily sneered, "If I'd wanted to talk to somebody I wouldn't have needed one of my friends to shove me over here."

Tom smirked at her tone and the Gryffindor turned red. Clearly the idiot wasn't used to being insulted by a female, and he wasn't taking it well. The both of them left in a huff and Lily turned back to the gathered Slytherins.

"I think he just wanted to talk to you," Yaxley said dismissively, "After all, there really aren't that many girl in Gryffindor that look anywhere near as," he paused, "fetching as yourself."

Lily blushed and Tom felt himself frown. Why did that comment bother him so much? Lily ducked her head coyly and flickered her eye in his direction. Ah, yes, that was why. Because Tom would much rather it be him giving her the compliments and having her blush pettily then watching Yaxley do it.

Leaning back in his chair and sighing, Tom began to work on a plan that would make Lily acknowledge him as something more then just a rival. Something more then anyone else.

XXX

The rest of the week following the duel passed slowly and completely without further incident. The seventh years had been sworn to secrecy in regards to the whole unforgivable mess; it would seem that Dippet didn't want the younger students to know that he'd let two seventh years throw illegal curses at each other. So without the news of Lily's triumph in prowess to spread about the school, the social dynamics among the Slytherins remained. Nobody was any less intimidated by Tom, and it was clear to Lily (and begrudgingly to Emily) that he was still the official King of House.

The only slight change in social structure came in how everyone else treated Lily. After several days of noting how the seventh years behaved around her, the rest of the house began to follow suit. That is to say, Lily began to receive the same preferential treatment that Riddle did.

As Emily was kind enough to point out on Thursday, the rest of slytherin house seemed to be under the impression that she was just as scary as Tom. Lily didn't quite know how to take this announcement but really, there was nothing she could do. Everyone from first year and up, (with a few exceptions like a couple fifth years, a sixth year named Avery, and a girl named Olive who worshiped the ground Riddle walked on and secretly wanted to marry him) seemed to want nothing more then to cater her every whim.

Lily honestly couldn't say she minded all that much. It was rather nice to have people around whose soul purposes seemed to be to do as she asked simply because it was she who asked it. Really, now she knew why Tom spent so much of his time trying to intimidate people; he got rewarded for it.

Really the only other thing that changed was that Riddle seemed to withdraw himself from her and everybody else, throwing himself feverously into his studies. According to Antonin and Abraxas, who seemed to know him best, it was normal.

"I wouldn't worry too much," Abraxas had said to her during Transfiguration on Friday, "Whenever he doesn't get what he wants, which I'll emit is very rarely, he sota closes himself off until he can come up with another way to get it."

"And what part of that is suppose to comfort me?" Lily had hissed back, "You're telling me that he's going to sit there and plan and scheme away until he figures out another way to get rid of me."

"I don't really think he wants to get rid of you," Yaxley murmured form behind her.

Lily snuck a glance over shoulder to the subject of their conversation. His head was bowed and he was writing furiously on a length of parchment that was steadily growing by the second. 'Good,' thought Lily, 'He doesn't seem to have heard us.' Turning back to Yaxley he whispered hurriedly, "Well what else would be want with me?"

Both Yaxley and Abraxas gave her pointed looks which sent her mind careening back to the way he'd looked at her in his room. She turned fearfully back to Abraxas and he looked sadly at her.

"Just promise us you'll be careful," the Malfoy heir whispered to her, "Riddle's used to eventually getting what he wants. I'd hate to see what he'd do to you if he figured out he couldn't have you."

Lily promised and was sincerely glad that Abraxas was mistaken. There was no way in hell that Tom Riddle wanted her, not like that anyways. No, Lily was sure that he wanted her as much out of the way as he always had. If he wanted her at all in any sense of the way Abraxas was implying then it was to pick her brain and strip her of everything she knew; spitting her out when he was done with her.

As Lily walked with Xander and Emily to potions she thought back over the last week. A week ago she couldn't turn a corner without finding some trace of Tom Riddle's lurking presence. Now the only time she ever saw him much at all was in class. That brought her to a whole knew conclusion, where previously they had bantered back and forth, squabbling over this and that, now he stayed mostly silent. He only spoke when it became absolutely imperative that he do so which was beginning to annoy her. He didn't try to challenge her anymore; he didn't try and persuade the teachers that his answer was better. He just sat there.

And studied her.

Lily would honestly rather have him oppose her then sit there and stare a hole through the back of her head. It was no secret that Lily was top of the class, but at least when Tom argued with her the resulting conversations had kept the class interesting. As it were, she was now left to nothing but the droning voices of her ancient professors as they continued on and on about theories and history and other boring things that were essential to their future survival in the wizarding world.

"I liked it better when the two of you argued," Emily said as they gathered their supplies after a particularly dull Potions class, "At least the two of you were entertaining."

Xander nodded vigorously, "Between the two of you, I could usually figure out what Ol' Sluggy was trying to tell us. Now it's like listening to my mum's Great Aunt Carla play the piano. It's just noise, there's absolutely no sense to it."

"I could help you study if you like," Lily offered, "I understand it all fine."

"Well lucky you," Xander said as the three of them made for the door.

"Oh Miss Claire," Slughorn called just as she was about to open the door.

Grimacing slightly, Lily turned back. "Go on, I'll catch up," she called to Emily and Xander before walking slowly over to where Slughorn and Riddle were standing. "Yes, Professor?"

Slughorn puffed up excitedly as Lily stopped before him. "Young Tom here tells me that you magnified a patronus charm to block an unforgivable," Slughorn said proudly and Lily scowled.

"Did he?" she asked, her voice hard, "I was under the impression that we'd been sworn to secrecy."

Tom was standing with his arms crossed just to the left of their head of house. He smirked as Lily turned and glared at him. "He already knew," he told her casually, "I just confirmed it."

"Yes, yes, no need to be ashamed at all Miss Claire," Slughorn chortled, "An amazing feat to be sure. In fact I'd love to hear how you learned such a thing. Say," and Lily almost grimaced at the look of utter delight that lit up the fat man's face, "I'm having a small get together of some of me finest students this Saturday, Tom knows when. I insist that you came along."

Well he'd finally said it. Lily had just been invited to join the Slug Club. "I don't know Professor," Lily said slowly. She really had no desire to sit in the same room with the man any longer then was necessary.

"Oh come now, I insist," Slughorn waved off her hesitation and turned amiably back to Riddle, "You'll make sure she comes?"

Tom smirked at the obvious outrage on Lily's face. Smirking he nodded, "I shall escort her."

Slughorn looked like Christmas had come early. "Good, good. Right then, off to dinner with you. I shall see you both tomorrow."

Lily glared once more at Riddle before turning and leaving as quickly as she passably could. She was halfway down the hall before Riddle caught up with her. Leveling his strides to her own he came up on her left and looked down on her.

"You know," he said slowly, fully aware that she was glaring at him from the corners of her eyes, "You really shouldn't judge people before you get to know them and Sluggy's not so bad. The dinner's are actually quite entertaining."

"To you maybe," Lily said angrily, "Personally, I have better things to do then sit around and talk about how great you are"

"Oh I doubt that we will be discussing me very much at all," Riddle told her in a patronizing tone as they rounded the corner and came within sight of the great hall. "Beside's, I've promised."

Lily stopped walking and angrily turned to him. "And since when had you kept your promises, Riddle?"

Tom scowled at her; nether of them seemed to be aware that they were standing directly in front of the doors to the great hall, or that a great many students were looking up from their meals to watch them. The slytherins in particular, were all leaning over the table in the hopes of getting a better look.

"And to what exactly are you referring?" he growled, "You don't even know me."

"No one in their right mind would!" Lily screeched, "You are a foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach!"

Tom's eyes narrowed at her insults. How dare she! Taking a step towards her he glowered down at her. "Why is it," he whispered, his voice cold and calm and more terrifying then if he had yelled, "That you are the only one that seems to think me worthless? Should not the fact that so many to as I say be enough for you to see what I am capable of?"

"Seeing is believing Riddle," Lily hissed at him through clenched teeth, "And I have yet to see you do anything even remotely praise worthy." Lily watched in triumph as his eyes darkened and his face clouded over in rage. Boldly she took a step up to him, stood on her tiptoes, and looked him dead in the eye. "Most of the time you don't even act human. You're just some evil Lord that sits upon his self styled thrown looking down on everyone and everything. Until I see you act in anyway other then as a vile tyrant, I will continue to view as something that belongs on the bottom of my shoe!"

Tom's eyes widened at the cruelty in her words before narrowing to slits and turning a dull shade of red. Drawing himself up to his full height, some six feet, he glared down at the witch before him. "Is that what you think of me, Lily?" he whispered, his voice deadly in it's calmness.

"Yes," Lily breathed. He was doing it again, standing so close to her that she could vaguely hear the dull but steady thump of his cold heart. Why did he always have to get so close to her?

Tom dipped his head downwards until his lips were hovering just next to her ear. "Then I shall have to prove myself to you," he whispered.

Lily blinked, Riddle drawing away from her as she did. Her eyes slid out of focus and she looked urgently up to him. Why? Why did her opinion of him matter so greatly to the insufferable boy? Her eyes searched his face but found nothing that would ease her troubled mind. Why did he care what she thought of him? Why? Why?

Tom looked around and realized that they were being watched. He wouldn't have minded, except that what he wanted to say to her was for her ears and hers alone. Reaching up the head boy grabbed Lily by the arms and pulled her backwards until his back ran into the wall. Tom drew Lily forwards until she was pressed flush against him, both their bodies hidden in the shadow of the great doors.

Lily looked up at her captor in anger but was too enthralled by the darkness in his eyes to struggle. "Why?" she whispered, her voice becoming lost in the shadows.

"Because I can not bare to know that you think ill of me," Tom whispered against her cheek. "Without your approval, everything else means nothing."

Lily's green eyes widened in shock. Her approval, he needed her approval. Tom Riddle didn't need anyone's approval to do anything. Hadn't he reminded her of that often enough over the past two months? He; Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort, Heir of Salazar Slytherin, head boy and King of Slytherin house. Why did her opinion, her approval mean so much to him?

Tom looked down on the woman pressed against him, her eyes darting desperately across his face, searching. She, who could read him like no other, she would captivated his mind, she who saw him as nothing but a monster. And he, who had done nothing to show her otherwise. "I'm not a monster, Lily," he breathed, pulling her still closer.

Lily looked searchingly into his eyes, black in the darkness. Was he a monster? Yes, she supposed he was, a cruel demon man without a heart. _'But why would a demon, of any sort, want your appraisal?' _a tiny voice spoke to her. On impulse, Lily placed her hand flat to his chest and felt his heart flutter softly. She inhaled sharply; stunned that there was any evidence of it at all. Was he a monster, no maybe not. Tilting her head towards his ear, she murmured against his neck, "Prove it."

Tom tilted his head back; her breath on his skin both burning him and enflaming him. Reluctantly he released her, watching through hooded eyes as she stepped away from him into the harsh, unforgiving light pouring from the great hall. Darkness became her so much better then light. She belonged in the shadows, a creature of darkness just like himself.

"Prove it," Lily whispered once more and then turned and fled. Dinner forgotten, back down into the dungeons.

Tom remained in the shadows; back to the wall, head back, breathing irregular. Her presence still clung to him weakly, her words echoing in his soul. _Prove it,_ her voice had been so soft.

Prove it.

"I will."

XXX

Angrily, Lily threw herself on her bed. What had she been thinking? Why, why had she let him get that close to her. How could she forget that that boy was the future Lord Voldemort? How could she have let herself see him as something other then a monster?

'_Because he's not' _the little voice was back and it was frustratingly right. Lily didn't know he would be but the truth of the matter was that Tom Riddle, right now, was not Lord Voldemort. He was just Tom Riddle, a cruel, arrogant, conceited, pompous, powerful, and ambitious boy but definitely not the purely evil Dark Lord.

This realization both bewildered and frustrated her. He was not evil, but he was cruel. His soul was still intact and his heart beat like all the rest of us. But he was not Lord Voldemort.

"Prove it to me, Tom," Lily whispered to herself in the darkness, "Show me you can be human and, maybe, I'll give you what you so desperately seek."


	11. Turning Corners

**A/N: Hey guys, get ready to tuck in this ones a long one, a lot of things happen in his chapter. There is some MAJOR Tom/Lily interaction in here so for all of you that have been waiting for them to fianlly do something this ones for you. As always, it's great to hear from you. ENJOY! **

**Chapter 11: Turning Corners**

Saturday found everyone from fifth year and up in the library, studying. Or at least, that's what they were suppose to be doing. On days such as this only the most determined students (or those that were failing) actually spent the allotted five hours after lunch studying. Everyone else used the opportunity to catch up on gossip or take an afternoon nap.

The students of Ravenclaw (determined) and Hufflepuff (failing) were intermingled at the best tables in the middle of the room and nearest the door. These tables had more lighting then the ones farther in the back and were strategically arranged so that could see everyone; just in case someone decided they wanted to steal one of the reference books that they'd commandeered.

No one was really that brave. The Hufflepuffs got down right nasty when they were studying. Try and take of their books and they'd hex you nine ways into next week.

This arrangement left the Gryffindors to scatter themselves over a few of the remaining tables, the floor, and anywhere else that looked comfortable. Most of them were napping, although a few seventh years were actually flipping through their books pretending to read while passing notes to each other.

The members of Slytherin house, all twenty-nine of them, were bunched around four dimly lit tables in the back of the library between the Restricted and Rare Books sections. Occasionally one them would get it in their head to "barrow" a book from the birdbrains or the badgers, and were a great deal smarter about the theft then the brave gryffindors. If one of them needed a text they'd just accio it over, thus avoiding a face covered in boils or a dozen bat bogeys chasing them around.

Contrary to popular belief the lot of them weren't stupid and didn't skate by because their parents were on the school board or owned stock in Gringotts and controlled Hogwarts funding. In fact, most of them were quite brilliant. This meant that they didn't have to spend nearly so much time or concentration on their books. The majority of the gathered students of house Slytherin were lazily taking notes or putting the finishing touches on assignments that had been completed earlier in the week.

They were also passing notes back and forth, and were the only house that was talking quietly amongst themselves. Earlier, when they had first been directed down here after lunch, Xander had talked Lily into putting an eavesdropping charm around their tables. Anyone that walked by would just hear a muffled buzz coming from their direction. Riddle had smirked as Lily had cast her spell and added an extended, modified silencing charm to the area.

"Just in case someone starts laughing or shouting," Riddle had shrugged as Lily gave him a questioning glance, "We can be as loud as we want and no one will hear." Thus, the slytherins had spent the last four hours in far greater comfort then any other students in the forced study period.

They really were an imposing bunch, elegant in their dark glamour and intimidating to say the least. Sped out across the four dark, cramped tables didn't seem to bother them all that much. Indeed, the table nearest the Restricted Section was only suppose to seat eight but instead was sporting the head boy, Malfoy, Antonin, Yaxley, the Lestrange twins, Cassy, Lily, Avery the sixth year, and a very pretty dark haired girl named Olive Hornby.

Tom was sitting at the head of the table leaning slightly to his left as Olive, again and for the sixth time or so, scooted her chair closer to his; Antonin was on his left and Yaxley was next to him; Cassy was sitting between her brother and her betrothed across from Yaxley; and Avery, Lily and Emily were squeezed onto the other end of the table.

Presently Antonin was telling Lily all about the Slug Club while Lily kept sneaking amused glances at Riddle who was openly glowering at the oppressing female to his right. "They're really not that bad," Antonin was saying, "Sluggy usually has exquisite taste and serves the best dishes from all over the world. Every now and then he'll have invited one of his former students over and we'll get to meet some famous witch or wizard. He usually has planned entertainment as well. One time he taught us all how to play this medieval game that was sota a forerunner of quidditch. It was brilliant, he'd magicked his chambers into a mini pitch and we were all zipping around on these god afoul primitive brooms that he'd dug up from somewhere. The lot of us had splinters by the end of it but it was still quality amusement."

Lily giggled at the excitement in Antonin's voice. The wizard was talking loudly and was waving his hands around to demonstrate to compliment his words. "Sounds entertaining," Lily said letting out a sigh, "Wonder what we'll be doing tonight?"

"We might not do anything," Abraxas interjected, leaning forwards around his sister and future brother-in-law so that he could look Lily in the eye, "Some times we just sit around and talk. You know Sluggy, he'll bring up an interesting spell that someone's working on or some new magical invention and ask us our opinions. It's great insight really."

Lily quirked an eyebrow, thinking that maybe the Slug Club was different now then it was, will be she corrected herself, when her mum and dad went. Or maybe they'd just never fully appreciated the experience because they weren't in Slytherin. Lily was learning quickly that Uncle Drake's favorite adage, "Slytherins have the most fun" was proving to be very true. Her house had a way of viewing the world that was relativistic and just a tad bit cynical. It was refreshing really not to have to listen to the false hopes and ideas that Lily had listened to all her life while trapped in the hell hole that was Haven.

They saw the world for what it was, not for what it could be. They were content with how things were and weren't constantly trying to bend the world to their idealistic views. Of course, Lily thought to herself as she flipped aimlessly through her transfiguration text, the ideals of a bunch of slytherins were vastly less demanding then those of Harry Potter and Co.. In reflection, Lily was beginning to think that her father was a bit naive in what he hoped to achieve. He wanted a world full of flowers and rainbows and cute fluffy kittens. Such a world had never and would never exist.

Lily sighed and rested her head on her hand, glancing up as she did towards Riddle. She had to stifle a giggle as Tom leaned so far to the left that he was in danger of falling over. Olive Hornby was practically sitting on top of him. The pretty slytherin girl had her ice blue eyes trained on Riddle like a cat that had just espied a particularly fat mouse. Lily almost felt sorry for him.

Tom gripped the table to keep from tumbling off his chair as the repulsive Hornby girl leaned towards him. She was eyeing him seductively as she reached across him for a potions text that she "needed". Her back was arched and her chest thrust out provocatively, it made Tom's stomach turn. Looking up wildly for something, anything that would distract the advancing undesirable his eyes caught Lily's from across the table.

She had her elbow propped up on one of her books and was resting her head on her hand. Her head was tilted slightly to the right and she had a look of apologetic amusement on her face. Tom scowled and she grinned.

As Riddle's chair teetered dangerously on it's two left legs, Lily pulled her wand from her robes and pointed it at Olive. _"Stupeify!" _she whispered.

Olive froze and Lily got out of her chair. Walking around to Riddle's end of the table she levitated the glaring Olive towards her previously evacuated seat. Olive landed with a plop and Lily proceeded to take the now deserted seat to Riddle's right.

Tom replaced his airborne chair legs on the floor and smirked at Lily, "Magic in the library," he shook his head, "I thank you."

Lily shrugged. "I would have hated to see you fall over. As amusing as I'm sure it would have been, you're not a very pleasant person when your angry."

Tom, and the rest of the slytherins, smirked.

At the other end of the table, Lily's spell wore off and Olive screeched in rage. "How dare you!" she seethed, standing and leaning towards the offending older girl.

"Sit down, Hornby," Tom said lazily and the annoying witch immediately sat.

"But Tom," Olive began only to stop when he fixed her with a piercing glare.

"Don't start," Tom said to her from across the table, "Next time, I'll let Lily hex you."

Lily turned and gave Tom a look that was a mix between a glare and a amused scowl. "Oh you'll _let_ me hex her will you? What makes you think I did this for you?" Lily said with a smirk, "How do you know I didn't to it because Miss Hornby's display so devastatingly promiscuous that she was making the rest of us Slytherin witches look like harlots?"

Tom smirked and leaned towards Lily, ignoring Olive's gasp of outrage. "Well then, if that was your reasoning, then I thank you all the same for your actions. They have been of benefit to us both."

The whole table erupted in fits of laugher and Olive, who had turned beat red and was fuming, stood angrily and stalked out of the library. As soon as she disappeared beyond the doors the whole of Slytherin house, not just the table she'd been sitting at, let out a sigh of relief. Olive was largely talent less but she did have an aptitude for pissing Riddle off with her advances. Lily had done them all a favor by getting rid of her; a pissed off Riddle was something that was to be avoided at all costs.

The impending drama over and done with the Slytherins relaxed back into their lackadaisical study pattern; passing notes, finalizing essays, and conversing back and forth. When six o'clock rolled around the students filed out of the library and swarmed, en masse, down to their dungeon common room. Olive was waiting for them and as soon as Tom saw her, he bolted to his room and locked the door. Calling out as he did so.

"Those of you attending the Slug Club meeting, meet back here in thirty minutes," he'd barely gotten all the words out before disappearing behind his door.

Emily and Lily looked at each other and smirked as Olive stopped her advance halfway and returned to the settee with a pout. Laughing, the two seventh year girls and Cassy ascended the stairs to their dorm to pick out what Lily would be wearing.

Entering the dorm Cassy plopped herself down on Emily's bed and watched as the older girl ushered Lily to the vanity and bade her sit. Retreating to Lily's wardrobe Emily looked through her friend's casual robes before finally deciding on deep blue set with matching sapphire jacket. Taking it from the closet she motioned for Lily to put it on.

"This will do I think," Emily said positively as Lily shrugged out of her school uniform, "I think I have a pair of pearl earrings that'll dress it up nicely. Yes, Cassy would you fetch them from my jewelry box?" Emily said this last while directing the younger girl to the chest on her nightstand.

Lily grinned at her friend's ministrations as she pulled the tea length petticoat on over her corset and used her wand to fasten the stays. Next came the dress, which Emily had to help pull over her head. Once the silky blue material was smoothed down nicely over her figure, Lily shrugged into the off-the-shoulder jacket in darker hue then the dress had been.

While Lily put on a pair of shoes that Cassy had charmed to match the jacket, Emily buzzed around her head, wand drawn, retouching her make-up and magicing her air into a neat twist. Sighing when she thought Lily looked presentable enough she reached for her earrings that Cassy had handed to her and held them out to Lily.

Lily took the tiny, ivory colored drop pearls and fastened them into her ears. Stepping back she turned around once and let her friends take a look at her.

"Oh, Lily," Cassy breathed in awe, "You look lovely."

Lily blushed and Emily nodded, "Yes, you look lovely indeed. I daresay the wizards will be blown away."

Giggling the three girls left the dormitory and descended the steps into the common room. Abraxas, Antonin, a fifth year named Mulcibur, and a moody Olive were waiting for them. Olive's eyed widened as she took in the beautiful robes that Lily was wearing and then narrowed at the older girl. Antonin let out a low whistle and Abraxas smiled, bowing slightly, "You look wonderful Lily."

Lily blushed as she allowed Abraxas to kiss her hand in a very courtly manner. Her eyes danced and she laughed as his breath tickled her hand. Abraxas let go a bit reluctantly and stepped back as Antonin stepped up to stand besides him.

"You really do look beautiful Lily," he said, also kissing her hand.

"Yes, she does."

Lily, and the rest of the gathered students, turned to see Riddle leaning against his doorframe. Lily's eyes widened a tiny fraction as she drank in his appearance. He looked exceedingly handsome in his black slacks, pinstriped vest, and wine colored shirt. His hair was swept lazily to one side of his face, and his piercing eyes were locked on hers.

Casually he walked forwards, stopping when he'd reached her. With a slight bow he extended his hand for her to take. His eyes were dark with pleasure as he ran them once more over the entirety of her figure.

Lily, after a slight hesitation and a glance towards the infuriated Olive, smiled coyly and slid her fingers into his. She almost gasped in shock at the marvelous coolness of his skin. Lily felt herself begin to smile in earnest as Tom's grip on her hand tightened and he began to pull her towards the door.

Emily and Cassy shared a worried look and Olive growled threateningly as she followed the group of elegantly dressed Slytherins out of the common room and down towards Slughorn's private quarters.

The trip was quiet as none of them felt the need to say anything. They arrived at exactly seven o'clock in front of a portrait of a fat, bald wizard playing cards. Halting before the canvas, Tom pulled forth a small rectangular calling card from the breast pocket of his vest and held it up for the wizard to see. The portrait nodded and swung open to reveal a brightly decorated room that reminded Lily of a Turkish tent.

"Oh," she gasped as she allowed Tom to lead her inside, the rest of the Slytherins following in their wake.

"Ah, look here all, the Slytherin's have arrived," Slughorn said happily as he waddled over to them, sweeping his hand over their group in acknowledgement. His beady eyes landed on each of their number in turn before coming to rest on her. "My, my Miss Lily you look absolutely ravishing this evening," he complimented her then turned to Riddle, "You are lucky indeed Tom, lucky indeed."

Riddle nodded and smiled down upon his lovely companion who seemed, for the time being, to have forgotten her immense dislike of him.

"Right oh, this way," Slughorn said enthusiastically leading them to a long, low table loaded with all sorts of wonderful smelling dishes. Lily let Riddle guide her to a collection of pillows to the left of Slughorn and sat down.

"Now," Slughorn was saying brightly as he too, took a seat among the pillows, "After we sup I have some entertainment planed for the evening that I think you all shall enjoy."

XXX

"So," Emily asked the following Monday at lunch, "How was your first Slug Club meeting?" she would have asked them on Saturday except that none of them got back to the common room until the wee hours of the morning. Lily had been to exhausted from whatever it was they had been doing that she'd just collapsed into her bed, still dressed, and immediately gone to sleep. Olive had been the only one of the Slytherin Slug Club attendants that had been up before one the following day. And by the time Emily and Cassy had gotten back to the common room from the library everyone else had been doing homework.

Turning expectantly towards her friend, Emily watched as Lily grinned over her goblet and looked sideways at Antonin who turned a slight shade of pink. Emily quirked an eyebrow as the slytherin wizard looked down at his plate as if it was the most interesting thing in the world and turned to Abraxas, who was sitting to her right.

"Abraxas," Emily pouted, batting her eyelashes prettily.

The Malfoy heir turned and looked down at her, "What do you want?" he asked hesitantly and with slight trepidation.

"Who says I want anything?" Emily asked snidely.

"Because the only time you ever look at me that way is when you want something," Abraxas said curtly.

"Well in that case," Emily grinned, "I want to know what happened on Saturday that has Lily grinning like a kneazel."

Abraxas turned a kind of pinkish purple and Riddle, who was sitting next to Lily, snorted. Emily was now desperate to discover what on earth was going on. She looked across the table to Yaxley who was wearing a similar look of desired inquiry.

"What on earth is so…" Emily began in earnest.

"Sluggy taught how to dance," Abraxas said mournfully, looking down at his plate.

"Professor Slughorn taught you how to dance?" Emily asked incredulously. The thought was ridiculous and Emily had a mental image of their rotund professor doing a perfect fouetté en tournant, and giggled, "I can't imagine that the man's very light on his feet."

"Oh you'd be surprised," Lily snickered, "Especially after a few glasses of wine."

"Or six," Riddle chuckled.

"My god," Emily breathed choking back another giggle, "I would have paid to see that," looking around her at the red faced wizards and Lily and Riddle who were grinning like they'd just won the house cup, she asked, "What kind of dancing did you do?"

"Bit of everything," Abraxas said after sighing audibly and looking up from his kidney pie, "Waltz, Tango, Swing…"

"He taught you how to swing dance?" Emily asked in disbelief, "But that's a muggle dance!"

"It's actually quite fun once you get the hang of it," Antonin said, seriously, then frowned, "Provided of course you actually get to dance with a girl."

"Who else would you dance with?" Emily asked dubiously.

"Well, you see," Abraxas said darkly, "Lily, Hornby and that Ravenclaw prefect were the only girls that were willing to learn."

"Uhg," Emily said and made a face of deepest disgust, "Who would want to dance with Hornby?"

"No one," Tom said, smirking as he remembered how the slytherin girl had pouted and the glared when he'd commandeered Lily all to himself.

Emily snorted, "I'll bet she was just a little ray of sunshine after that."

"You have no idea," Antonin glowered and then fixed Emily with a look, "She wanted to dance with Tom, but our darling head boy already had a partner."

"So what?" Emily asked the two wizards, "Who did you dance with?"

Abraxas and Antonin glanced at each other and then went back to looking at their plates. Emily was confused for a moment until she realized that they been forced to dance with each other.

"You and Antonin dance a mean foxtrot," Lily said sagely from her seat, turning towards Abraxas who turned an elaborate shade of red.

Emily burst out into peels of laughter. She was still laughing manically when Xander and Cassy walked towards them. Crossing their arms and glancing down, the engaged couple took one look at Emily, who was beginning to turn purple; Lily and Tom who were both smirking gaily; and Antonin and Abraxas' red faces and asked, as one, "What's so funny?"

"Oh," Emily said catching her breath, "Oh my. Sluggy taught them how to dance on Saturday. Apparently there was a shortage of partners so these two," she waved her hand between the two red faced boys, "Decided that they'd try and dance with each other."

Xander cracked a grin and sat down on Antonin's right, "So, which one of you led?" he asked innocently.

Abraxas growled, "Nock it off people. It's not our fault that only two girls volunteered."

"Which two?" Cassy asked.

"Me and some other girl from Ravenclaw. We're not counting Olive," Lily giggled.

"I wouldn't either," Xander said as he reached for the pitcher of pumpkin juice. Pouring himself a goblet full he asked, "So why didn't you take turns with Lily?"

"Well we would have only she already had a partner," Antonin said moodily.

"And _you_," Abraxas yelled at Tom, jabbing his finger in the direction of the head boy, "didn't want to _share_!"

Tom smirked, "You lot should have been quicker with the asking."

"Even if they had asked, Tom, I don't really see you letting them steal me away. Olive might have seen that as an opportunity to attach herself to you permanently," Lily giggled, oblivious to Emily's look of concern upon learning that she'd spent the whole night dancing with Riddle, "Besides," Lily consented looking at Abraxas and Antonin each in turn, "I don't think I'd want to dance with either of you."

Antonin pretended to look affronted while Abraxas fringed a look of scandal. Holding his hand over his heart in mock outrage, the Malfoy heir asked, "And why is that, Lady Claire?"

Lily grinned at him and tilted her head to the side. "Slughorn said it himself, Riddle and I were the best pair. Why give that up so I can dance with someone that had two left feet?"

Antonin snorted, and Abraxas glared at him. "I," he said with as much dignity as he could manage, "am a Malfoy. I do not have two left feet," the look of supreme self-importance disappeared and Abraxas smirked, "You must be thinking of Antonin."

"Hey," Antonin said indignantly, "You keep your mouth shut Malfoy!"

That did it; Lily and Emily looked at each other and snorted in laughter, the latter into her pumpkin juice. Xander's eyes were twinkling merrily and Cassy was glancing at her brother with a look that clearly said that she'd never let him live this down.

The two slytherin wizards were still bickering back and forth when Tom interjected with a smirk, "You should be glad you weren't dancing with her," he paused and jerked his finger in Lily's direction, "Slave driver that one. Total Perfectionist."

Lily's mouth dropped open in mock outrage, "You're not one to talk Riddle. Who was it that insisted we try that jump-twirl-throw thing nine times to make sure we got it right?"

Tom turned pink around the ears and Abraxas barked with laughter.

"You mean the one were you kept missing her and the two of you would end up on the floor," Antonin said laughingly, earning him a glare of each of the two Slytherins, "That one."

Tom scowled. "Yes that one," he ground out then turned to face Lily next to him, "You're heavy you know."

"Gee, thanks Riddle," Lily said mildly.

Tom seemed to realize what he'd implied and corrected himself. "I didn't mean it that way. From what I saw your probably the fittest girl I've ever met."

Lily grinned and smirked at him. Taking a bit of chicken salad and swallowing she said, "Yes, well you have my marvelous quidditch talent to thank for my physical fitness, Riddle."

Antonin spit out his food. "You play quidditch?"

Lily looked around at her companions and saw that every single one of them was looking at her strangely. Lily thought back over her quidditch history and remembered that for the longest time witches didn't play quidditch and if they did then it was on an all witches team. Proudly she answered, "Yes, I do."

"What position?" Xander asked, still a little awe struck.

Lily smirked, "Seeker."

"You're kidding!" Yaxley said, obviously stunned.

"No, I'm not," Lily said proudly, "My Uncle Fred, one of the beaters, Told me one that he'd never seen anyone out fly that many of his bludgers."

There was silence and then Abraxas yelled, "You played on a team were your Uncle was one of the beaters?!"

Lily glared at him, "That's what I said."

"You played on a team with wizards," Riddle said slowly, "Ever play any other position?"

Lily turned to him. Out of all of them, Em and Cassy included, Riddle seemed to be the one of them that didn't seem too surprised. "Yeah, my first game. I got to play because my Uncle Bill broke his arm so I took his position as beater," Lily grinned as she remembered how Uncle Fred had hugged her while covered in blood, exclaiming loudly that his littlest niece had just broken his nose, "I broke Uncle Fred's nose and he told me that he'd never been more proud of me."

Tom raised an eyebrow about the same time as the other six Slytherin's mouths dropped open. "You know," Tom said slowly, "We're having quidditch tryouts this Saturday," he watched Lily's eyes light up, "Seeker's position is open."

"This Saturday?" Lily asked and Riddle nodded. Grinning and not caring that the others were shaking their heads, urgently wishing for her to reply in the negative. Lily disappointed them. "I'll be there," she said reaching for the pepper.

Tom grinned as the wizards let out groans. "Good," before returning his full attention to his meal.

XXX

Six o'clock Saturday morning found Tom walking quietly up the stairs to the seventh year girl's dormitory. Balancing the bundle of clothing he was carrying in one hand, he raised his other and knocked lightly on the door. Silently praying that Lily was the only one awake as he didn't want to be responsible for their actions if he had to go in and fetch her, his mind was put at ease when the door creaked open and Lily poked her head out.

Deftly he held out the bundle he'd been carrying. "I know there not your size," he said with a smirk, "But I was thinking you could transfigure them or something."

Lily glanced down at the bundle of clothing and realized that he was handing her a practice uniform. Smiling, she opened the door a bit wider and stepped up to take Riddle's offering.

Tom felt his eyes widen as Lily stepped into the faint circle of light being cast from the wall brackets to wither side of the door. As Lily took the clothing from his hands, Tom let himself look down at her very long legs as they peeking out from beneath her very short black nightgown. Hurriedly he returned his eyes to hers only to find her looking at him in amused exasperation.

"Like what you see Riddle?" Lily asked saucily. Riddle smirked and Lily held up a hand, "Don't answer that. I'll be down in a minute."

Nodding Tom retreated back down stairs. Deciding to wait for the rest of the team to wake up he threw himself down on nearest sofa. About a minute later Xander, Antonin, Avery, and Abraxas came wondering in. All were dressed in their uniforms minus the robes, their pads and were carrying their brooms.

Avery looked around at his teammates as the lot of them sat down. "What are we waiting for? This is all of us, 'cept those that are trying out of course." Being as he was a year younger then the rest of them, he was, as of yet, unaware that Lily would be trying out for the team.

Tom looked up lazily, about to answer when he spotted Lily on the stairs behind the oblivious sixth year. Hurriedly he stood and so did the rest of his team, all eyes following the direction their captain's had taken.

Lily felt a little self conscious as she walked towards the gathered wizards; all of whom were staring at her. She'd managed to shrink the whole uniform so that it fit her. The green and grey horizontal striped jumper was now hugging her torso nicely; not too tight so that she couldn't move, but enough so that it wasn't in her way. The white breeches she had had to shorten as well as shrink; Riddle was a lot taller then her. Lily had shrunk them until they hugged her hips and thighs like a second skin. Perfect for aiding against wind resistance.

She'd gotten dressed according to a picture she'd once seen of her mother. She left her shirt un tucked and tucked her pants into her dueling boots, securing the pads (much more troublesome to shrink but she'd managed it in the end) to her shins and forearms.

Avery, never the brightest snake in the garden, finally realized that the rest of the team were staring at something behind him and turned. What greeted him had him blushing and aggravated all at once. He was about to ask Tom what the hell she thought she was doing when the head boy walked forwards and handed her a broom.

"Here," Tom said as he offered Lily one of the newest school brooms that he'd been able to find.

Lily took it and nodded, "Thanks." She then preceded to take out her wand and with a great many mutterings and jabs the broom glowed red, then green, then purple and finally blue. Satisfied, Lily pocketed her wand and looked at Riddle.

"What'd you do?" he asked as he led the way out of the common room towards the pitch.

Lily shrugged, "Oh just a spell or two to decrease wind resistance and tail wind," she was pleased to see that he looked impressed, "Oh, and it was off balance so I fixed that."

Twenty minutes later found them on the pitch and in the air. Tom was putting the team through their paces as Lily warmed up on the other end of the pitch. Tom had to admit that he wasn't as focused as he should have been. His eyes kept wondering over to the other end of the pitch as Lily turned and dived, twisted and increased her speed around the goal posts. He had no idea what kind of spells she'd put on that broom but it now went a hell of a lot faster then it had when it'd been bought.

As the first rays of sunlight began to sneak over the tops of the trees and the stadium lights turned off, the rest of the people trying out began to trickle onto the pitch. Tom and his incomplete team remained airborne whilst Lily landed and went to stand with the rest of the people that would be trying out. She noticed as she approached the group that they were all wizards, and every single one of them was glaring reproachfully at her.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" a dark haired fifth year boy asked her snidely, "Little girl like you is gonna get hurt."

Lily scowled at him and leaned in, "Is that a threat?"

"Could be," he snapped back; several of the boys around him jeered.

"It better not be," Tom called out and the bunch of them all looked up, "Lily is here on my invitation. Anyone got a problem with that?"

Lily smirked and crossed her arms. The black haired boy looked up at Riddle who was now calling out instructions, then turned back to her. With an evil twinkle in his glittering blue eyes he sneered, "You're lucky Riddle's here to protect you."

This comment earned him a punch in the face. He yowled in pain and jumped backwards into several other boys, his hand clutching his bleeding nose. "Do boke my dose!" he yelled, lunging at her.

Lily sidestepped him, grabbing him by the front of his robes as he clamored clumsily past her and yanked him round to face her. "I don't need Riddle to protect me," Lily hissed an inch or two away from his face, "Go it!?"

Tom, who had watched to whole spectacle from his lofty perch, grinned down at Lily as she let go of the bleeding boy after he nodded vigorously at her. Stepping over him, and purposely trodding on his hand, the flame haired slytherin mounted her broom and with a powerful kick was in the air and off towards the other end of the pitch.

Abraxas whistled as she sped past him and turned to Tom, "Sure you want her on the team? I mean she punched him square in the face, best left hook I've ever seen. Bit dangerous she is."

Tom smirked before shouting down at the still earthbound students. "All right you lot, break off into the teams I've assigned you. Remember we're casting one chaser and a seeker, so how you fly and how you perform is what determines your placement. If any."

"Hey Riddle," called Alphard Black, a sixth year and cousin to Orion whose nose Lily had broken, "If your casting a seeker position then how come one of us isn't on your team?"

Tom, and the rest of the team except for Avery, glared down at the boy, "Lily's my seeker."

Alphard scowled and the lot of them mounted their brooms. An hour later the sun was fully in the sky and things were not going well. Xander and Antonin, the beaters, were staying busy trying to keep the bludgers away from Lily. She appeared to be the only target as the two test beaters seemed incapable of aiming for anyone else.

Tom blocked another quaffle throw effortlessly and watched as Lily barrel rolled and then went into a one-hundred and eighty degree nose dive to avoid both bludgers. One of them flew over her head and she pulled out of her dive just in time for the other bludger to slam into the ground with enough force to leave a good sized hole.

Turning her broom upwards Lily sped off towards Xander. As he raised his bat to deflect the bludger that had veered off, Lily whizzed by him and gabbed the bat out of his hand.

"Hey," Xander yelled indignantly and twisted around on his broom to see what she was doing.

Lily slammed her broom to a dead stop in the air and turned around. Readying Xander's beater's bat she waited for the bludger to get near her and took aim. CRACK! She swung the bat as hard as she could straight towards the most diligent of the two test beaters.

The dark skinned boy's eyes widened and he tried to duck. He wasn't near quick enough. CRUNCH! The bludger smashed straight into his face with enough force to knock him off his broom.

Lily calmly handed Xander his bat back and watched as the offending beater fell maybe twenty feet before hitting the ground with a loud thud.

Eyes blazing Lily looked around at the other thirteen players all hovering in mid-air, completely gob smacked. "See that!?" she yelled, pointing down at the inert, crumpled mass of Slytherin robes. Every single player looked down and gulped. "Next idiot that decides to target me instead of doing your bloody jobs, gets worse then a bludger to the face!"

Thirteen silent, shocked, and mildly impressed wizards stared back at her. Satisfied, Lily pulled a backwards flip and a half turn and was shooting off towards the other end of the pitch.

It took a full two minutes before everyone got back into the flow of things. The Slytherin that Lily had knocked off his broom finally managed to get up and crawl off the pitch and the rest of the flyers went back to full tryout mode.

"Hey, Riddle," Antonin called out as he flew by his captain, "Sure you want her on the team?" he said it with a grin on his face knowing that Riddle had already decided that Lily had made the team from the moment he'd seen her fly.

"Dolohov," Tom yelled in exasperation, not at all happy that his team seemed to be able to read his mind, "Go get the damned quaffle!"

Grinning the Slytherin chaser gave a little salute and with a flip was back in the game.

Now that everyone was actually playing, instead of trying to knock Lily out of the sky, things went much smoother. Tom made mental notes on the players as they whizzed by him. He was pretty sure that Alphard Black was going to be the new chaser. The boy was wonderful at stealing the quaffle and had a good arm and deadly aim. He'd even gotten one or two balls past Tom.

The subject of chaser decided, Tom turned his attention back to the tiny, feminine spot high in the sky. She really was an excellent flyer, flipping and twisting left and right. She was agile and graceful, and she looked really great in that uniform.

Suddenly Tom caught a glint of gold on the other end of the pitch. The golden snitch sparkled for a moment just on the other side of the opposing goal's middle hoop before shooting straight up into the air.

With twin flashes of sliver and green both seekers were off. Tom, and admittedly the rest of the players, stopped what they were doing to watch as Lily and a kid named Perks shoot upwards some couple hundred feet into the air. The snitch kept going and when both seekers were nothing but specks in the sky, the tiny golden ball flipped and headed straight for the ground.

Lily and Perks followed. Perks, who was on the brand new Sliver Arrow, quickly outstripped Lily. But the snitch was faster and it was still angled down in a straight drop towards the steadily nearing earth.

Fifty feet from the ground, Perks pulled up out of the nose dive. Lily didn't, pressing herself flat to her broom handle she streaked towards the ground.

"My God, she's gonna crash," Xander yelled, "Lily, pull up. PULL UP!"

Lily ignored him. Her eyes narrowed as she closed in on the elusive golden ball. Ten feet from the ground the snitch leveled off and went careening towards the south end of the pitch.

"Pull up!" Abraxas and Antonin both yelled and finally, when she was five feet off the ground, Lily jerked her handle upwards and down again so that she was upside down; her head just barely skimming above the grass. Clinging to her broom with nothing but her thighs and stomach muscles, Lily stretched her fingers outwards and closed around the tiny ball. Flipping herself over she landed gracefully, her hand held high. The tiny wings of the golden orb fluttering uselessly against her captive fingers.

Xander was the first one to land. Throwing his broom down as soon as his feet touched the grass, he ran to Lily and threw his arms around her waist. Spinning her around he yelled, "My god I've never seen anyone fly like that. You were bloody brilliant up there!"

Lily laughed, a loud cheerful sound that echoed around the pitch. Xander out her down only for her to be picked up a minute later by Abraxas. "You were," the Malfoy heir shouted in glee, hoisting her up on his shoulders, "Wonderful!"

"Ack," Lily squealed as she found herself balanced precariously atop Abraxas' broad shoulders, "Abraxas, I swear if you drop me.."

"Wait don't tell me," he laughed, "You'll smack me in the face with a bludger?"

Lily grinned and looked over her shoulder to where the unfortunate slytherin was sitting moodily on the sidelines. "Yeah," she said, patting Abraxas on the head, "Something like that."

"Hey Malfoy," Tom called as he landed on the outskirts of his teams revelry, "Be careful with my new seeker!"

Lily grinned as his words sunk in and she tapped Abraxas on the shoulder so that he turned to face Riddle.

Tom was leaning on his broom with a look on his face that was half smirk, half scowl. On the one hand he was highly amused by his team's reception of Lily, on the other hand he wanted desperately for Abraxas to put her down. The Malfoy heir had been entirely to familiar with Lily since his awkward, half jesting, proposal. A fact that was slowly grating on Tom's nerves.

Lily seemed to read his mind because she signaled for Abraxas to put her down. Carefully he touched her feet to the turf and then enveloped her a hug. "Welcome to the team, Lily," he said with the utmost sincerity.

Grinning back at Abraxas as he let go of her she turned and began to walk towards Riddle. He was still leaning on his broom but now his face was awash with actual happiness. A smile graced his normally cool lips, reaching it's bright rays all the way up to his dark eyes. With the rest of the team waiting expectantly behind her, Lily stepped up to Riddle and held out her hand.

Still smiling warmly, the first real smile that she'd ever seen him wear, Tom took her hand in his and gave it a firm shake. "Welcome to the team, Lily," he whispered.

Lily grinned.

XXX

Lily was still grinning the following Saturday as she, Emily, Minerva, and Cassy listened to Xander retell the story of her aerial acrobatics for what had to be the tenth time.

"My God, she was brilliant," the Lestrange wizard exclaimed, sinking back into his seat and reaching for his unfinished butterbeer.

The four Slytherins and the teacher's apprentice were sitting in a booth at the Three Broomsticks. The first trip of the year had found them all dateless, excluding Xander and Cassy, and after a tour of the village the five of them had ventured into the relative warmth of the pub.

It was the last weekend in October and Halloween was on Sunday. The five friends were bundled up in their cloaks against the first chill of the year. Xander opened his mouth for what looked like his second wind when a hush fell over the pub full of students and they all looked up.

Tom Riddle walked through the door followed by Antonin, Yaxley and Avery. The head boy looked distastefully around the gathered students before his eyes alighted on their group. A ghost of a smile played on his lips and he gestured for his group of wizards to follow him as he picked his way towards them.

Coming to a stop before their booth, Tom looked around at the group of them and Minerva. He frowned at the former Gryffindor before remembering overhearing a conversation in which Emily had stated that Lily was rather found of the transfiguration apprentice. Nodding curtly to her and smirking as she nodded back, Tom turned to Xander and greeted him. "Hello Lestrange," he said coolly, "Mine if we join you?"

"Ah," Xander said and looked around the booth. Emily, Cassy and Minerva were sitting comfortably on one side with he and Lily on the other. It'd be a tight squeeze but they might be able to make it. "Sure," he answered, "If you can find a seat."

Tom smirked and was about to take the seat next to Lily when the red head stood up suddenly; almost crashing in to him.

"Actually, I'm tired of sitting," Lily said, backing away from Riddle so that there was a more reasonable distance between the two of them, "Let's go check out that new shop, you know, the one you said wasn't here last time."

Xander made a face. "Lil, no offense but that's a witch's shop if I ever saw one."

Lily frowned and crossed her arms, "Well then why don't you and the other wizards go to the quidditch shop and I and the other lowly witches shall continue onwards."

Emily snorted on her brother's face. "Sound's like a plan even you can't find fault, brother dearest."

Xander scowled, "Yes, well you witches have fun."

Laughing the group broke apart, the witches heading for the new 'Talford's Trinkets' and the wizards for 'Quality Quidditch Supply'. Lily, Emily, Minerva and Cassy had been in the shop for about ten minutes when Abraxas and Riddle sauntered in.

"Thought you boys didn't want to be seen here?" Emily asked mockingly.

Abraxas smirked, "No, that was your brother. Just because he has insecurities doesn't mean the rest of us do."

Emily snickered, "Don't let him hear you say that."

Lily let her friend's voices fade into the distance as she ventured farther and farther into the shop. Her eyes scanned the various cases holing everything from eyeglasses to odd bits of jewelry. There was even a jewel incrusted baby bottle in one case.

Trailing her fingers along the glass she stopped when a particularly small silver pendant caught her eye. Stepping closer and bending down to look into the case Lily inhaled sharply when she saw the most necklace she had ever seen. The tiny charm on the end was a silver snitch with tiny wings that really fluttered.

"It's beautiful," Lily whispered to herself.

"You like it?" came a voice behind her and Lily turned.

Riddle stood there not two steps away from her. She had been so enthralled by the tiny trinket that she hadn't even heard him walk up to her.

Tom gazed into her beautiful face as she looked longingly a the snitch pendant. 'My God she's lovely,' he thought avidly to himself. Stepping closer he found himself asking her if she liked it, a stupid question really. One look at her face and he'd known that it had been meant for her.

"Yes," Lily breathed as her eyes held his for a moment longer then was necessary.

"Then perhaps you should have it," Tom said smoothly, taking another step towards her.

Lily looked up at him, startled. "Oh I couldn't," she whispered dejectedly, "I can't afford it."

Thinking that the matter was over and done with, Lily made to head back to the front of the store only to have Riddle block her path. Angry, Lily glared up at him only to have her eyes soften as she saw the look of tenderness there.

"Do you truly like it?" Tom asked her softly, "Forget for a moment that you can not obtain it. Do you truly wish to have it?"

Lily leveled her eyes to his and breathed, "Yes."

Tom smirked and nodded before letting her move past him. As soon as she was out of sight he motioned the storekeeper over to him. Pointing at the sliver snitch, he said silkily, "I'll take this one. For the lady."

XXX

Evening found the Slytherin's back in the common room. They had spent another few hours in the village before returning for dinner. A quick meal later and the seventh year slytherin's minus Riddle where grouped about the fire listening to Antonin tell stories about his great Aunt Galmorta.

"Every Christmas the old lady insists that she knows how to cook, but really the houseelves are already standing by with fire extinguishers," Antonin was saying to wild bursts of laugher form his peers. "Anyways…"

"Pardon," a voice interrupted and the seated slytherins turned to see Tom standing a few feet away with his hands behind his back, "Might I barrow Lily for a moment."

Antonin looked at Lily who smiled at him and got up, following Riddle a few feet away.

When they were out of ear shot but still within the warmth of the fire Tom turned and presented Lily with a tiny, velvet jeweler's box.

"Oh," Lily gasped and the whole common room went silent. Nervously she took the offered box and opened it. Inside was the silver snitch necklace that she had seen in Hogsmead. Her eyes widened in shock and flashed up to Tom's.

"You said that you truly wanted it," he whispered to her as she withdrew the pendant from the box.

Lily was still starring in shock at the delicate necklace when she felt the air in front of her turn cold and realized that Tom had vanished into his room. Turning slowly, the sliver charm still held aloft, she looked wondrously at Emily. Her friend starred back at her and the object she held in stunned and bewildered silence.

Her eyes flickered to the head boy's room. Slowly, the silver snitch clutched in her hand, she walked to Riddle's door and tentatively knocked. Without waiting for a reply she entered. When the door closed behind her and she was lost from their view Xander, Emily, Cassy and Abraxas all looked at each other and seemed to think the same thing.

Damn.

XXX

Tom's room was as dark and cold as Lily remembered it. She guessed she should have waited for him to answer her knock before entering but found that at the moment she simply did not care. Lily lifted her eyes to find Tom standing with his back to her, gazing into the flames in the tiny grate. The flames offered about as much warmth as Lily had once thought of his heart. Lily hugged herself against the cold and felt her body shutter. "Why," she whispered, her breath frosting in the air before her.

"You wanted proof," he answered, without turning around.

"Is that what this is," Lily asked breathlessly, taking a step towards him. Tom turned quickly around at the sound of her footfall and locked eyes with her almost instantly. "You think that because you buy me a pretty trinket that I will think better of you?"

"No," Tom said suddenly, his voice steady and suspiciously calm "Not the trinket. The action. I will not have you think of me as a monster, Lily."

He repeated the words that he had spoken to her once before. Somehow the repetition made them more real to Lily and as she looked into his dark orbs she saw that he truly wanted her to think well of him. Somehow, maybe because she had beaten him or maybe because she had defied him so ardently, whatever the reason as Lily stared into his eyes she realized that her opinion really was the only one that mattered to him anymore.

"I did not get it simply to prove myself to you," Tom said quietly and took another step towards her, "I have given it to you because you deserve it. Because you wanted it and because you should have it."

Lily looked up at him, startled. Slowly she held out her hand, "Put it on me," she commanded softly.

Tom blinked, had she just asked what he thought she had asked. Tom looked at her in question only to find that she was holding the necklace out for him to take. He picked up the delicate pendant's long silver chain and studied her as she turned her back to him. He had heard right, she wanted him to place the ornament upon her.

Slowly, each step showing his hesitation, he walked towards her until she could feel the warmth of his breath on her neck. Normally this proximately with the Tom Riddle would have caused her a great deal of suffering, but against this cold she found his warmth welcomed. He had given her a gift and now he was going to adorn her with it. At this very moment it did not seem to her that this boy could ever grow up to be the Dark Lord.

Tom willed his hands not to shake as they placed the pendant about her neck. His fingers gently touching the back of her neck as he fastened the clasp. At that gentle touch, fire shot threw him. He was reminded of the few pervious times that she had touched his skin, of how it had burned him to feel her skin against his own even for so brief a time. As suddenly as it had come, it was gone and Lily was once again facing him.

"Thank you," she said after holding his eyes one last time, turning she quickly excused herself. She paused at the door and, her back still to him added "Tom."

As the door closed on her back Tom smiled as he realized that at that moment, he was happier then he had ever been his whole life.


	12. A Plot Conceived

**A/N: Here you go guys! Got a bit of a challenge for you, the Malfoy Family Crest features in this one. First person to send me a good review and the correct translation of the Malfoy Family saying gets the layout summary of the next chapter e-mailed to them. As always, enjoy and I love to hear from you!**

**Chapter 12: A Plot Conceived**

The clock above the fireplace in the Slytherin dungeon rang once. Not it's usual low, smooth tone but rather a ominous knell informing the four sole occupants of the lateness of the pending hour, and the severity of the situation. Lily had, hours previous, returned from her venture into Tom Riddle's chambers, and the rest of their housemates had long since turned in. Only the Lestrange twins and the Malfoy siblings remained, pondering into the dead of night.

The four of them were still more or less stunned by the outpouring of events that had unfolded in the past eight days. First there was the whole business with Hornby in the library, then the dancing drama of the Slug Club, and now the new enigma that was Tom's gift to Lily. This last being the most troubling. The fact was that Tom Riddle didn't do gifts. If he wanted you to be rewarded, he ordered someone else to prepare something and then took credit for the deed afterwards. He did not buy things himself and certainly not because it was something that they "truly wanted".

The whole common room had hear Riddle say, in answer to Lily's questioning stare, that he'd gotten it because she'd said she "truly wanted it". That little comment had added a whole new level to things that none of them ever really had the desire to consider when referring to the head boy. And to top it all off, Lily was most decidedly a witch. This invoked a whole new set of parameters to the already alarming conundrum. It was no longer a secret shared by a select few that Riddle desired her. In fact it would be safe to say that the entire house, and a few outside of it, knew without a doubt that Riddle was obsessed with her. What had began as rivalry and competition had progressed into appreciation, admiration and now fixated infatuation.

"So," Xander asked after three hours of silence, just after the twelfth knell of midnight, "What are we going to do about this?"

"This is terrible," Emily wailed from her seat by the last remains of the glowing fire, "How could we have let this happen? I mean shouldn't we have seen this coming? Where were the signs? Last time Riddle was obsessed with something someone died!"

They all shuddered at the memory of the Heir of Slytherin's monster running rampant around the school. Fifth year for them (fourth for Cassy) had been a terrifying experience and had been the deciding factor that cemented their collective fear of their current head boy. What he'd been able to do, what he'd done, had horrified them. When the girl had died there had been no room for doubt. Tom Riddle was King and the best they could do was follow his lead or get the hell out of the way.

"I doubt he's going to kill Lily," Cassy said slowly and then frowned, "He'll just claim her, take her and then cast her aside when he's done."

Emily wailed again and Abraxas shook his head mournfully. As much as Lily still viewed his proposal as a joke, he _had_ been serious. The Malfoy heir wasn't ashamed to say that he had grown very, very fond of Lily in the past few months. She was a powerful witch and a beautiful one at that. He wished quite ardently, abet secretly, that she might one day smile upon him in love. The thought of what Riddle would do to her now that he had fixed his eye on her was not something that let his mind rest.

"He'll destroy her," Abraxas whispered looking fearfully up at his companions.

There was silence for they all knew this to be true. Tom was done playing games with her, he'd proven that much today. He had been unable to tame her to his will by excursing his power, Lily was far to powerful in her own right to allow that. So, knowing this, he was going to use another of the deadly weapons in his arsenal; seduction.

Seduction, the wooing of a person for whom he had a specific need or desire for, was a tried and tested specialty of Riddle's. He was naturally possessed of a exceedingly handsome outward appearance and seemed to have an innate overpowering charisma. With enough time and patience, he could charm just about anyone to do all manners of deeds to and for him. It was a fate that had befallen many a fellow student and one or two witches in the past years.

Emily would be damned if she was going to let him do that to her best and truest friend. "Not if we destroy him first," she said, her voice was filled with such malice that she surprised even herself.

Xander turned towards his sister in shock and worry at the deadness of her voice. His twin had a glint in her eye that made her look a bit crazed. It was in that moment that Xander realized how fiercely his sister loved Lily. Emily had had very few friends since she was a child, always a bit outspoken for a proper pureblood witch, the only constant companion she had ever had had been himself. Not that he minded; Xander loved his sister very, very much and he supposed she was the closest thing to a best friend he had. Lily had been the first friend that Emily had ever had that was hers, that had excepted her first and without hesitation and who gave her her friendship without first questioning if it was advantageous or proper.

Lily had a remarkable talent for giving of herself freely and without question. It was why so many of the Slytherin upperclassmen cared deeply for her. But she would always be first and foremost, Emily's. Lily loved Emily, of that Xander was certain. The two were as close to sisters as either was likely to ever have, and while Emily was indeed friendly towards Cassy it was because of what she would one day be not what she was now. Emily had chosen Lily, she had had no choice but to accept Cassy.

Xander sighed and looked again at his sister's manic face, contorted and twisted into a semblance of barely concealed rage. She was protecting her sister, not her friend, her sister; Emily would do everything and anything in her power to defend Lily from Voldemort. Xander knew in a moment of clarity that, even as terrified as he was of the wizard, if Tom ever dared to threaten Emily as his actions were now threatening Lily, Xander would do the same. Even if it meant slitting his throat the muggle way he'd do it, Riddle would not hurt a hair on his precious sister's head.

Emily seemed oblivious to her brother's pensive state and continued on in desperation, a plan forming in the trenches of her mind. "How long have we been trying to get out from under Riddle's shoe?" she asked wildly, jumping up from the couch and waving her hands theatrically, "How long have we been forced to abide by his every rule? His every whim? He's not even a pureblood yet he has all of use living in fear of what would happen if we defied his rule! How long are we going to let him command us?"

"Ah, Emily," Abraxas said scornfully, "Have you forgotten what he did to that sixth year in our first year? Manglean walked around under the imperius for a week, seven days! Riddle made him do some damned distasteful things Em, things that made the lot of us wizards sick just thinking about."

Emily stopped pacing and turned about to face him, arms crossed over her chest, a look of determination on her face. "Yes, I know you all told me…"

"No, we didn't Em," Xander said and looked sadly up at his sister.

"What?" Emily said angrily, turning on her brother, "You tell me everything Alexander, what could be so terrible that you'd purposely lie to me?"

Xander cringed as she called him by his full name. She hadn't called him Alexander in six years, it was a name that she reserved in cases were she felt hurt or betrayed. Xander hung his head.

"Don't be mad at him, Em," Abraxas said soothingly, "He didn't tell you because he wanted to protect what little innocence you had after that year. Your brother loves you."

Emily scowled down at her brother's bowed head; Abraxas' words rolling off her back like water off a dragon's scales, "I'm not a china doll Alexander, and I never was. I hate when mother and father treat me like one and I never expected it from you."

Abraxas and Cassy watched as Xander sprang out of his seat, his face twisted in fear and pain and rage. "You remember Manglean's sister right?"

"Yes, but I don't see how that has anything to do…"

"He made him torture her, alright!" Xander seethed, "Riddle made him cast the Cruciatus on his sister. He made her torture her. But that's not all, he made…he made…"

Emily watched as her brother turned his face away. Worriedly, she looked at Abraxas.

The elder Malfoy looked sadly at his beast friend's sister. "He made Manglean rape her, Em," Abraxas said softly.

"Oh God," Emily looked stricken, her hand flying up to cover her mouth. She felt sick; how could an eleven year old boy make another person do something so horrific?

Xander turned back towards her and she looked into her brother's pale face. Slowly Xander reached out and drew his shaking sister to him and held her as tightly as he dared to without hurting her. "Do you know how easily it could have been you?" he asked her softly, "I'm always afraid that if I displease him or…or challenge him that he'll make me d-do that to you."

Abraxas looked down at his baby sister, who was sitting on the floor before the dying fire in absolute shock. Tears were welling up in her eyes as he watched her future husband shake in fear, clinging desperately to his twin sister. As much as people accused the lot of them, the Slytherins, of being uncaring bastards, cold and aloft, they really knew nothing. Loyalty ran deep among their bloodlines. Love and loyalty between pureblood siblings was stronger then most. Abraxas knew that there was no weakness in that love as surely as he knew that if anything were to ever happen to Cassy he'd just about die.

After a few more minutes, the Lestrange siblings broke apart. Xander looked deeply into his sister's eyes and kissed her on the forehead tenderly before returning to his seat by the fire. After a moment's pause, Emily arranged herself on the floor at her brother's feet, leaning supportively against his legs; silently offering him her strength.

"Right," Cassy spoke up after a few moments, her voice trembling slightly, "Back to the matter at hand, what are we going to do about Riddle?"

Xander tensed, letting them all know that he still thought it was a bad idea to do anything. Emily reached up and patted his knee before whispering, "Well, we know that Riddle wants her, I think everyone dose. We have to play off of that."

"How?" Abraxas asked, marveling at the determination of the witch before him. Even after all of that, she was still willing to try and take down Riddle.

Emily hugged her knees to her chest and looked up into the faces of both Malfoy's. "What's the one thing that's keeping Riddle in power now?"

Abraxas shrugged, "His pride, but I don't see how…"

"Exactly," Emily said, "Without his pride Riddle is nothing. We've seen proof. Lily beat him at their duel not because she out spelled him but because she hit him were she knew it'd hurt the most. His pride. That's the key to his destruction. If we can break that…"

"Then we break him," Abraxas concluded nodding his head.

"That's all very well and good," Xander said tersely, "But how exactly do you propose we do such a thing, sister mine? What does his pride have to do with his desiring Lily?"

"It has everything to do with his desiring Lily," Emily said as if this were the most obvious thing in the world, "Tom wants her, yes? But we all know that Lily's never going to give in to him, not willingly at least. All we have to do is keep her away from him long enough for her constant rejection to irreparably damage his pride."

The three slytherins stared at her; Xander from above her head, Abraxas and Cassy from across the green and silver rug. Finally, after several minutes of silence, Cassy spoke, "And how are we planning on doing this?"

Emily sighed and tucked her knees under her chin. "Riddle always gets what he wants. So he's going to approach Lily in the same way as he dose everything else. Only thing is, Lily hates him. She's not going to be willing to bend to his will and the harder he tries the harder she'll resist. He'll either eventually give up, in which case his pride will be shot, or he'll do something stupid and die trying. Either way we win."

"That's all well and good Em," said Cassy quietly, glancing over her shoulder at the silent common room as if afraid to be caught conspiring against the head boy, "But how in the name of Merlin's left ear are we going to get him to try that hard? Riddle's not going to make a move unless he feels his position in in danger. He's already bought her jewelry, that's as much a claim as any that she belongs to him."

"So we make him jealous," Emily shrugged, "That'll get him moving."

"Make him - witch are you crazy?" Abraxas whispered in horrified revelation at what exactly she was purposing. Looking up at Xander, who had gone very white, he said, "Lestrange, your sister's nuts!"

Xander seemed to agree. Leaning forwards he bent towards his sister's head and asked snidely "What wizard in their right mind would move against him?" he paused, another thought having occurred to him, "Or are suggesting we set her up with a idiotic Gryffindor or someone else less then sane."

"No," his sister said slowly, "I was thinking more along the lines of someone he actually has to worry about." As she said this she turned her steel blue eyes towards Abraxas.

The Malfoy wizards eyes widened and he stared at the suicidal witch before him as if she'd suddenly grown another head. "Wanna run that last part by me one more time?" he asked angrily.

"Abraxas," Emily said as she rocked forwards, "Tom already knows you have and interest in her so if suddenly you start asking her to Hogsmead he won't find it in the least bit odd."

"Whereas if we were to set her up with someone else he'd know immediately that something was up," Cassy concluded. Turning to her brother she fixed him with a piercing stare that reminded the wizard way too much of their father. "Besides, you're a Malfoy. Malfoys always get what they want, everyone knows that. It's even on our coat of arms."

""_Prenez Toujours Votre Désir de Coeur", _yeah I got it," Abraxas muttered darkly, glaring at his little sister.

"Exactly," Emily said triumphantly, "Riddle will expect it from you."

Abraxas still looked moody. "Yes, well, this plan is wonderful and all but have you ever seen Riddle get jealous?"

"He's never had anything to get jealous over," Xander said quietly.

"Yes, thank you," Abraxas said hotly, "When have we known Riddle to handle new situations well? Try never. If he thinks that I'm in his way he'll just get rid of me like he does anything else that prevents him from obtaining what he wants."

"No he won't," Xander said suddenly and his eyes lit up as he realized what his sister was getting at. Leaning forward in his chair he put his elbows on his knees and looked Abraxas right in the face. "He won't do anything to you because Lilt thinks of you as a friend. She already defended us against him once, if he tries to do anything to you …"

"Lily'll flip," Abraxas said and, finally, grinned. "It would be counterproductive to the overall scheme to do anything to take me out. So he'll compensate by trying even harder," the Malfoy wizard yelped in glee and turned to Emily, "Em, you're a geniuses!"

Emily smirked and examined her fingernails unconcernedly. "I try."

"God, it'll destroy him," Cassy chortled, "Imagine the great Tom Riddle, Heir of Salazar Slytherin chasing after an idea that he can't obtain, no matter how hard he tries."

Xander nodded, "And as well all know, without his pride Tom Riddle is nothing."

"Nothing to fear," Emily said gleefully.

"And nothing worth following," Abraxas finished.

XXX

Monday and potions found the seventh year Slytherins and Gryffindors adding the final ingredients to their polyjuice; lacewing flys. When all was said and done, and the cauldrons had been carefully stored in the adjacent potions lab to stew for the next week; Slughorn turned to his class.

"Very good, very good all of you," he said as his beady eyes scanned the rows of seated students, "Right now, in exactly one week's time we shall be testing your brewing skills. Each of you will be taking the place of your partner for an hour. Until that time we will be beginning our unit on healing potions. Now can anyone tell me…"

Lily sighed as she tuned out Professor Slughorn's voice, her fingers reaching absentmindedly upwards to play with the dangling snitch. As soon as her fingers touched the cool metal, a small smile played across her lips. She had found herself doing this a lot recently, ever since she had first put it on; whenever her mind wondered, her fingers inexplicitly found her new charm.

This fact was not lost on Tom. He'd first noticed the destination of her fidgeting fingers in Arithmancy. This trivial occupation of hers brought a kind of contentment to him that was, as of yet, unexplainable. Tom glanced sideways, watching as Lily's fingers slid the silver snitch back and forth along the chain. Her bottom lip was trapped between her teeth and she was lazily copying the notes on the board. Smiling to himself and bowing his head, Tom concentrated on his own notes.

Lily had just finished the first paragraph of notes on the properties of healing potions and had begun to carefully draw the diagram of the human body, when Abraxas turned round in his seat and looked back at her.

"Hey, Lily," the blond wizard said and Lily, pausing in her meticulous copying, looked up.

"Yes, Abraxas?"

Abraxas felt his heart leap forwards as Lily's emerald eyes fixed upon his own sky blues. She really was beautiful, he thought to himself, glancing towards Riddle's bowed head as if afraid the head boy could hear his thoughts. Tom's head remained bowed, his hand flying over his parchment, completely absorbed in his note taking. Refocusing his attention to Lily, he asked, "So, the next Hogsmead visit is next weekend. What to go, with me I mean?"

For someone that hadn't looked like he had any interest in what was going on, Tom's head snapped up faster then Abraxas had ever seen him move in his entire life. Tom's eyes narrowed and his hand stilled on the page as Slytherin's heir glared hatefully at the Malfoy wizard.

Abraxas had to fight the urge to gulp.

Lily, however, was oblivious to this exchange. She studied the Malfoy in front of her. In all honesty, Lily found herself liking him. He was charming in a sincere sort of way that came as unexpected to her. When ever Lily pictured the father of Lucius Malfoy she got an image of a hard, hateful wizard that tortured kittens out of boredom. Abraxas was none of those things, he was kind and courteous and, overall, the type of wizard any witch should be quite happy to go to Hogsmead with. Still, something held her back from answering him outright. Without moving her face, she darted her eyes to the side and took a quick look at the absolute outrage on Riddle's face.

The ferocity of his anger made Lily pause. In all honesty he had no right to be that angry over something that was of little or no concern of his; none really. What did he care that she went out with Abraxas? Lily's fingers stilled as she realized they were playing with her necklace again. 'Oh, that's why'.

So Riddle felt he had a claim on her did he? Well he was about to be seriously disappointed. Smiling and leaning forwards, Lily said softly, "I'd love to."

Abraxas smiled while desperately trying to maintain his composure. Riddle's hands had balled into fists, his quill snapping in half. A sound that neither Abraxas or Lily acknowledged. "Great," Abraxas said with much more calm then he truly felt. Hurriedly he went back to his notes, anything to get away from Riddle's piercing glare.

Tom was furious, although he couldn't rightly explain why. He had no right (and the realization of this was enough to shock him quite a bit) to discern or even care who Lily went anywhere with. Glancing down at the ink that was staining his fingers from his crushed quill, he realized that he very much wanted to. He wanted to be able to decide who she went out with, he wanted to care what she did or did not do. And he wanted…he wanted her.

Tom didn't want Abraxas to take her to the village because he wanted to be the one to do it. He wanted to spend time with her; he wanted to talk to her, laugh with her; care for her. With this realization came an all knew, completely uncomfortable, feeling in the pit of his stomach. It burned like fire as it slowly began to creep upwards and wrap it's claws around his frozen heart. He had to do something, anything, to dissuade her from keeping Abraxas' company. From keeping any company that was not his own. Taking out a clean sheet of parchment, and a new quill, he began to scrawl angrily. His words coming out sloppier then he'd ever allowed them to before.

Once satisfied that his message was clear, and mostly legible, he slid the parchment towards Lily.

Lily stopped her writing and stared at the newly appeared sheet of paper. She recognized the lettering immediately as Riddle's; although it was messier then she'd ever seen. Had Tom Riddle just passed her a note? 'Apparently', she thought. Gathering the parchment, she read:

"_You do realized that Abraxas Malfoy doesn't have the best track record with witches. I doubt his intentions are honorable."_

His words angered her as nothing he had ever said to her had done thus far. How dare he? What should he care, it is of no concern of his. Angrily she scribbled back, sliding the parchment back to him when she was done.

Tom, who had been trying to ignore the heated huff that had escaped his partner, stopped writing as soon as the returned missive landed atop his notes.

_Since when have you cared how I spend my free time?_

Tom frowned. When did he begin to care what she did? He supposed that he always had to some degree. At the start of term he'd been interested in what she did because it meant that he could study her; now he was interested because he…cared for her as much as for what she did. Dipping his quill in ink he scrawled back.

"_I've always cared."_

"_No you haven't." _was the reply.

"_Yes, I have."_

"_Really? So it's common practice to care about someone you hate? _

"_I don't hate you."_ And as Tom wrote it he realized that he never had.

"_That's nice to know." _Lily wrote, surprised as she felt the anger leave her to be replaced by an undistinguished thrill that was the knowledge that he did not hate her.

"_You, on the other hand, seem to despise me." _Tom wrote back almost dejectedly. His displeasure coming out in the stiffness of his words.

Did she hate him? No, she supposed not, Lily realized. Thing was, she hadn't for a while now. Not since their duel and his vow that he'd prove to her that he was human. _"I don't hate you Tom," _Lily jotted, surprised at how easily his first name formed in her mind and onto the page.

Tom smiled at his name upon the parchment and suddenly he was glad. Tom hadn't been happy in a long while; even with the threat of Abraxas, even with the odd feelings in the pit of his stomach, even with all of that… she didn't hate him and she had called him 'Tom'. That was enough. _"Thank you," _he found himself writing, _"for calling me by name."_

"_People deserve names, Tom."_ Lily replied.

As loath as he was to break the mood he had to know. So, he jotted down the one question that he'd been dying to ask, _"I thought I was nothing more then a monster to you."_

Lily took a quick intake of breath as she read the last missive. Why did he care so much what she thought of him? Why, why, why? Lily looked down at the page before her and reread the lines, looking for the words that were not written. After reading through the page a third time Lily finally realized something: Tom Riddle cared about her. And no, not in a friend sort of way, no, Tom Riddle _liked_ her. That's why her opinion meant so much to him, that's why he cared that she went to the village with Abraxas.

The funny thing was, Lily was pretty sure that Riddle had no idea that what he was feeling was jealousy. Tom Riddle had never had anyone to be jealous of and now that he did… Lily would bet her wand that the head boy was completely clueless. Riddle was confused, and although normally he'd have put all his energy into becoming not confused, this time he had not the smallest inkling of what to do.

This, Lily realized, gave her a great deal of power over him. Power that a month ago she would have used; power that not she shied from. She realized that Voldemort would never have let himself develop an attraction to a witch; Tom Riddle however, was NOT Lord Voldemort. Knowing this, Lily carefully worded her reply.

"_All my life, I have known oppression from a very powerful, very evil Dark Lord. When first I met you, you reminded me very much of him. Your cruelty, especially. I know now that the two of you are different. You are not a monster, Tom. Not to me, not anymore."_

Tom felt his heart flutter to a stop as he read her words. He reminded her of the man that had killed so many people she loved. Those words hurt him more then if she'd pierced his heart. Reading on his heart fluttered again and began to race, faster then it had ever gone before. After all he'd done, she forgave him. But would she still do so if she knew what else he'd done? If she knew that he'd murdered his father, his grandparents? Would she still forgive him then?

She could never know, Tom told himself. He could never tell her. Her opinion meant too much to him, _she_ meant too much to him. Tom realized he was playing with fire and all of a sudden, he simply did not care. Taking up his quill he wrote:

"_I am sorry." _Those were words he'd never spoken before, _"I know I have no say in what you do or do not do, but please do not go with Abraxas."_

So, back to this again? Lily almost snorted in disbelief as she read his words concerning what he had no say in. _"I have already said yes."_

"_Tell him you changed your mind." _Tom desperately scrawled back, even though he knew that once she had given her answer to the Malfoy, it would be disastrous if she backed out. One did not accept and then refuse a Malfoy.

"_He is Malfoy, Riddle, or have you forgotten. I can not refuse him this once." _Lily scribbled back her answer, trying to make sense of the situation as she did.

Once, she'd said this once. Tom's breath caught. _"Then promise that you will not accept an offer of his again."_

"_Why should I not?" _Lily retorted, her anger spilling into her words. _"What other reason do you have for me that can account for you're insistence that I not take up with Abraxas Malfoy?"_

"_Abraxas dose not have the best reputation with women."_ Tom scrawled back. This, at least, was truth and not some random excuse drawn out of a his arse in a vain attempt to keep her from going out with the notorious play wizard.

Lily found his excuse laughable. Here was Tom Riddle, a boy with a less then admirable record with a dozen or so witches, telling her to beware of a wizard with only a slightly worse repute then his own. _"As opposed to your own stellar performance record? Honestly Riddle, your accusations are a bit like the cauldron calling the kettle black."_

Tom made a small strangling noise. _His_ record? How the hell would she know about _his_ record? Compared to Abraxas, Tom had been rather discreet about his affairs. 'Wonderful' he thought to himself, 'One more reason for her to think ill of me.'

"_What I do in my own time is none of your concern." _he scribbled back.

"_Exactly. So leave me alone."_

"_You are not a conquest!" _Riddle's words were angry, Lily realized as she read over his barely readable scrawl. 'He's worried about you', the little voice in her head that always seemed to speak on Riddle's behalf was saying. He was trying to protect her and something about this was making her extremely angry. She wasn't his to care about and she never would be. Lividly she scribbled back a retort and tossed the parchment at him.

The corner of the paper they'd been writing on hit Tom in the face; bouncing off his nose it fluttered to his desk. Slightly offended by her animosity and a little apprehensive, Tom read:

"_Your right, I'm not a conquest. But if ever I was to become one, I'd rather be Malfoy's then yours."_

Tom was so angry that he crumpled the parchment into a ball (A ball that was accioed off his desk without him realizing it). He just sat there, his eyes unfocused and his hands balled into fists.

The bell rang and several things happened at once.

Lily stood and gathered her things quickly; Abraxas, Emily and Xander gathered at the door, waiting for her; and Tom, who had jumped out of his chair faster then a maneuvering snitch, grabbed her by the arm before she could join her friends.

Lily started when she felt his iron grip on her forearm. Angrily she twisted, trying in vain to wretch her arm away but he held her fast. She tried again only to end up about two inches from Riddle's livid face. Furiously, he drew her to him until her body was flush against his own. He stared dangerously into her eyes for what seemed like an eternity, the whole of the class watching them in surprise and interest. Slowly, gracefully, Tom lowered his head and whispered to her.

"You are not a conquest, Lily," his words were as ice and yet his breath was like fire upon her skin, "Not mine and most certainly not his. If he so much thinks of you dishonorably, I will know and I will kill him."

Lily's eyes widened as Tom's blue-black orbs bored into her own. She vaguely became aware of the startled and worried looks on Abraxas', Emily's and Xander's faces but didn't have much time to think on them. Tom pulled her still closer so that, for the briefest of moments, Lily could feel every hard angle and plane of his lithe body, before he abruptly let her go and stalked out of the classroom.

"Lily," Xander said softly as soon as Riddle was gone, "Lily, sweetling, are you alright?"

Lily turned bewildered eyes to her friends and slowly began to make her way towards lunch. After a few second, they fallowed her. Halfway down the hall, Lily finally spoke.

"Listen, you won't believe what just happened…"

XXX

Back in the potions dungeon; Horace Slughorn sat behind his desk, a previously crumpled ball of paper lying flat upon it's polished surface. The rotund professor had to emit that the words on the page, indeed the conversation as a whole came as quite a shock to him. But not an unpleasant one.

Pushing his chair back and standing, he waddled over to the fireplace and, throwing a pinch of flow powder into the flames, stuck his head into the fire.

"Hello Minerva, Myrtle," he said briskly, startling the young woman and the ghost on the other end, "Would the both of you be so kind as to come to my office. I have something that will be of an interest to you."

Minerva recovered first, "Yes, be right down Horace."

"I shall be waiting," he answered and removed his head from the flames. Stepping back he allowed the transfiguration apprentice to step through his fireplace and into his elaborately décororated office.

A few minutes later, Myrtle came floating through the south wall. Retaking his seat behind his desk, he gestured for Minerva to sit. She did so as the ghost girl began to float lazily about their heads.

Settling her robes, Minerva turned her attention to the Potions Master. "What is it Horace?" she asked crisply.

Slughorn didn't answer but rather pushed the rumpled piece of parchment towards the stern transfiguration apprentice. Minerva eyed him wearily and bent forwards to read, Myrtle hovering low over her shoulder.

Minerva felt her eyes widen in shock as she comprehended the words on the page. Reaching the end she looked up at her fellow staff member. "This is a conversation between Mr. Riddle and Lily?"

Horace Slughorn nodded. "Yes," he said sagely, "I first noticed that they were not copying the notes and found it rather odd. They are both rather studious you see. I was about to reprimand them when I noticed that they were passing a bit of parchment back and forth. I've never known Tom to partake in note passing and I was interested. Something she wrote upset him, and I have a good idea as to what, and he crumpled the whole of it into a ball."

"And you just had to know what could posably anger our dear head boy so you stole it," Minerva intoned, impressed despite herself, "Did he notice?"

"That I stole it?" Horace asked, leaning back in his chair, "Good heavens no. He was to busy telling Miss Claire that she was under no circumstances a conquest."

"I see," Minerva said, still a bit shocked by it all. Here was evidence that Tom Riddle cared about another human being. This was the culmination of what she and Horace had been attempting to achieve for some time now.

"Yes," Horace said slowly and then leaned towards Minerva, "I believe that a few of my Slytherin seventh years are planning on using Miss Claire to break Mr. Riddle's heart. You see I popped my head into their fire the other night when the alarm went off in my quarters. It told me that four students were still awake at one in the morning, so naturally I popped in to investigate. They didn't notice me, but I got the gist of what they're going to try and do."

Minerva stiffened. "But his heart is already broken. The boy has never known love Horace, his heart is nothing but a block of ice!"

"I know that," Horace said sadly, "I have tried so very hard over the years to encourage him, I have tried to show him happiness. I do believe I have failed."

"Not necessarily," Myrtle said slowly and the two staff members looked up at the floating girl.

"What do you mean?" Minerva asked.

"Well, think about it," the ghost girl said, "The slytherins want to break his heart but it's already broken. Tom obviously cares for Lily or he wouldn't mind her going out with Abraxas. The harder the lot of them try to keep Lily away from Tom the harder he'll try. He's going to fall for her and I think Lily is going to fall for him."

The two non dead humans stared at her for a few minutes before breaking into wild grins.

"Of course," Minerva said happily, turning to look at her counterpart, "The more they try to keep them apart, the more they try to sting Tom along, the more they will actually be pushing the two of them together. We've never needed to brake his heart, we need to melt it. Lily can do that, she's already started. Tom Riddle will fall in love with her and, knowing Lily as I do, she will eventually return the sentiment."

"Are you sure Minerva?" Horace asked slowly, "Last time we tried something like this it didn't turn out so great."

"Lily's his match, Horace," Minerva said steadily, "I've seen it. They were designed for each other of this I'm sure. We don't have to do anything, they will fall in love. There is nothing anyone can do to prevent it. They will fall in love," Minerva repeated, "She will save him."


	13. Flirting with Danger And Liking It

**A/N: Okay kiddies, here you go another brand new chapter for your amusment. This ones a bit shorter then the others, manly becuase it's a transistion chapter in whish we all observe the changing dinamics of the Lily/Tom relationship. Have fun, enjoy and remember that I always love to hear from you!**

**Chapter 13: Flirting with Danger (And Liking It)**

"He said what?" Emily screeched in obvious disbelief.

They were sitting in the farthest corner of the slytherin table as Lily related to them what had happened between her and Tom in potions. She had just told them what he'd said about her being a conquest.

"No way in hell! Riddle never says anything nice without a reason," Emily said angrily, looking across the table at her friend, "He probably wants you to stay away from Abraxas so he can have you for himself."

The Malfoy in question had remained relatively quiet throughout the conversation considering that his reputation and intentions were under attack. Silently he agreed wholeheartedly with Emily. Riddle never did anything unless he got something out of doing it. Riddle wanted Lily, despite what he claimed she would never be anything more then a conquest for the pitiless head boy.

The problem was that Riddle was half right, Abraxas did have a terrible reputation with witches. But Lily was no ordinary witch, she was a lady, she was powerful, she was beautiful; she was the type of witch that a wizard pledged his life and his heart to. Abraxas would gladly pledge his fidelity to her for the next thousand years if she would let him. He could never, ever, think to use her as Riddle was trying to do.

Abraxas was brought back to the conversation when Emily let out a strangled yelp and a bark of disbelief, exclaiming as she did so, "Lily you can not be that naive! Just because Riddle says he doesn't think of you that way doesn't mean he really does!"

Lily leaned forwards and looked her protesting friend dead in the eye, glancing to the sides at the wizards as she did. "That's what I thought. I even told him that, while no I'm not a conquest, if I was ever to become one I'd rather be Abraxas' then Riddle's."

Xander choked on his pumpkin juice and Abraxas' mouth dropped open in shock. She'd said that to Riddle?! Abraxas' mind was racing, she'd told their head boy that she'd rather be his conquest then Riddle's. 'My god the witch is amazing' Abraxas thought wildly. She knew exactly what Riddle had been trying to do and she had countered beautifully.

While Abraxas was lost in thrill of what she'd said and his sister was gloating silently, Xander watched Lily's face and realized that there was something she was waiting to tell them. "But?" he asked her. Abraxas and Emily's enthusiasm dimmed, and they both looked at Lily in expectation.

"That was the last thing I wrote to him. The bell rang and the next thing I know he's grabbed me, like you all saw," Lily said, waiting for confirmation. The three slytherins nodded, and Lily continued, "He told me, and I quote 'You are not a conquest, Lily. Not mine and most certainly not his. If he so much thinks of you dishonorably, I will know and I will kill him.'"

Lily's face was set in a grim line, her goblet dangling lazily from her stiff fingers. Her posture was straight with resignation and Emily felt all feeling drain from her face. 'She believes him' Emily thought in horror, 'She believes Riddle.' Lily used to be above his lies and deception, what had happened to her that she would believe him so blindly? "You believe him," she whispered throatily, her face harsh and unforgiving, "You think he cares for you."

Lily gave Emily an annoyed look that told the other girl not to doubt her intelligence. "Yes, I believe that he will hurt Abraxas if he thinks of me dishonorably. Yes, I believe that he will know it has transpired without being told. Do I think he's doing this out of the goodness of his ice cold heart? No, I don't. I think he's jealous and, because Tom Riddle has never had anything to be jealous of before, our dear head boy had no clue what to do about it."

Lily stood and glared down at her friends, each in turn. "Tom Riddle desires me, this I know. He hungers for the power I control and longs for the knowledge that lurks in my mind. His body reacts favorably to me," Lily smiled at the shocked expressions on her friend's faces, "I do believe he cares for me but not in the way that you would believe. He cares for me as he would another of his pretty possessions. I am a thing to him, something to tame and to own, do not think that I don't know this. I do. Worry not, for I am well steeled against Tom Riddle."

Lily angrily grabbed her books and, with a great deal of grace for someone so angry, stalked out of the great hall. The three seventh years sat there in complete shock, watching as Lily almost collided with the subject matter of their conversation in her hurry to leave the hall.

The near collision didn't seem to faze her and Tom jumped out of the way as Lily angrily waltzed past him. Her head was held high and she looked right pissed off about something. His eyes turned and swept over the slytherin table. Three very guilty looking seventh years were looking dejectedly at their plates. Tom smirked.

It vanished however when Abraxas took his leave and went running, literally sprinting, down the hall until he caught up with Lily. Tom watched as he said something to her and she laughed. He glowered at the wizards back and turned, dinner forgotten entirely, stalking angrily down the hall.

He passed the both of them two staircases away from the common room. Tom wouldn't have heard them if they'd called out to him, he was too busy trying to make it to his room before he exploded.

Lily and Abraxas tried very heard not to giggle as Riddle stomped past them. "He seems a bit out of sorts," Lily snorted, looking sidelong at her companion.

Abraxas nodded. "I do believe you are right, and our precious head boy is of a jealous inclination this eve."

Lily laughed outright at the formality in Abraxas' tone. "I do believe you are right, Master Malfoy."

Abraxas smiled and glanced sideways at the beautiful laughing witch walking besides him. He had left the others in the great hall so that he could come and talk to her without fear of interruption. Riddle's comments about his reputation niggled something in that back of his mind. He owed it to Lily to be honest with her. "Listen, Lily," he started and she stopped. He gulped as she turned the full brunt of her emerald eyes to his own blue-silver ones. Taking a deep breath he continued, "I just wanted you to know that Riddle was right, half right anyways," he stammered at the perplexed and incredulous look in her eyes. God he was terrible at this.

"Oh," Lily asked slowly. Whatever Abraxas was trying to tell her she had a good idea that he'd never admitted it to anyone, not seriously anyways.

"A-about my reputation with witches," he stammered, and looked at the floor, "I haven't always been the perfect gentleman."

"I don't doubt that," Lily said quietly, "You are a Malfoy after all. 'Take always you're heart's desire'. Frivolity with certain pleasures is your right by blood and by rearing. I can not, in good conscience, hold that against you."

Abraxas stared at her. How the hell had she known what his family motto was?

Lily laughed at the perplexed expression on his face. "I believe you and yours have a special book, The _'Malfoy Codex'_ I believe," at Abraxas dumb nod, Lily continued, "The Malfoy family is one of the oldest pureblood lines and as such, their codex exists in only two of three places at any one time."

Abraxas was still staring numbly at her in surprise, shock, and admiration. In reality, she realized, unless you were a Malfoy or were married to one not many people knew about the codex. Lily sighed and continued, "The original copy is always in the possession of the family Malfoy, usually in the library at Malfoy Manor. The second copy is shared between the French Ministry and our own. While the Malfoy family has been in England for high on fifteen-hundred years, the family originated in France."

Abraxas was shell shocked. Lily had just rattled off one of his family's more interesting, and little known, histories. A thought occurred to him as he stood there and stared at her blankly. While she might know all of this, it didn't explain how she knew his family motto, or how she even knew about the codex. Unless, oh god, unless she's actually read it.

"You've read it," Abraxas said breathlessly, "The _'Malfoy Codex'_. You've read it."

Lily smiled at him and began to walk towards the common room, the Malfoy heir trailing along behind her. "Yes, I've read it," she said slowly, "The copy was visiting France some years a go and my Godfather was working in the hall of records. He's always encouraged my curiosity of the high-clans, so he called me into his office one day and let me read it."

Lily hated lying to Abraxas but she couldn't very well tell him that his grandson had stolen the original copy from Malfoy Manor the night he'd joined the Order. Nor could she tell him that Draco had insisted she read it, because he wasn't sure that there would be any true Malfoys after him. Lily smiled to herself at the thought of her godfather. Draco Malfoy loved her as if she were his own daughter, he had doted upon her from the day she'd been born.

Abraxas walked silently beside her down the hall as Lily became lost in her thoughts. Her mother had gone into labor a month early and her father had been away on a mission. The only one there to help with the birth had been Draco. He'd once told her, years later of course, that he'd loved her from the first time he'd heard her cry. Draco had been the one that insisted she learn all about the old pureblood lines for fear that he would never reproduce.

He needn't have worried. His father forced him into marriage with a witch named Abigail Groundhouse. He never told anyone that he'd gotten married and Lily hadn't known about it until much later. On her thirteenth birthday Draco had come to see her. He'd pulled her aside and explained to her about his other life. The life he had to live to keep Voldemort from becoming suspicious. He'd told her that he had a wife that he hated and that, ten years ago, she had given him a son.

He'd named the child Scorpius Lillius, after her. Draco had then looked at her sadly and told her that his son, only three years younger then herself, was already being groomed to become a death eater. That while he loved the boy because he was his son and had his blood, he would never love him as fiercely as he did his beloved goddaughter. That if it came down to the choice of who to save and who to let die he would always chose her.

Lily had understood. He had to have this other life because if he didn't Voldemort would become suspicious and Draco would be unable to keep supplying the Order with vital information. While his loyalties lay with The Order, that didn't change the fact that Draco Malfoy was pureblood; heir to the ancient House Malfoy. It was the sacrifice that he made to win a war. She also understood that he didn't want anyone else to know. He had told her because he loved her, she was as a daughter to him, he could not keep this from her.

Lily's thoughts about her godfather ended abruptly as she and Abraxas finally reached the common room. Abraxas opened the wall for her and together the two of them entered. Lily dropped her books on the nearest table and flopped gracefully into one of the ebony couches. "Oh," she groaned, "And to think that it's only Monday."

Abraxas sat down in the wingchair next to her. He smirked at her comment. "Why," he asked in mock curiosity, "is Hogwarts most brilliant student growing board with her classes?"

Lily threw her head back dramatically. "Yes!" she cried with equal drama.

Abraxas chuckled and twisted around in his chair as the wall opened admitting Emily and Xander into the common room. The twins looked at each other and then walked slowly towards Lily.

"Lily," Emily said softly, "I'm so s…"

Lily held up her hand. "Don't," she said quietly, "I know, I understand."

Emily looked relieved as she sat down next to her friend and leaned over, placing her head in Lily's lap. Idly, Lily stroked Emily's hair; glad that she and her best friend were no longer at odds.

XXX

Wednesday found the lot of them board to tears in History of Magic. They were back at the group studying bit only this time not even Riddle was doing anything. In fact, Tom Riddle, Head Boy and heir of Salazar Slytherin was currently trying very hard to stay awake.

Tom was leaning forwards in his chair with his head resting on his hand. He hadn't slept at all the night before; he'd been way too busy being furious at Abraxas. About the only thing that was keeping him awake was that the aforementioned Malfoy wizard was sitting four chairs down from him, and was flirting shamelessly with Lily.

Tom glanced up at the evil timepiece that sat over the door in the history classroom. Drat, they'd only been in here for about fifteen minutes. It was a double hour so they still had an hour plus some to go. Groaning almost inaudibly, Tom refocused his eyes on his notes and attempted to actually study.

Lily herself, was currently listening to Abraxas prattle on an on about something or other. Slouching slightly in her chair she looked down at one of two parchments that she had recently enchanted. With a fair bit of shock, Lily had realized yesterday during her free charms period that she'd liked talking to Riddle in potions. Tom Riddle was brilliant, there was no denying that. Talking to him, conversing with him was intriguing, interesting, and highly informative. He had a way of looking at something and breaking it down into it's simplistic form, magic just made sense to him. And, Lily was fast realizing, she and Riddle had almost the same mindset concerning a great many things. They were an intellectual match and Lily wished desperately to explore this discovery.

It was actually her mother's story about (ironically) Riddle's diary that gave her the idea. Whilst her peers had been in charms and she and Tom had both been in the library - albeit different sections - Lily had placed an enchantment on two ordinary pieces of parchment. The two-way communication charm was vastly more complex then your average communication charm. For one thing she had carefully woven in some extras; Lily really didn't think that her friends would be happy to know that she was planning on continuously write back and forth to Tom Riddle. Knowing this, Lily had worked her spell with the expressive intention of concealment.

Anyone that read either parchment and did not know who was on the receiving end would not be able to recognize the replying handwriting. Satisfied with the result, Lily had tucked both parchments into her notebook with the intention of giving one to Riddle at the first opportunity. The first opportunity had happened to be today as they prepared for another round of pointless studying on Goblin Wars.

Lily had made sure that she was the first one to get to History. When Tom had walked in and sat down at one end of the Slytherin table, she had casually walked up to him and handed him the parchment. He'd looked at her strangely and Lily had simply smiled. "Just keep it with you," she'd told him softly before taking a seat a few chairs down from him.

Now, as Abraxas continued to rant, Lily thought it would be the perfect opportunity to test her enchantment. Still nodding in continued response to Abraxas, she picked up her quill and wrote a single word upon her parchment and waited.

Across the table, Tom sighed and looked down at a piece of parchment that Lily had given him at the beginning of the period. It was completely ordinary and Tom had no idea what he was suppose to do with it. He looked down at it again and almost yelped.

_"Tired?"_ had appeared on the page in Lily's unmistakable handwriting.

Tom blinked. The paper was charmed; a two way communication spell by the looks of it. Without lifting his head of his hand, he lazily scrawled back.

_"What makes you say that?"_ Then, as an afterthought, _"This is clever by the way."_

_"Thank you."_ came the reply. There was a pause and then more words appeared on the page. _"Abraxas wants to know who I'm talking to."_

Tom could almost see the bewilderment in Malfoy's face. Turning his head ever so slightly he looked to his left and had to fight a grin as Abraxas gestured wildly at the parchment Lily was writing on. Tom watched as the Malfoy wizard nudged Yaxley and pointed. Caterus leaned over and frowned, looking up at Lily and whispering.

Turning back to his own parchment, Tom wrote: _"Don't tell him. Have him guess."_

The ink wasn't even dry yet when Tom heard a small yelp from across the table. He smiled, so maybe the Malfoy heir didn't want to guess. Tom frowned, Abraxas should have been able to recognize his handwriting. _"Lily,"_ Tom wrote quickly, _"Abraxas knows my script, he should recognize it."_

_"I've charmed them so unless it's one of us reading them, it just looks like we're writing notes to ourselves. The hand writing is the same for both of us. All Abraxas sees is my cursive and if Xander were to lean over all he'd see is your neat scribble."_

Tom snorted softly and Xander did lean over, inquiring as he did as to what about yet another goblin rebellion was so funny. Tom ignored him, writing, _"I do not scribble."_

Xander's eyes went big as words appeared on Riddle's parchment without him doing anything. _"Yes, you do."_

"I do not!" Tom wrote hurriedly back, a grin breaking out across his face. His boredom and tiredness slipping away.

Xander was shocked. Riddle was grinning; not smirking, not glaring, grinning. Whoever he was talking to had him in a good mood. Riddle was never in a good mood, at least not to the point where he was joking around with someone or letting them tease him. If Xander had known the gender of the person he might even go as far as to say that Tom Riddle was almost, kinda sorta flirting.

Which was a bizarre thought in and of it's self.

Tom, meanwhile was totally unaware that Xander was now reading every word he wrote. Lily was teasing him mercilessly and, at the moment, he couldn't care less.

"_I do NOT scribble,"_ Tom wrote back in a barely readable scrawl.

_"Oh really,"_ came the reply. _"Then what do you call what you just did. Good thing I can read your handwriting Tom otherwise I'd never have figured it out."_

Xander, who was mildly concerned and very curious by this point, nearly yelped in disbelief as Tom's face broke out into a genuine smile. What on earth was he so happy about? He looked like Christmas had come early.

_"You called me 'Tom' again."_ the head boy wrote and Xander's eyes just about popped out of his skull. He was happy because someone had called him by name! What the hell? Who the bloody hell was he talking to?

_"I fear that its becoming a habit,"_ were the words that appeared next.

_"I don't suppose you and your habit can wonder down to the pitch today after class. We have practice."_ Tom wrote.

Xander smirked. So whoever he was writing to was on the quidditch team. Well, at least that narrowed it down somewhat. Practice would be interesting indeed.

_"I guess,"_ came the reply, _"I have to stop by Sluggy's office first. He said he wanted to see me about something."_

Before he could reply, the bell rang. Tom stood and signaled the other team members and pointed out the window towards the pitch. Abraxas, Xander and Antonin nodded.

Tom almost glowered as Abraxas touched Lily's arm and whispered to her, presumably to tell her about practice. Lily shook her head and said something to him that Tom didn't quite catch as the seventh years made a mass exodus towards the dungeons. Abraxas was still whispering to Lily as she broke off and headed towards the potions classroom.

Abraxas shrugged and caught up to the others. Following their captain the slytherin wizards veered off towards their dormitories to change into practice gear. Twenty minutes later they were zooming around the pitch as Tom yelled out orders to them.

Their team captain was currently working with the chasers; leaving both beaters, Xander and Antonin sitting in mid air talking.

"Where's Claire?" Antonin asked as his eyes scanned the pitch.

Xander shrugged, a sinking feeling beginning to settle in his stomach. Lily had been headed towards the potions dungeon and whoever Tom had been writing to had said that Slughorn had wanted to talk tot hem. The dark haired wizard doubted that this was a coincidence. "I have no idea. She was headed towards the dungeons after History of magic. Other then that I have not a clue."

"I do," Antonin said suddenly and Xander looked at him in suspicion before realizing that his beater partner was pointing towards the ground.

Xander looked down. Lily was walking onto the pitch, broom in hand looking particularly grim about something. Tailing along hurriedly behind her, a look of slight awe on his face, was a unusually diminutive first year. Beckoning for the boy to follow her, Lily led him into the Slytherin section of the stands, pointing at a bench the child looked up at her with a look of absolute worship on his face and sat.

Once he was seated, his legs swinging back and forth a few inches from the floor boards, Lily turned and having spotted both beaters, waved them over.

"What's with the first year?" Xander asked as soon as he got within range of normal speech, looking at the small scrap of a boy. The look of worship faded from his face and the kid shrunk back in fear.

Lily glared at him as if to say, 'Don't start,'. "Xander, Antonin, this is Fenrir Greyback," she said as she gestured at the small boy, "He needs a tutor and apparently he requested me."

"Isn't that what Riddle's for?" Antonin asked, jerking his thumb in the direction of their captain and the rest of the team, "I mean, he is head boy after all. Supposed to be the smartest person in school."

Xander shook his head. "Suppose to be but not," he said with a grin, waving at Lily, "Lil's smarter."

Lily gave him a look that was an odd mixture between incredulous gratitude and praise. "Thanks Xander. I'm flattered, really," she said as she crossed her arms and turned to Antonin. Fixing the hovering Slytherin with potent stare, she asked, "Besides, if you were a first year would you want Tom Riddle tutoring you?"

Antonin barked in laughter. "No, no I suppose not."

Xander smirked at Lily and then looked kindly down on the terrified first year. "Well, I'll hand it to you kid," he said softly, "You picked the smartest witch in Hogwarts."

Lily blushed and Fenrir stopped looking so scared. "I know," the tiny boy said, looking up at the hovering seventh year, "That's why I asked for her."

Xander smiled and turned to Lily, "Got an eye for beauty that one dose."

Lily smiled and then turned to the pitch. Cupping her hands around her mouth she yelled loudly, "Oi, TOM!!"

Xander almost fell out of the air. Lily never called Riddle Tom. He'd maybe heard her say the head boy's given name once. Unless she was saying 'Tom Riddle', but never just 'Tom'. Xander swiveled on his broom-seat and looked down the pitch. Apparently he wasn't the only one that thought her yelling out 'Tom' was odd. Abraxas dropped the quaffle and Avery almost ran into the goal posts.

Tom, on the other hand, looked up at her shout and smiled. Waving for the rest of his team to follow he ventured towards his seeker. She was looking at him expectantly, hands on her hips, a terrified first year peeking out from behind her.

"What's with the first year?" Tom asked as he hovered just before her.

"Slughorn wants me to tutor him," she said.

Tom smirked and leaned around her to look at the boy. "Bit skittish isn't he?"

Lily glared at him and, since Tom was hovering just shy of a foot away from her, thwacked in on the arm.

Her teammates stared at her, although for Abraxas it was more of a glare, and Tom yelped. "Hey!" he said in mock anger.

"Oh shush you," Lily said before she mounted her broom and took to hovering just above him, looking down. "I do believe Fenrir is a bit scared of you."

Tom snorted. "He and everyone else."

Lily flipped upside down so that her face was about four inches away from his. Tom looked startled and Lily grinned. Usually the only times she was ever this close to him, willingly, they were either fighting or one of them was mad at the other. They'd never been this close together and not been angry, infuriated, enraged, or otherwise upset at the other.

Leaning forwards slightly, Lily whispered, "I'm not."

Tom glared and her mockingly. He was still trying to get used to the idea that she wasn't made at him, that she was willingly this close to him just like she had willingly called him 'Tom' and willingly devised a way to talk to him in relative secret in class. Narrowing his eyes in a playful manner, he smirked, "Well, aren't you special."

"Thought you didn't want me to be afraid of you, Tom," Lily asked. She was still upside down and now her arms were crossed.

Tom crossed his arms too and leaned just a bit closer; both the captain and the seeker seemed to have forgotten that the rest of the team plus one engrossed first year where watching them closely. "There, you see. You called me 'Tom' again," he was grinning.

Lily flipped upright and began to lazily drift towards the pitch, calling over her shoulder as she did, "I told you, it's become a habit," before she zoomed off.

Xander was now positive that it had been Lily that Tom had been talking to in History. This revelation was disturbing on so many levels that the Lestrange wizard didn't know which one was worse. That Lily had willingly entered into a conversation with Tom Riddle, or that aforementioned head boy _had_ been flirting. Tom Riddle evil, cruel, sadistic, psychotic, manipulate bastard had sat there and allowed Lily Claire - a witch, a very attractive witch - tease him. And he had gotten entirely too excited when she'd called him 'Tom'.

Xander was jerked out of his thoughts when Riddle went zipping off after Lily, screaming as he did, "Formation!"

The rest of the team went back to their previous positions quickly, only

Xander and Abraxas stayed behind. Both wizards looked at each other and reached the same conclusion. Their little scheme had just gotten a lot harder. Both of them were now fairly sure that Lily didn't hate Riddle like they'd thought; she may not be entirely fond of him, but she certainly didn't hate him.

'Oh', thought Xander to himself as he glanced sideways at the fuming Abraxas, 'Em's so not going to like this'. Maybe he just wouldn't tell her. Let her think that nothing had changed. 'Yeah, that'll work Lestrange' his conscience scolded him, 'Riddle openly flirts with her and nothings changed. This was a bad idea'.

"So," Abraxas said after a while, "It was Tom. Lily was writing to Riddle wasn't she?"

Xander nodded numbly. "Yeah, I figured that one out too. When she said that she'd told him that calling him 'Tom' had become a habit, I knew."

Abraxas sighed. "Your sister's not gonna like this."

Xander shuttered. "No, no she's not."

"Maybe we should just not tell her," Abraxas suggested.

Xander was about to point out the flaw in this plan when Riddle's voice came bellowing at them from the other end of the pitch.

"LESTRANGE! MALFOY!"

Shuttering with a sense of foreshadowing dread, the two wizards took one last look at each other before flying off to join their team mates.


	14. The Trouble with Werewolves

**A/N: Hey kiddies. Okay, there are some vauge referances to oral sex in this one and some minor comentary about sex in general. If you are easily offended just skip it or don't read it at all. Oh and remember, this is the 1940's so any mention of sex in conversation is sorta taboo. Enjoy and let me know!**

**Chapter 14: The Trouble with Werewolves**

The day before their first quidditch match, found Lily exhaustedly dragging herself into Defense, and sitting down heavily in her chair. Between practice, schoolwork, and tutoring lessons with Fenrir Lily was exhausted. As she wearily took out her notes and began to read over them Lily fought the urge to scream. Quidditch, homework and Fenrir she could handle; Tom and Abraxas constantly fighting for her attention was another matter.

Well, fighting wasn't the right word. They didn't fight, they just got jealous. If Tom was talking to her then Abraxas would sit and sulk; if Abraxas was flirting with her - he never talked to her anymore, always flirted; at least Tom still _talked_ to her - then Tom would sit there and glower at anyone dumb enough to go anywhere near him. It was a nightmare! And wizards called witches infuriating, ha!

Lily groaned and put her head on her desk. She supposed that had it not been happening to her she would have found the whole thing absurdly funny. Tom Riddle still had no idea that what he was feeling was jealousy and his confusion only added to the overall drama of the outcome. The head boy was proving that he reacted about as well to jealousy, albeit still unknown to him, as he did to competition. Not well.

"Hey Lily," Abraxas said as he sat down next to her, in the seat that she'd been saving for Emily. Her traitorous best friend had taken to sitting with her brother quite a lot lately. This gave Lily the instinct suspicion that she and Abraxas were being set up.

Lily groaned. Abraxas eyed her concernedly but said nothing. Sighing, Lily pulled out a piece of parchment on which to 'take notes'. Seeing that she obviously alright, Abraxas turned away to talk to Xander giving Lily the perfect opportunity to scribble in huge lettering across the page: _"HELP!"_

Tom had just sat down at his own desk and was conversing with Yaxley and Antonin when the latter of the two boys yelped.

"Whoa, Tom the parchment is talking to you!" Antonin said in surprise and mild curiosity, pointing to the previously blank bit of parchment on top of the dark wizard's notes.

Tom turned and saw the still wet letters glistening up at him. Looking up, his eyes scanned the room and landed on the desk two rows in front of him. Lily had her head down on her desk and Abraxas was talking to her in a worried tone. Tom blinked, Lily looked like she was about to cry in frustration.

Abraxas Malfoy seemed to have made it his goal over the last two weeks to talk her ears off. Actually, flirt would be the more appropriate word; he seemed determined to flirt her to death. Tom had noticed the strain on Lily's face about three days after their first practice. Abraxas seemed to have figured out that it was him that she'd been talking to in History that day and his reaction was not pleasant. At first he'd been disappointed but then he seemed to have taken it in stride and, with some encouragement from the twins and his baby sister, decided that he'd just have to try harder.

Tom knew for a fact that Lily didn't want to be courted. She wanted a friend, not a suitor. Tom had figured this out fairly early on. When they would talk, Tom would make a point to speak to her about interesting bits of magic that he'd heard or read about. Lily would respond in kind and they had passed many a lunch or free period doing nothing but talk.

Tom smirked as he recalled vividly the last conversation they'd had while everyone else had been in charms. Lily had told him that she suspected her friends were trying to set her up with Abraxas and that was why they always seemed to disappear whenever he was around. She'd been right upset about the whole scheme too. It was during this conversation that Tom learned that she was beginning to hate Abraxas, he was trying too hard and it was annoying her.

Sighing, Tom got up out of his desk and walked between the rows to where Abraxas sat. Glaring down at the blond boy he hauled the wizard up by the back of his robes.

"Hey!" Abraxas yelled indignantly, "What the bloody hell are you doing, Riddle?"

"I believe the lady is tired of your company," Tom said snidely as he pushed Abraxas back towards the main isle. Still smirking he sat down in the previously vacated seat and pointed to where he'd been sitting. "Sit," he commanded Abraxas.

The blond wizard glared reproachfully at him but did as he was told. Lily watched him go before turning to look at Tom, "Thank you," she whispered.

Tom nodded and took out his materials.

"Books away, notes away," Merrythought called as he entered the room, "Today we will be dueling."

Both Tom and Lily smirked. Fifteen minutes later the both of them were sitting in the back of the classroom watching the other students duel it out. Merrythought, and everyone else, had watched Tom and Lily duel each other for about ten minutes before the ageing professor had declared them both auror level and told them to sit this one out.

This was fine by them. Lily and Tom were currently talking about what Lily had begun calling 'The Malfoy Problem'. Tom suggested hexing him.

"Nah," Lily said with a grin and then frowned, "He might get the wrong idea."

"Oh," Tom quirked an eyebrow, "And what idea might that be?"

Lily smirked, "Probably something about how I 'like to play'."

It took Tom a minute to realize that she was talking about the universal favorite topic of all wizards: sex. Well this was a subject that they hadn't yet broached. "I'm surprised you know of such things," Tom said in earnest. He could count on two fingers the number of witches he'd met that could handle their own in a conversation such as the one it looked they were heading into.

Lily looked at him. He genuinely looked surprised that she knew of things that wizards discussed behind closed doors. Of course this was the nineteen-forties, what was talked about behind closed doors today was openly joked about between her cousins in two-thousand eighteen. "I could shock you with some of the things I've heard," Lily said teasingly.

Tom snorted, and leaned forwards. "Oh, I doubt it."

Lily flashed a grin. "Really? You know I once walked in on my cousin Ryan and his girlfriend," she looked at Tom and saw that the boy was looking at her in mild curiosity, "All I've got to say is that for the next couple of days I'm sure her throat hurt something awful."

Tom felt his mouth drop open as heat began to crawl up his neck. He was sure his face had just turned an elaborate shade of red. He stared at Lily; the witch had just alluded to something that most females knew nothing about. Well, Olive did but that was a different matter.

Lily smirked, "Told you I could shock you."

Tom blushed furiously. Lily smiled at him and turned away, watching their peers. Tom felt his temperature return to normal as his face went back to it's normal pallor. Clearing his throat, he studied the witch before him. She didn't look to be the least bit embarrassed by what they had been talking about; most witches would have slapped him for discussing such things. He began to wonder what other forbidden practices she knew of…or had done.

That thought almost made him yelp, but he squished the sound right before it could come bursting from betwixt his lips. He must have made some sort of noise however, because Lily turned back to him. Suddenly he had to know, he had to know if she'd…if she'd done anything. "Lily," Tom asked slowly and hesitantly.

Lily looked at him and saw the hesitation in his eyes, as well as the burning curiosity. She knew what he was going to ask, and she knew what it would cost him to do so. "No, Tom," she said softly watching at he halted, his features freezing, "I've never done anything."

Tom sighed in relief although he didn't exactly know why. She was untouched, and for some reason that made him incredibly happy. As the bell rang and their peers stopped dueling, Lily gathered her things before stopping and looking at him.

Her eyes were clouded and she looked as if she were trying to sort out something in her head. "I've never even been kissed," she whispered and Tom felt the flush returning, "Shame really."

'No, not a shame', thought Tom as he watched her walk away, 'Not for me'.

XXX

Evening found Lily and Emily in the corner trying to teach Fenrir how to transfigure a mouse into a snuffbox. In just a few weeks time the boy had become a permanent fixture to Lily's side. Lily had realized quickly that the legendary werewolf wasn't yet cursed with lycanopsy and was nothing more then a lightly inept, normal first year. With this realization her attitude towards the boy had improved and she found herself growing incredibly fond of the boy. His grades had improved and his attitude, indeed his whole demeanor had changed from that of a frightened child to a young wizard confidant in his own growing abilities.

Lily watched Fenrir flick his wand expertly at the caged mouse with a flickering of sisterly pride on her face. When the rodent turned into a handsome snuffbox the tiny boy turned, grinning, towards her and Lily bestowed upon him a smile that conveyed just how proud she was of him.

"See," Lily said proudly, "It's not so difficult. Just swish and flick."

Fenrir was all but bouncing up and down with glee and Emily grinned at his exuberance over the top of his dirty-blond head. Crowning in achievement Fenrir hugged Lily fiercely before exclaiming, "Xander, I did it!"

Xander, who was playing chess with Antonin while Yaxley watched, looked up from moving his pawn across the board. He couldn't help but grin at the look of utter fulfillment and pride on the small boy's face. Fenrir had become a sort of little brother to Lily in the weeks since she had began tutoring him and, because of this, had been instantly endeared to the majority of the seventh year.

"Hey, that's great mate," Xander said proudly.

Fenrir basked in the open praise of the older student. As happy as everyone's commendations made him, the only approval he really needed was Lily's. Fenrir's mother had died when he was very young and his father had been so overtaken in grief that he had stopped caring for his young son. As a result he had been shuttered around from relative to relative, never staying in one place very long. No one had ever really given him and reason to think that he was worth anything, that he could be anyone. He'd been so scared to be sorted into Slytherin, his mother's house, knowing what the students would be like.

His first months at Hogwarts had been miserable. He'd been picked on and teased and even hexed once or twice. He'd been so scared of his peers and fellow housemates that his grades had plummeted and never recovered. Three weeks into term he'd made the mistake of bumping into Tom Riddle in the hallway. The head boy had strung him up by his ankles in anger and almost cursed him. Lily had saved him, he'd hid behind her skirts as she defended him from the over oppressive and terribly cruel head boy. She'd challenged him to a duel and from what he heard, she'd won. When Slughorn had pulled him aside to discuss his grades and offer the help of perhaps an older student, Fenrir had nervously requested Lily.

Needless to say he'd been surprised when she'd excepted. Lily had been cool towards him at first but had quickly filled the hole in his life that his mother's death had opened. She had become everything to him, he worshiped her. She was as an older sister in her friendship and protective like a mother when some of the older students picked on him. And because Lily Claire loved him, slowly the other students of the seventh year had began to form friendships with him. Avery had even named him the official Slytherin Team mascot after the first practice he'd attended.

Even the head boy, Tom Riddle King of Slytherin house, had began to treat him with respect. On more then one occasion a second or third year had ended up on the receiving end of Riddle's wand because of their continued mockery of him. Although, Fenrir rather thought this reaction of Riddle's had more to do with pleasing Lily then protecting him. Fenrir may have been only a first year but he'd noticed over the last two weeks that Tom Riddle seemed to go out of his way to please Lily; to make her smile, to make her laugh.

Fenrir was sitting quietly besides Lily, listening to her talk to Emily, observing. The head boy was, for the moment, putting the finishing touches on his transfiguration essay. Every five minutes or so he'd pause in his writings and glance across the room to Lily. Fenrir smirked as he caught Riddle in mid glance and the older boy gave him a look as if to say 'What are you looking at?'

Tom went back to his essay and Fenrir's eyes drifted to the other occupant of the common room that he often found himself watching. Abraxas Malfoy was slouched in a armchair by the fire, sulking. The Malfoy wizard was in love with Lily, Fenrir had realized after three or four days of spending time in the company of the seventh years. For the past two weeks it seemed, Abraxas and Riddle had been engaged in a battle of sorts. The prize was Lily's attention. While Fenrir figured that Tom wasn't actually in love with Lily, he supposed it was really only a matter of time. Of course, Fenrir also knew that Emily and her brother were planning some sort of scheme that had something to do with Lily and Tom. They wanted her to choose Abraxas.

Fenrir found himself hoping that whatever was going on, Tom won. Tom Riddle was not the same cruel, heartless boy that he had been at the start of term. Lily was changing him. He was still cruel, that would never change, put he was more particular with his cruelty. He only hurt those that had actually done something, usually against Lily. His entire being was presently geared towards proving himself worthy of her. Fenrir wondered vaguely if he was the only one that had realized this, or if it was as obvious to others as it was to him.

He didn't get to ponder for much longer because at that moment the entrance wall opened and Olive Hornby and her gang of distasteful sixth year girls came in. She looked like a predator as her eyes swept the common room before landing on the head boy. 'Oh no,' thought Fenrir, 'Trouble'.

Having found Tom, Olive rolled her hips suggestively and sauntered over to him. "Tom," she whined as she sat down at his feet and leaned towards him, resting her hand on his knee.

Tom leapt away from the witch, the legs of his chair screeching in protest as they scooted across the marble floor. Standing hurriedly and putting the wingchair between he and the disdainful witch, he hissed, "Hornby, for the last time, leave me alone."

The other students had stopped whatever they were doing as they watched the familiar sense unfold. Olive Hornby was a slut who attached herself to whoever happened to be the powerful wizard in a room, area or entire building. Most of the time, in fact all of the time, that unfortunate person happened to he Tom Riddle. It was the only thing about the head boy that not a single person envied him.

Unfortunately for Tom, he had a history with the witch. Olive had been the first witch he'd ever slept with back in his fourth year. She was only good for one thing really and she had kept offering so, one day, he finally accepted the offer. He'd regretted it ever since. The bloody woman wouldn't leave him alone, she was always throwing herself at him. He'd only had her once, and that had been more then enough; she hadn't even been good. His other conquests had all bowed out quietly, knowing exactly when they had outlived their usefulness, but not Hornby.

The simple fact that she had been his first was enough to give her some power over him. She had been his first and at the time, she'd been far more advanced in the art of sex then he. Although even Olive would admit that Tom had instinctively been as good at sex as he was at everything else. Still, she'd taken his virginity and that meant that he couldn't outright curse her.

Tom backed away from the advancing witch, farther and farther away from the light and heat of the fire. Backwards towards the shadows in the corners of the underground room. With every step of retreat, Tom clamped down harder on his composure. He could feel his self control slipping as he fought the urge to just hex her and get it over with.

"But Tom," she pouted as she stalked him, licking her lips in a tasteless show of unconcealed desire, "What about us?"

Tom snorted, truly surprised by her gall. "There is no us, there never was. You served your purpose, at least have the grace to realize that," his words were harsh and soft, more deadly then if he had he shouted them.

"I am not a whore Tom Riddle!" Olive screamed, her pupils dilating in fury, "You can't treat me like one!"

"Oh really," came a voice from behind Tom and Olive froze. Lily stepped out from behind the head boy and crossed her arms, "Because a whore is exactly what you are acting like." Lily glared at the younger girl. Olive annoyed her, she even reminded her of Abraxas upon occasion. Lily felt sorry for Tom, knowing what it was like to be constantly pursued by someone whose affections were unreturned and unwanted.

Tom smirked as Lily planted herself in front of him. He knew that the flame haired witch had about as little patience for the slytherin slut as did he. The girls had bantered back and forth on more then one occasion and Tom knew that Lily thought the other witch was insufferable. Rather like Abraxas was being lately.

Olive glared at the other witch. She honestly didn't know why all the other seventh year slytherins worshiped her so much. What had she done that was so great? 'She's probably slept with all of them,' Olive thought snidely to herself. "You should know," Olive hissed back at the red haired girl, "If you want to see a whore I suggest you look in a mirror."

Olive knew the minute the words had left her mouth that it'd been the wrong thing to say. Lily's mouth was pressed into a thin line; Emily had reached for her wand; Xander, Antonin, Yaxley, and Abraxas had formed a half circle around her back, blocking her exit.

But it was not the other slytherins that Olive was worried about. It was Tom. The Slytherin head boy's face had gone stark white and his eyes had turned black, narrowing to slits. His fists clenched at his sides; Olive looked down and realized that his fingernails must be digging into his palms because a thin line of blood was running freely across his pale fingers.

"T-Tom?" Olive stuttered taking a step forwards. The wizard in front of her glared murderously at her before he took a step forwards, putting himself between her and Lily.

In one swift movement Tom reached forwards and grabbed Olive by the throat, his fingers digging into her perfect skin. "Never again," he whispered as she felt the blood drain from her face. Olive's eyes were wide with terror as Tom choked the life from her.

No one moved; the younger years were all to terrified of their head boy to do anything, the older students wanted to see this witch suffer for the insult she had thrown so casually at Lily Claire.

Lily watched the eyes of her peers and realized how much loyalty she truly had. They wanted to see Olive suffer, they wanted her to cry out in pain, to beg, all because the silly slut had insulted her. Suddenly, Lily knew that if Tom were to kill her no one would stop him. Even Fenrir, who didn't have a mean bone in his body, was watching the witch choke to death in sadistic glee.

Lily knew what it did to a person's soul every time they killed. Quite unexpectedly, Lily found herself caring what state Tom's soul was in. She knew he had killed before, she knew his reasons. But killing someone with magic and choking someone to death with your bare hands was not the same thing. If he didn't stop he would live with it for the rest of him life, and she couldn't let him do that. Not for her.

"Tom," Lily said softly, stepping to the side and placing a gentle hand on the head boy's arm.

Her voice wouldn't have stopped him but her hand upon his arm sent tendrils of fire coursing through his body, melting the ice. He looked at her and his eyes softened and he released Olive.

The sixth year girl crumpled on the ground at Riddle's feet. Hurriedly her fingers reached up to her throat before she lifted her head and stared at her former captor.

But Tom Riddle wasn't looking down at her. His eyes were fixed on Lily. Olive found herself frowning at the closeness of the two; Lily's hand was placed over Tom's heart and she was standing about three inches away from him.

Tom looked down at Lily's hand and then back up to her eyes. They were shinning as though she were about to cry. "Not that, Tom," she whispered, "Not your soul, not for me."

Tom felt himself nod to her as she removed her hand from his chest and turned back to Olive. "Go to bed, Olive," Lily whispered.

Olive didn't argue but glared at this girl that dared to give her an order. As she walked back to her dormitory she vowed that she would make Lily pay. One day when Tom wasn't around to save her, she would make the treacherous witch pay dearly. Then, then Tom would see that she was nothing. Just a weak, pathetic little trollop, certainly not worth his time or his affections. Tom Riddle cared for Lily as he had never cared for her and for that Olive would make her pay.

Fenrir, Lily's almost brother. Hurt him, destroy Lily. Olive felt herself grin maliciously as she settled down in her dorm to wait. She would wait until the others went to bed then, then she would take her revenge.

XXX

Tom had continued to stare at Lily from across the common room for several hours before the slytherins finally began to head to bed. Lily had been one of the last to go, looking over her shoulder at him as she climbed the stairs.

Tom sighed and gathered his books and parchments. Locking the door to his bedroom he threw himself down on his bed. If Lily hadn't stopped him he would have killed Olive tonight. The slytherin witch had dared to insult Lily and Tom had meant to make her pay. He had killed before, but killing with magic was not the same as choking the life from someone and Lily had known that.

If he hadn't been stopped it would have damaged his soul beyond repair. He'd have lived with that stain until the end of his days. Lily had stopped him because she hadn't wanted him to destroy a piece of his soul. Not for her. The realization that she cared enough for him to save his soul brought a smile to his face.

Tom fell asleep and dreamed for the first time in many years. He dreamed of Lily. However, they didn't last long. He was awakened not two hours later by a loud knocking on his door. Grumbling to himself he got up and stepped hurriedly into a pair of pants before stumbling towards the door.

Dumbledore, the very last person Tom had expected to see, stood there. He looked worried. "A student has gone missing. We believe him to have been led into the forest as a prank. The student responsible has not been caught but one of his dorm mates noticed he was not in his bed," Dumbledore paused and looked at the half dressed boy in front of him, "I need you to go and fetch Miss Claire. She will wish to look for him."

Tom looked at his transfiguration teacher as a horrid sense of dread filled his heart. Lily was not a prefect, it was not her job to look for wayward students. If her presence was requested then it had to be a student she knew, that she cared about. The only student young enough to fit that description was Fenrir.

Slowly, Tom felt himself nod. Dumbledore turned to leave, "Its Fenrir isn't it," Tom asked and the old wizard turned back to him and gave him a pitied look, "Yes."

Closing the door, Tom got dressed; throwing his clothes from yesterday on and shrugging into his wool cloak. Without any attention to his hair or anything else, Tom left his room and began the unusually long climb up to the seventh year girl's dormitories. Normally the stairs would have turned into a slide preventing himself or any other boy from entering the witch's rooms; but Tom was head boy.

Tom stopped before the broad ebony door that he had stood in front of only once before, when he had come to fetch Lily for quidditch tryouts. Now he had come to tell her that her 'little brother' had gone missing. Sighing in dread at her reaction he raised his fist and knocked three times upon the hard wood. When there was no answer he steeled himself and opened the door.

He was greeted by semi-darkness and silence. Casting _'Lumos'_ over the room he looked around until he spotted Lily's blood red hair fanned out across her pillows. He walked quietly to her bedside and looked down. She was laying on her back, her face turned towards him. She looked so beautiful and so very peaceful that Tom hated the thought that he had to wake her.

Crouching down so that he was eye level with her, he whispered, "Lily," at the sound of her name Lily moaned softly and shifted, but did not wake. Tom fought down a groan as the green coverlet slipped down as she moved, revealing a creamy white and very bare, shoulder. Tom gulped "Lily!" he whispered louder.

Lily's eyes flew open and locked on Tom. She sat bolt upright, clutching the coverlet to her chest, and let out a quiet shriek. "What in Salazar's name are you doing in here?"

Tom smirked at her invocation of his ancestor's name, and stood. Crossing his arms and looking down at her he said, "Fenrir's gone missing. You've been asked to help look for him."

It only took about thirty seconds for Tom's words to sink in and for Lily to leap out of bed. "What!" It took another thirty seconds for her to realize that Riddle's eyes had glazed over and he now had a very foolish grin on his face. Lily looked down at herself; she was wearing nothing but a very risqué negligé that left nothing whatsoever to the imagination.

She looked up at Riddle, who at least had the decency to look embarrassed. "Tom, I need to get dressed," she whispered.

Tom didn't move.

"That means you leave," Lily said with a smirk. Tom looked blankly at her and then seemed to snap out of whatever he was thinking because he turned bright red and left very quickly.

Lily smiled to herself as she shrugged out of her nightdress and got dressed in her dueling robes. They were the only robes she had that were even slightly suitable to be tramping around outside in. Magicking her hair into a suitable braid she exited the dormitory and joined Tom who was waiting just outside the door.

Lily looked at him; he was still a bit pink around the ears. She smirked and then calmed herself for the task at hand. Without a word the two students made their way up from the dungeons to the great hall. When they found no one they moved out of the castle proper and followed the witch-lights down to the gathered people on the edge of the forbidden forest. The teachers had organized into parties and as Lily and Tom approached a group of seventh year prefects, Dumbledore hailed them.

"Miss Claire, Mr. Riddle so glad you're here," he said solemnly, "I will be leading this last group of students into the woods. I trust the two of you will be fine on your own?"

Tom noted the look of shock on the faces of two Hufflepuffs and the Ravenclaw head girl. Tom smirked. "Yes, Professor," he said with confidence.

"Good," Dumbledore said with a nod of his head, "Lily," he said looking at the girl before him with a penetrating gaze, "Stay with Mr. Riddle."

Tom glanced sideways at his companion as she nodded her affirmation. Tom had no doubt that if she'd been able, Lily would have gone racing off into the darkness on her own. As it were, however; as they entered the foreboding darkness, the soft light from their combined wands only reached a few paces in front of them.

Together they moved through the fog and gloom deeper and deeper into the darkening trees. After some minutes of walking Tom finally muttered, "What in Salazar's name possessed him to go wondering in here?"

Lily didn't answer for the longest time, but when she did her voice was hard and cold. "I bet Olive had something to do with it. She's hated me since that day in the library, and last night she wanted revenge on me for what you almost did to her."

"So she tricked someone you care about into doing something stupid," Tom said with anger, "God damn her. I'm the one that almost killed her."

Lily stopped and turned to Tom. "She'll never blame you, she loves you. Or at least she thinks she does."

Tom stared at her. "How do you know that?"

Lily glanced at him before she started walking again. "I can tell by the way she looks at you. It's the same way Abraxas looks at me."

Suddenly Tom realized how much Abraxas Malfoy was hurting her. He had been her friend first and now he was throwing himself at her in the same manner that Olive had always done to Tom. His mind wondered back to their current problem.

"Why attack Fenrir?" Tom asked quietly, not really talking to anyone.

"Because none of the other people I care about would have listened to her," Lily answered. She had stopped walking again and as Tom got closer he realized that she was crying. "Emily and Xander both know her for what she is, Cassy hates her about as much as I do, and I really doubt that you'd go along with anything she told you to do."

Tom feet stopped moving and rooted themselves to the ground beneath his feet. Olive had chosen Fenrir because he was the most gullible, because none of the other people she cared about would fall into a trap like that. Lily had just included him in that list. His heart beat sped up and he took a step towards her, placing a hand on her shaking shoulders.

"We'll find him, Lily," Tom whispered using his forefingers to lift her chin so that he could look at her. Slowly he reached out to her and wiped a tear from her face. "We'll find him I p…"

A small, shrill scream pierced the darkness and made his hair stand on end. He froze, his hand hanging in mid air where Lily's cheek had been not seconds before. Lily had whirled around, desperately trying to penetrate more of the darkness with her wand.

Another scream followed by a howl and Lily was off and running through the darkness away from Tom.

"Wait, Lily. Wait!" Tom yelled, but to no avail; she was gone. Cursing himself he took off in the direction he had last seen her. Not five minutes later he heard another wail and ran towards the sickening sound.

The scene that met him would haunt him for the rest of his days.

Fenrir was struggling to get away from the beast that was baring down on him. The frightened first year rolled to his left only to have his arm seized in the powerful jaws of the attacking werewolf.

The creature flung him around and advanced, coming in for the kill. It's fangs and muzzle were bright with blood in the pale moonlight, it's right paw held Fenrir to the ground; it's claws digging into his shoulder.

Tom felt himself frozen in place. Fenrir struggled weakly and looked wildly around, desperately looking for away to escape. Tom watched as his eyes alighted on something in the darkness to his left. The wolf snarled viciously but was drowned out by the terrified boy's desperate shriek.

"Lily! Lily, help!"

Tom's head snapped up in the direction of Fenrir's gaze and saw Lily standing betwixt two enormous trees. The light from her wand eliminating her blackened eyes, fire dancing dangerously in their depths. Wand drawn she advanced towards the darkest of creatures and snarled.

"You will not have him you vile creature!" she screamed, sending a bolt of red light at the wolf knocking it off it's feet. The werewolf leapt up and jumped at her.

Lily feinted to the right and landed back on her feet facing the angered and flesh hungry creature. Tom stood and watched in horror as the dark creature lunged towards her, rearing up on it's hind legs, and pinned her to the tree behind her.

The wolf opened it's jaws in anticipation of another victim and then let out a howl of pain as Lily plunged a sharpened rock into it's left eye. Raising her foot she angrily kicked the wounded creature away from her.

The wolf retreated and Lily ran towards Fenrir, dropping down to her knees besides the badly bleeding boy. Still clutching her wand she scooped him up and held him to her, a howl brought her attention back to the circling predator. Supporting Fenrir with one arm, Lily turned her wand towards the wolf just as the maddened creature let loose a great howl it leaped at her.

Tom felt his stomach turn to ice as he watched in slow motion as Lily gathered her strength for a spell. She didn't say a word, her lips remained frozen in a snarl of anger, her perfect teeth flashing wildly. Tom stared in horror as a bright green flash erupted from the tip of her outstretched wand. The bolt of blinding green energy shot through the cold night air and pierced the heart of the advancing wolf. Such was the power of her spell that the creature was thrown through the air, it's skull cracking against a bolder some ten paces away and exploding.

A shower of blood and brain matter bust upwards into the air and then rained down upon the clearing. Tom blinked in horror. Lily had just cast an unforgivable, and she'd done it without saying a word. So angry were her thoughts and emotions that they had poured forth and erupted from her wand.

Lily Claire had cast the killing curse without saying a word. Tom didn't want to think about what kind of power that took, but however much it was he didn't have it. He could never do that, not with such ferocity that it shattered the victim's skull. Still frozen he watched as Lily cradled Fenrir to her like a mother would a child. See the trouble with werewolves was that if they bit you became that of your attacker.

Lily had killed one wolf, and now she was cradling a wolf pup in her arms as he cried.


	15. Quidditch Brutality

**A/N: Here you go peeps! Enjoy**

**Chapter 15: Quidditch Brutality **

As the first streaks of dawn appeared on the horizon and in the sky between the huge trees, those who were searching the forest withdrew from the haunting trees. The teachers had gathered just at the edge of the tree line. They had not found the boy, and they needed a new plan.

While the teachers argued back and forth amongst themselves, the students that had been dragged out of bed to help search had carefully extracted themselves from the group. Wandering tiredly away they headed for a grouping of rocks just shy of the West Gate. Exhausted, and in some cases wet or covered in scratches from the woods, they flung themselves down in positions of slumber or rest on or against the boulders.

Not a single one of them was in a good mood. The head girl, Mellini Waters, was leaning against a particularly large rock and snoring slightly. The rest of the Ravenclaws looked like they were trying to follow her example while the Hufflepuffs were muttering darkly amongst themselves. The only bunch of them that wasn't trying to sleep or was secretly plotting to kill Fenrir once they found him were the Slytherins and the Gryffindors.

At the moment the two rival houses were grouped together on a patch of grass. It would have truly been a magnificent sight, if not for the pale faces and evil glares.

"Wish the teachers would hurry up," Ignatius said darkly, "Why can't they just do a locating charm?"

"The forest's got a magic of it's very own that won't let you do stuff like that," Cygnus Black said, tiredly.

"Well fuck," James Callahan said angrily, "I'm gonna kill that sorry first year."

"Better go sit with the Hufflepuffs then," muttered Antonin.

"I still don't understand why Fenrir would just wonder into the forest," James said quietly, "He had to know that he'd get lost."

"Ten to one says he was coerced," Xander said moodily, although Antonin agreed with him.

The rest of their party just looked at him. "Who would want to hurt a first year?" asked a gryffindor sixth year.

Xander sighed. Normally he wouldn't discuss slytherin affairs with someone who wasn't in slytherin; these people had been dragged out of bed, had been up all night, and were probably as cold and wet and miserable as he was. Xander looked over at Antonin and saw his fellow seventh year nod. "Last night, there was a bit of a…a happening in our common room."

"So," said the same sixth year, "What's that got to do with anything?"

"Tom almost killed Olive Hornby," Alphard said darkly, "Grabbed her by the throat and damn near choked her to death; she was turning blue. Anyways, he would had killed if Lily hadn't stopped him."

The gryffindors, and even the fifth year slytherins, were stunned. "What!" the whole lot of them half yelped half screeched.

"Good Godric, why?" Ignatius asked, horrified at the possible cruelty of the head boy but not entirely surprised by it.

Xander looked at him with a cold fury in his eyes. "She called Lily a whore."

Ignatius and James looked at each other and gulped. They knew first hand the loyalty that the slytherins carried for their Lady Lily Claire. They knew that as powerful as Tom Riddle was, Lily outstripped him completely. If Tom Riddle was the king of Slytherin house then Lily was, as sure as day, it's queen.

"Well shit," James finally managed, "Did she have a death wish?"

Xander smirked, glad that he didn't have to explain Lily's importance to the gryffindor. "Apparently."

"Yes well, Olive didn't take too kindly to almost being strangled," Alphard said angrily, "Lily may of saved her life but the stupid chit still hates her. Fenrir is sorta like Lily's little brother, they're really close…"

"So the easiest way to get to Lily would be through the people she cares about," Ignatius answered, "Got it."

"What a terrible thing to do," cried a fifth year girl. The gryffindor shuttered and looked at the elders of her own house and at the sixth and seventh years of Slytherin.

"Personally," Alphard snarked, an vengeful smirk playing with his lips, "I'd rather Riddle had killed her."

James looked at him. "Oh you would, would you?"

Alphard shrugged and his brother Cygnus stared at him. The younger Black had never known his brother to be particularly gruesome. He'd always been a bit softer then the rest of their family. Cygnus had always thought, secretly of course, that his brother had had to argue with the hat to get into Slytherin because he really belonged in Gryffindor.

"You would?" Cygnus squeaked.

Alphard looked at him, smirked, and then looked at the rest of the gathered students. "Yeah, I would. Lily's powerful and she loves her friends. Tom once tried to curse Abraxas and Xander," he paused and indicated Lestrange, "she stopped him, blocked his curse."

"Which curse?" James asked, although he had a pretty good idea as to which one.

Xander looked at the seated gryffindor and smirked. "Remember that Defense class that we've been forbidden to speak about?" At the other wizard's nod, Xander continued, "Well, lets just say that that wasn't the first time the two of them have done that."

Ignatius' mouth dropped open. "He tried to _Curcio!_ you? What did you do?"

Antonin grimaced. "They didn't do much."

"It doesn't take much to piss Riddle off," Xander explained, "But for the record, Lily told Abraxas and I a secret. Something that she didn't want anyone else to know about. Riddle asked, and we told him we couldn't tell him."

James cringed. "Bad move that, deliberately withholding information from Riddle. Must have been some secret."

Antonin shrugged, "It's no big deal now. Lily told Riddle what it was so that he'd leave us alone."

The gathered students ear's all perked up. "What was the secret?" a fifth year slytherin asked breathlessly.

Xander and Antonin looked at each other and grinned. Xander turned back to the group, "That the first time Lily ever cast the killing curse she was twelve."

"What?" Ignatius squeaked. "Twelve? She cast _Avada Kedarva _at twelve? Good God, and this woman isn't an icon why?"

Xander snorted. The two seventh years were about the only ones, except the slytherins, who had studied enough dark arts to realize the implications of that fact. Having said that, the both of them were staring wide-eyed at the slytherins.

"You do realize that not even your prestigious head boy could do that?" James retorted after a moment or two, "He was, what, fourteen before he managed an unforgivable. And it wasn't the killing curse."

It never creased to amaze Xander how much the students of other houses knew about Tom Riddle. Although, he suppose that this was why it wasn't only the slytherins that feared/worshipped him. "Yeah, we know."

"Oh good," Ignatius said, mockingly, "So, how's Riddle handling all this?"

"Not well," Alphard said slowly and with a sigh, "At least not at first."

"What do you mean not at first?" a sixth year gryffindor asked, "Since when had Riddle ever put up with competition. Claire should be like, dead by now."

"But she isn't," said Amycus Carrow, a fifth year slytherin. All eyes turned towards him and he, in turn, glanced wearily at the seventh years. "Look, don't get me wrong, she's powerful and all, but the gryff's right. Tom should have killed her already."

Ignatius gave him an incredulous look. "Hey kid," Amycus turned to him, "You're in slytherin. Aren't you suppose to keep up with all this?"

Amycus opened his mouth but Xander beat him to it.

"We haven't exactly been all that forthcoming about what Lily has and hasn't done," he said, "The only ones that know it all are the seventh years. The sixths have seen one or two things, but anyone under that hasn't seen much and hasn't been told much."

"And why is that?" Amycus asked angrily.

Antonin looked at him. "Because half the stuff they got into should have gotten the both of them carted off to Azkaban."

"Like Lily dueling Riddle," Xander said and everyone stared at him.

"Heard about that," Cygnus said lightly, "I was there when she challenged him. Never knew who won."

"Lily," Xander, Antonin, Ignatius and James all said at once. They all looked at each other.

"How do you know?" Antonin demanded.

"Common sense?" James shrugged.

"Oh," Xander deflated, "Well, yes there is that."

"That still doesn't explain why Riddle hasn't killed her yet," Amycus returned, "She beat him once, he usually doesn't allow that."

"Try this one on for size," Antonin glowered at his, now cowering housemate, "Riddle hasn't killed her yet because…"

"He fancies her," Xander said sourly.

The looks of disbelief on everyone's faces would have been funny under different circumstances. "He what?" Ignatius recovered first.

Xander nodded, tragically, "Yeah he…" Xander trailed off, his eyes catching sight of movement coming out of the forest.

"What?" Antonin asked as he followed his companion's gaze and suddenly leapt to his feet.

Tom walked out of the forest carrying Fenrir. Even from this distance they could all see that the boy was covered in blood, and thus so was Riddle. The head boy hurriedly stomped up to the professors and deposited the boy into their care before returning to the tree line.

The Gryffindors and Slytherins drifted back towards the other prefects and together the group of students edged closer to the trees. When they were about twenty years away, and when Fenrir had been taken up to the castle, they stopped.

Xander watched Tom's face as the black haired boy finally made it to the tree line. He was worried, Tom Riddle was never worried. Xander looked at Antonin and he was about to call out when Lily stumbled from the forest.

"My God," Ignatius whispered and Xander agreed with him.

Lily was covered in blood from head to toe, with odd bits of grey-green goo clinging to her hair and clothes. Whereas the blood covering Tom was obviously from his carrying Fenrir, the blood on Lily was from something else.

"They found something," Alphard muttered, "Look at her. I-I think whatever it was that they ran into, she killed it."

"I think your right," James said.

Lily stumbled forwards, her face deathly pale, her hands shaking. She looked terrible and yet demonically beautiful at the same time. She stopped just outside of the trees. She stood still, her eyes darting hauntingly back and forth. Tom stopped right in front of her and caught her as she collapsed.

Whatever had happened, had drained her of all energy. The gathered students watched in horror and fascination as Tom Riddle slowly sank to the dew covered ground, cradling Lily as she began to cry silently.

Xander and the other slytherins looked on in terrified enthrallment as Tom Riddle: head boy, dark wizard, and heir to Salazar Slytherin, gently wiped the blood from Lily's left cheek. Her hands were clutching the front of his robes in desperation to ground herself to something solid.

"Mr. Riddle," came the voice of Professor Dumbledore from the back of the crowd. The students instinctively parted, allowing the transfiguration teacher to approach the two earth bound students.

Tom looked up from Lily's parchment white face and locked eyes with his least favorite teacher. "Yes?"

Dumbledore smiled grimly down upon the sitting head boy. In all of Tom's six previous years, he had never seen the boy give this much care towards another student. The woman in his arms was changing him, changing him for the better and for that Dumbledore had to know what had happened. "Fenrir as been bitten, a werewolf if I'm correct."

Tom nodded.

The prefects all gasped loudly, in horror and disbelief.

Dumbledore's mouth pursed into a thin line. "What happened to the wolf Tom?"

Tom's eyes blazed with anger although not for Dumbledore. He was angry at the situation. Almost instinctively, his arms tightened around Lily's weakening form.

Dumbledore watched his reaction and sighed. "Lily killed it didn't she?" he asked and Tom didn't need to respond for him to know that it was true. "Might I ask how?"

Tom's head snapped up and his eyes narrowed. He knew that he had to tell the truth. It would be far worse if the professor had to cast _Prior Incantartum _on Lily's wand. With a hard, cold edge to his voice he answered, "_Avada Kedavera_."

The students gasped. Oh, this was not good. There were few instances were the killing curse was sanctioned. Most were in times of war and then only by aurors who had a license to kill. Lily was a student, not an auror, she would be punished.

"I see," Dumbledore said slowly, sadly. He knew that the other students will have realized by now that Lily would be punished, even if she'd done it in self defense.

Tom's mind raced, trying to remember what they'd learned about the laws surrounding the unforgivables. Suddenly his eyes lit up. She hadn't said it, she hadn't actually said the words, it hadn't been deliberate.

"Sir," Tom spoke, his voice hard. Dumbledore looked at him with pity, as if knowing that he was trying to save her and couldn't. 'Well, old man' Tom thought viciously, 'Watch this'. "Sir, she didn't say it."

Dumbledore looked confused. "Didn't say what, Tom?"

Tom glared at the senile old man. "Lily didn't say the incantation. She didn't say '_Avada Kedavera'_."

Dumbledore, and the rest of the prefects, all stared at him. "Mr. Riddle," Dumbledore said switching to a patronizing voice in place of his usual kind one, "You've already told me that she cast the killing curse. Now you say that she didn't say the incantation, it can't be both. Which one is it. Tell the truth, you can not save her otherwise."

Tom glared and the old man in front of him. "Both are true, sir, you may take my memories to prove it, if it suits you. Dose me with veritiserum, I don't care," Tom ground out dangerously and watched with mild satisfaction as Dumbledore took a step back, "Lily cast the killing curse non-verbally. She didn't say a word."

Dead, horrified, silence met this revelation. To cast the killing curse it took a great desire for death, for pain. Very few wizards could do it, full grown wizards that is. Lily was a student, the mere fact that she had cast it at all had been impressive; the fact that she had done it without saying a word was astronomical. It had never been done before. If she had indeed done it, and everyone could tell by the venom in Riddle's eyes that he spoke truth, then that would make her the most powerful witch by far. Lily had just, in a matter of minutes, replaced even Rowena Ravenclaw in brilliance and power.

Dumbledore recovered first. "You say she didn't say a word," Tom nodded, "Then she can not be punished."

"That doesn't explain her lack of energy," Mellini said boldly, stepping forwards. "I know the killing curse takes a lot out of you, but she looks half dead."

Dumbledore nodded and looked at Tom. Quirking an eyebrow, he inquired, "Tom?"

Tom scowled, pulling Lily still closer to him. She had finally passed out, her head lolling against his chest, her breath warming his skin through his school vest. "She, attempted to heal Fenrir," he said slowly, "We wouldn't have been able to move him like he was. She…she did something, I don't know what. But for a moment or two her aura alighted and surrounded them both."

Dumbledore nearly fainted. She did what? Good Godric, no. The professor looked around. The students looked confused, and even Mr. Riddle didn't seem to have a clue. He sighed, knowing he had to explain. "What Lily did is a form of high magic, forbidden magic. She performed a ritual that transferred a small portion of her own magical energy into Fenrir. Magic is energy, Lily knows that. When you said that her aura glowed, a witch or wizards aura is only ever visible when they are performing great feats of magic. She probably saved his life."

Tom's mouth dropped open. She'd transferred some of her magic into Fenrir? He'd only ever read about stuff like that. No one had done any high magic for about a thousand years. Good God she was powerful!

Dumbledore looked down at the head boy as he realized just how important the witch he was clinging to was. "Why don't you take Miss Claire to her dormitory. Make sure she rests. I'll have the quidditch game rescheduled for this evening."

Tom nodded and slowly got to his feet, Lily held tightly in his arms; her head lolling against his right shoulder. He could have levitated her, could had magicked her onto a stretcher, could have ordered that Xander or Antonin carry her. But at this moment Tom didn't want to let go of her. Her weight felt right in his arms, her head fit perfectly into the crook of his neck. Her crimson hair flowed around her like a river of blood, and even the maroon spots and streaks on her face made her look beautiful.

Slowly, proudly, he carried her up to the castle; the slytherins trailing behind.

"Are you sure he'll be ready for the game tonight?" Ignatius asked Xander, coming up on the Slytherin's left.

Xander nodded. "They're both too proud for their own good. They'll both be out there tonight, ready or not."

"Yeah, sounds like Ridd…" Ignatius stopped, "Did you say they'll both be out there?"

Xander smirked and nodded as they trooped ever closer to Hogwarts. James and a sixth year gryffindor caught up to them as Xander turned his head towards Ignatius, "Lily's our seeker."

James, who had just come in on the tail of end of the conversation made a strangling sound. "Lily's on your team?!"

Antonin, who was walking besides the gryffindor quidditch captain, nodded. "Yep," he said with a grin, "Caught the snitch out of a five hundred foot dive. Upside down I might add. The other slytherins weren't top thrilled to have her at practice, see, tried to knock her out of the air."

"I'll bet," Ignatius said, impressed.

Xander shrugged. "She got tired of it. She stole my beater's bat and cracked a bludger into Zimbini's face. Broke his nose and his jaw, it was amazing."

They'd made it to the castle by this time and were just entering the entrance hall. Alphard caught up to them, "She punched my cousin Orion in the face before practice even started remember? Best left hook I've ever seen, broke his nose."

James snorted with laughter, "Violent sort isn't she?"

Alphard shrugged. "Orion said something about her needing Riddle's protection."

"Ouch," James said and cringed, "Knows better now don't he."

The slytherins nodded and broke away from the other students, heading down to the dungeons. When they finally made it to the common room it was to find that the rest of the house was up. Xander made his way through the crowd only to have his sister fling herself at him.

"My God what happened? We all woke up and you all were gone," she said, her arms constricting his airflow.

"Em, sister mine, your choking me," Xander breathed out.

"Sorry," she said an let go.

Xander took a deep breath and looked at the group of people that had come to stand near him. Alphard, Cygnus, Antonin and Avery were all standing at his back, taking their lead from him. Tom wasn't back yet and Olive, Emily, Cassy, Abraxas and the rest of the slytherins were watching him expectantly.

"What happened?" Cassy asked, her voice barely above a squeak.

"Student went missing, in the forest," Xander said tersely and then looked at his sister, "It was Fenrir."

The whole house yelped and squeaked in surprise. Emily grabbed Abraxas by the arm, both seventh years looked terrified. "Lily?" Abraxas asked softly.

"Tom went to fetch her last night," Xander said darkly, "They were the only two students that went into the forest without a teacher as escort."

"My God," Emily cried, looking around wildly, "Where are they?"

Xander looked at his sister in sorrow. "Well, Lily found Fenrir. He was attacked by a werewolf."

Emily's hands flew to her mouth and the rest of the house looked absolutely horrified. "And?" she asked in a whisper.

"Lily killed it," Antonin said steadily, "She cast a non-verbal killing curse."

There was an uproar and then terrified silence.

Abraxas looked shocked, but recovered first. "She didn't say the words?"

Antonin looked at the Malfoy wizard, knowing how much he cared about Lily. "No, she didn't say a word."

"Where is she?" Emily demanded.

"She passed out as soon as she got out of the forest," Alphard spoke up, "She used a good deal of magic healing Fenrir so he could be moved. High Magic."

High Magic? Lily had used High Magic? Good God that took a lot of will and energy, Emily thought franticly. "What did she do?"

"She transferred some of her magic into Fenrir," Antonin said softly.

The gathered slytherins yelped. "What!" about a dozen voices yelled.

"That doesn't explain where she is!" Emily cried desperately, grabbing her brother by the front of his robes.

"Tom's bringing her," Antonin said and everyone looked at him.

"What do you mean Tom's is _bringing_ her?" Abraxas growled.

"I mean," Alphard said patronizingly, "That Lily collapsed. Right into Tom. He held onto her while she cried and wouldn't let go of her after she passed out. He's carrying her up to the castle now, should be here shortly."

Abraxas damn near exploded. Emily looked at her brother in shock, begging him her eyes to tell her that it wasn't true. As it turned out, however, her brother didn't have to confirm or deny it because at that moment the entrance slid open and Tom Riddle walked into the cold, underground chamber.

The whole house gasped. Both he and the witch he was carrying were covered in blood and mud. Tom looked angry and worried all at once, the latter an expression that they had never seen on his face before. Lily was out cold, her head pressed into Tom's shoulder, her eyelids fluttering slightly.

Without a word to anyone, Tom moved towards - not the girl's dormitories - but to his own room. The slytherins watched in wonder (although the Malfoy's and Lestrange's were a bit horrified, not to mention Olive was absolutely livid) as he kicked his door open and entered. The whole bunch of them moved forwards as one and peered into the darkness. Tom lay her down a top his pillows and magicked the blood from her skin and clothes. Reaching forwards he covered her with his coverlet, lit a fire in the grate and left the room. Locking the door he turned to the rest of them.

"She is not to be disturbed, understood," he said, his voice cold with command, "Do not wake her." With that he left, making his way towards the prefect's bathroom and a warm shower.

Even after the wall slid shut behind him, no one moved. They were all still staring at the head boy's closed door.

XXX

Lily stood in the slytherin locker room strapping on her pads. She flexed her fingers as she fastened on her arm guards, making sure she had enough freedom to move. When she'd opened her locker for the first time she had found a brand new set of quidditch robes tailored specifically for her and a set of pads to match. There'd been a note signed by the whole team. A gift to their new seeker.

Lily smiled as Tom walked over to her and leaned against the lockers next to hers. "Ready for this?"

"If I'm not we'll know soon enough," Lily answered with a grin.

To her left Xander snorted. "Come on Lil, you're the best rested out of us all."

Lily blushed and looked sidelong at Tom. She had awoken about an hour and a half ago to find herself, not in her own bed, but in Tom's. She'd sat bold upright, the coverlet falling from her form. The room had been warm, pleasantly so, and when she'd looked down she'd noticed that she was clean but still dressed in her dueling robes.

When she'd finally exited, she'd sought out Xander and he'd explained to her how Riddle had left them all instructions not to disturb her. He'd then proceeded to tell her that Tom had slept in the seventh year dormitory with himself and Antonin.

Lily had been surprised, and extremely pleased when she'd caught the death glare Olive had shot her. The knowledge that Tom Riddle had willingly given up his hard earned, private, room for her made her happier then it should have. Tom Riddle didn't share, her fellow classmates had gone crazy when he'd shared his notes with her; the whole house was going ballistic over the room thing. Although, Lily had to admit that a large part of her happiness could be attributed to Olive's specific reaction.

Sighing, Lily smoothed her hands over her quidditch robes. Unlike the boy's gear, her cream colored pants, fitted jumper in slytherin colors and green outer-robes fit perfectly to her body like a second skin. Antonin had explained to her that they'd been made so they everyone knew they were proud to have a witch on the team. Smiling, Lily grabbed her broom and followed the rest of her team as they mounted their brooms and flew out onto the pitch.

"And here we have the Slytherin team!" Yaxley's magically amplified voice called over the stadium. "Riddle, Malfoy, Black, Dolohov, Lestrange, Avery and for the first time in the history of Hogwarts, Lily Claire playing seeker!"

The slytherins cheered as the other houses gasped and or screamed in shock and indignation. Ignatius and James were the only ones in the Gryffindor stands that didn't seem upset and cheered right along with the slytherins. The Ravenclaws, both the team and the students in the stands glared at the slytherin team in shock and anger, while the Hufflepuffs just glared.

Dippet stood and pointed his wand into the sky and shot off green sparks, the quaffle was released and the game stared.

"And it's Malfoy with the quaffle," Yaxley shouted into his magical microphone, "Dodges Taylor and comes around the turn. Whoa that was close, ducked a bludger, better be careful. He shoots and…ten nothing to slytherin!"

Lily had already rocketed upwards, eyes searching for the snitch. Without warning a bludger shot skyward and Lily had to barrel roll to miss it.

"Oh," Yaxley yelled, "A good dodge by Claire."

Lily righted herself just in time to dodge another bludger. 'Not again,' she yelled to herself and dove towards the ground. The two Ravenclaw beaters drew level with her on either side of her and began to volley both bludgers back and forth over her head. Both boys were grinning sadistically at her.

Lily smirked and pulled the handle of her broom up suddenly, stopping herself in mid dive.

The youngest of the two beaters had to duck suddenly to avoid being smacked in the face with the lethal ball.

As Lily went shooting off towards the opposite goal posts the Slytherins below her cheered. "Excellent maneuvering by Claire," Yaxley commented, "That ought to teach the beaters to focus on other team members."

It should have, but it didn't. Both beaters were back to tailing her across the pitch and they were worse then the slytherins had been at practice. Lily dodged another hit and swerved left, going into a spinning dive towards the ground.

"Good Lord, look at her fly," Yaxley screamed, "I haven't seen anyone fly like that my whole life. It's easy to see what Riddle picked her for his team."

As the ground rushed up towards Lily and slytherin scored another three goals, she kept hearing Yaxley praise her flying ability. She knew what he was doing, he was trying to get the other team to realize that she belonged here.

It wasn't working. "Lily duck!" Xander yelled swinging his bat at the nearest bludger.

Lily lay flat against her broom handle as a bludger sailed over her head, careening towards a surprised Ravenclaw beater. He swerved and missed it while winging his own bat at the other one. The balls collided in mid air and spun off in a totally different direction.

"Thanks, Xander!" Lily yelled.

"Even if you spend the whole game dodging bludgers and don't catch the snitch we'll still win," Xander told her, hovering close to her, "The Ravenclaw morons are to busy trying to knock you out of the air to give a damn about who has the quaffle. We're leading two-fifty to zero."

Lily grimaced and then her eyes went big. Grabbing Xander by his robes he forced him downwards. Both bludgers flew over their heads.

"God Damn it, aim for somebody else," Yaxley yelled angrily.

The booing slytherins seemed to agree. "Stop harping on our seeker!" they yelled from the stands.

"'Case you haven't figured it out she's a witch!" the Ravenclaw keeper yelled at them.

"Who cares?" Orion Black yelled at him, "She's Lily Claire!"

"Hey, Grimply!" Yaxley called out to the Ravenclaw keeper, "Better listen to them mate. Tell your team to leave Lily alone!"

"Shove off Yaxley and concentrate on the commentary!" Grimply yelled rudely.

Meanwhile, Tom was watching Lily flip and twist and fly around the pitch out flying the bludgers. She ducked and went into a dive, pulling out of it before she slammed into the ground. Turning around her mouth opened in a silent scream before both black balls slammed into her. One hit her stomach and the other crashed into her left shoulder.

"CRACK!"

The whole stadium went quiet. "Time!" Tom yelled and the whistle blew for a time out. Tom and the rest of the team landed around Lily, who lay on her back, holding her wrist to her chest.

"Lily, by God," Abraxas said worriedly, "Are you all right."

Lily glared at him and sat up, "Fuck it all!" she screeched and the students in the stands gasped, witches didn't curse, "Bastard dislocated my shoulder and broke my blood arm!"

"Maybe you should sit out," Tom said as he helped her to her feet.

Lily went off on him. Grabbing her captain by the front of his robes with her good arm and yanking him towards her, she hissed in his face, "And what would that prove, Riddle? All that would do would be to prove that a witch can't handle the game! You want me to sit out, bloody well make me!"

The entire stadium was dead silent. Every single student, teacher and the odd parent that had ventured out and about to watch the game was staring at her. Every one of them having heard what she said.

Tom sighed. Lily was still holding his robes and for the second time that day, he had his arms around her. Only this time it was to keep himself from failing down. Lily was shorter then he was, and in order to be at eyelevel with the witch he had to do some serious bending, which off balanced him.

"She stays," Tom consented and Lily was back on her broom before he could realize that she'd let go of him. Tom signaled the referee and his team went back to their posts.

"I can't believe it!" the Ravenclaw captain yelled, "He's letting her stay in!"

"Yes!" Yaxley cheered, "Lily Claire stays in the game despite her injuries. That is one tough witch right there boys and girls. Determined that one!"

Fifteen minutes later and Lily was still dodging bludgers, the beaters were after her with a vengeance this time. Lily ducked and dodged and rolled her way around the whole pitch before she spotted a glint of gold high in the sky. Swerving to avoid a bludger she shot upwards like a rocket. The snitch climbed still higher, higher, and higher until Lily could barely see it glistening in the dark. Suddenly, just like it had during tryouts, the snitch stopped and dove straight towards the ground.

The entire stadium holding their breath, Lily flipped over and pointed the nose of her broom directly towards the ground. The Ravenclaw seeker seemed to finally realize what was going on and shot off towards Lily. But no matter how fast he flew there was no catching the slytherin witch.

The rest of the players had completely stopped what they were doing as Lily neared to ground. The snitch leveled off and went streaking off towards the slytherin goal posts. Carefully, Lily drew up her legs until she was standing, balanced, on her broom handle. Her broken arm was held out from her side to balance her as she reached forwards with her good arm and stretched her fingers outwards.

Tom looked down and saw Lily's fingers close around the tiny ball and lit into the air in triumph. Stopping her broom with a twitch of her left foot, she jumped off and landed on the ground with perfect grace. The whole pitch was silent for about a minute before it erupted in cheers. The slytherins were yelling themselves hoarse and Xander had landed next to her and was hugging her as if afraid she'd disappear.

"Slytherin wins!" Yaxley yelled over the din, "Three-hundred and fifty to ten!"

"Whoohoo!" Avery yelled, landing next to Lily and Xander.

"Yes! Yes! YES!" Alphard screamed, landing with the others. The rest of the team landed as well and the crowd was still screaming.

Lily looked around at her team mates and smiled, she was completely out of breath but she'd never been happier in her life. One by one her team mates hugged her until only Tom was left. Slowly the team parted as their captain walked towards his seeker. Lily smiled at him and then screamed in surprise as Tom grabbed her and plopped her down on top of his shoulders.

Lily laughed and looked down as Tom looked up at her. He smirked and began to spin around, Lily lifting her arms out from her sides and laughing. "We won!" she screamed as the rest of their house began to run towards them followed by one or two teachers.

"Lily that was amazing," Cygnus yelled.

"Awesome!" Yaxley yelled as the announcer found his way down to the pitch.

Lily grinned down at her housemates. She heard Emily and Cassy calling her name from behind her and tapped Tom on the head. The head boy looked up at her and she indicated that she wanted him to turn around. He did.

"Lily," Emily said breathlessly, "I've never seen anyone fly like that!"

"Thank you," Lily beamed.

"Yes, lovely," came an angry voice and Tom, and everyone else turned around.

The Ravenclaw team stood there, arms crossed, glaring at them. One of the chasers, Taylor the team captain took a step forwards. "Seems like you knew what you were doing after all Riddle."

Tom glared at the man. The two beaters were standing to the left of their captain and quite without warning the two boys found that every single slytherin (with few exceptions, like Olive) was pointing their wands threateningly at them. Both beaters gulped and attempted to run away.

They didn't get far. Both Ravenclaw beaters were hit with about thirty curses, hexes, and jinxes each. When both wizards had been reduced to simpering, crying, pus covered blobs, the slytherins and their team began to make their way up to the castle.

The slytherins cheered all the way to the dungeons, Tom Riddle carrying Lily, seeker extraordinaire, piggyback all the way.


	16. A Potion and A Promise

**Chapter 16: A Potion and A Promise **

The Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw game seemed to have become legend by Monday. Every time Lily turned a corner someone was there to congratulate her or to complement her on her amazing flying skills. Even the teachers seemed impressed. Slughorn had given them the whole class off and spent the hour talking to Lily about the game, with some side comments to Tom. Their Arithmancy teacher set them to working out the math of Lily's dive, and in Defense Lily and Tom sat out again and talked about nothing but quidditch.

It was during Transfiguration that Dumbledore called Lily up to his desk. "Miss Claire," he said fixing her with his twinkling eyes, "Congratulations on your teams victory."

Lily smiled slightly, "Thank you, sir."

Dumbledore nodded and leaned forwards, his fingertips touching one another. "I wanted to talk to about what is going to happen with young Mr. Greyback," Dumbledore watched as Lily stiffened, "At the moment there is nothing we can do. You healed him quiet well, but that dose not change the fact that he will transform fully in the next two months. The headmaster whishes for him to be sent to Azkaban."

"What!" Lily cried in anger, "He didn't ask for it. Professor he's a child! He doesn't deserve that place!"

Dumbledore looked sadly at her. "I know that, however; at this time," and he stretched to word 'time' "there is nothing we can do for him."

Lily caught the emphasis on 'time', her brain working furiously to remember when the wolfsbane potion had been invented. At the moment though, she didn't particularly care about sticking to the timeline. She knew how to how to make it, and it looked like that's what her professor was fishing for. "Sir," Lily said softly, "I know of a potion that would render him harmless during the transformation. He'd be no more dangerous then a wolf cub."

Dumbledore beamed at her. "Yes, I thought you might. I took the liberty of informing the headmaster that you wished to make such a potion. He's given you three weeks; if a potion is not made in that time, Fenrir will be expelled."

"I'll have it on his desk in two," Lily said fiercely.

"Good, good," Dumbledore said happily, "I shall tell Horace that he is to lend you anything you require."

Lily nodded and walked back to her desk. Emily and Xander looked at her as she sat down but she waved them off. The Lestrange twins might have been easy to stave off but Tom was not. About a minute after she sat down, words began to appear on their communication parchment.

Emily squeaked and looked down at about the same time as Lily did. There it was again! Emily wanted desperately to know who it was that Lily was always writing to. It was clear that the parchment had a two way communication charm on it, she just wanted to know who the other person was.

"_What'd he want?" _were the words that appeared on the page.

Lily sighed, cursing Tom for his observance. _"Dumbledore wanted to talk about Fenrir. Dippet wants to expel him and cart him off to Azkaban. Dumbledore wanted to know if I might know of anything that could help him."_

"_Do you?" _came the reply.

Emily snorted as she read the note over Lily's shoulder. She had long ago given up trying to figure out who the person was by reading the notes, they never used names. Whoever it was though was definitely in slytherin, they knew to much about Lily to not be. Other then that, Emily hadn't a clue. It was still interesting to read the notes though; it was a constant form of entertainment to watch Lily argue back and forth with a piece of paper.

"_Yeah, I do," _Lily scribbled back. _"It's a potion. It'll render him harmless, like a normal wolf. Takes away the pain too."_

"_Full of surprises you are." _was the reply and Emily had to hand it to the person. Nothing about Lily seemed to faze them anymore.

"_I'll take that as a compliment." _Lily scrawled back, before turning back to her transfiguration notes. Emily waiting for the reply but there was none. Shrugging she went back to her own work only to have her brother turn around about a minute later.

Xander looked at her and then looked at the parchment that Lily had been talking to. "Talking to Tom?" he asked passively.

Lily looked up at him. She'd figured that the Lestrange wizard had worked out that it was Tom that she was always talking to. There had been one or two times when they'd been in study hall and he'd sat between them. She wasn't very happy, however, that he'd just told Emily.

Lily sighed as her friend turned to her. She looked from Lily to the parchment, back to Lily and finally turned around to look behind her at Riddle. The head boy was scribbling on a piece of paper, nothing to see there. Emily turned back to Lily only to discover the words _"Xander figured it out, didn't he?"_ newly appeared on the page.

Her mouth dropped open as Lily rolled her eyes and wrote back, _"Yes, Tom he did and he's just told Emily about it."_

"_Not too happy is she?" _was the almost instant reply.

Lily glanced up at her friend only to find the witch glaring at her in frustration and anger. _"I suspect not." _Lily wrote back.

"Lily," Emily hissed, "Explain."

Lily looked at her. "I like having someone intelligent to talk to."

Xander snorted. "And Riddle's the best you can do?"

Lily looked right at him. "Yes."

The subject was abruptly dropped. Both siblings knew that they'd better not tell Abraxas about this. The Malfoy wizard had become very attached to Lily since their little scheme had begun. Emily knew that the blond wizard was slowly but surely falling in love with her friend. It was a match that Emily wanted for her. Abraxas was wealthy and would take good care of her for always. Lily would never want for anything and she would always be happy.

But, it looked like they were going to have to kick up their plan a notch (or five). Lily was slowly but surely beginning to view Tom Riddle as a friend and, although she hated to admit it, the feeling was mutual. Her brother had told her exactly what had happened when Tom had brought Fenrir out of the forest. He had hurried to deposit the boy and then had returned for Lily. He had looked worried, and had not hesitated to catch her as she had tipped forwards. He had then been unwilling to let her go afterwards and had even let her sleep in his room to avoid any interruptions.

They were also going to have to do something about Olive. The sixth year girl seemed determined to have her revenge on Lily for stealing Tom away from her. 'Not that you ever had him to begin with you twot,' Emily thought sourly to herself. And even if she had, Lily hadn't stolen him away; the boy had gone willingly.

They were still going to have to do something about her though. Emily's thoughts lasted all the way through lunch and into the middle of History of Magic. They were back to the whole round table bit and right in the middle of Lily reaching for a particularly dusty book, Emily said, "So what are you going to do about Olive?"

Lily stopped mid reach and Tom looked up from the notes he was taking. Lily's eyes darted over to Tom's before focusing on her best friend. "I haven't a clue. I suspect that I'll just let Tom choke her next time."

Yaxley snorted and Tom quirked an eyebrow.

Emily pouted. "I'm serious Lily, the girl had it out for you."

Lily smirked. "So am I. She's bound to do something stupid sooner or later. This time I won't stop whoever it is that's trying to kill her. Good riddance I say."

Emily didn't look convinced. "Lily…"

"Look Em," Lily rushed, "I really don't want to waste my energy on her, she's not worth it. If she attacks me I'll defend myself but other then that I really do not care."

Emily didn't buy it but said nothing. She was about to return to her thoughts when Tom asked, "Is that permission then?"

Lily looked at him. "Since when had you needed my permission to do anything?"

'Yeah' thought Emily. 'Since when had he asked for anyone's permission to do anything? Why did he all of a sudden care about hers?' Although, if she were honest with herself, Emily had a sneaky suspicion that she knew exactly why. But being honest with herself was not something that she wanted to do at the moment.

"Since you obviously care so much about the state of my soul," Tom answered in seriousness. He was leaning back, lazily, in his chair; legs and arms crossed looking very much like a observer to this whole conversation rather then a participant. His blue-black eyes were hooded and he was watching her like a threstril would it's prey.

Lily looked at him and realized that he was dead serious. If she wanted him to, asked him to, he would kill Olive Hornby for her slight against her. Tom Riddle was asking her for permission to end another's life; he would kill for her. "No Tom," Lily breathed, "You do not have my permission."

The whole table had recognized the moment that the joke had ended and the real offer had begun. They also knew that this was a conversation most often had between two private parties and not with this many witnesses. However, as the slytherins glanced between the two students, Tom a Dark Lord, Lily Slytherin's Queen, they knew that they would sooner die then sell out either. Tom had their loyalty out of fear and fear of retribution, Lily had their loyalty out of love. They waited on baited breath for Tom's answer.

Tom uncrossed his legs and leaned forwards. Sitting on the edge of his chair and resting his forearms a top his various books and parchments, he fixed Lily with a dependant stare. "I would, if you asked me too. She hurt you," he whispered.

Tom Riddle was willing to kill for her, by her and because the intended victim had wronged her. Every single slytherin knew the weight and significance behind that simple offer. Tom Riddle didn't get his hands dirty and yet here he was offering to do so for her; risking Azkaban for her. If she asked it of him, he would.

Lily looked at the handsome boy in front of her and wondered when he had stopped being an enemy and had become someone that she could talk to, who listened, and who offered his opinion. 'He's become my friend' Lily realized with much less shock then she should have. Somewhere between dueling him, talking to him, quidditch practice and all their classes she had come to view him as a person. A person that she liked, that she wanted to know, wanted to talk to and listen to. They were so much alike that in talking to him, in his frankness and bluntness, Lily had learned a great deal about herself.

And now, looking into his eyes she saw the same danger that had been there at the beginning. But now, now for having known him, she understood it. He didn't play by the rules because he didn't have to. Knowledge is power, power is power, and Tom Riddle had ample amounts of both. The rules simply didn't apply to him, no more then they did to her.

His eyes flashed dangerously, a ice cold storm swirling in their depths. His face was set and Lily realized that in making this offer he was trying to protect her. Olive had wronged her and, if she was not stopped, she would do so again. Tom Riddle was trying to save her the future pain that they both knew would come. But she couldn't let him; not that, not for her. He was trying to protect her but Lily would protect him. "Not that, not for me," she said, repeating the words she had said to him that night in the common room, "Tom, please, let it go."

Tom looked at the burning intensity in Lily's eyes as they pleaded with him. She was protecting him, he realized. Like he had watched her protect Xander and Abraxas, she was doing everything in her power to keep him from this fate. Didn't she know that he'd already lost part of his soul? No, of course not, and tom really couldn't image himself ever telling her.

"I won't," he whispered.

Lily smiled. "Thank you."

XXX

"What in God's name are you doing Lily!" Emily screamed at her.

Lily sighed. Tom had disappeared somewhere after dinner and Emily had taken his absence as a perfect opportunity to throw everyone else out of the common room so she could have a little chat with her friend.

The ebony haired witch was currently pacing back and forth in front of her, every now and again she would stop and glance at her brother, Cassy, and/or Abraxas who were all sitting side by side on one of the long couches. Their eyes following Emily back and forth like pendulums as she paced.

"I mean," Emily started up again, coming to a halt and staring down at Lily, "First you tell me that you think Riddle's some idiot psychopath and now your writing back and forth with him in class!"

"What?!" Abraxas yelped from across the rug and Lily glanced wearily at him. While Tom had told her that he thought Abraxas had figured it out by now, Lily had known otherwise. Abraxas hadn't known who her correspondent was until now, and he did not look happy.

Meanwhile, the Malfoy heir was glaring in worry and absolute fury at Lily. The beautiful witch was refusing to look at him and, somehow, this only made him madder. He didn't want to believe that she was passing notes back and forth with Riddle, in fact he was sure that Emily was mistaken. She had to be, he'd never seen them pass a parchment back and forth. Other then that one time in History of magic, he'd never known them to talk to each other at all.

But he had seen her write on a piece of paper that seemed to write back. 'Oh no,' he thought, 'Please tell me it's not…'

Emily rounded on him. "You know that charmed parchment she's always scribbling on? The one that talks back?"

Abraxas nodded, his thoughts all but confirmed.

"Well the person on the other end is our dear, illustrious head boy."

"You used to be above his games," Abraxas admonished her, "You used to be above him! Gods Lily, what had he done to you?"

Cassy sat quietly between her intended and her brother. She may have been a year younger than them, but that didn't make her naive. While she knew that the seventh years hated Riddle with every fiber of their beings, she also knew that this made them blind to certain things. The simply fact was that Tom Riddle had changed for having known Lily Claire. That her brother, her future husband and her to-be sister-in-law couldn't see that was becoming a problem.

Cassy didn't have class with them, was rarely included in group activities that involved all of the seventh year, and really only ever saw them at meals or when they were planning something. Being somewhat detached from her elders made her notice a thing or two. Like the real reason that Olive Hornby hated Lily was because the promiscuous witch could see, plain as day, that Tom Riddle cared about Lily. His affections were no where near normal, Lily was endearing to him but he didn't love her. Cassy wasn't even sure if he was capable of the emotion. But he did care about her; he respected her, he liked her, and (most obviously) he desired her.

Emily's voice brought Cassandra Malfoy's mind spinning back to the present. "Lily, we're your friends, we're trying to protect you!" the witch was yelling at her, "We can't do that if you're constantly playing with him!"

"Lily," Xander said softly, "You know what Riddle's like. He'll use you, that's all. And when he's done he'll either get rid of you or kill you. You're more then just a statistic."

"He's different," Lily protested, standing, "He's not the same as he once was…"

"Are you insane?" Abraxas screamed, leaping up and standing in front of her, "He'll never change. Lily is a cruel man, evil as they come. He will always be a monster, nothing more and nothing less!"

Lily shook her head in denial. They didn't understand, they couldn't know that nothing that Tom did was anything close to what she and her family had suffered under Voldemort. They couldn't know that the wizard that they thought was so obviously evil was a child playing with their parent's wand compared to the evil half-human Lord he would become. Even knowing what he was destined to become, Lily couldn't condemn him for it. Even knowing everything, the boy that she knew was an innocent compared to his future self.

"He isn't!" Lily screamed, "He's not…he…you don't understand!"

"What don't I understand?" Abraxas yelled grabbing Lily by the shoulders, "What could you passably know that would make you forgive him?"

Lily turned her head away. Abraxas shook her. "Answer me," he demanded. "What could you know that would make you forgive him? What has he done to you!?"

"Nothing!" Lily pleaded.

"Then why?" Abraxas yelled.

Lily couldn't tell them why, she couldn't do it. Abraxas screamed in anger and paced in front of her like a caged animal. His anger rolled off of him in waves, choking her.

"Lily, he's a monster. He was born that way," Emily said heatedly, "He will never change. He's everything that is terrible and deadly in this world he is…"

"HE IS NOT LORD VOLDEMORT!" Lily screamed.

Abraxas stopped moving and Emily's mouth dropped open in shock. Instantly Lily realized what she had said. Her eyes wide in terror and realization, her hands flew to her mouth. Without waiting for her friends to say a word she turned and ran from the common room. She ran blindly down the hall, tears pouring over her face with each step that she took.

Lost and blinded by her anger and her tears she stumbled towards the one place where she'd be safe, where she could talk to someone. Bursting into the lavatory she looked up at a startled Myrtle before whispering, "I've just done something very stupid."

XXX

The four slytherins were still sitting in shock when Tom walked into the room. He knew instantly that something was amiss. Glancing between the four students, none of which seemed to realize he was even there, he pondered their expressions.

They looked like they'd all been smacked in the face with the tail end of a broom. Only the witch Malfoy seemed to finally realize he was there. Standing, the petite blonde witch withdrew her wand and pointed it in turn at each of her companions. _"Obliviate!" _she hissed to each.

"Very nice," Tom sneered, "What'd they do?"

Cassy looked at him. "They pissed Lily off, made her cry and then she went running off. She might have told them something that they probably shouldn't have heard and now I'm going to go find her."

Tom stared at the witch. He'd never really paid much attention to the girl, but looking at her now she looked down right furious. Something she'd said niggled at the back of his mind. "They made her cry?"

Cassy nodded. "Yeah, bit stupid really. They don't like you."

Tom snorted. "Gee, really?"

Cassy smirked. "The lot of them don't want you anywhere near her. Can't understand why the twins hate you so much but my brother's in love with her. He's being a right git about it too, overprotective, domineering, moron."

Tom gulped, his flawless façade slipping slightly. Abraxas was in love with Lily? Tom didn't know why but the thought made him inexcusably mad.

"Right," said Cassy as she watched Tom grow madder and madder at that piece of new, "I'll just go find Lily now. Feel free to do as you please with those three."

With that she left. As the sixth year witch wandered the halls she could think of only two places that Lily could be. Scratching off one she turned left and headed for the unused bathroom on the ground floor. Sure enough, as she pressed her hand to the door, she could hear voices coming from inside. Sighing and squaring her shoulders she pushed in the door and entered.

Lily had been sitting on the floor with Myrtle hovering about a foot or two above her. Her knees were drawn up to her chest and she was rocking back and forth slowly. Her tear stained face lifted at the sound of the door opening and then her already shining eyes widened when she saw who it was.

"Oh don't mind me," Cassy said softly and sat down besides her friend. Tucking her legs underneath her and pulling her ankles towards her she turned her head to the dead girl. "Hello Myrtle, how are you?"

Myrtle sniffed in surprise. Cassandra Malfoy had been in her year but had never talked to her. Myrtle supposed that the pureblood witch had always considered herself to important to talk to a lowly muggleborn so she was a bit surprised that she was doing so now. It hardly seemed to matter that she was now dead.

Lily, too, was staring at the girl. Cassandra Malfoy wasn't someone that she'd spent and great deal of time with. Usually she was only ever with the girl if Xander or Abraxas was nearby. That fact that it had been Cassy that had come after her was a bit of a surprise.

"Let me guess," Cassy said slowly, "You want to know why it was me that came after you and not Emily, Xander or my dear brother?"

Lily nodded.

Cassy sighed. "Look, I don't know you that well. Not well as they do. I'm kinda the outsider of your little group if I'm in it at all. But that has it's advantages. I've noticed a thing or two lately that the other three idiots seem oblivious too."

"Like what?" Myrtle demanded.

Cassy turned to the ghost. "Like how much Tom had changed since he's known Lily. Like how my brother is throwing himself at her even though she clearly doesn't want his attention, like that anyways. Like how Lily's sorta thinking that maybe Tom could be a friend," she shrugged, "Stuff like that."

Myrtle dropped several inches, "Oh."

Cassy smirked and turned to Lily, holding up a hand. "About what you said, don't worry about it. I've taken the liberty to obliviate all three of them."

Lily nodded mutely. "Thank you."

Cassy eyed her. "Yes, well, kindness comes with a price. So spill."

Lily regarded the girl in front of her and was suddenly reminded of her mother. Ginerva Weasley had always been the tag along to the golden trio, she'd never actually been included. Not until after she had married Harry had her brothers and Hermione seen her as an equal, or seen fit to include her in their schemes. Cassy was the same, just as bright, just as powerful…just as overlooked. Lily could trust her and, knowing this, told her everything.

Cassy listened, dumbfounded, as Lily explained everything to her. You see Lily Claire wasn't from this time, she was from many years in the future. A time when Voldemort had supreme control over the world and had made it into a living hell. Suddenly Cassy understood. This was why Lily had instantly hated him, why she had challenged him at every opportunity. This was why, now, she knew that the man from her future and Tom were two separate people.

"Wow," Cassy breathed when Lily was done.

"Yeah, I know," Lily said breathlessly, "My mother sent me back here to get something, only I have no clue what. And right now, I really don't care. It'll come, you can't change the past."

"Yikes," Cassy whispered, "I feel sorry for you."

Lily shrugged. "I just wish they understood."

Cassy felt instantly guilty. Lily had told her everything, the lest she could do was tell her about the plan. Or not, she thought as she replayed some things in her head. Maybe Riddle's heart didn't need to be broken, maybe it just needed to be healed. Maybe if they could do that, then Lily's terrible future may not come true.

Mind set, Cassy helped Lily off the floor and, waving goodbye to Myrtle, both girls headed towards the common room.

XXX

Lily felt great. It was wonderful being able to confide not only in Myrtle but in Cassy was well. After the two slytherin girls had returned from the bathroom that night, Lily had made an effort to include Cassy in almost everything. The younger witch had shown her true colors by coming to her and offering a listening ear, and Lily was determined to repay her.

Cassy was just as eager to put her plan into action. Which is why on Saturday, as the slytherins ate breakfast, Cassy wandered over to Riddle and sat down next to him. The head boy stopped eating and looked at her.

"Yes?"

Cassy shrugged lazily. "You know that my brother has a date today. Hogsmead."

Tom glared at her. Did she delight in reminding him that Abraxas was taking Lily to the village? "I'm aware," he said coldly.

Cassy grinned at him, and leaned towards him. "You know, if I were you…"

"But you're not," Tom cut her off, not liking the look in her eye, "It's not wise to tell me what I should and shouldn't do, Malfoy."

Cassy glared at him. "Fine. I was _going_ to tell you that Lily doesn't want to go with my brother, that she's positively dreading it. I was _going_ to tell you that Emily and Xander are practically twisting her arm to get her to go though with it and I was _going_ to suggest that maybe you should do something about it."

Tom stared at the diminutive blonde haired, blue eyed witch in passive shock. "Do something about it?" he croaked, "Like what?"

Cassy shrugged. "Well, far be it from me to tell you what to do but I was going to suggest you lock my brother in a closest or something and take her yourself."

Tom looked at her incredulously. "You were?" he didn't believe it for a minute. Not the blonde, vapid baby sister of Abraxas Malfoy.

Cassy frowned and suddenly Tom found her leaning towards him, her face about an inch away from his. "I was going to, but since your not interested…" with that she pulled away and walked away, head held high.

Tom blinked. What the hell had just happened? He had no idea. If he'd heard right the Malfoy witch wanted him to eliminate her brother, lock him in a closet she'd said, and take Lily to Hogsmead himself. What in Salazar's name was going on here? His mind twisting furiously he looked down the table to where Cassy had seated herself, right next to Lily. Tom's eyes narrowed; Lily looked miserable as she listened to Abraxas prattle on and on about something or other. Suddenly Cassy turned to him and flashed him a look that clearly said "See, I _told _you!"

"Damn it all!" Tom screamed and stalked out of the great hall, aware that he was on the receiving end of many curious and intrigued looks.

Not least of which belonged to Emily and Abraxas. As one they both followed the head boy with their eyes before coming back to look at each other. They'd both seen Cassy go and talk to him, get right up in his face and then walk away. They'd both seen him look at them and then scream. What was going on?

"Cassy?" Abraxas said darkly, glaring at his little sister, "What in Merlin's name did you say to him?"

Cassy pretended to look innocent. "Who says I said anything?"

Abraxas glared at her.

"Well if you want to know why don't you go find out," she said with a pout.

"Fine," he said angrily, "I just will."

And with that Abraxas was up and out of the hall, followed by Xander. Cassy grinned evilly. Her brother was so easy to manipulate it was laughable.

"I'll just," Emily started and quickly followed the others.

Lily sighed and watched her go before she turned back and saw Cassy grinning wildly at her. "Cassy, what did you do?"

Cassy smiled at her, "Let's just say that I got you out of your date with my brother."

Lily squealed and hugged the younger witch. "Oh, thank you. I don't care how you did it, thank you so much!"

"Yeah, sure, now let go of me," Cassy choked out.

Lily let go of her and together the two witches left the table to go stand in the courtyard with the other students as they waited to be allowed to go to the village. Lily and Cassy were talking quietly when Tom ambled over to them.

He grinned sadistically as he came to a stop before the two witches. Abraxas Malfoy was now bound, gagged and stuffed into a broom closet on the second floor. And to think it had been his sister's idea. Turning to Lily he smiled at her. "You looked terrible at breakfast. Is everything all right?"

Lily turned and beamed at him. At the moment the grim itself could have appeared before her and she would still be smiling. "Oh yes, everything is much better."

"Hate Malfoy that much do you?" he asked, humor lacing his voice.

Lily snorted, "You have know idea."

Tom smirked, "Yes, well, perhaps I shall see you in the village?" he half bowed to her and began to walk away. While the first part of Cassy's plan had been a success, Tom wasn't going to push the 'take her yourself' part. The idea that Lily would even _want_ to go to Hogsmead with him was somehow inconceivable.

"Tom," Lily called out and he turned back, "Since Abraxas isn't around, perhaps you'd like to join us?"

Tom stared at her in shock. Maybe the Malfoy witch's plan hadn't been too far off at all. Lily was asking him to go with her into the village, as escort. Suddenly smiling foolishly he felt himself nod, joining the two witches as they walked towards the snow dusted village.

Halfway there Cassy seemed to disappear, not that either of them noticed. Tom and Lily were chatting aimlessly and, somehow, they got on the subject of blood purity and why it was that purebloods were considered better then muggleborns.

"Magic builds up over the generations," Tom was explaining, "Of course a pureblood is more powerful."

Lily shook her head. "But it can also break down. Think about it, purebloods only ever marry other purebloods, all the incest eventually catches up to them. More squibs are born to purebloods then to mixed families. Some of the most powerful houses eventually break down because of inbreeding. The magic gene gets buried, and the line ends."

Tom quirked an eyebrow. "Name one family where that has happened. Name one family that has benefited and produced a more powerful offspring because of marriage to a muggle or half-blood?" Tom could only think of one family that this had happened to, that had died out. He was betting, however, that Lily didn't know about it.

Not for the first time in regards to Lily, he was wrong.

"Well the most well know is the Peverell family," Lily said as if everyone knew that. She was completely unaware that Tom was staring at her in disbelief. "Now there are two branches of the Peverell family that I know of. There were once three brothers, the youngest brother's line in now called…" she really didn't think that she should be telling him that it was now called Potter "…something else and is still considered to be high-clan. The eldest brother died without having children and the middle brother's line dwindled and interbred until, even though the family was pureblood, they barely had any magic."

They had stopped walking now and Tom was gaping at her, his eyes wide in disbelief and awe. This was high-clan history she was talking about, wizarding genealogy at it's peak. This wasn't taught to the average student, you had to go looking for knowledge like this.

Lily continued as of yet oblivious to Tom's shock. "About a hundred years or so the name Peverell finally ended in the male line but it was carried on in a daughter. She married her cousin and so forth and so on. The last descendant of the middle brother to have had enough magic to attend Hogwarts was Thuban Gaunt."

Tom's heart stopped cold at the mention of that name. He knew that name, it had been his mother's name, he'd learned of it when he's killed his father and framed his uncle with the crime. How the hell did she know this much about the Peverells or the Gaunts for that matter? This wasn't something that would have been in a book, someone had told her. Not only that, but this had nothing to do whatsoever with what they'd been talking about. This didn't prove in the slightest her point about magic breaking down and repairing.

But Lily was still talking. "So, Thuban was the last Gaunt to attend Hogwarts. He married his niece and their son, Marolvo, didn't have enough magic to even register as a wizard. Marolvo married his sister as there simply weren't any cousins to marry. Their son Morffin wasn't all there and their daughter Merope was technically a squib," Lily was so lost in her story that she totally missed the look of pure horror on Tom's face, "Squibs can't use magic but they can manage a potion or two every now and again. She tricked a muggle into marring her. He left her when he found out she was a witch, or kinda one. Anyways because she didn't marry someone that was related to her directly, her son actually got to go to Hogwarts…"

Lily trailed off as she realized just whose family history she'd just rattled off. Startled and more then a bit apprehensive, she looked at Tom who was glaring furiously at her, his eyes clouded in rage and shock.

"And, pray tell," Tom whispered, his voice dead, "Who is Merope's son?"

Lily looked into his eyes and knew that it would do no good to back out now. In Haven, it had been common place to know about Voldemort's heritage. In this time, however, Lily would bet her wand that the last person who had found out about Tom's family, if anyone, was toes up and six feet under. Sighing, knowing that she'd let her mouth run away from her and now she was going to have to pay for it, she answered, her eyes locked upon his, "You."

Tom stared at her. He was torn between being livid and thrilled. Livid because he had worked so very hard for the filth in his blood to be kept secret. No one knew, no one had guessed that he wasn't a pureblood. He had made sure of that since day one. He had killed his father not four months previously because the stupid muggle had dared to laugh at him. At him! He was the only Riddle that was still alive, he'd committed murder and in so doing he'd cleansed himself from their taint.

Thrilled because she knew so much about him. This witch, this wonderful, powerful, beautiful witch knew his darkest secrets without him telling having told her and she didn't seem to care. She didn't look down on him because of it, she didn't mark him for it. She accepted it, accepted him.

"Damn it," Tom hissed angrily, "How is it that you know me so well? Have you studied me? Am I but a play thing to amuse you Lady Claire? What am I to you? Who am I to you!?"

To late he realized that in his passion and anger he'd spoken in parseltongue, as he often did when he was incredibly upset or over worked. He was about to repeat himself, in English this time, when Lily answered him.

"I know you, I told you as much not long after our first meeting," Lily hissed back in the snake's tongue, "You are one to talk of studying a person Tom Riddle. You have studied me relentlessly, I know not to what purpose. But know this, oh heir of slytherin, I do not play with people as you do, I garnish no amusement in the suffering of others. As for what you are to me…"

Lily stopped at the look of pure delight mixed with absolute fury that made the head boys face twist in a particularly odd way. To late Lily realized that she'd been speaking in parseltongue, as she did sometimes when she was upset. Oh this was bad, not only had she basically repeated his most heavily guarded secret back to him but now she had just stolen yet another unique quality from him. She was dead.

Tom stared at her. She had answered him, in his own tongue no less. Parseltongue was a rare gift and Lily was indeed a rare witch. She accepted his blood without question, she knew his darkest secrets. Suddenly Tom was struck with the undesirable urge to tell her everything, show her everything. He wanted nothing of himself to be withheld from this woman, he wanted her to know him, all of him, and to judge him for his sins. Tom had never answered to anyone, he was his own judge, above others. But suddenly he realized that Lily alone had the power to damn or absolve him.

And the strange thing was, that he almost wanted her to damn him. If she knew everything, knew of the deaths he had caused, the murder he'd planned, the blood he'd spilt…then maybe she would finally understand. Tom had been so happy when she had stopped thinking of him as a monster but he suddenly realized that that was exactly what he was. He was nothing but a broken soul with a frozen heart, he had nothing to offer her, nothing to give her.

She was light, he was darkness. He had once foolishly thought that she belonged in the shadows. In darkness with him. Looking at her now, the weight of her words digging into his brain, Tom realized that her friend's had reason to want her away from him. Tom's heart was nothing but ice, he could destroy her, would destroy her if he continued to drag her into his darkness.

But first he would let her judge. He would show her what he truly was and let her judge him for herself. If she asked it of him, he would tell her anything. Sighing, he reached forwards, extending his hand. "Come, Lily," he said his voice low, "There is something I wish you to see."

Lily did not hesitate, but slid her hand into his.


	17. Inside His Dark Heart

**Chapter 17: Inside His Dark Heart**

Without a word Tom led Lily back up to the castle, her hand held tightly in his. Silently he pulled her forwards, her curiosity burning deep within her. When Myrtle's bathroom came into view, Lily felt her heart freeze. Suddenly she knew where he was taking her, he was taking her to the chamber; the black pit beneath Hogwarts that was as dark as it's master's own heart.

Myrtle was floating up near the ceiling when Tom walked through the door. The ghost of a girl looked down and glared. This was a girl's bathroom, what was he doing here? She was about to give him a piece of her mind when she realized that Tom was holding something in his left hand. A second later, Tom pulled Lily into the room.

Myrtle tried very hard not to fall out of the air as she saw the way the head boy was looking at her friend. Oh, this was so not good. Myrtle watched in awestruck horror as Tom pulled Lily to him, wrapped her in a semblance of an embrace and hissed something at a sink.

Myrtle really did fall out of the air when the sinks began to drift apart and sink into the floor reveling a very large hole. She had just managed to return to the space above the cubicles when Tom stepped into the gloom, bringing Lily with him, and descended gracefully down into the darkness.

Letting out a terrified squeak, the ghost zoomed out of the bathroom. She had to find Cassandra, this was not good.

Lily meanwhile was surprised at how intoxicatingly warm Tom Riddle's embrace was as he lowered them through the gloom, down, down deeper and deeper into darkness. In to his world. His arms were wound tightly around her waist, supporting her in their descent and, when they finally reached the bottom and he withdrew from her, Lily found herself cold without him there to warm her.

Taking her hand in his once more, Tom looked once at her and found that her emerald eyes were glowing slightly in the darkness, as if lit from within by green fire. Tightening his grip around her fingers he pulled her deeper into the dark tunnel. When at last they reached the serpent seal, Tom drew her to his side and nodded at her. Lily looked at him, seeing the permission there in his dark eyes.

"Open," Lily hissed and she heard Tom inhale sharply. Somehow she sensed that her speaking of this forbidden and dark tongue, a secret tongue that they shared, had an pleasurable effect on Slytherin's Heir.

Tom stood behind her while the huge seal opened. The serpents that bound the seal into the stone hissing softly, beckoning. Lily's back was pressed firmly against his chest, and his breath was making the hair at the nape of her neck dance. Hearing her speak this dark language, a language shared only among dark wizards made him long to pull her even deeper into himself. In that moment he wanted her more desperately then he had wanted anything or anyone else previously.

His heart pounding in his chest he stepped around her and led her forwards once more, this time into the chamber it's self. Helping her down the ladder and over the final threshold, Tom Riddle let go of Lily's hand as she took her first steps into the Chamber of Secrets.

Lily's heart was pounding as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. They widened at the beauty and majesty that lay before her. The Chamber was beautiful, far more appealing then the hell hole her father had once described to her. Black marble and ebony stone glistened in and eerie light that seemed to radiate from the very walls themselves.

Turning slowly on the spot, her eyes wide with wonder, Lily returned her gaze to Tom. The head boy was standing very, very still watching her. When her eyes landed upon his face he looked up at her in surprise and wonder.

Tom was amazed at her reaction to this place. Most would have fled in terror of the darkness, begged him to take them back to surface, they would not look around in wonder. Lily looked so very beautiful, bathed in the grey-green light of the chamber. It's unique magic hummed around her like an aura, enveloping her as a glove might her slender fingers.

She belongs here. The thought can unbidden to his mind. The chamber was so very like his own hardened heart, dark and mysterious; harsh and cruel. And yet, Lily was happy here, he could see the light of pleasure in her eyes as she took in all that was around her until her eyes finally came back to his own.

Slowly Lily walked towards him until she was but a few inches from him. Lowering his head he stared into her eyes and saw that the haunting gleam that had been present since he'd met her was gone. She was complete, she was whole, she was here.

Reaching out her hand, Lily touched her fingers to Tom's cheek, turning his head towards her. His eyes widened in shock at her contact and as she lowered her hand, Tom suddenly jerked and caught her startled fingers in his own. Holding on to her hand like a life line, his eyes darted hungrily around her face; searching.

"I know why you brought me here," Lily whispered and was startled when Tom stepped, hurriedly away from her.

Tom backed away from her as though he'd been burned, dropping her hand as he did so. The sudden separation of their flesh brought a terrible cold crashing into his heart but he could not look at her. "I brought you here so that you might see me for what I truly am," slowly he raised his eyes to hers, "Judge me, Lily. You are the only one that can."

Lily smiled sadly at him, a twisted grimace marring her otherwise beautiful face. "What would you have me judge?" she asked as she took a step forwards, "Would you have me punish you for your sins? Damn you because of them?"

Tom locked his midnight eyes to her blazing emerald orbs. "Yes."

Lily had not expected that. He wanted her damn him, why? "I don't, I wouldn't. You were dealt a cruel hand Tom Marolvo Riddle, I can not punish you for your actions because of it."

Tom didn't know if it was the sincerity in her voice or her calm demeanor but for whatever reason he needed her to condemn him. He needed her to stay away from him. He needed her safe! "You know nothing!" he yelled at her, his voice echoing in the darkness, "You know…"

Lily looked at him and understood. He was afraid. To him she was everything that he could never have, she was something to protect, to worship. But deep down, inside her very soul, she knew that she belonged as much to darkness as did he. "You're stupid, muggle father deserved what he got," Lily hissed, her voice scathing in her fury.

Tom's eyes widened. She couldn't know, she couldn't possibly know and still forgive him. Frozen by the pure hatred in her words, Tom could not force his body to move as Lily walked closer still. Defiantly she lifted her perfect face to his. "I know what you did Tom. I know, I've always known. He left you, you and your mother. He laughed at you, tormented you and you killed him for it. I'm glad you did, you are pure now because of it. You washed his filth and his shame from your blood when you uttered those terrible words, and for that Tom I am most glad."

Tom was still frozen in shock was Lily stood upon her tip-toes and reached upwards towards his ear. Leaning towards him and bringing her lips but a few breaths from his earlobe, she whispered, "I forgive you, Tom Riddle, now and forever."

Tom wanted desperately to kiss her. But he didn't, instead he simply stared into her eyes and watched the hunger and light dance in their depths. He was content, and it was enough. He had her forgiveness and that was all he needed. Taking her hand once again he led her back through the tunnel, back into the world of light.

XXX

Abraxas finally managed to get out of that damned closet and boy was he anything but happy. Angrily he stomped down the corridor to the slytherin common room were, upon entering, he sat down with a huff next to the twins and Cassy.

"So," said Xander, looking up from his evening Prophet, "I take it it didn't go well?"

Abraxas growled, "Oh it went just dandy. If you like being bound, gagged and shoved into a broom cupboard."

Emily squeaked. "Come again?"

Cassy smiled and her brother opened his mouth to repeat himself when Myrtle came zooming though the wall. The few students that had come back from the village already either yelped or jumped in surprise. Olive Hornby looked very, very vexed by Myrtle's appearance and went flying across the room and into a dark corner, afraid that the ghost had come to haunt her for how she had teased her when she'd been alive.

"What in the name of Salazar are you doing here?" Abraxas growled. He was in a foul enough mood already, he didn't need the drama that seemed to always come with Myrtle's presence.

The ghost ignored him. Floating up to Cassandra she cried. "The chamber, he opened the Chamber of Secrets again. He went down into the tunnel, he…he…"

The whole common room had gone silent. Not only were they a bit shocked that this ghost knew about all this, but they were mightily disturbed about Tom doing all of this again. Last time had been bad enough.

"No way in friggin' hell," Xander said in distress, "What in Merlin's name is he doing down there! What could he possibly achieve?"

The ghost girl wrung her hands and looked directly at Cassandra. The blonde witch looked puzzled but seemed to instantly realize what Myrtle had left out. "He was showing someone something," she whispered and a silent dread fell over the gathered students. Looking up at the ghost she asked, "Who did he take down there Myrtle. Who did he have with him?"

"Are you insane?" Olive yelled from across the room. Standing and stalking towards the dead girl she sneered through her. "The chamber is Tom's kingdom, his and his alone he doesn't share!"

Abraxas scowled. "Olive's right sis," he said darkly, "Tom Riddle hunted for months to find that place. The chamber's as dark and cold and as secretive as his own heart. The idea that he would willingly draw another person into it is insane."

Xander nodded grimly. "As much as I hate to agree with Hornby, dear," he said as he sadly regarded his future bride, "She and Abraxas are right."

"The day Riddle brings someone into the chamber is the day hell freezes over," Emily intoned savagely.

"Well," Myrtle sniffed looking down on the disdainful and stupidly naïve slytherins, "I suspect it shall get very cold around here."

Olive glared at the girl that she had teased so mercilessly in life. Twisting her face into a deadly sneer she whispered, "And what is that supposed to mean?"

Myrtle glared at her, floating towards her. "I've never seen Tom Riddle look at anyone the way he looked at Lily as he led her into the darkness."

Olive's mouth opened in perfect shock and object horror. Tom had taken Lily down into the Chamber of Secrets? Why? What was this girl that she shared himself so completely with her? Could he…did he…no it wasn't possible. Tom Riddle wasn't capable of love, his heart was a frozen block of black ice, his very blood was poison. One of the things that made Tom so forbiddingly attractive was his aloofness, his perfect coldness. He was unattainable; even when she had been with him, with him inside of her, he had been untouchable. How, how had Lily managed to capture him so completely that he would give himself to her? That he would take her into the very center of his dark heart?

Abraxas felt his blood run cold. Tom had taken Lily into the chamber, into his heart. It wasn't possible…he…why. Why would he open himself so completely to her? Shakily he looked at both Emily and her brother, all three of them wondering the same thing. Would they ever see her again? Once something made it to Riddle's heart it never came back out. Had he taken her there to kill her? To claim her? Had they lost before they'd even really begun?

Cassy was the only one to realize the full implications of this action. She who knew what had happened to Lily's mother, she who knew just how deeply Tom had fallen. How completely he belonged to Lily. "He wants her to judge him," she breathed and felt all eyes turn to her, "He's going to tell her what he's done. He's going to tell her everything."

Olive stared at her. "You can't possibly know that," she whispered on one breath.

Cassy looked around her at her friends and peers, at her brother as his heart broke for all to see. "Tom has nothing to offer her but a broken soul and a frozen heart. He wants her to damn him, he wants…"

"Why?" Olive yelled, "Why dose he care what she thinks? Since when has he ever needed to be judged by anyone other then himself?"

Cassy glared at her. "Because," she said simply, "Lily Claire is slowly melting his very frozen heart."

The whole common room lapsed into silence. They were still staring raptly at Cassy and a fuming Olive when the wall opened and both Tom and Lily walked into the dimly lit room. Together.

It was not lost upon the staring students that Tom had Lily's hand held firmly in his own as if it were a life line. Nor was it lost upon them how utterly content their head boy looked as he silently led Lily into the room. In fact the whole lot of them nearly fainted as Tom touched Lily lightly on her cheek before releasing her and incarcerating himself into his room.

Oh this was not good, not good at all.

XXX

Monday was the first day of December and classes were canceled. A horrific storm had blown in during the night causing the temperature in the castle to drop to near freezing. The slytherin dorms were frigid; the students awake to frost clinging to their covers and were damned near frozen stiff before they managed to stumble down to the common room. When the announcement came that all classes for the day were called off, several house elves appeared and built up the fire, cast warming charms, and handed out blankets.

By noon, everyone was miserable. Lily and Emily were sharing a large quilt in front of the fire; Abraxas, Antonin, and Yaxley were almost sitting in the fireplace; Cassy was sitting on Xander, both were wrapped in a large blanket and even Tom looked slightly uncomfortable.

"This sucks," Yaxley said, his teeth chattering slightly, "This castle was so not made for this kind of weather."

"At least the dungeons weren't," Cassy muttered, "I'm sure the Gryffindors are quite warm."

Everyone nodded at her words and they again lapsed into silence. Another few minutes passed by and then Antonin looked around, frowned, and asked, "So, are we gonna sit here all day or are we going to do something?"

Tom glared at him. "What would you suggest?"

Cassy perked up; looking between Tom and Lily, glancing down at Xander and sneaking a glance over to the other end of the room at a gloomy Olive. "True or dare," she suggested.

Tom scowled. When asked what to do when they were snowed in, this is what they came up with?

"I'm in," Emily said pitifully, shivering.

"Count us in," Xander said, nodding at the other boys.

"Ooh, me to."

"Me."

"Me too."

A chorus of voices clamored throughout the common room. Alphard, Avery, Olive, Cygnus, Orion, and Fenrir crawled over to the rug and/or plopped down on the sofas. Tom rolled his eyes, good Gods they must be board. "Fine," he ground out, nodding his consent.

Turning around in Xander's lap Cassy looked at the grouped students, a sadistic grin on her face. "All right, this is how it's going to work," she said as she drew her wand, "If it's a truth you have to answer truthfully. If you don't the ward I just put up will be able to tell and you'll get a nasty boil right on the end of your nose. If it's a dare you have to do it or…well just do it."

The gathered slytherins looked at each other and grinned. This was going to be fun. As one they turned back to Cassy and nodded.

"Okay," Cassy said happily, "Who wants to start?"

They all looked expectantly at Tom. The head boy rolled his eyes wondering what in the hell he'd gotten himself into. Scanning the room his eyes landed on Avery. Perfect.

"Okay, so Avery…"

The game should have been called dare as no one really wanted to do any truths. The dares got more bizarre as the day passed. By six o'clock everyone except Lily and Tom had kissed somebody; Fenrir had been dared to kiss Lily but he got by with a courtly kiss to her hand.

Xander had sung the school song backwards. Abraxas had drunk two Dirty Dragons (a shot of Firewhiskey followed by a ounce of aged dragon's blood). Yaxley had been locked in a closet with Olive for six minutes (there had been much cursing of Antonin for this). Cassy's hair was now blue. Antonin was wearing his robes backwards. The entire quidditch team had been forced to sing Frank Sinatra's Witchcraft (Tom and Lily were the only decent singers out of the lot). All three of the Blacks were sporting pink hair and tutu's having properly danced part of the Wizarding Ballet Santianna.

The activity had made the cold hours fly by and even those that were not participating were laughing historically as they watched the antics of Slytherin's finest doing some pretty odd things. At the moment Abraxas and Antonin were reenacting their Slugclub foxtrot skills courtesy of Lily. Abraxas threw Antonin into a twirl and missed, sending both blushing boys to the floor.

Cassy was laughing hysterically while Emily was actually crying. Tom had loosened up (although not too many people were brave enough to dare him to do anything), Lily was leaning against Alphard, Fenrir was giggling madly and everyone else was snickering.

When the two red faced boys finally sat down again, it was to a round of applause. Abraxas looked to Antonin and grinned evilly before turning to Lily. "Alright little miss sunshine," Abraxas said with a smirk, "Truth or dare?"

Lily grinned. She knew that he was going to make her pay for that little dance. Tilting her head up in defiance she answered boldly, "Dare."

"I dare you," he paused for effect, "to sing."

Lily just looked at him, her left eyebrow raised. "Sing what?"

Abraxas shrugged, "Sing the most beautiful thing you know."

'Oh joy,' Lily thought angrily. The most beautiful song she had ever heard was the Ballad of Serenity, and it could only be sung in parseltongue. It was the story of Salazar and Rowena, a love song like no other sung in a tongue that only one person in the room would understand. But there was no help for it, she had been dared.

Standing, she looked around the room and locked eyes with Tom for a brief moment before moving on to the other. Sighing, she opened her mouth and sang:

_You only see what your eyes want to see  
How can life be what you want it to be  
You're frozen when your heart's not open  
You're so consumed with how much you get  
You waste your time with hate and regret  
You're broken when your heart's not open  
If I could melt your heart  
We'd never be apart  
Give yourself to me  
You are the key  
Now there's no point in placing the blame  
And you should know I'd suffer the same  
If I lose you, my heart would be broken  
Love is a bird, she needs to fly  
Let all the hurt inside you die  
You're frozen when your heart's not open  
If I could melt your heart  
We'd never be apart  
Give yourself to me  
You are the key_

A soft melody had began to play from the moment that Lily had parted her lips to sing. The wavering notes that seemed to come from the air itself spoke of the pure majesty and magic of the song. The words themselves made absolutely no sense to a single one of them (with the obvious exception of Tom), but they were beautiful all the same. Lily's soft hisses and thrills of her tongue as it slid sensually inside her mouth created the most alluring sounds. Everyone sat enraptured by her voice, by the pure magic and beauty of it.

The only one that understood exactly what she was singing about was, of course, Tom. The head boy was starring in awe struck amazement at the singing witch. He'd never heard the song before but he'd instantly known who it was about. This was Rowena's Ballad to Salazar; they loved in secret and so their song was a secret to all those that did not speak parseltongue.

_You only see what your eyes want to see  
How can life be what you want it to be  
You're frozen when your heart's not open  
If I could melt your heart  
We'd never be apart  
Give yourself to me  
You are the key  
If I could melt your heart  
We'd never be apart  
Give yourself to me  
You are the key  
If I could melt your heart_

The last note of her song hung in the air like a ghost. Lily, whose eyes had been closed whilst he sang, opened them to the awestruck gazes of her entire house. Blushing slightly, she half bowed and returned to her seat.

"That," Abraxas said with earnest, "Was truly beautiful."

"Oh please," said Olive disdainfully, "That was hardly a song. There weren't any words."

The students pondered this. After a while they all looked at Tom; it would be his decision as to weather or not the dare had been fulfilled.

Tom looked straight at Olive and glared. "Just because you didn't understand the lyrics doesn't mean the rest of us did."

Olive looked angry. "But Tom," she protested, "She didn't say anything. All she did was hiss."

"Lily was singing," Tom protested, "The Ballad of Serenity is the love story of Salazar and Rowena. Their affair was a secret and thus their song can only be sung…" he paused and looked at Lily, "Their song can only be sung in parseltongue."

"You were singing in parseltongue?!" Olive yelled in outrage, "What are you, some sort of dark witch?"

Lily looked at her. "You could say that," she whispered dangerously, then, "Truth or dare?"

Olive looked murderous. "Truth."

Lily smirked. "Why do hate me so much?"

Wearily, the other slytherins began to back away. Only Tom, Fenrir and the other seventh years stayed rooted to their spots. They knew this had been coming. Someone was going to get cursed; everyone prayed that it was Olive.

Olive glared at her. "Why?" she asked in mockery, "Because you think you're better then us. This is your first year here and you act like you own this castle. Somehow you've gotten every single one of the seventh years to follow you around like love sick nifflers, panting and moaning over your every word!"

The sixth year witch stood and bared down on the seated seventh year. "You with your green-fire eyes and blood red hair, you act like you're our Queen. Like we owe you allegiance. You are not that powerful Lily Claire, if you were we'd have heard of you before. I doubt your even a pureblood!"

Lily leapt up and glared at the offensive girl. She'd had it, this was the last straw. If she killed Hornby in the next five minutes, Lily was sure she would somehow manage to live with herself afterwards. Glaring at the stupid, interbred slut she whispered, "You're right, I'm not technically a pureblood. Not by your definition, anyways."

"Ha!" Olive yelled in triumph.

But Lily wasn't finished. Before the other girl could get too carried away with her victory Lily sneered. "The only thing that keeps me from being a pureblood is my paternal grandmother, she was muggleborn," she looked around and noticed that the whole house was listening to her every word, "My father's family is the sole surviving pure line of Ignotus Taliesin Peverell, descendant of Salazar Slytherin. My mother's family can be traced back the Merlin and farther still to Hecate herself!"

Lily finished her tirade and smirked sadistically at the look of pure horror on Olive's face. What she'd said was true, the Potter family was the sole pure line descendant from the youngest Peverell brother. The Weasley line could be traced all the way back to Merlin and, if you listened to legend, Merlin was supposed to be the descendant of Hecate the original witch. Technically speaking, Lily herself was high-clan; then again so was Tom. Again, technically speaking, Tom Riddle and herself were something of cousins. Lily remembered her father telling her once that he was Voldemort's fifth cousin six times removed or something like that. It didn't really matter, the point was that Olive was shocked.

She wasn't the only one. The whole common room was silent. Lily was a granddaughter of Slytherin himself! Good Gods! No wonder she was powerful. Tom was the least surprised of all, he'd suspected that the reason she'd known so much about the Peverell family was because she was part of it. He'd been right.

Olive, however, was not going to take this lying down. Angrily (and foolishly) she wiped out her wand. "I've had enough of your lies and deceptions, Claire. No one is high-clan anymore, certainly not you!" waving her wand at her enemy, Olive yelled, "Impedimenta!"

Lily had just enough time to summon the nearest wand (she just held out her hand and flexed her fingers) and yell "Magmorta Patronum!"

The sliver serpent erupted from the tip of her barrowed wand with surprising force and swallowed Olive's curse. Stunned, Olive relaxed her posture, allowing Lily to ready a counterstrike.

Without so much as moving her lips, Lily flicked the wand towards Hornby, a dark red bolt hissing through the air.

The curse hit Olive square in the stomach and the startled witch opened her mouth in a silent scream of pure anguish. It was only after she'd sunk to the floor and began to writhe in silent pain that the gathered students realized that she'd been hit with the Cruciatus.

A non-verbal Cruciatus at that. Those that had previously disbelieved that she had cast a unforgivable without saying a word were now seriously reevaluating their opinions' on the matter. It was collectively decided (as they watched Olive twist and turn in endless pain while Lily held the spell, her eyes dancing in triumph and sadistic satisfaction) that muggleborn grandmother or not, Lily was definitely the most powerful witch they'd ever seen.

After several long, agonizing minutes Lily lifted the curse and Olive, at long last, screamed. Lily stood over her, glaring down at her victim, her aura flaring dangerously. Rage spilling off of her in torrents. Without a word, Lily returned her borrowed wand to it's owner - Tom - and spun on her heel towards the exit. The common room wall seemed to open faster then it had ever done previously and with a swish of her dark robes, Lily was gone.

No one moved.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Olive managed to pick herself up off the floor and shakily make her way towards her dormitory. As soon as the traitorous slytherin had left, Tom took off in a dead sprint.

Turning to each other in fear and worry; Emily, Xander, Abraxas, and Cassy followed. As soon as they left the relative warmth of the common room they were hit with the artic cold of the outside storm. Their breaths before them frosted as they hurried after the head boy. Panting, their lungs burning from the ungodly cold, the four slytherins tailed Riddle as he twisted and turned until they were completely lost. They only knew that he was going farther and farther into the depths of the castle; farther into the darkness, deeper into the cold.

Pausing for just a moment, Tom stopped before a blank wall in the deepest part of the known castle. He could hear the four slytherins trampling along behind him but at the moment he didn't care. He had to get to Lily, he was the only one that could. Hissing at the darkened stone, the wall slid open to reveal a hidden set of stairs. Tom plunged forwards, vaguely aware that Abraxas was slipping and sliding on the ice covered stone steps.

Down, down farther still and the five slytherins came out in a eerily lit chamber. Tom heard Emily squeak as her eyes landed on a shed basilisk skin, but did not stop. Wondering vaguely where the real beast was, he strode past the husk and passed his hand over a lever, Tom waited as the mouth of Slytherin opened before stepping out into the long lost chamber.

The two sets of Slytherin siblings knew immediately where they were. As soon as they'd seen the coiled skin of the king of serpents, they'd known where Tom was leading them. They just didn't know why. They had assumed that he was going after Lily, but as Abraxas edged deeper into the Chamber of Slytherin, he wondered what had possessed the head boy to come here.

Abraxas blinked as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. He and his companions had only one hope of getting out of here and that was Tom, else wise they would have turned back. The four of them came to a stop as Tom's steps ahead of them slowed and then stopped. Straining his ears and eyes, Abraxas shivered in dread as the soft sound of scales scrapping against scales drifted through the darkness. Finally his eyes adjusted, the sight before him stopped his heart cold.

Just beyond the spot where Tom Riddle stood, in the middle of the chamber, was a coiling and twisting basilisk. The huge serpent was easily fifty feet long, it's enormous head with it's foot long fangs was bobbing softly from side to side. It's eyes were closed, and it was hissing in what Abraxas could only guess was content.

Standing in the middle of the serpent king's massive coils was Lily; her back to them as she lazily stroked the snakes head. Her pale fingers tracing over the grey-green scales delicately.

"Lily," Tom breathed and the witch turned.

Her eyes locked upon his own and held. He had come after her, to comfort her, to condemn her, she didn't care which. He had found her, that was all that mattered.

It was at that moment, as Lily and Tom starred at on another, the serpent moving to encircle them both, that Abraxas realized that he was looking at the true Queen and King of Slytherin. Both descendant from the same line, both rulers over their fellow students, both dark in their own ways.

It was also the moment that the Malfoy wizard realized that he'd never had a chance. Lily Claire had belonged to Tom Riddle from the moment she'd set foot in Hogwarts and Tom Riddle had been hers from the very first moment that she challenged him. They each belonged totally to the other, King and Queen, Lord and Lady.

They only thing keeping them apart, Abraxas realized sadly, was that neither one of them knew it yet.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I know, I've never done one of these at the bottom before. So, some credit is due here. The song that Lily's sings is 'Frozen' by Madonna. I used it because I think it's just about one of the most beaufiful songs I've ever heard and because it's like the theme song to the whole story. So yeah, I really wanted to use it because I think it reflects Tom & Lily's relationship, sorry if you don't like these kind of things. As always, it would be lovely to hear form you, I hope you enjoyed it.**


	18. Prelude to a Ball

**A/N: And here we go, the first major Tom/ Lily interaction. Hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enyoyed writting it. If you like it, send me a review. It's always great to hear form you!**

**Chapter 18: Prelude to a Ball **

The soothing sounds of grating scales sounded and bounced around him as Tom lost himself in Lily's dark eyes; the normally emerald orbs black and heavy with emotion. He could see her soul opening before him like the dew hungry petals of the flower of which she was named. Suddenly he could see it all; the darkness burning deeply within her heart, twisting and coiling like the body of the serpent that circled them. She had been born this way, born into a world warped and damaged by war. A dark flower hidden among the tulips, waiting, yearning to be seen for what she was rather then what others wanted her to be.

Looking deep into her eyes Tom saw the hardness there, the danger. She had been protected and sheltered all her life, locked away from a world that she craved. She longed not for sunlight but for shadows, she had come here, here to the darkest, coldest part of the castle because it was here that she felt most at home. This chamber was as much a representation of her heart as it was of his own. They were the same; they had both suffered and lost, and now they had found the other.

Lily stood silent and still as she gazed at the wizard before her. He had come for her. He had known where she would be and he had come. Lily had exposed herself as a dark witch by singing a ballad in the dark tongue, a tongue they shared. He had shown her his heart, dark and broken and she had returned the favor by showing him her haunted and twisted soul. They were the same; the same darkness, the same frozen heart.

Lily had never realized before this moment how much damage her father had done by locking her way in Haven. By locking her in a gilded cage like a fragile china doll, Harry Potter had planted the seeds of darkness in his daughter's soul. She was a dark witch, warped with power, able to wield powers that few dreamed of. A true slytherin to her very core, clever and cunning, living a life in shadow. And now, standing here with perhaps the darkest creature in existence circling around her, Lily realized that darkness and evil were not the same. No, they were very different. Evil had no color and could dwell in sunlight as easily as it could in shadow. The darkness that she thrived in took her flaws and made them softer, hiding them in shade.

The basilisk continued to circle them, hissing slightly, softly, "They are watching you," the great snake said quietly, "They are lost here. They do not understand…"

Suddenly Lily realized that Tom wasn't the only one that had followed her here. As one they turned around and found four very scared Slytherins staring at them. Knowing that they needed to return, Lily slowly began to walk back towards the tunnel only to stop at the feeling of Tom's cold skin against her wrist. Without a word between them, for in the darkness of this secret chamber words were not needed, Tom pulled her towards him.

Lily went willingly and soon found herself wrapped in his warm embrace. She shuttered as his arms closed around her and finally the tears came. The serpent still circled as her tears rolled softly and silently down her face, glistening with a soft eerie glow in the darkness. She cried for what she had done, for the pain she had purposely caused another living being. She cried because she wasn't sorry, because she had gained pleasure from the act, because she'd struck down her enemy and enjoyed it.

She cried as the last drop of her innocence, the innocence that her father had tried so hard to contain, to covet, and protect, slipped away as easily as the tears leaked from her eyes. She cried for the darkness that had rushed up to greet her the moment she had stepped foot inside of Hogwarts. And finally she cried for the boy that held her close, protecting her more powerfully then her father ever had.

Tom held her close, drawing her tears into himself, his head resting atop her own; his cheek brushing against her blood red hair. His eyed were closed as he felt every single one of her tears fall, landing in the folds of his robes and soaking into the dark material, burning his skin. When the last tear fell Tom felt only sadness and he knew that this tear was for him. She was crying for him, for the hand he had been dealt, for the life he had suffered. She was crying for him because he could not. Relinquishing part of herself for him because he was unable to do it for himself.

Slowly her tears creased and she breathed deeply again, deeply and without the burden of the guilt that she did not feel for the act she had committed. Tom's arms slackened around her and Lily pulled away slightly, lifting her eyes to his. Tom looked down into the sparkling green abyss that were the windows to her soul. Slowly, deliberately Tom leaned forwards and placed a chaste kiss upon her forehead.

Lily felt her flesh burn as his lips touched her skin, lingering longer then perhaps they should have. It was not a kiss of passion, or emotion. It was simply a much needed contact; with this action Tom had grounded her to reality, lending her his strength through his touch.

The reality that they came crashing back to was one where four very shocked and stunned slytherins were gaping at them in both wonderment and silent fury. As Lily stepped fully away from him and towards her friends, Tom's eyes caught Cassandra's and saw that she was the only one that had understood what he had done. The petite Malfoy witch pressed her lips together tightly and nodded, her eyes thanking him slightly for the comfort he had given her friend.

Stepping forwards, Cassy gathered Lily into her arms and began to lead her back the way they had come. Cassy knew that none of the others would understand. Lily belonged in darkness and she belonged with Tom. She had not cried for the guilt of having so terribly hurt another student, but rather for the loss of whatever innocence she had still had; for the fact that she did not feel guilty. Tom was the only one that understood what it was like to knowing cause pain and not feel anything for it. He was the only one that could have comforted her, the only one that could possibly understand. But the others, her brother and the twins, they wouldn't know this. They didn't see Lily for what she was, they saw what they wanted to see.

Abraxas was the first one of the three remaining slytherins to look Riddle in the eye. For the past three months Abraxas, indeed everyone, had seen the naked desire that lay dormant in his cold eyes; the need, the want, that the head boy bore to and for the witch Lily Claire. Now, as his eyes tailed her retreating figure longingly, the desire was gone. What had replaced it scared Abraxas Draconis Malfoy absolutely shitless.

Love. Tom Riddle loved Lily, was in love with her. At that moment Abraxas saw what Tom had tried so very hard to hide, his heart was no longer a dark black block of ice. It had melted and it belonged entirely to her. Staring at the dark wizard Abraxas realized that, for the first time in his life, Tom was unsure. He didn't understand, he didn't know.

Tom Riddle was in love with Lily Claire and could not yet comprehend that starling revelation. And if he didn't realize it yet, didn't recognize the feelings for what they were, Abraxas certainly wasn't about to tell him.

XXX

All things considered, Abraxas and his sister were taking the whole trip into the Chamber of the Secrets, the circling basilisk, Lily's crying, Tom holding her, and that little kiss pretty darn well. The twins, on the other hand, were taking the whole thing about as well as a dragon would a pedicure.

While Abraxas had started to sulk around the castle in depression and Cassy had taken to following Lily around whispering quietly, the two Lestrange siblings had held a meeting and called in the reserves. Antonin and Yaxley had now been appraised of the entire situation (scheme included) and had been put on Lily watch.

The two Slytherin seventh years, to their credit, had figured that something was going on. They'd been a bit overwhelmed by the whole shatter-his-heart plan but had agreed to help keep Lily away from Tom and vise versa. That was going to be the hard part. Tom and Lily were slowly drifting closer and closer together; Yaxley had pointed out that

Riddle seemed to have finally realized he had a crush on Lily Claire.

"Took him bloody long enough," Xander had grumbled.

There had been a bit more discussion before Emily had been happy enough with the plan to let them all go to bed. Wearily the slytherin wizards had trooped up to their dormitories followed by an equally exhausted witch. Everything seemed to be back on schedule and by the following day, both twins were confidant that the minor hiccup in their illustrious, foolproof plan had been fixed.

The storm had passed by Wednesday and classes were resumed, everything was back to normal; albeit very, very, cold. Warming charms had been placed on all heavily trafficked corridors and on classrooms in an attempt to ward away the unusually frigid winter chill that had settled around the castle. The harsh, unforgiving cold seemed to penetrate even the most cleverly cast warming charm and appeared to have seeped into the very stones of Hogwarts it's self.

The seventh year slytherins and gryffindors sat shivering in their desks, despite being wrapped in everything from woolen cloaks to the quilts off their beds, as they listened to Professor Merrythought outline the basic principals of non-verbal magic. Emily was huddled as close as close to her brother as was socially expectable. Every now and again Xander would reach out and wrap her a sort of one armed hug, rubbing her shoulder for warmth. It was miserable. Turning, the slytherin witch glared at her best friend who was sitting a row behind her.

Lily didn't seem to be as adversely effected by the cold as the rest of them were. 'Or maybe she's just pretending' Emily thought angrily to herself as her eyes lingered on Lily's pale, bloodless face and hands as she bent dutifully over her note taking. The red haired witch wasn't even bundled up like the rest of them. Besides her unusual school uniform, the only thing she was wearing was a thick wool bustle coat that reached just below her knees and a slytherin scarf. That was it.

Again Emily glared as her eyes sought the only other person in Hogwarts that didn't seem to be absolutely miserable at the moment. Tom Riddle was seated calmly in the very last row, as far away from Lily as Emily had been able to get him. At the moment Lily was surrounded by Antonin, Abraxas, and Yaxley so that even if he'd wanted to, Riddle couldn't touch her.

Like Lily, Riddle's face and hands were pale and white as bleached parchment. His lips were tinged a light blue and his dark eyes stood out in stark contrast with his ivory skin. The cold seemed to suit him, for he wore nothing save a wool overcoat over his school robes. Together the both of them, Lily and Tom, reminded Emily of an untouchable Ice Queen and her dark consort. It was not a pleasant thought.

Shivering with something besides the cold, Emily returned her attention to Merrythought. "Now," the old wizard was saying, shivering slightly himself, "There are many different types of non-verbal magic. In fact, many historians would have us believe that verbal magic is actually much weaker then it's counterpart. According to historical sources, wizards did not began saying their incantations until about three thousand years ago, with the invention of the wand."

"Until that time," he continued after a moments pause, "Wizarding kind was limited to very few types of harnessable magic. The ability to work enchantments was a gift only to a select few. Usually those that had fey or shide blood. Now who can tell me why this is important to us today?"

Emily hadn't a clue why they needed to know this. Who cares if wand magic was weaker then wandless, not many people could do wandless magic - certainly no one she'd ever met - so what did it matter.

Merrythought looked around at his students, his eyes lighting up as Lily raised her hand into the air. "Yes, Miss Claire."

Emily, and everyone else, turned around or glanced up to look at Lily.

Lowering her hand, Lily took a deep breath. "The shide or fey as we prefer to call them were the first true beings able to harness magic. The humans that they choose to mate with were the first witches and wizards. The families that frequently bred with the shide became the first of the High Clans. Most of the surviving pureblood families today are ancient descendants of these unions," Lily recited as though reading from a particularly dry tome.

Emily felt herself staring and Merrythought was beaming. "Excellent, twenty points to slytherin."

"Twenty!" shouted an indignant Ignatius Prewett.

Merrythought glared at him. "Yes, twenty. That was the best answer I've hear since I started asking that question sixteen years ago."

The gryffindor scowled and the slytherins smirked in triumph. 'Thank God Lily Claire is in our house' Antonin thought to himself as he beamed at the witch sitting next to him. Lily turned to him and smiled, before turning back to her notes.

Antonin thought it rather odd that she was so diligently taking notes when no one else was. If Emily and Xander hadn't pulled he and Yaxley aside two nights ago to discuss what had happened and where Lily had gone after their little game, he might not have thought anything more of it. Lily was a studious creature by design and there was rarely a class that she didn't take meticulous notes, he'd even barrowed them upon occasion finding her dictations more explanative and understandable then the texts.

But the twins _had_ pulled him aside and carefully explained to Yaxley and himself their fears regarding the safety and well being of the Lady Lily Claire. Tom Riddle had become possessive and obsessive in his prolonged infatuation with her, dangerously so. Both he and Yaxley had agreed to help curb the interaction between the two powerful slytherins by (for all preventive purposes) safeguarding Lily against Tom.

Thus, for the first time all year, Antonin found it odd that Lily was scribbling down notes so diligently when they had not been directed to do so. So, very carefully, he peered over her shoulder…and became very confused.

Lily wasn't taking notes at all, not the scholarly kind at least. As Antonin's eyes skimmed the page he became even more confused. It looked like Lily was having a conversation, a two sided conversation, about the lesson entirely by herself. At least, that's what it looked like. Antonin was able to follow the conversation easily but it was all in Lily's handwriting. She was talking to herself.

Antonin was about to ask her about it - make sure she was indeed alright - when Lily lifted her quill from the page and, without her touching quill to paper at all, words appeared beneath the line she had just completed.

"_You already made your point," _the words read and Antonin began to feel ill, _"Fine, I'll admit that purebloods aren't necessarily more powerful then mudbloods and half-bloods."_

"_As you should," _Lily wrote back neatly, _"We are proof enough of that, Tom."_

TOM! Antonin's mind screamed at him. She was writing to…but that would mean that Tom's talking parchment was actually him writing to Lily and…she'd been the one to write 'HELP!' that one time. Gods, they'd been writing to each other for the better part of a month. Suddenly Antonin realized just why exactly Emily and Xander had been so adamant about keeping Riddle away from Lily.

Antonin continued to monitor their conversation and when the bell rang he sprinted off to tell the twins what he'd seen and…er…read. Heavy stuff, as the lesson had progressed they seemed to have moved on from the actual topic of study and ventured into other topics. From what Antonin had read, these subjects - all involving dark arts - were frequent focuses for them. And towards the very end of the class, Tom had actually _flirted_ with her. Tom Riddle did not flirt, no; he had much better, more savvy, ways to attract a witch. This was NOT good.

Lily rolled her eyes as her desk mate scuttled away from her, joining up with Emily and Xander and whispering urgently. Sighing, she gathered her books and stood as Yaxley sidled up to her.

"What's wrong with Antonin?" the tall, stocky wizard asked her casually.

Lily shrugged. She knew perfectly well what was wrong with the slytherin wizard. He'd figured out that she'd been writing to Tom and had gone to tattle on her. But, she wasn't about to tell Yaxley that. "Lord help me but I have no idea," she said instead and sidestepped the tall, broad shouldered boy.

Within moments of extracting herself from the suffocating company of the other slytherins, Tom was at her side. He didn't say a word to her, simply fell into a silent step besides her as they and their peers ventured down into the glacial dungeons. They continued on in perfect silence, content simply with the other's company, until they reached the potions classroom.

Tom escorted Lily to her seat, pulling out her chair for her he looked up into the vengeful glare of Emily Lestrange. Under normal circumstances he's have hexed her for it but he knew that she was only trying to protect her friend, protect her form him. Tom sighed and settled in for a long, cold, class.

Slughorn wasn't in a good mood. The rotund professor was swathed in two cloaks and what looked like the coverlet from his bed. He looked like a overstuffed pillow with a head as he stood before their class. "Right," he said gruffly, "We shall be brewing pepper-up potion. No questions, it's an easy potion. Begin."

Turning away from his students the round potions master made a hasty retreat back into the relative warmth of his office. This left the lot of seventh year Slytherins and Gryffindors with a very easy, ten minute potion to make and a lot of spare time.

Tom and Lily were done in seven minutes flat while everyone else finished about five minutes later. The instructions on the board told them that they could drink the completed potion at their leisure. Pepper-up tasted vaguely like very strong peppermint tea. It burned the roof of the mouth slightly on the way down and was an effective warming agent. Having made an entire caldron full, the students spent the rest of the freezing hour sipping pepper-up and talking amongst themselves.

Feeling only slightly warmer, the seventh years waited on baited breath for the bell to ring. When it did, there was a made rush to the door. Since the storm had settled in for the long haul, meal times were the most comfortable for the slytherins. The great hall was the warmest room in the whole of Hogwarts because of its location on the ground floor and because there were usually quite a few bodies in the enclosed space.

Emily, her brother and Antonin were walking towards the great hall with their heads bowed in discussion. Antonin had told them what he'd witnessed during Defense and Emily had declared passionately that they needed to come up with an idea to get that parchment away from her.

"We could always just steal it," Abraxas said casually. While the other two schemers were putting their whole hearts into their little plan, Abraxas had come to view the whole thing as a waste of time. Tom and Lily were to closely bound, there was no separating them now. Not when Riddle figured out that he loved her, not when Lily found out that he did.

"Like that would do any good," Xander said darkly, "She enchanted them once, if we take them away from her, she'll just make another one."

"So what if they talk to each other," Antonin said solemnly, "Let them talk since there's nothing we can do. We just need to concentrate on keeping them from actually physically interacting with each other."

Xander nodded vigorously. "The wizard's got a point, Em," I mean they're potions partners for Salazar's sake. They're going to talk. The real trouble seems to come when they're physically close to each other."

Abraxas snorted and glanced behind him. "You mean like now," he said casually and dismissively.

All three whispering slytherins stopped dead in their tracks and whirled around. Sure enough, Tom and Lily were walking down the corridor side by side, they were silent, but they were still way to close together for any one of their comforts. Every second step or so Tom's shoulder would brush against Lily's and they would glance at each other.

Abraxas had to emit that they cut an impressive path through the crowds of students, their peers instinctively parting as the two imposing figures moved through their midst's. Both Tom and Lily's long, dark, sweeping robes billowed out around them giving them the appearance of appealing darkness; Lily's blood red hair adding to their forbidding allure.

Emily on the other hand was furious. So was Xander and Antonin, well Antonin was both impressed and terrified at the same time. As Tom and Lily walked imposingly past them they could see Yaxley trailing behind. He stopped when he reached them and looked at them sadly.

"I tried, but he got to her before I could," he explained, "I picked up my books, turned around and they were gone. I have to sprint practically to even catch up with them."

Xander sighed and clasped the panting wizard on the shoulder. "Well," he said forlornly, "At least you tried."

Emily frowned. "Speaking of trying, might we want to be getting to the great hall since that's where we know they'll be?"

The wizards nodded and together the plotting slytherins started off again. When they got to dinner, Tom was already sitting across from Lily while Cassy sat to her right. So maybe they wouldn't get to totally separate her from him but they could impose their presence and attempt to steer the conversations (if any) into safe waters. Converging upon the slytherin table, they sat themselves around the three seated students forming a cocoon of sorts.

Lily felt squashed. She and Cassy had been forced to move closer together as Yaxley sat to her left and Antonin took the seat next to Cassy. The Lestrange twins were flanking Tom and Abraxas had sat dejectedly to Emily's left. This was a set up and she knew it. Ever since they'd gotten back from the chamber that night, Emily and Xander seemed to make it their mission to keep her under watch and within eyesight whenever possible.

Lily sighed and glanced sidelong at Cassy. The younger girl looked to have caught on to the scheme as well and gave her an apologetic grimace. Both girls tucked in for a long and extremely uncomfortable meal.

It was silent, no one said a word and Emily, Xander, Abraxas, Antonin and Yaxley seemed to be okay with this. Lily spent most of the repast staring fixatedly at her borscht, rhythmically rising and lowering her spoon; trancelike. About three-fourths of the way through the meal, Lily paused in her hypnotic eating at glanced at Tom.

He looked pissed. His eyes were narrowed to slits and had taken on a sort of reddish hue. His normally pale face was pallid, his body tensed. He was gripping his spoon rather a lot harder then Lily thought he ought to. The poor eating utensil looked like it was going to snap at any moment.

Lily must have stared overlong because Cassy nudged her in the ribs and nodded towards Emily who was giving Lily a judgmental stare. Sighing Lily returned to her soup, but not before Tom's red eyes flashed momentarily to her own.

Tom was livid, suddenly glad that he didn't have any friends. If friendship was making people miserable, Emily Lestrange ought to win a medal. She and her idiot brother were currently doing a marvelous job of surprising Lily's every thought, word and action. They seemed so caught up in the idea that they needed to protect her that they'd failed to realize that they were instead making her life a living hell. Cassandra Malfoy - now there was a surprise - seemed to be the only sane one of the lot of them. She was standing resolutely besides Lily as she had since Tom had walked in on her obliviating the twins and her moronic brother.

What was worse was that somehow Emily had managed to rope Antonin and Yaxley, who had until recently stayed out of the whole mess, into helping her. Both wizards had taken to, what Tom called, Lily watch. They followed her around flanking her everywhere she went or tailing her as she walked with friends from other years or outright spied on her when, on the rare occasion, he was speaking to someone from another house.

They hadn't done a thing to him and for the first time in his life Tom found himself wishing they were just a bit braver. Maybe then they'd get up the nerve to tail him and he could lead them somewhere quiet and ring their scrawny necks. But no, the fear they had for him was still as strong and powerful as ever. They couldn't or wouldn't do anything to him, but they'd make Lily miserable without thought or vexation.

Tom thought about hexing them anyway, extending his power to include Lily. But then he'd have to deal with the witch himself and Tom didn't think Lily would take too kindly to him hexing her friends. She didn't have that many, he knew, so she was willing to put up with just about anything in order to keep the ones she had.

Fortunately for Lily, her misery was ended when the headmaster stood and called for silence. "Settle down, settle down," Dippet called, and once silence was supreme he continued, "Now, as you all know, the term is coming to an end. But before it does I would like to invite all of you to the annual Winter's Ball. It will be held on the Friday before you all leave for Christmas, formal attire is required. Our divination teacher, Professor Thetas has assured me that the storm will have blown over by this Saturday. You all will be allowed to venture into the village to purchase all necessary robes and such so that you all will be sure to look your best at the ball."

With a bow, Dippet returned to his seat.

A ball, Lily thought as she returned to her broth. She remembered her mother telling her all about the Yule Ball in her third year and wondered, if this was annual, when it had stopped being held. Lily smiled to herself as she remembered how she had looked standing in Twill & Twit's in her emerald dress, realizing as she did that Emily and Cassy were going to want to go shopping this Saturday. Since Lily already had her robes she could stay behind.

Finally, a break. Lily vowed that come Saturday, she'd get as far away from her oppressive, overprotective friend as she passably could.

XXX

As far away as she possible turned out to not be far enough. While Lily had escaped Emily's over watchful eye, she had forgotten about Xander, Antonin, Yaxley and Abraxas.

While Emily and Cassy had gone, twittering and giggling, into _'Gladrags', _Lily had been roped into going to the quidditch supply store with every single Slytherin seventh year wizard as escort. Dejectedly, she allowed them to usher her up and down the aisles filled with all manner of broom care and the latest in anti-bludger pads.

After Antonin showed her yet another broom care kit, Lily was ready to scream. Slowly, and very carefully Lily manipulated the lot of them into a corner of the store where the new brooms where being shelved and put on display in anticipation of the up and coming shopping season. Once she was sure that all four wizards attention's were glued to the new Sliver Comet three-sixty, she backed away slowly before outright fleeing the shop.

Lily broke out of the stuffy quidditch shop and into the cold, crisp air letting out a slight squeal of delight at having outsmarted the slytherin wizards. Twirling around gleefully, Lily threw her head back and squinted into the grey sky, a light snow falling around her.

"Liberated yourself, have you?" Came the cool, smooth voice of Tom Riddle.

Lilt turned around to see Tom leaning casually against the side of the shop that she had only previously escaped from. Smirking proudly at him, she stood silent in the drifting snow; watching him. Tom had an almost predatory gleam in his midnight eyes and his posture was tensed and taut, as if to suggest that he was waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. Although, strike at what she had no idea.

Lazily Tom let his eyes drift over Lily's figure. She was standing so very still, like a doe caught in the eye of a hunter. He supposed that to some degree, this was true. He had been following her from the moment she'd left Hogwarts with a specific quest in mind. He'd only needed to wait until she'd managed to slip out from under her bodyguards line's of sight before making his move.

Lazily and with no small amount of grace, Tom pushed himself off of the wall he'd been leaning so causally against. Purposefully and suggestively he walked towards her, slowly and with all the dark grace he could muster. He'd waited a long time for this moment and he'd be damned if he let it slip through his fingers as so many had before. Coming to a stop before her, he looked down into her calculating green eyes.

Lily felt her entire body began to heat up from the inside as Tom closed the distance between them. Forcibly retraining herself from visibly quaking, Lily lifted her face tauntingly towards his own. Tom stopped his advance when he was about three inches away from her. Eyes glowing seductively, he lowered his head and smirked down at her.

"Ever been to a ball before, Lily?" Tom asked, his voice silky smooth like perfectly aged wine. He watched in satisfaction as her eyes widened the tiniest fraction, the only indication that his question had surprised her.

Lily couldn't believe it. Was he asking her what she thought he was asking her. Her eyes widening in the smallest margin, she bored her emerald orbs into his black-blue ones and felt her heart stop. His eyes were almost black with desire, his mouth curved suggestively upwards. He was, my God he was asking her. Lily's stomach did several flopping motions as she reined in the unbidden desire to kiss him. 'Answer the question Lily' the persistent voice whispered into her head. Tilting her face upwards just slightly, bringing her lips closer to his own, she whispered, "No.

Tom felt all blood leave his face and travel downwards as her face inched nearer to his own. Her lips were so very full and were parted slightly in almost invitation. Gods, did she have any idea what she did to him? 'Well, I can play too, Lily' he thought to himself as he stepped closer to her still; the thick material of her coat pressing into his robes. Raising his left hand, he brought the unusually warm digits to her cheek and lightly touched them to her pale skin. Fire shot through his arm all the way down to his toes. Leaning forwards, almost no discernable space between the two of them now, he breathed, "Go with me."

Lily felt a blissful flood of ice shoot through her veins as his deliciously long and agile fingers touched her skin. Half closing her eyes in unseemly pleasure Lily opened her mouth to reply only to feel a angry and hard hand grab her upper arm and haul her away from him.

Lily twisted angrily in the viselike grip of her captor and found herself face to face with Xander who was flanked not only by the once bamboozled wizards but a livid Emily and a nervously shifting Cassy. "Lily," Xander hissed, "I think you know that what you're doing is a bad idea."

Lily glared furiously at him as his grip intensified and he began to drag her back towards the castle. Without protest, for it would have been pointless and unfulfilling, Lily went. Throwing one last desperate look of longing to Tom, Lily allowed them to guide her back to Hogwarts.

Xander's grip on her arm did not loosen until the slytherins had escorted her all the way to the common room. Forcefully, Xander pushed her down onto one of the sofas before he backed away to take his place in the half ring that they had formed in front of her.

"What were you doing Lily?" Emily asked angrily, "You know what he's capable of. Why do you keep playing with him?"

Lily stared silently back at her friend, un answering. She knew that their intentions were pure, that they were trying to protect her. But they were so blinded by their hate of Tom that they refused to see past the mask that he wore. He was not a monster, he was very much like herself. Why couldn't they see that?

Because they didn't want to. And so Lily sat and endured a heated lecture from her friends at the end of which the subject of the ball was brought up and Lily cringed. How could she tell them that Tom had already asked her? How could she tell them that she had wanted desperately to say yes?

Abraxas made it clear that he wanted to go with her but he didn't actually ask her and for that Lily was glad. It meant that she didn't have to invent a reason to refuse him. At long last, as the clock struck eleven they seemed to run out of things to say to her, run out of reasons why it was imperative that she stay was far away from Tom Marvolo Riddle when that was the last thing she wanted to do.

Quietly they reminded her each, one last time that they were only doing this because they cared about her. Lily sat silently as one by one they left for bed. Silence descended on the dimly lit and starkly empty common room and Lily basked in it. Slowly, after many minutes of simply sitting as she had for the past two hours, silent and stiffly still, she got up and walked towards the glass wall that lent it's view into the dark watery depths of the lake.

Arms wound about herself, hugging out the oppressive cold, Lily stared at the black water. Lazily a grindelow swam by, followed by a stream of tiny bubbles, then there was only stillness. Lily stared at her reflection in the dark glass as the clock let out a low painful knell. At this, the first stroke of a new day, Lily felt her tears fall.

She didn't know how long she stood there letting her pain wash from her eyes, flowing freely down her face like a crying statue. Lily blinked as the last of the tears fell and when she opened her eyes again it was to find Tom's reflection standing so very close to her own. Startled, she turned and immediately backed into the glass. Tom had been standing right behind her and as she turned he had surged forwards.

Without warning, Lily found her back pressed more firmly to the plane of glass as Tom's warm, lengthy body become pressed into her own. Lily lifted her still tear stained face to his and saw worry. Tom's eyes frowned in concern upon her as he gently wiped the tears from her face. Then, taking her hand softly in his own, he pulled her forwards.

Lily followed him without hesitation, her cheeks burning still from his gentle fingers as his touch lingered on her skin. Slowly Tom backed up until he reached the door to his private room. Groping behind him, he opened the door without once taking his eyes off her face.

He guided her inside the dark quarters, which were much warmer then she remembered them being. Gently he pushed her down onto his bed. Lily sat curiously on it's edge looking up at him in the gloom. Hesitantly, Tom leaned forwards and pressed his lips to her forehead. This kiss was different then the one in the Chamber had been. Lily felt it was his lips lingered over long upon her flesh.

"Sleep, Lily," Tom whispered against her hair, "Sleep well."

He released her hand and began to back away as Lily removed her shoes and slipped between his covers for the second time this year. Smiling, Tom locked the door behind him and removed himself to one of the more comfortable couches. Laying down upon the black leather, he crossed his ankles, his arms over his chest, and closed his eyes to sleep.

* * *


	19. Where She Sleeps

**A/N: Hey guys, before we get to the chapter I'd like to thank all of you that have sent me reviews, thery're what keep me going. I'd also like the take the opertunity to reply to one of them because I think they brought up some good pionts and it really makes me happy that you've read the story close enough to pick up on them.**

**Priscalthum: First off, you don't know how hard it's been to keep Lily & Tom from actually getting together. I really don't think that he'd be the type of boy to just fall in love with someone on whim so it's been goinf painstakingly slow. There have been a lot of opertunities for them to actually show affection but again i picture them both as being a bit more reserved then that. I will tell you that things are about to get a bit more obvious. As for Minerva, yes I miss her too, but remember that she's a teacher's apprentice and she had other things to do. She will play a major role later in the story and she will be there for the nall so just hang on. No the basilisk wasn't looking at the other slytherins although I was tempted to have it look at the twins, they're really only trying to look out for her but their persistance is getting a bit annoying. As for why Lily's so trigger happy, I do realize that there are other ways to kill but you have to remeber what kind of world she was born in. Lily has known nothing but pain and torture and death her entire life so nautraly she (and everyone else that lives in Haven) have been taught how to kill. The meaning of why I've made her so adaptive to the killing curse will be explained more when she gets back to Haven. She will be going back, and it's really not that long in coming. But I promise that her charactor will make more sense once you see whats really going on with the war. The first couple chapters didn't explain much and once Lily gets back to Haven she will be playing a major role in the waging of war. **

* * *

**Chapter 19: Where She Sleeps**

Emily was awakened very early on Sunday to someone roughly shaking her shoulder. Popping open an eye she glared at the offender; it was her brother. Sitting up she suddenly realized that he wasn't the only he in the room. Abraxas was leaning against the doorjamb looking especially perplexed and worried about something.

'How did they even get up here?' Emily's sleep numbed mind wondered briefly 'I thought Riddle was the only one that could get in here'. She swallowed, wetting the dryness of her throat that came from sleeping with her mouth open, and croaked, "What?"

Her brother - who she noticed wasn't really dressed, he was wearing pants and a poet shirt, open at the front - crouched down by her bedside looking worried. Silently, Xander swung his head towards Lily's bed and nodded. Emily turned and felt all blood leave her face. Lily's bed was still made, and did not look like it had been slept in at all. Worry flooded her, replacing the need for more sleep, as she turned to her brother.

"Wait till you see what else," he whispered, standing, and beckoning her to follow.

Slipping out from her covers, grimacing as a solid wave of frigid air slammed into her body, Emily grabbed her dressing gown and followed Xander and Abraxas into the common room.

Tom Riddle was fast asleep on one of the couches. It looked like he'd been there all night, and the thought made Emily cringe. Tom had a room, a room that he's worked very hard for, why was he out here?

'Oh, oh no. No, no, NO!' Emily screamed to herself. Lily's bed had not been slept in and Tom was asleep in the common room. Was he out here because someone else was in his room. Gods, this wasn't happening! Why?! They had just talked to her last night…oh. Emily suddenly realized just how upset Lily had must have been for Riddle to put her in his room. Of course, the very idea that Tom Riddle had given up his room (again) so that Lily could have true privacy was disturbing. What the bloody hell was going on here?

Still trying desperately to grasp what was (or wasn't) happening, Emily watched as her brother snuck up to the sleeping head boy. Xander had just decided that he'd poke him once, and had extended his finger to do just that, when one of Riddle's eyes opened and glared at the advancing wizard. Xander had never thought it was possible to glare at someone and look so menacing with only one eye, but then again this was Tom Riddle. Looking menacing was something of a vocation.

Xander hastily retreated as Tom opened the other eye and got up; swinging his long legs over the edge of the couch and planting his feet on the cold stone floor. His body unfolded and soon he was standing over the retreated boy with a look that was somewhere between a sneer and a scowl painted on his pale face.

"Er," Xander said nervously as Tom glared at him. It certainly didn't look like he'd just been asleep. His eyes were clear and sharp as ever and Xander, personally, thought that it just wasn't normal to look this threatening five seconds after having woken up.

Tom quirked and eyebrow. "Was there something you wanted, Lestrange?" he sneered. He watched in sadistic satisfaction as Xander's eyes swiveled nervously towards his sister, who was standing very still in the frozen dudgeon room in not but her night and dressing gowns.

Xander's mouth opened and then promptly closed again as Tom continued to bare down on him. The slytherin head boy looked angry, and Xander really didn't want to start of his day in the hospital wing.

Luckily for him, his sister spoke up.

"Where's Lily?" she asked decisively, hand on hips.

Tom turned to the overbearing witch and smirked. Satisfied when he saw the usually unflappable Emily cringe slightly. Turning to her and resting his dark eyes on her heart shaped face, he said smoothly and coldly, "Sleeping."

Emily gulped. She had the adverse feeling as though she were standing naked before a powerful Lord. Tom Riddle's eyes seemed to strip her bare and leave her shaking and quivering in terror. Courageously, she clamped down on her terror and adjusted her chin so that it jutted out boldly. This was Lily they where talking about, after all. "Where is she?"

Tom's opinion of the domineering witch rose one iota. Allowing his smirk to fester, he replied, "In my bed," he had meant for it to sound lecherous, had meant for it to give the impression of a seduction. The meaning was obviously conveyed because all three barely awake slytherins' eyes went round and they all turned nervously to look at his closed door. Gathering his command he leered once again, "You will not wake her."

All three slytherins nodded sullenly before depositing themselves into furniture or upstairs to dress in more suitable attire. Tom smirked, pleased that his message had been taken, and waved his wand over himself, straightening his robes. Satisfied, he proceeded to leave the common room for an early breakfast.

Lily was not seen again until well past noon, when Tom entered his quarters to wake her. The news of where Lily had spent the night, was still spending the night, had spread around the commons like wildfire. So it happened, that when Tom got lazily up from his chair with the intention of waking Lily, everyone in the common room leaned towards or got up and looked through Riddle's open door.

Emily, Xander and Abraxas had made sure that they'd got the best view, sitting as they were in armchairs directly in front of his door. There was very little light in Riddle's room but they could still see the sleeping form of Lily tucked beneath the covers. She looked peaceful and serene; Tom bent over her, gently brushing a strand of hair from her face, and softly shook her shoulder.

"Lily," he whispered quite a bit more warmly then any one of the spying slytherins had ever heard him speak.

Lily, apparently was either a light sleeper of had been slowly drifting back into wakefulness because at the utterance of her name, she opened her eyes and stretched.

Tom gulped as certain unmentionable parts of her anatomy became very nicely accented.

Lily slowly extracted herself from his bedclothes and stood in front of him. Cautiously, she looked up and looked deep into his eyes and saw the unbridled desire that lingered there. Smiling ever so slightly, the kind of smile that made everyone around you think you knew something they didn't, Lily walked past Tom and out into the common room.

When Lily appeared, her hair slightly tussled and looking more relaxed then anyone had seen her in a long time, everyone immediately went back to whatever they'd been doing before. Lily wasn't fooled and she laughed lightly to herself as she began to mount the stairs leading to her dorm and her own bed thinking that she really should change. As she climbed, the memory of Tom's face as he'd woken her hovered before her eyes flooding her with warmth.

Pausing, her hand on the stone banister, Lily turned and looked down into the commons. Her friends were all watching her, the rest of the house were sneaking glances between her and Riddle and Tom, who had followed her out into the common room, was just turning to enter his room

Lily watched his retreating back before saying loudly and clearly, "Yes."

Tom stopped mid step and turned suddenly. Lily was standing betwixt the head and foot of the stairs and she was looking at him as though he ought to know exactly what her cryptic word should mean. And he did, Tom knew exactly what her single word meant. Slowly, Tom felt his face break into a smile before Lily turned away and continued up the stairs and he turned and locked the door to his room.

Neither Emily, her brother nor Abraxas had any idea as to just what exactly that 'yes' had pertained, but it can't have been good. That one word, simple and yet so very complicated in it's simplicity, had made Tom Riddle smile, actually smile; a curling of his lips that was not a sneer, not a smirk and had spread warmth over his cold face, reaching deeply into his dark eyes. They all looked at each other, all thinking the same thing.

Anything that made Tom Riddle that happy could not be good.

xXx

Lily and Tom had just finished their memory magnifying potion, and where clearing up when Emily slipped into the chair directly in front of them. She was sitting backwards and was looking at Lily with a grin that clearly said that she had something to tell her. Something girly.

Lily raised her eyebrows, almost dreading whatever was coming. Emily had apologized for how she had been behaving lately, saying that she'd only been trying to protect her. Lily had forgiven her, although she wished she hadn't. if she hadn't then maybe Emily would talk about something besides the up and coming ball that was going to be held in a week's time.

"I've already been asked by a number of boys," Emily was saying excitedly, her hand idly playing with a piece of her hair, "But I really can't be seen with any of them. I suppose the prefect from Ravenclaw is well off enough…" she trailed off and Lily rolled her eyes, "Lily," she said slowly, "You know Abraxas is planning on asking you. I know he hinted at it the other night, but he's honestly going to ask you this time."

Lily sighed. Emily looked so hopeful it was sad. "I've already been asked, Em," Lily said and then immediately wished she hadn't.

Emily's eyes went wide and she leaned forwards. "By who?"

Lily ignored her, gathering her things as the bell rang and making a beeline for the door. Her escape attempt didn't quite go as planned, as Emily immediately followed her.

"Who asked you?" Emily called again, racing after her, "Lily, who asked you…"

Xander rolled his eyes as his sister's voice faded into obscurity as she chased Lily down the hall. Unfortunately he'd caught the question that she had asked Lily before the bell had rang. Which is why, as soon as both witches were out of sight, the wizards all converged on him.

"So," Antonin asked causally as he fell into step besides Xander, "Who asked who what?"

Xander rolled his eyes and glared at the boy. Antonin shrugged and looked at both Yaxley and Abraxas. Both boys nodded, and Antonin turned back to Xander, looking expectantly at him. Xander sighed, "She told Lily that Abraxas was planning on asking her to the ball…"

"Yeah, when are you going to do that mate?" Yaxley asked Abraxas, clapping him on the back.

Abraxas shrugged. "Maybe after dinner," he said with a non committal teak of his head.

"Yeah, well," Xander said, nudging Yaxley for interrupting him, "You might be too late."

Abraxas stopped walking and Antonin ran into him. Both boys looked taken aback and turned to look at Xander in question. "What'd you mean?" Abraxas croaked out.

Xander looked at him sadly. "Lily's already been asked," he started walking again, "Don't know by who. She ducked out before Em could ask her."

"You don't suppose…" Yaxley said in worried wonderment. He didn't need to fill in the rest of the thought, they all managed to wonder the same thing at that moment. Could Tom Riddle have asked her?

"That's ridiculous," Antonin assured them, "He's never done it before. Always gone stag, part of his image."

Yaxley snorted, nodding vigorously. "Yeah, wouldn't want to smear his untouchable reputation would we?"

Chortling to themselves they all entered the great hall and sat through an interesting meal filled with talk of the ball and who was going with whom. Emily was still bugging Lily and the bunch of them found the whole spectacle amusing as hell.

"Just because someone's asked you doesn't mean you've said 'yes'," Emily was protesting as they ate their Yorkshire pudding. She swallowed and looked at her friend who was grinning a bit foolishly, and asked hurriedly, "You didn't say 'yes' did you?"

Lily smirked.

Emily dropped her spoon. "You did!" her eyes were wide and at her exclamation, the wizards - including Riddle - all looked up from their own conversation and stared at her. Emily ignored them, "Good God, Lily. The ball was only announced Friday and you already have a date!"

At this revelation all four slytherin wizards, minus one head boy, leaned in; suddenly interested in the conversation.

Tom just leaned back in his chair and smirked, darting his eyes over to Lily who wore a mischievous look on her face that he was sure probably matched his own. Personally, he thought she was being rather cruel to poor Emily and somehow that thought - the thought of Lily being less then kind - made his insides tingle. Her behavior was something he would do in fact, in the past month or so, Tom had begun to notice how very similar he and Lily actually were. If possible, as he watched her smirk at Emily who had begun to guess names, this only endeared her to him more.

Cassy, who was sitting between the arguing witches and the very raptly listening wizards, was the only one that thought to look at Riddle. He looked particularly smug about something and Cassy liked to think that she knew what it was. Tom had asked Lily to the ball. Yesterday, when she had said that 'yes' that no one knew anything about, that had been her telling him yes, she'd go with him. That's why he'd looked so unmistakably happy, that's why he'd walked around for the rest of the day with a ghost of a smile on his face. And Cassy was willing to bet money, that was why he looked so ardently complacent at the moment.

Pity that the others were too wrapped up in the impossibility of Tom Riddle asking a witch to a ball to look at the expression on his face. One good look at Riddle's smirking mouth and dancing eyes would have told them all more then they'd ever wanted to know about what went on inside his head.

Emily was still throwing names at Lily, who was casually saying 'no' to all of them and even the wizards had joined in the guessing game. Tom finally glanced over at Lily, who looked like she was enjoying herself way too much, and caught Cassy looking at him. Their eyes locked and the witch nodded, smiling secretively. She knew, Tom realized and his opinion of the woman increased ten fold. Cassandra Malfoy had the uncanny ability to read people, to look between the lines. Tom supposed it had something to do with always being a tag-along and he suddenly felt sorry for Xander, thinking that the wizard had no idea what he was getting himself into.

The guessing game lasted through the rest of the meal and well into the next few days. Come Saturday, they were back in the library for one of those forced study periods that happened once a month. The difference between this one and all the others previously was that the slytherins were not entirely cut off from the other houses. The two most popular boys in school (at least in Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw) were currently sitting amongst the Slytherins at Lily's table.

It was Lily's table because she had sat down first and then everyone else had converged on it. The first persons to sit next to her had been the seventh year slytherins, followed miraculously by Ignatius and James and lastly Cassy. The table was packed and yet nobody seemed to mind.

"Well, gee," Lily said happily, "I feel popular."

"You are," James said bluntly, grabbing for a book from the middle of the table. Lily had taken the opportunity to steal the majority of the reference books from the Ravenclaws and the Hufflepuffs who had been most unwilling to tell Lily Claire 'no'. As a result, they might actually get some studying done.

Lily smirked, bluntness was something that the older gryffindors and her slytherins had in common. Perhaps that was why, for the first time in nearly a hundred years, the two rival houses were actually getting along.

Ignatius leaned across the table and looked at Lily. "I heard that you've got a date already, but that no one knows who it is."

Lily smiled charmingly at him and Emily's head snapped up and she pointed at the gryffindor. "Him?" she asked.

Ignatius snorted. "Emily, if I'd asked her and she'd said yes I would be shouting it from the top of the astronomy tower like damn clockwork."

The whole table laughed and James leaned towards Lily, who was sitting to his right. "See," the gryffindor quidditch captain said, "Told you you were popular. Poor Ignatius just about cried when he heard that someone had already asked you."

Lily barked with laugher and Ignatius turned beet red. "Shove it Callahan," he glowered, "Or I'll shove your broom up your arse sideways."

James smirked - the slytherins thought it was odd watching a gryffindor smirk - at his fellow quidditch player and pretended to cower in his chair. "Ooh, now I'm scared Prewett."

Ignatius grumbled to himself and went back to his Arithmancy calculations.

James laughed and after a few minutes, the slytherins joined in. they were still giggling amongst themselves when Riddle showed up. He didn't look too pleased to see the gryffindors at the table, but he sat down anyways in the only chair left.

The laughter died down as soon as everyone realized that Tom had joined them. Lily's eyes were still twinkling, however, when Tom smirked and said, "Oh, don't mind me," in a voice that dared every last one of them to look anywhere but at him.

The gryffindors gulped and hurriedly went back to their notes and assignments while Tom looked around at the slytherins. "So," he said eyeing the large pile of books in the center of the table, "Who barrowed the books? I can't imagine the birds or badgers are too pleased."

Ignatius snorted and Riddle fixed him with a glare. The gryffindor looked bravely at him and squared his shoulders. "Well, you see Riddle," he began in a patronizing tone that earned him another hard look, "When Lily Claire walks over to your table and asks for a book, it's really not in your best interest to say no."

Tom's eyes softened at the mention of Lily. "So, we have you to thank for this wealth of knowledge?" he asked with a smile (another real one - the frequency of these were beginning to worry the Slytherins).

Lily blushed, faintly, but everyone noticed. Her cheeks were stained a delectable rose tone as she lifted her eyes to Tom's. "They have me to thank," she said with a nod at her peers, "I really don't see you needing these."

The slytherins blinked. Had she just…was Lily flirting with Riddle?

Tom grinned. "No, I suppose not," he thought for a moment and then leaned forwards slightly, "There is a book that I believe you've been looking for," he paused and looked meaningfully at her, "'The Shadow Text'".

Lily's mouth dropped open. How the hell had he known that she'd meant to reference the legendary tome in her Defense essay? She looked into his eyes and decided that she really didn't want to know. "Oh," she said instead, "And how did you manage that?"

Tom shrugged. "I am head boy, you know," he said with a non committal wave of his long fingers, "I asked Dippet if he could borrow it from the archives and have it transferred to the Restricted Section."

Lily looked slightly impressed.

Meanwhile the rest of the table was looking worriedly at the two of them. The Shadow Text was an ancient book that dealt with high magic, possibly the only book that survived the witch burnings that had forced the wizarding world to withdraw from the muggle one and force magic into hiding. If Lily had been looking for that book then she was way more advanced then the rest of them and if Tom had found it for her then the both of them were delving into some very deep magic.

Tom stood from the table and walked towards the restricted section, looking over his shoulder once and raising an eyebrow in an almost come hither kind of glance. Lily sat for about a minute before getting up and following him into the darkness that surrounded the bookcases in this particular section.

"Well," said Yaxley breathlessly, "That's not good now is it?"

Emily grimaced and Xander looked at bit green. "Not really, no," the Lestrange wizard said darkly.

Abraxas had gone stark white and the two gryffindors were eyeing each other curiously. Finally, James ventured, "Ah, is there something going on here that we missed?"

The slytherins glared at him and he withdrew the question. Cassy rolled her eyes and, much to the annoyance of the others, said casually, "These five think that it's imperative to keep Riddle as far away from Lily as possible. They seem to think that he'll only hurt her, use her, and then dump her like he had done so often in the past."

"I wasn't aware that Riddle had a past," Ignatius said in surprise, "Not with witches at least. That's more Malfoy's area," he looked at Abraxas who'd gone red, "Sorry."

"Riddle's not a novice in the carnal relations department," Antonin said quietly and with some admiration in his voice, "Far from it. He's just very discreet."

"Go figure," James muttered and then glanced over towards the dark section of books, "So, you lot think that's what he's after with Lily? Personally, I think that if that's what he wanted he'd just take it. I really don't picture Riddle courting a witch just to get her in his bed. If you ask me, he's got way too much invested in Lily to simply want her for pleasure's sake."

Cassy gave him an appraising look while the rest of the Slytherins and Ignatius just looked skeptically at him. "Shows how much you know," Emily sniffed and got up from the table. She gathered her books and went to sit with the rest of the Slytherins. After a minute or two the others followed so that by the time Lily and Tom got back to the table only Ignatius, James and Cassy were still there.

Lily sat down. "Where'd everyone else go?"

Cassy looked at her. "They chased them off," she said with a smirk, pointing at the two gryffindors.

"I find that hard to believe," Tom said starkly.

James glared at the blond witch and then looked right at Riddle. "I did not. They just didn't like my opinion."

"And what is your opinion?" Lily asked curiously.

James glanced hastily at Riddle. The subject of Tom Riddle's personal life was almost as talked about as Lily's, however it was usually done in private and the whispers and muttering never made it back to Riddle. James really didn't want to be the one that delivered the head boy the information that he really was a popular subject.

James looked back at Lily "I really don't think that it would be wise to repeat in present company," he said, careful to avoid Riddle's eyes, before making a hasty exit.

The three remaining Slytherins looked at each other and then looked at Ignatius. The Gryffindor gulped, knowing it would do absolutely no good and was probably detrimental to his health to deny them the information. He was, after all, sitting next to the two most powerful and fear inspiring students in the school. "Ah," he began softly, quaking slightly, "Emily and the others were speculating on a particular students love life and James offered an opinion that they weren't too fond off."

Lily raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?" she smirked, looking devilishly at Cassy, "And just who's interests are they so keen on?"

Ignatius now looked extremely uncomfortable but he answered anyways, "His," he muttered nodding at Riddle.

Tom's eyes narrowed and a look of pure malice settled onto his face. "What?" he asked darkly.

Ignatius quaked and all but leapt up from the table and went speeding to the other end of the library.

"Idiot," Cassy muttered as soon as he was gone. The young witch turned back to the two older students. Lily was eyeing Tom soothingly and the aforementioned wizard was sitting rigidly in his chair with a scowl plastered onto his face. 'He really doesn't look happy' Cassy thought to herself, turning back to her own assigments.

"What did they say?" Tom asked after a while, fixing the note taking witch with a hard stare. Tom was a private person by nature and really didn't like it when other people nosed into his affairs. His personal affairs, especially those that involved certain acts, were some of his most carefully guarded secrets. That members of his own house were taking about his past exploits or speculating on future ones was highly disturbing and Tom Riddle didn't like to be disturbed.

Cassy sighed. "They were talking about your involvment with a certain witch," she said carefully, trying to avoid having to outright tell Lily what exactly her friends were trying to protect her from.

Tom glowered at her, not at all in the mood to play word games. "What sort of envolvment?" he growled, his voice dangerous in it's ferocity.

Cassy looked nervously at Lily and saw the girl was looking pityingly at her. 'She knows' Cassy thought, 'She knows they were talking about her'. Her head snapped back to Tom when he uttered a low, spine numbingly chilling growl. "Ah," she started, "They seem to be under the impression that your only interest in a certain witch is the…the…carnal kind and that once you've had what you want you'll…"

Cassy's nerve failed her, after all, she wasn't a gryffindor and at the look of pure horror on Lily's face and the way Tom had gone absolutely livid, she really didn't think that she needed to finish the thought. They'd gotten the gist.

There was silence for a bit and then the slytherins that had taken off after James' little comment, came back and sat down. They completely missed the look of complete hatred in Riddle's eyes and had begun to chat quietly, totally unconcerned of anything else.

Tom sat and stewed for about ten minutes. Did they really think that's all Lily was to him? Just another conquest? Hadn't he already said many times that she was not? Was this why they were trying so desperately to keep her away from him, was this why they were making her miserable? To protect her, protect her from him? He would be the last person on earth to ever hurt her, _she_ had to know that. Lily couldn't believe them, could she?

Suddenly being in their presence was just too much. With every ounce of rage he had, Tom stood; knocking his chair over in the process. The slytherins looked startled and Lily and Cassy were eyeing him in slight terror. Placing his hands on the table, palms down, he leaned towards the five bewildered slytherins. "Lily," he whispered, his voice deadly in its softness, "Is not a conquest."

Not even bothering to see what the results of that statement were, he turned and stalked out of the library; ignoring the calls of the two teachers assigned to monitor them, telling him that it wasn't time to leave yet.

"What just happened?" Antonin asked looking, bewildered, at his other table mates. Cassy had her arms crossed and was glaring at her brother and fiancée, Lily had a look on her face that was half fury and half pity, and everyone else looked just as confused as he.

"I have no idea," Emily said in shock, then turned to the glowering Cassy, "Cassy, what happened?"

The Malfoy witch glared at her future sister-in-law. "Oh, not much," she said in mock casuallness, "Ignatius just told Riddle that you lot were talking about his personal life," she watched their expressions change into ones of horror, "Oh, and then Riddle made me tell him exactly what you lot are so afraid of. I don't think he took to kindly to you thinking that that is the only thing he wants from Lily."

The five of them looked stunned. After a few minutes of recovery, Emily turned to Lily. "Lily," she began, looking at her friend in sympathy, "Lily you have to know that we're only doing this…"

Lily glared at her. "Don't," she said, holding up a hand to stop her friend before she could continue. Angrily she looked between the five of them. They genuinely looked worried for her and at that moment she was reminded strongly of her father. Harry Potter had locked her away in Haven to protect her and now her friends were doing the same thing. 'I don't need protection', Lily thought angrily to herself, 'I don't! I'm not a child, why can't they see?'.

On impulse her head turned in the direction that Tom had gone. Taking one last look at her friends, the first ones that she'd ever really had, she made her decision. Without even bothering to gather her books, Lily stood and took off in a brisk walk that was more of a run. She was going after Tom, going to console him; just like he'd come to her when she'd gone to the chamber now she was coming to him.

The Slytherins watched her go, a mixture of shock and disbeilef on their faces. They had failed, Lily had gone after Tom; they had failed.

Or had they really. Emily's mind wondered back to all the things she'd seen Tom Riddle do that she'd never have thought him capable of. All of them had been a result of him knowing and having contact with Lily. He wasn't as cruel as he once was; he still had a certain darkness about him, but he wasn't as truly hurtful as he had been before knowing her.

With a sudden almost sickening thought, Emily began to wonder if they had really failed at all. They had set out to change him and he had been changed, just not as they had intended. Maybe his heart didn't need to be broken, maybe it already was. Maybe what they should be doing was trying to heal it. Maybe Lily…no. No matter what was going to happen, Emily did not want her best friend to become the thing that made or broke Tom Riddle. They had been wrong to try and use her in the first place, and it was their own fault - Emily realized - that Tom and Lily had grown this close in the first place. If they hadn't pushed, if they'd only let things alone, then maybe they wouldn't have been friends. Maybe, if they'd left things alone, Tom Riddle wouldn't be falling for Lily.

Tom was right, Lily was not a conquest and that is exactly what they'd been trying to make her. They had been using her to try and destroy him, they were no better then Riddle had been in the years before she'd come.

"Hey guys," Emily said slowly, looking around at the gathered slytherins, "I think we need to revise our strategy. I think we've just made a serious mistake…"


	20. Winter Wonders

**A/N: Here you go guys, the much antincipated Ball. Now there are some sexual refereances in this chapter as well as a few other things, so if you're easily offened by these types of things this is not the chapter for you. If not, then read on and enjoy. And if you like it, let me know please, it's always a pleasure to hear form you.**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Winter Wonders **

Lily silently cursed Tom's long legs as she ran through the cold, dim corridors: she didn't know exactly where he'd gone but she had a vague idea. When she had been in pain she had retreated into the dark, cold heart of the Chamber; somehow, she had an inkling that that is where Tom would go. Lily quickened her stride, knowing that she had to reach in before he descended into the dark depths. While Tom was earth bound to the world of light she would hopefully be able to reach in, once he was in the Chamber, he would be untouchable.

Rounding the corner, she caught sight of his retreating figure as it opened the door to Myrtle's bathroom. Opened was being kind, Tom pounded the door inwards, the slab of wood rocking on it's hinges. The ingress was still yawning open and Lily slipped inside before it could close.

Tom turned, his eyes widening at the sight of her. Of all the people that could have gone after him, he'd known that she was the only one that might. After what had been said, however; he hadn't thought she would.

Lily's eyes were soft with emotion, sad for him. Suddenly, Tom was angry. Did she think that he wanted her pity or her condolences? Did she think that he was that weak? A shadow of his former temperament came rolling to the surface, "Why are you here?" he spat venomously.

Lily's eyes hardened at his reproachful tone. "You came after me," She glared at him, "However, I am beginning to think that I shouldn't have returned the favor."

Lily turned away from him. Angry at herself for thinking that he'd be receptive to her comfort, angry at him for being this way. Tom had been raised in a loveless world and had known nothing of kindness his entire life. Whenever someone tried to show him compassion she scoffed at it, thinking it a ploy. Damn the world for doing this to him. Damn his father for leaving, for not caring; damn his stupid mother for dying.

Tom's anger evaporated as soon as she turned her back to him. She had come because he had come for her, because she cared. Lily had shown his compassion and he had spurned it out of fear. For once in his life, Tom Riddle didn't think about the outcomes of his actions, for once he didn't calculate what would happen if he did one thing or another and which one was preferable. For once, Tom Riddle didn't think. Reacting on pure instinct, he lunged forwards and grabbed Lily by the arm, spinning her around and pulling her body close to his own.

"Let go of me, Riddle," Lily spat, angrily twisting her arm out of his grasp. He let go for a second and Lily supposed it was out of surprise to the pure malice in her voice. As she backed away however; the surprised turned into determination and she soon found herself clasped far more firmly in Tom's strong arms.

"I want you," he said to her and she stilled, her eyes widening and looking up into his with unmistakable surprise, "I want you and I don't know why. I shouldn't, you've done nothing to inspire me to. You've hurt me physically, strained me to the very ends of my mental ability, taunted me with your power and challenged every intellectual thought or idea I've had since you set foot in this school," his voice was hard, blunt, and entirely truthful, "And yet I do. You've become everything to me. You're opinion is the only thing that matters, your attention is something I seek, that I long for. You, witch, have cast a spell on me and I…" his voice trailed off and he looked at her, lost, "…I don't know what to do."

Lily stared at him. He was being completely honest with her, startling so. More truthful then he'd ever been with anyone else, probably in his entire life. He wanted her, he'd admitted it; Minerva had been right. Not only that but, as Lily searched his face, she realized that he didn't just want her in the way that her friends so feared. No, Tom Riddle wanted to possess her completely and wholly, in every conceivable sense of the word. He wanted her mind, her body…her heart.

Lily was still reeling from this informational downpour, completely shocked when Tom abruptly let go of her and turned away, his face hidden behind his mask once more. Placing his hands on either side of a grungy sink, Tom sighed. "What do you do, Lily?" he whispered, his back still to her, his shoulders slumping slightly, "What have you done to me? Why is it that I want so badly to tell you every truth that I have kept, open myself completely to you? What have you done?"

Lily was stunned. If that wasn't an outright confession, Lily didn't know what was. For so long she had watched him, witnessed the battle between what his pride and his body wanted. But it hadn't been his body he'd been fighting at all, it had been his heart. He wanted her physically, yes. But he also wanted her in another way that confused him, contradicted all the truths and ideals he'd lived by all his life. That's why he hadn't realized that it was jealousy he'd been displaying towards Abraxas, that's why he'd asked her to the ball, and, Lily suspected, that was why he'd turned away from her now. He didn't understand what this was, the emotions that she'd seen swirling in his eyes as he'd looked at her, the thoughts she'd read from his face, he didn't understand. He'd never seen it before in his life and so had no cause to recognize it in himself.

But what he wanted from her, what Lily now knew to be the motive behind his actions for the past months, she could not give him. In a sudden moment of clarity, Lily knew what she had to do. Reaching out a slightly shaking hand she touched it lightly to his shoulder. At her touch, Tom turned, his eyes narrowed in caution and just a little bit of trepidation.

When he had turned fully towards her, Lily took a step forwards and placed her hand over his heart. She felt it beating wildly under her palm and, looking up into his eyes, saw that they were dark with uncertainty. Taking another step forwards, Lily tilted her head achingly close to his own and whispered, "I can't give you what you want from me," Tom's face fell and he tried to back away from her only to have her hand, the one held over his heart, grab the material of his robe and hold tightly, "Not yet."

Tom's eyes widened and then he smiled. Lily's hand was still tangled in his robes and she was still looking up at him alluringly, when Tom made his move. Slowly he stroked his pale, spidery fingers over her face, watching her lean slightly into the caress with a subtlety that told him that she was unaware she was doing it at all. "I'll wait," he whispered, his voice barely audible.

Lily's eyes flickered back to his eyes, staring into hers with an intensity that she had never seen in them before; her face breaking contact with his hand. He said he'd wait, Tom Riddle was going to wait for her. 'He loves me', Lily realized as she stood gazing into his dark eyes, hued a deep black and thick with emotion. 'He loves me and he doesn't know', her mind raced with the new information. 'And you?' the little voice asked her, 'Do you…', Lily clamped down on her thoughts before she could finish that sentence. Slowly, still staring into his eyes, Lily withdrew and finally turned, walking quickly from the scene.

Tom's voice stayed her at the door, "Dose this change anything?" he asked, her back still to him.

Lily knew to what he was referring. "No," she answered, opening the door, "My answer was yes and I mean to honor it."

Tom smiled as her figure disappeared from the room and out into the hall. All thoughts of a trip into the Chamber left him as he, too, exited, heading for the common room. "You shall not regret it, Lily," he whispered into nothingness, "You shall not regret it."

xXx

As soon as classes ended at noon on the day of the ball, the Slytherin girls (Emily dragging Lily) made a beeline to the prefect's bathroom on the fifth floor. Locking themselves inside, they turned it into a spa.

"Is this really necessary?" Lily asked as she stepped gingerly into the pleasantly hot, scented water and sitting on one of the benches that lined the large pool.

"Yes," Emily answered as she began to loosen the bindings of her hair so she could wash it, "Just sit back and enjoy it, Lily."

Lily did, and after a few minutes, began a splashing match with an excitable Cassy. Bubbles went everywhere and by the time it was three o'clock, there wasn't a dry spot in the room. The girls got out and dried off, pulling on the dressing gowns that had appeared before them and wrapped towels around their heads. Giggling to themselves over all manner of subjects, they trooped back to the common room and straight up to their dormitories.

For the next four hours Emily, Amanda, Lily, Natalie and Cassy (who had grabbed her gown and then headed up to the seventh year dorm) worked on their nails, gave each other pedicures, straightened their hair and then started to pull on their gowns. The girls were all cooing over Emily's beautiful black and silver sheath gown when Cassy caught sight of what Lily was going to be wearing.

"Oh my Gods," the blond witch, who was wearing a lovely ivory gown that complimented her coloring nicely, exclaimed as her eyes fell on Lily's emerald gown.

The other witches turned around and stared. "Lily," Amanda breathed, "That's the most beautiful gown I've ever seen."

"It matches your eyes perfectly," Natalie said admiringly, "Slytherin green for our Slytherin Queen."

Lily smirked and held out the box that she'd found on her bed. It was from Tom, a gift for her to wear this evening. The witches all shuttled forwards to look at the emerald drop pendant on a silver chain and matching earrings.

"Who are they from?" Amanda asked, slightly jealous of whomever Lily was going with. None of the rest of them had gotten jewelry from their dates.

Lily smirked and flashed Emily a humored glance. "You will all find out soon enough," she said before sitting down at the vanity to put the finishing touched on her make-up and hair. The other girls twittered around for a bit longer before declaring themselves done and exiting.

"Are you coming Lily?" Emily called, pausing at the door.

Lily was looking at her reflection and didn't turn around. "I'll be just a moment," she answered.

Emily nodded, "We'll be waiting for you, we Slytherins always enter together."

Lily nodded and, as soon as Emily had gone, sighed. She wasn't entirely sure she was ready for this, Tom was waiting for her downstairs. She wasn't completely sure that she was ready for her friends to see the path she had chosen.

Lily was as nervous as a blushing bride as she exited the dormitory and began to walk determinedly towards the stairs that would take her to the common room. Steeling herself she took to the first step and began her descent.

At the sound of the door closing the gathered slytherins all turned and waited for Lily to come down. She'd taken longer to get ready then the other witches and it was slytherin custom to enter the ball all at once. At the sound of her heels on the steps, every single slytherin - from third year and up - turned.

Several people felt their eyes go wide at the sight of her. Lily's hair was twisted elegantly up into a mass of braids and coils all held together with emerald and silver pins; her dress was beautiful, the exact same hue as her dark emerald eyes. The gown was strapless with a plunging neckline and a curving bodice that rested lightly on her hips. The skirt hugged her figure before flowing out from just below her hips, swishing and rustling around her legs prettily; trailing slightly behind her.

She was breathtaking, truly a vision and Emily felt a sudden surge of appreciation for the wizard that was lucky enough to escort her. Slowly she turned to eye Abraxas who looked like he was about to die inside. The heartbroken wizard had refused to take a date after learning that Lily was off the market for the ball. Turning back to her friend she watched as Lily hesitated on the very last step and looked around the room in apprehension.

Lily paused on the last step and glanced wearily about the room. Abraxas was eyeing her with the deepest regret and pain etched into his face, Emily and the other witches were regarding her with everything from admiration to supreme jealousy, and Tom was holding court in the middle of a group of sixth and seventh year wizards. He looked very handsome, more so then she'd ever seen him. His short hair was swept back off his face in a casual yet elegant way and his immaculate robes fit him well. They were black or course and on him they looked like they'd been made for a king. It was all very fitting, really.

The head boy looked up from his conversation with Avery as a silence fell upon the room. Curious, he turned about and came face to face with his date. To put it simply, Lily was at that moment more beautiful then any creature Tom had ever seen in his life. A veela herself couldn't have held a candle to her at this very moment. Bowing slightly, Tom extracted himself from his company and walked deliberately towards the vision before him. Not for the first time he was amazed that he had said yes. Tonight, he was the luckiest wizard in the world.

The gathered students all stood frozen as Tom Riddle, head boy, Heir of Slytherin, cruelest dark wizard to have ever lived, untouchable in his dark desirability, walked towards the beautiful dark witch. She'd been waiting for him, they realized, as Tom stopped and held out his hand for her to take.

Smiling down at him, Lily stepped down from the last stair and slid her hand delicately into his. Drawing it forwards, Tom placed a kiss upon her silky skin before tucking it into the crook of his arm. Turning as one, the King and Queen of Slytherin faced their house and walked gracefully towards the entrance.

All that any of the rest of them could do was follow.

Emily, Xander and the others followed closely behind. It was their right as fellow seventh years, but it was also their way of grasping what had just happened. Tom Riddle, who had never before even entertained the idea of asking a witch to the ball, was now leading them towards the Great Hall with Lily Claire on his arm. Tom Riddle, the one name that Emily hadn't guessed because she had never thought it possible. Desire her he might, want her he might, but Emily had not thought that he would forever change his image - a dark wizard, handsome and desirable in his own aloofness; untouchable - so that he could court the witch he so desired.

She'd been wrong. Emily had underestimated the magnitude of the emotions that Tom had come to bare for her friend. The night in the liberty had proven that Tom Riddle did harbor some sort of feeling for Lily, Emily just wasn't quite sure as to what. Now, walking behind them, she would see glances of their faces. Tom was happy, actually happy, gleeful almost, and Lily looked thoroughly pleased with herself and with her date.

Emily sighed as the doors to the Great Hall came into view. Maybe it wasn't only Tom's feelings on the matter that they had overlooked.

The doors yawned open, wide, as the column of Slytherins pranced in. Every head in the hall turned to watch the darkly elegant students make their entrance. Their eyes widened when they saw who was leading the parade. Usually Tom Riddle, who had led for the past three years despite their being older students then he, would head the train alone. This year he had a beautiful witch tucked away at his side.

It took about a minute for the gathered students and teachers to realize who exactly was walking so gracefully besides Tom. Lily Claire. Ignatius Prewett groaned and shook his head, James Callahan choked on the spiced pumpkin brew he'd been sipping, Dippet's mouth fell to the floor, Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily, and Slughorn and Minerva leaned around Professor Limpkin - who had gone white - to eye each other meaningfully.

As the seventh years broke off and Tom led Lily towards one of the many round tables littered about the hall in place of the usual house tables, Minerva sat back in her chair and smiled to herself. She noticed with a sort of sadistic glee that Emily, her brother, and Abraxas didn't look exactly thrilled about Lily's choice of escort. Again she caught Horace's eye and smirked; their plan had worked perfectly and they hadn't needed to do a thing. Well, Horace had helped it along a bit by making sure that they were always paired with each other in potions, and Minerva might have had a little chat with Cassandra Malfoy before the second to last Hogsmead visit. Cassandra had been looking for a way to repay Lily and Minerva might have said that she didn't think Lily wanted to go with Abraxas to Hogsmead. The junior member of the staff had to hand it to the girl, Cassandra had taken her suggestion and run with it; Minerva couldn't have done more beautifully if she'd done it herself.

Minerva's musings came to an end as Headmaster Dippet stood and silence fell over the hall. "Good evening," he called loudly, "And welcome to Hogwarts' Annual Winter Ball. I trust that you all will enjoy yourselves this evening before you leave us on the marrow," he waved a hand over the hall and food appeared on all of the silver silk draped tables, "Let the feast begin!"

Everyone dug into their meals with a relish. Lily was spooning green beans onto her plate and Tom was silently eating his pork chops, when Emily finally said something. "So," she began and both slytherins paused in their supping, "That day in Hogsmead, the one where Cassy and I were dress shopping, that's when he asked you?"

The Ravenclaw that was Emily's date for the evening was looking around the table with a look of pure trepidation. He seemed to have realized that the Slytherins were just as surprised that Tom Riddle had taken a date as the rest of them. They didn't look too happy about his choice either. In fact, the lot of them looked positively livid. It was common knowledge that the Slytherins were a bit too over protective when it came to Lily Claire, and Tom Riddle was definitely not the sort of boy that most anyone would want their treasured Lily to be anywhere near, much less dating. Riddle didn't have a reputation with witches like Malfoy or Avery did but it was known fairly widely that he'd had just about as many as the two of them put together. And he had not treated them well, although not a one of the discarded witches had ever dared to complain, mind.

The Ravenclaw was still puzzling over this when Lily answered, "Yes, and I would have given him my answer then, if certain people hadn't dragged me away."

Emily looked uncomfortable and just a tad guilty. "We were trying to protect you," she muttered as she took a sip from her goblet.

Lily narrowed her eyes at her friend and looked meaningfully around the table at the rest of them. "I don't need protection, not from Tom," her voice was hard and edged with a finality that flat out dared anyone of them to contradict her.

Tom, who had watched the whole exchange while silently eating his meal, now took the opportunity to put his fork down and add, "I am the last person that would ever hurt her," he whispered and noted in some satisfaction the looks of utter disbelief on a few of their faces. They seemed to realize, however; that the subject was over with and the meal was resumed with zeal and continued to it's conclusion in silence.

When the last students had finished their meals and taken to talking quietly, the table of seventh year Slytherins still silent, Dippet stood once again. "Now that our stomachs are full, let the entertainment begin!" Another wave of his hand and the tables had been cleared, leaving the majority of the floor clear for dancing. A band of musicians had gathered at the edge of the floor to the left of the teacher's table and began to play a soft, soothing waltz.

There were still a few smaller tables that lined the walls and a few students had sat down at these to continue socializing. Emily's date had offered her his hand at the first note of music and she had taken it, Lily watched as the two of them took a turn about the dance floor. Emily looking more relaxed then Lily had seen her in a long while.

Next to join the dancing was Xander and a slightly nervous Cassy. This left Antonin, Yaxley, Abraxas and Lily and Tom standing to the side by themselves. With a flourish that Lily had not thought him capable of, Tom turned to her and bowed, holding out his hand. Lily slid her fingers into his cool palm without the slightest note of hesitation and together Slytherin's finest cut an impressive path among the dancers.

As the night continued, many wizards wanted desperately to ask for Lily's hand, to dance one dance with her. There were several that even dared to approach the couple but they were all dissuaded at the look of pure possession that had taken root in Tom's burning eyes.

Song after song, ballad after ballad, the head boy twirled the Lady Lily Claire expertly around the dance floor. Tom had long ago lost himself in her instantly burning eyes, locked onto his own as he spun her around and around. Her body held inches away from his own, his hand grasping hers while the other was planted firming on the sweet curve of her waist.

"They do make a lovely pair, do they not Minerva," Horace Slughorn commented after winding his way through the watching teachers and dancing students to stand at the young witch's side. He, and he suspected that she as well, had been watching them throughout the evening, had watched the other boys try and approach her only to be turned away at the glare in Tom's eyes.

"Yes," Minerva smiled as she sipped a goblet full of spiced wine. She watched as yet another young wizard was turned away, Tom pulling Lily closer to him as the dejected boy edged away. "He's becoming a bit possessive, don't you think?"

Slughorn chortled. "He has every right to, Minerva. Now that he's got her, young Tom is going to hold on tight. He's in for the long haul."

"Mmm," Minerva muttered, taking another taste of her claret. What Horace said was true, she supposed. Tom Riddle was already more then half in love with the girl even if he was unaware of this himself. What Minerva was unsure of were Lily's thoughts on the matter.

"You think she doesn't return his regard?" Slughorn asked tactfully, glancing sideways at the taller transfiguration apprentice.

Minerva watched Tom spin Lily away from him only to pull her almost immediately back into the circle of his arms. The dancer's turned and Minerva got her first look at Lily's face. Her friend looked content if just a tad flustered, as if so much contact with the head boy was beginning to awaken a previously dormant desire for the wizard. 'Well', Minerva thought to herself, 'Maybe not'.

Slughorn seemed to notice the same thing, for her boastfully turned to Minerva only to find her smiling slightly to herself. "I do not think we need worry any longer on the matter, Minerva," he said lightly.

Minerva smiled, brightly this time. "I believe you are right, Horace," she paused when she noticed the conflict that pasted momentarily over Lily's face, "However much I believe that she dose feel affections for the boy, and knows of his for her, I think she is still a bit guarded. It as if she dose not fully trust his sincerity."

Slughorn considered this as the song ended and the subjects of their conversation stopped moving and simply stared at each other, still held poised in the positions of dance. "Somehow, I think that her conflict will not exist much longer. That boy loves her, and I do believe she knows of it."

Minerva's eyed widened at her companion's blatant declaration before realizing that it was true. "Yes, he dose," she whispered to the rotund potions professor, "However, I do not think _he_ knows it yet."

Tom and Lily stood silently staring into each other's eyes as the last notes of the song ended only to be replaced by a particularly fast and sultry tango; it's haunting melody cascading about the room beckoning the dancers to dance their best. Smirking as the music rocked her, Lily raised her face to Tom's. Reaching down, her eyes never leaving his, she forced the hand that rested lightly on her waist lower and stepped closer to him. Her hand, where it rested on his shoulder tightened and she shrugged suggestively.

Tom's eyes widened and then he smiled. Well, so Lily wanted to play. So be it, he was hers this night. Taking her lead and pulling her body flush against his own and begun to lead her in an exhilarating step. His hand gripping her hip possessively, as they moved together about the floor. Both of them together putting forth an alluring and seductive image of dark elegance.

Slowly the other dancers stopped moving and backed away from the floor as they watched the two exquisite figures waltz dangerously in perfect synchronicity, body and hearts beating and moving as one.

Emily had been talking to Cassy about the improper display that Olive had been putting on for the majority of the evening when she realized that her future sister-in-law's eyes had slid out of focus and were staring at a spot just over her left shoulder. Frowning and turning, Emily felt her mouth drop open.

Lily and Tom were all but outright making love on the dance floor. There was absolutely no space between their bodies and Tom had this wicked gleam in his eye that told everyone exactly what he was thinking about. Emily watched in silent, abject horror as Lily took her hand from Tom's shoulder and proceeded to spin outwards, her gown billowing around her.

Lily smiled in absolute pleasure as she began to twirl back towards Tom who was waiting for her with baited breath. Once she was again in the alluring possession of his arms, she turned abruptly so that her back was pressed tightly into the security of his chest. A note trilled in a minor key as Lily raised her left arm and reached behind her, locking her fingers around the back of Tom's head.

Tom sprayed his right hand over her abdomen as his other stretched across her breasts and clasped her right shoulder; fingers spread. Tom heard her gasp slightly as she forced their bodies to back step. Smiling evilly, Tom turned ever so slightly and dipped her. The only thing keeping her from falling were his demanding hands as they clutched tightly to her heated body. Her elegant hairdo swept lightly over the polished floor and her skirts pooled out around her like a great emerald see, before he pulled her upwards and back into the security of his awaiting arms.

Once she was on her feet, Tom again pulled her body flush against his and smiled down at her. Lily raised her eyes to his and saw the hunger there, the naked desire that glared back at her made her shiver. Not with cold, but with her own longing. He wanted her. This time there was no mistaking the look in his eyes, no guarded emotion. His confession and it's implications sinking fully into her brain, warming her body. Lily, who had never thought that the idea of Tom wanting her could ever have made her react this way, found herself thinking thoughts that a young witch should not.

Tom spun her again and when she was back in the tight circle of his arms all she could see was herself reflected in his eyes, his soul, and his heart. 'My Gods,' Lily found herself almost gasping as her eyes bored into his own, 'Oh, do you know that you are doing to me, Tom?' The realization that he probably did brought a hungry surge of fire up from the pit of her belly and she responded to his teasing by grinding her body against his.

Tom allowed a small growl to escape his throat. God, what was she doing to him. He had never felt this way before and certainly if he had he didn't remember it. He felt like he was on fire, his entire body burned; the length of her body pressed to his own bringing a flood of pressure to his lower reigns.

Emily and Cassy had gathered at the edge of the floor, along with everyone else, as they watched the two figures twirl and feint, dancing about each other with perfect grace. It was almost impossible to distinguish the two. Both moved together like water, flowing and ebbing like the ocean during a storm.

Emily was fuming, until she saw the look of flushed desire on Tom's face as the figures turned towards her and the others. By god they _were_ having sex on the dance floor. Well Tom was, Lily…Emily caught the look on her friend's face and felt the blood leave her face. Lily's eyes were dark and half closed in pleasure and Emily watched in horror as Lily pressed her body still closer to Tom's. Lily was enjoying this, very, very much. Her friend had a look of pure happiness etched into her face as she lead Tom about the floor.

It took a second to register that Lily was leading Tom and another three or four to realize that Tom was _letting_ her.

"Dear Lord," Xander breathed as he moved closer to his sister, watching as Lily spun away from him, eye widening in horror as Tom pulled her aggressively back to him. The head boy seemed most unwilling to let her leave his arms for more then a few seconds. And Lily, Xander gulped and looked hastily at Abraxas who looked like he was about to cry, Lily looked like she was going to cry out in passion at any moment now.

"Something like that," His sister responded as she watched Lily push Tom towards the wall, "Who's leading whom?"

"I don't rightly know," Cassy muttered as Tom grabbed for Lily's thigh, found it beneath her dress and brought it roughly upwards to rest on his hip. Her own hand reaching upwards and pulling his hand upwards for a better grip. "But it looks almost like Tom is baiting her, he's letting her control him."

Tom started as she encouraged his hand to reach higher, grip tighter, before spinning Lily into what can only be termed as an expertly executed twirl. Emily glanced at the musicians to see that they were thoroughly enjoying this and had no intention of stopping anytime soon. Not that Emily, or anyone else, seemed to mind. It truly was something to behold. The Slytherins all glanced to their left and saw that Old Dumbledore was smiling and nodding his head in approval. Dippet looked confused, and Minerva was grinning with a kind of sadistic glee.

The only one that was not spellbound was Abraxas. If looks could kill Tom would be nothing but a pile of ashes. It was hard to tell by looking which one of them he was madder at. Tom for claiming Lily, or her for letting him. Either way, this dance was not going to end well.

A few more minutes edges by with Lily battling for total control and Tom giving it happily to her. Finally as the song began to peak and it was clear that it would soon be ending. Lily turned her body full around so that she was facing Tom, roughly she grabbed both his wrists in her hand and brought them around her back so that he was locked to her.

Tom looked at her in shock but did not try to escape. Something flashed in Lily's eyes and he saw himself reflected in her burning depths. Slowly he pulled his hands from her grip and trailed them upwards to her shoulders. But as the last few notes were played Lily, in a surprising show of strength placed both hands on Tom's shoulders and forced him to his knees. Tom grabbed her hips, as the final note hung in the air.

The haunting melody came to a close and Tom looked up at Lily from the floor, shocked and stilled beyond belief. Completely unaware of the total and complete silence of the hall, Tom slowly stood; his eyes never leaving Lily's, his hands still clinging tightly to her hips. He gazed down upon her, the heated flush of her cheeks endeared her to him all the more. In that moment to him, her beauty was complete.

Slowly he tilted his head ever so slightly towards her. Lily's eyes narrowed and before he could comprehend what he had almost done, the space in front of him was void.

She was gone.

Tom turned and watched her flee from the hall. Without caring who saw, or what their opinions were, he went after her. Pushing past several stunned students and ignoring a few shouts of his name. Tom ran down the corridor after Lily. He caught up with her just as she disappeared into the common room. Turning, Tom managed to slip through the wall before it closed. Sprinting across the barren room, Tom reached forwards and gabbed her wrist before she could mount the stairs.

"Let go Riddle!" Lily screamed as he pulled her to him.

Tom's eyes narrowed and he released her. "I thought we were past that," he hissed angrily. He had become rather used to her calling him 'Tom' that her use of his sir name stung him perhaps more then it should have.

"Argh!" Lily screeched, taking once step towards him, "I don't understand you!"

Tom glared at her, advancing. "What's there to understand?" he asked dangerously, "You know more about me then I do!"

"YES!" Lily screamed. It was this fact, the fact that she did know his so well that had stopped her from giving in to what her body so very much wanted. She knew what he would one day become, she knew how many people he'd killed - knew them by name. He would kill her grandparents, would try and kill her father for years. Even is he wasn't Lord Voldemort now, he would be and that is what stopped her.

Tom took another angry step towards her, stopping only when they were inches away from each other. Tom's eyes were hard, she had knowingly awakened his desire for her, had danced it to the surface only to withdraw at the last moment. He couldn't do it, he couldn't just burry all the passion and the want that was coursing though him at this point in time, he was renown for his self control but there were some things that even Tom Riddle could simply not do.

Lily looked up at him, he was so very close and her body was still flushed with the heat of their dance; her skin could still feel the possession of his embrace. Throwing all caution to the wind, all of her reservations and doubts, her knowledge of what he would become. Right now he was just Tom, and she wanted him. Without warning, thought, or concern for consequence, Lily grabbed Tom by the front of his robes, drew him to her and kissed him full on the mouth.

Tom was so shocked he didn't move, he couldn't have even if he'd wanted to. He just stood there, his arms hanging loosely at his sides and his feet rooted to the ground. Then as suddenly as it had come, Lily's lips were leaving his. Tom's eyes snapped open and he looked down at her. She looked pained, like she was torn between what she wanted to do and what she knew she should do.

Sadly, Lily pulled away. Hugging herself against the chill that the dungeons always seemed to have, she backed away. Tom just stood there, completely shocked by her actions.

Tom watched as she began to withdraw from herself, hiding in her own shadow. 'Gods damn it, NO!' his mind shouted at him as he snapped. Lunging forwards he grabbed her forcibly by the forearms and hauled her towards him. Backtracking, and dragging her with him he backed into his room. Kicking the door open he pulled her inside. Lily struggled weakly but to no avail. Suddenly and without warning his lips were on hers and all the passion and all the emotion that he'd kept bottled up inside since he'd met her came pouring out. Hungrily his mouth devoured hers; teasing her, tasting her.

The kiss was heated and it was over before either of them were satisfied. Pulling apart, they looked at each other. Desire had flushed both their faces and turned both her emerald and his blue eyes black. Tom knew, in that moment, as he looked down on her flushed face, her lips bruised from his kiss and parted in anticipation of more, that he loved her. He didn't know how it had happened, only that it did, and now she was his. He would never let her go, not as long as he had breath in his body, she was his.

Smiling down at her, he slipped his hand around her head and pulled her to him again. Lily almost leapt forward in the need to fulfill her own desire. Tom's kiss, had been her first and oh how sweet it had been…and she wanted more. Slowly, testily, she allowed him to guide her in this erotic art. Taking her lead from him, she nipped lightly on his bottom lip.

Tom's response was immediate and heartfelt. A low, primal growl rushed upwards from his chest and reverberated solidly against her own soft mouth. She was intoxicating, he needed more. Softly he teased his tongue against the barrier that her lips created. Without second thought they parted and he was inside her.

Lily groaned as he felt Tom's tongue flutter against her own. By God, he was doing things to her that she'd never thought passable. He was kissing her like his life depended on it, like if he stopped he would die. Lily felt that at this moment _she'd_ die if he stopped. Every passion he had had ever entertained, every lust filled thought he'd ever had for her was being channeled into his kisses. His lips were so very smooth, full and hot upon her own, Lily felt her knees go week.

Tom felt her body start to fall and he reached out his hands to catch her, bring her closer to him. Her body pressed tightly to his own, his lips crushing down feverously on hers, Tom felt as though he'd died and gone to heaven. He shuttered as Lily's hands began to wind their way up his torso to tangle in his hair, eagerly she pulled him to her until he was sure they'd melt together. Although Tom knew there were ways to get closer, at this moment in time he would have died happy if this was all he ever got from her.

xXx

Abraxas had left the great hall some ten minutes after Tom had gone running off after Lily. It was odd, Tom Riddle didn't chase after anyone and yet he had all but sprinted out of the great hall not fifteen minutes before. The whole of Hogwarts had now seen what the Slytherins had been noticing for a while now; Tom Riddle was changing.

As the Malfoy wizard walked steadily along the deserted corridors he realized that Emily's plan didn't actually fail, not completely. True, he hadn't won Lily for himself, Tom's heart wasn't shattered and he still had every ounce of his infuriating pride, and Lily certainly didn't hate him, but Tom Riddle had been changed from knowing her. He was still cruel, still dark, still powerful, but it was more reserved. The edge was gone.

Abraxas rounded the corner to the Slytherin common room and stepped up to the wall, muttering the password - Lady Claire - he stepped inside. The room was barren and completely empty, honestly he didn't know what he'd been expecting. He supposed he had figured for the two disappearing slytherins to be standing in the middle of the room yelling at each other.

They were not, in fact _they_ weren't anywhere to be seen. Sighing fitfully to himself Abraxas began to make his way towards the girl's dormitories. To tell the truth he was worried about Lily. That had been a pretty heavy dance they'd shared and when it was over, Tom had almost kissed her. The entire slytherin house had seen him lean towards her as if some invisible hand were pushing him. If he hadn't hesitated at the last moment Abraxas was sure that the whole hall would have seen him kiss her. Riddle was a private man most of the time and Abraxas could count on one hand the number of times he'd seen the head boy show some kind of affection (or a crude resemblance of it) in public.

As he crossed the room however, Abraxas thought he heard a noise. It was soft, barely recognizable, but he thought it sounded like a cross between a gasp and a moan. Startled, the blond wizard turned and realized that whatever noise he'd heard was coming from Riddle's Room. The door was cracked and firelight danced in the darkness, Abraxas felt himself drawn to the light in curiosity and wonderment. As he approached the door he heard another soft sound, this one was deeper, more masculine. His heart plummeting into the pit of his stomach, Abraxas carefully peered around the doorjamb into the darkness of Tom Riddle's room.

Tom and Lily were standing in the very center of the room, firelight danced around them as they stood, locked, in tight embrace. Tom's hands were gripping tightly to her hips keeping her firmly pressed against him; Lily's right hand was cupping the side of his face whilst her other was lost somewhere in Riddle's hair. They both looked absolutely lost, and happy to be so. Both their eyes were closed and such was the passion in their locked lips that Abraxas could no longer bare to watch.

Silently, he slipped away. He'd seen Riddle kiss witches before but never like this. Always, always Tom was in control, in there he'd looked bewildered. Abraxas had every reason to suspect that the head boy had not imagined that this is how he would be spending his evening.

And Lily, now there was the conundrum. While Abraxas was fairly sure that she didn't hate him, maybe even liked him, he had not thought that she had been on these kind of terms with the cruel wizard. Writing notes to him in class, flirting with him upon occasion and kissing him passionately while being pressed that close to him were two entirely different concepts. He'd come to make sure she'd been all right only to find her (again) in Riddle's room, this time snogging him senseless.

It was all just too much. With a heavy sigh the Malfoy heir went to bed, he'd tell the others about this very disturbing turnabout in the morning.


	21. Train Rides & Dinner Parties

**A/N: Here you go peeps. **

* * *

**Chapter 21: Train Rides & Dinner Parties**

Christmas had never been a particularly happy affair in Haven; it's residents had tried but had always seemed to fall just marginally short. Because of this Lily was positively ecstatic about the upcoming week. At present she was on the Hogwarts Express, for the first time, heading towards Kings Cross where Emily and Xander's parents would be waiting for them. Emily had written her mother and asked if Lily could spend the holidays with them and Lily had been both surprised and excited when the reply had come.

This is why, for the first time in her life Lily was looking forwards to the Christmas season. Emily was chatting excitedly about all the things that they would be doing while she was there. "And of course there's the Malfoy Yule Tide Ball on Christmas eve, we always go to that. Mother took Cassy and I to Paris last year to shop for dresses, maybe she'll do the same this year."

"I hope so," Cassy said eagerly, "It would not do to have some common rag from 'Twill & Twits' or 'Gladrags', not for one of my balls."

Xander snorted. "You're balls?"

Cassy looked indignantly at him. "Well I am a Malfoy."

Xander leaned towards her and kissed her on the nose. "For about another year."

"Eww," Emily squealed, "I so do not want to see that!"

Xander shrugged and Cassy didn't look to be embarrassed in the slightest. In fact, the witch smirked suggestively and looked at Lily. Lily couldn't help it but burst out into peels of laugher.

"Well, I'm glad you find it so amusing," Emily said darkly, glaring at her friend.

At that Cassy got up and crossed the compartment, sitting down in Xander's lap. Lily laughed louder and Emily rolled her eyes, letting out a howl of exasperation.

"What in Salazar's name is so funny?" Antonin said as the compartment door opened and he, Yaxley, Abraxas, Tom, and Alphard squeezed in.

"Good God you can't all be in here!" Emily cried in humor and horror. She really didn't mind the other wizards but she would have preferred that Tom Riddle not be there and she didn't much care for Black. He was a year younger then they and just a tad immature for their group.

"There's plenty of room, Em," Lily said through her laughter, "What with Cassy sitting on Xander's lap and all."

"Argh!" Emily said, throwing up her hands in defeat.

The wizards rearranged themselves. It was a tight fit but they all made it. Xander and Cassy where sitting just to the right of the compartment door with Abraxas, Yaxley and Tom while Emily sat across form them. Next to Emily was Antonin then Alphard then finally, Lily by the window. "You know," Lily said with just a hint of amused suggestion in her voice, "Maybe we should follow their example," she gestured at Cassy atop Xander, "Might be more comfortable."

Cassy grinned while Antonin and Alphard snorted. Lily's eyes sparkled as she looked at the wizard sitting across from her. Tom raised and eyebrow and smirked dangerously, leaning forwards ever so slightly he asked softly, "You volunteering?"

Tom usually didn't like the idea of public displays of affections but found that at this moment the idea of Lily sitting on his lap didn't bother him at all and was actually quite appealing. Of course, then everyone else would become aware of the sort of arrangement that they had come to the night before and Tom wasn't sure if she was ready for that. He was, he was absolutely thrilled and wanted every single wizard in the world to know that she had chosen him.

Lily smirked completely unconcerned with the horrified expressions on Emily and Xander's faces. Settling back in her seat, Lily replied lazily and with just a hint of suggestiveness, "Maybe."

Emily just about had a coronary right there. The Lestrange witch was sure that her mouth had hit her knees as she leaned around Antonin and Alphard to stare at her best friend. God Lord, what was going on? Tom leaned back in open invitation, and invitation that everyone of the seated slytherins picked up on.

Lily smiled playfully, shaking her head once at Tom. "Maybe next time, Riddle."

Tom smiled. "Back to that are we?" he said in mock anger and a little bit of genuine disappointment.

The slytherins heads all swiveled back to Lily, awaiting her reply. This was almost as entertaining as once of those soap operas that their mothers all subscribed to. Tom Riddle and Lily Claire were flirting, and they seemed to have forgotten had they had an audience.

"We never left," Lily smirked back.

Tom raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?" he asked smoothly, "Because I seemed to remember you calling me 'Tom'. Something about it had become a habit."

Lily smirked at him, "Only in private. In public we have to keep up appearances you know," she said lightly.

The slytherins all gasped, Abraxas just about falling out of his seat when Tom whispered quietly, almost under his breath, "I'd rather you called me something else in private."

The idea that Lily would call Riddle anything in private that she would not call him in front of them was downright worrying. Emily was still reeling with the implications of that statement as the station came into view.

The train rolled to a stop and Lily was still smiling alluringly at Tom and vise versa. As the students from the other compartments began to get off the train, Tom stood and held out his hand for Lily to take. She did, and together they exited the compartment, the other slytherins following.

"Smitten, he is," Alphard said with a smirk as they all got off the train and went in search of their various parents.

Xander and Antonin rolled their eyes. The sixth year was just now figuring this out? "Hey, doesn't Tom usually stay at Hogwarts over Christmas?" Xander asked in sudden inspiration.

Antonin shrugged. "Well, last year he stayed with the Malfoy's."

"My father sent him and invitation," Abraxas said darkly, coming up from behind to join them, "But Riddle wrote back that he had already excepted an invite."

Alphard scowled. "Yeah, ours."

The other wizards looked at him sorrowfully. Usually holidays were the one time a year where they got to get away from Riddle's influence, where they could do and act as they pleased without fear of Tom Riddle breathing down their necks. Tom Marvolo Riddle was worse then the etiquette tutors they'd all had when they were young. While they all got to take a break, poor Alphard would be constantly compared to Riddle for the next eleven days.

"Ouch," Antonin said in companionable sorrow, "Sucks to be you."

Alphard glared at him. "Yeah, well, as you know the Blacks and the Lestranges are very close, so I expect that we'll be spending a lot of time at your house," he said with a grin and nodded his head towards Xander.

Xander cringed. It was true, his father and Alphard's father had gone to Hogwarts together and had remained close friends after their marriages. During the holidays the Blacks and the Lestranges spent a good deal of time in each others company. Tea parties and dinner parties and the like, one family or the other was guaranteed to be at the other's house at least once a day. Great, a whole eleven days of constant interaction with Riddle.

And Lily was staying with them, this made matters worse. Oh, Xander didn't want to think about what would happen when their interfering mothers found out that the admirable Tom Riddle, the perfect Slytherin boy, fancied the girl that one of their daughters had brought home for Christmas. It was going to be a pure nightmare.

"Alexander!"

Xander cringed as his mother's shrill voice called out to him from across the platform. Straightening his robes he turned and saw that his mother and father were all standing with Alphard's parents and older sister Wulburga. Looking at each other one last time and hearing many snickers from their classmates, both boys trudged sluggishly forwards.

"Hello mother," Xander said to his mother, kissing her on the cheek, before turning to shake his father's hand, "Father."

"Alexander, your hair is an absolute mess," his mother chided him, "And where is your sister?"

"Here," Emily said breathlessly. She had run after Lily and Riddle and, having spotted her parents, pulled Lily away telling her that she had to meet them.

Mrs. Lestrange turned towards her daughter and smiled, pulling her into a hug and kissing her on the forehead. "My you look refreshed, my darling," she crooned and then seemed to see the witch standing behind her, "You must be Lily."

Lily walked towards the older witch gracefully. Tom had pulled her aside once they were off the train and given her a few pointers on what to do and what not to do when meeting these people for the first time. Lily had been thanking him when Emily had pulled her way. Mrs. Lestrange was a exact replica of her daughter and was still very handsome even in her age. Her dark hair had just a few streaks of silver in it and was piled elegantly on her head. She was wearing a long, stylish coat over her equally stylish robes that was a dark current color. All in all, Lily didn't think she looked old enough to be the mother of two seventeen year olds.

Lily stepped forwards graceful and curtsied slightly, bowing her head in respect for the woman's seniority. Straightening, Lily leveled her eyes to the slightly shorter woman and smiled softly, "It it an honor and a pleasure to met you, Lady Lestrange."

Anastasia Lestrange was impressed, and that didn't happen often. The young witch standing before her had greeted her with prefect grace and with a flare of elegance that her daughter had not yet quite refined. The young girl, Lily, was also stunningly beautiful. She was dressed in a lovely amethyst dress complete with a bustle; the dress had a high neck and long fitted sleeves that were edged in black lace as were the hem, train, and collar. Her heavy crimson hair was twisted into a exquisite knot reminiscent of one of the more classic style of this last century. Truly she was a lovely girl.

Anastasia turned to her husband and saw that he, too, approved of this girl that their daughter had brought to met them. Craning her neck the Lady Lestrange saw that their long time friends the Blacks also approved highly of her. Turning back to the patiently waiting witch, Anastasia stepped forwards and tilted her head upwards so that she could get a better look at her face. Lily's eyes were a startlingly brilliant emerald and her skin was a flawless ivory. "You are welcomed, Lily," she said softly and with approval before kissing her on the cheeks in the same manner as she had done her daughter.

Emily beamed at her mother's approval of her friend and clasped her hands together, smiling at her brother before going forwards to embrace her father and to greet the Blacks.

Anastasia had taken Lily's hand in hers and tucked it into her arm. Leading the young witch forwards she brought her to stand before the Blacks. "Lily," she said in a matronly sort of way, "These are our dear friends the Blacks, Sirius and his wife Cassiopeia, and their eldest child their daughter Wulburga."

Lily nodded and bowed her head to each one. Lady Black was regarding her with appraisal before her entire face lit up in happiness. "Oh see dear, there he is."

She grabbed her husband's arm tightly and nodded behind them. Lily had not choice but to be dragged backwards by Mrs. Lestrange as Tom walked towards them. He looked at her briefly before bowing over Mrs. Black's hand and kissing it in a courtly manner.

"Thank you for your invitation, Lady," he said seductively and Mrs. Black shivered.

Her husband turned to Mrs. Lestrange and Lily. "Tom will be staying with us during the holiday. We're hoping that some of his manners will rub off on our boys."

"A wise thought," Mrs. Lestrange said nodding sagely.

Lily on the other hand was both happy and slightly nervous. This was her first time ever being around so many high classed witches and wizards, she wasn't entirely sure she could do it and continue to meet their approval. On the other hand, Emily had told her repeatedly that the Blacks and the Lestranges spent a good deal of time together over the holidays and this meant that she would get to see Tom quite a bit. A smile crept onto her face as she remembered how she had spent the majority of her evening the night before.

The Ladies of Black and Lestrange were chatting quietly while Tom conversed with the husbands and sons. Wulburga teetered nervously between the two groups as if she knew she should be with the witches but wanted desperately to be with the wizards. More specifically, with Tom. Lily had seen the way the older witch's eyes had lit up at the appearance of the Hogwart's head boy.

"Well," Mrs. Lestrange was saying, "We thought that we'd get the children home and get Lily all settled in before we came for dinner."

Mrs. Black nodded, "Yes, that's all right so we shall expect you around seven then?"

"That would be fine," Mrs. Lestrange answered and then turned to Lily, "I'm sure the children have told you, but we spend a good deal of time with each other over the holidays. The Blacks have been kind enough to ask us to dinner, we will be going over as soon as we get you settled."

Lily nodded in wonderment and allowed the two families to say their goodbyes before being pulled towards an awaiting carriage. A short ride later found Lily standing before a beautiful and huge manor house that sat elegantly atop of sloping hill. She was pulled inside by Emily's mother and led up a grand staircase, down a hall, up another flight of stairs and finally into a room.

It was not unlike Tom's head boy's room. There was a sitting area in the forefront of the room, a fireplace and two sparkling curtained floor to ceiling windows. To the left of the door were two beautifully carved French doors that opened to revel a lovely canopied bed, the covers of which were a light cream color stitched with silver. To the right of the bed was another window and opposite that was another door. This, Lily found out, led to her closet. All of her robes from her trunk had already been hung inside along with one or two new robes that she'd never seen before.

"Just our way of welcoming you to our home," Lady Lestrange said when she noticed Lily's puzzled expression, "Now, I'll leave you here to freshen up and change for dinner. Come down when your ready."

She left and Lily was besides herself. She felt like a princess as she twirled around the room where she would be staying for the nest ten days. God, she couldn't believe it. This was the type of room that royalty stayed in, not her. Completely bewildered, Lily decided to take the Lady of the house's advice and freshen up. Venturing back out into the sitting room she found another door that looked like it was a part of the wall. Pushing against it she found herself in a beautiful and bright bathroom.

Stepping out of her robes and releasing her hair, Lily drew herself a hot bath and stepped into the large, deep tub. Bubbles formed around her and the scent of roses filed the air as Lily leisurely washed her hair and body. Staying in the deliciously hot water for a while longer, she finally stepped out and wrapped a overlarge, fluffy towel around her, grabbing another one for her hair. Draining the tub and stepping back into the sitting room she squeaked when she heard a soft crack followed by the appearance of a house elf. Lily had only ever seen the elves at Hogwarts, this one looked slightly more happy and was dressed in a tiny dress like garment with the Lestrange Family crest embroidered across the chest.

"Missus is sending me to help you get dressed," the little elf said with a bow.

Lily stared at it. The elf didn't seem to notice her confusion or bewilderment because after it had straightened up from it's bow it had taken off in the direction of her closet.

"What would the Lady like to wear?" the elf called as Lily followed after it.

Walking into her closet, Lily looked around at her gowns and choose one of the gowns that the Lestranges had given her. It consisted of a silver under-dress and a black over-robe. The dress was high-necked and hugged her body like a glove, conforming to every dip and curve of her body. The sleeves came to a point in the center of her hand and the skirt continued to conform to her body to her hips before flaring out loosely to the floor. The over-robe had a stiff collar that ended in wide lapels that fit snuggly over her chest but still allowed the dress underneath to be seen. Like it's counterpart, the thick material hugged her every curve and was belted at her hips with an ornate metal sliver belt with a large amethyst stone set into it's center. The robe clung to her hips before falling effortlessly to the floor.

Lily stared at her reflection in the mirror while the little elf did up her hair into a confusing mass of braids and coils. Touching her face with several make-up charms Lily slipped on a pair of sweet little heels and walked towards the door. The elf led her downstairs and when Lily had joined the rest of the family it was to many stares.

Emily was gawking at her and Xander had a ridiculous look on his face. Mrs. Lestrange was beaming at her excitedly while her husband tried very hard not to look at her at all. "See dear, I knew these robes would look well on her," she turned to her daughter, "That's why I asked you to include a description of her coloring, dear."

Blushing slightly, Lily was once again claimed by the Lady Lestrange and pulled into the carriage. The ride to the Blacks was short and soon Lily found herself standing in front of yet another huge mansion, being lead inside. They were met by a house elf who bowed and led them to the a sitting room. When they entered, the Blacks and Tom all stood.

"So glad to have you," said Mrs. Black as she moved forwards and embraced each of them.

She stopped at Lily and after a moment in which she looked her over critically, greeted her warmly as well. "Come dear," she said as the Lestranges made themselves comfortable around and on the various cozy furnishings. Lily allowed the Lady of Black Hall to lead her towards a settee by the fire. Lily noticed that all the other Blacks had sat back down, Tom however had not and he was watching her.

"Tom, dear," Mrs. Black said as she regarded her guest curiously, "You may…"

Tom ignored her and instead held out his hand to Lily, bowing slightly. Both the Blacks and the Lestranges watched in silence as this witch that they barely knew smiled, it was the barest hint of a smile but a smile none the less, and stepped away from Mrs. Black towards Tom. Without hesitation she slid her fingers into his hand, fingers that Tom kissed softly, before allowing him to lead her to the seat next to the one he had, not moments before, occupied.

Lily settled herself before turning to her benefactress. Lady Black and Lady Lestrange both had a strange, mischievous look in their eyes. The twins were glaring reproachfully at her and Alphard, his brother, and his sister all looked stunned.

Slowly the two families adjusted to what had happened, Mr. Black being the first to speak. "You look lovely this evening, Miss Claire," he said nodding approvingly at her and looking at his son's as if waiting for them to agree.

Tom beat them to it. "Yes," he said softly, his voice barely above a whisper, "She dose."

Lily turned her brilliant eyes to his face and smiled secretively. "Was that a compliment, Master Riddle?"

Tom noticed the look of practiced disdain on the twin's faces and the curious expressions of their parents. This was, he realized, the first time any of them had seen him openly flirt before. And flirting was exactly what he was doing. Turning and smiling seductively at Lily, he said, "Do you want it to be?"

Lily blushed slightly, "Then I thank you for your words, Tom," rewarding him with his name.

Tom smirked and then whispered, in parseltongue, "Of course, you looked lovely last night as well."

The Black's and the Lestranges knew instantly what language he'd just spoken in and to say that both families were impressed was an understatement. The ability to speak to snakes was one that only fallowed certain bloodlines. Suddenly they knew why their children worshiped him so. Pity though, that she would not have understood him. Whatever he'd said to Lily, was meant to sound seductive and nothing more, for she couldn't understand him.

Lily turned a light shade of pink and turned her head slowly to look at Tom. "Don't start," she hissed back, "Or they shall think very ill of us, talking like lovers in a secret language."

Mr. Black dropped the glass of brandy he'd been holding and his counterpart, the Lord Lestrange damn near chocked on his wine. Their wives were staring open mouthed at the young witch that has just answered the charming Slytherin head boy in the snake's tongue.

"You can speak it?" Mr. Lestrange asked, amazed.

Lily nodded. "Yes," she said carefully in English.

Tom turned and eyed the wizards carefully. "Lily is capable of a great many things, a truly powerful witch."

His voice was appraising and proud. Like a husband proud of his wife's accomplishments. Emily and Xander turned to look at each other, not only was he openly flirting with her but he was praising her as well.

Tom pretended not to notice the strange looks that his fellow slytherins were sending him and turned to immediately pick up his conversation with Mr. Black. The subject seemed to be politics and blood purity and Lily found it hard to listen to the witches when she'd rather be speaking with Tom.

Dinner was called and the conversation lasted all the way through the meal - more food then Lily had ever seen in one house at one time - and into dessert. The wizards had moved on to high magic and the like as they reentered the sitting room, the wizards sat grouped around the fire while the witches moved off towards a corner of the room to socialize.

With the witches mostly out of hearing range, Mr. Black turned to the group, looking pointedly at the boys, and said, "There's a rumor going round that a student up at the school cast the killing curse. Killed a werewolf or something like that, only he wasn't punished."

"She," Alphard corrected his father and winced when the old man turned and glared at him.

"Excuse me?" Mr. Black chastised his son. The boy knew better then to speak out of turn and it did no good to correct your elders, especially with such a ridiculous claim.

Alphard however, was not deterred. Lily Claire was not only sitting in the room with them, but he'd be damned if he let his father speak ill of his slytherin queen. Catching Xander's eye, he saw that the elder student was thinking the same thing. Their father's deserved to know that they were sitting in a room with a witch that was far more powerful then they. They needed to know that Lily Claire was owned their respect. Alphard squared his shoulders, and looked his father dead in the eye, repeating himself. "She, father. _She _cast the killing curse and wasn't punished."

Mr. Lestrange looked shocked. "It was a witch?" He didn't believe it. It was common knowledge that witches were less apt at powerful magic such as the unforgivables then wizards. What was this nonsense that their boys had been led to believe?

"Yeah," Xander said while thinking to himself that if his father ever found out which witch he was libel to have a coronary. And he was going to find out. Not a single one of the slytherin students were going to let their fathers trespass on Lily's name or argue her abilities. Not when they'd seen it for themselves.

"Yes, Alexander," Mr. Lestrange corrected his son before looking around the group angrily. A proper witch should never have even learnt to cast such a spell. "Good heavens what are they teaching young witches these days. She should be in Azkaban."

"If it is her sex that causes you to condemn her, let you be warned that she is far more powerful then ever you could possibly imagine. There are those that would defend her, she holds a great deal of loyalty," Tom said icily.

The elder wizards blinked at him. "Whatever do you mean?"

Xander drew himself up in his chair. "I believe what Tom is trying to say is," he paused and looked his father squarely in the eye, "If you dare so casually to dismiss the prowess of our Lady of Slytherin simply because she is a witch, you will be very sorry."

Mr. Lestrange stared at his son. The boy had never showed such disrespect to him. "Is that a threat, boy?" he spat and the witches stopped their chatting to watch the spectacle.

Xander glared at the man. "Yes," he said calmly and with enough malice in his voice that his father cringed.

"You would do wise to hold your tongue, you worthless son of mine," Mr. Lestrange said vigorously, standing and baring down on his son, "You forget your place."

Xander leapt to his feet as did Alphard and Cygnus. Tom remained sitting, although his eyes were darkened in fury. The three slytherin boys, together, turned on their fathers. "You dare insult the Lady Claire," Xander hissed dangerously, "You imply that because of her sex she is weak. That she can not possibly do what it is rumored that she has done."

"And _she_ can't," Mr. Black bellowed, "For Salazar's sake sit down you stupid children. No witch it capable of such a thing and you well know it!"

"I've seen it!" Xander yelled back, "He tried to curse me," he said pointing at a now glaring Tom, "He tried to _Curcio_ me. She blocked it, I've seen her cast a non-verbal unforgivable, I've seen what she looks like after she's cast high magic. Don't you dare insult her!"

It took Lily about three minutes of listening to them argue to figure out that the gentlemen had said something that was an insult onto her. She knew exactly how loyal the slytherins were to her, she knew what they called her; Dark Queen, Lady of Slytherin. They were defending her and they were breaking every single wizarding social rule to do it.

Lady Lestrange reached forwards and held Emily back as the girl tried to make for her brother. "No, daughter," she said angrily, "If your brother wishes to continue in his blind faith then he will be punished for it."

Emily cried out and Lily knew exactly what the Misters Lestrange and Black would do to their son's if this continued. Pulling her wand from her sleeve, Lily waited. She would not let their loyalty be in vain.

Mr. Lestrange was looking approvingly down at Tom. "Well, if your own head boy tried to curse you and this is how you behave whilst at school then I am very sorry he did not succeed in punishing you as you deserve," he pulled out his wand and pointed it at his son, "I, however will not miss."

"I don't think," Tom began, casting a worried look at the pure murder on Lily's face.

"This is not your concern, Young Riddle," Mr. Black told him easily, "This is best left to us."

Tom nodded and looked back at Lily. She was gripping her want tightly and Emily was looking at her pleadingly. Xander squared his shoulders and faced his father proudly.

"You will not back down?" his father asked., "You still defend her?"

"Yes," Xander answered.

"So be it," Mr. Lestrange hissed and raised his wand, _"Curcio!" _

"DADDY NO!" Emily screamed, while her mother held her back.

Lily leapt to her feet and, without saying a word, pointed her want at Xander, thinking as devoutly as she could of his protection. The silver serpent erupted from the end of her wand, speeding towards Xander it swallowed the curse before it could so much as touch him.

Mr. Lestrange's eyes opened in silent horror before he found himself thrown against the wall by an unseen wave of pure rage.

"If you ever," Lily hissed advancing on the displaced wizard, "Ever raise your wand to your son again, I will kill you!" she stood before the fallen wizard as he gingerly got to his feet, blocking him from his son.

"Lily," Xander whispered, "Lily you didn't have to…"

Lily turned to him. "Neither did you."

Xander bowed his head. "He insulted you, I wasn't going to let him get away with it."

"I didn't insult her," Mr. Lestrange said angrily, "I…"

"You insinuated that a witch could not possibly perform such magic, high magic," Tom said as he finally stood, taking his place besides Lily, and looking at both of the elder wizards, "You did insult Lily, for it was Lily that killed the werewolf and was not punished for it. She was not punished because she did not say the words. You see, Lords Black and Lestrange, Lily is a very powerful witch. She first cast the killing curse at age twelve and she has since mastered the art of casting it non-verbally."

"We take personal offense when you insult our Slytherin Queen," Alphard told his father, "Be careful or you'll end up like the Ravenclaw beaters did after she won us our first game. Stupid bints tried to knock her out of the air, got cursed by the whole house."

"She plays quidditch?" Wulburga screeched in awe and just a little jealousy.

Lily turned to her and smiled darkly. "Seeker."

"SEEKER!" the two Ladies yelled.

"Yes," said Tom as if daring them to contradict them.

"What else can she do?" Wulburga asked dangerously, as if trying to work out weather she liked her or not.

Emily spoke up. "She's been in the Chamber of Secrets twice," she said as she remembered the basilisk, "The basilisk, that's the monster that lives in the Chamber, seems to like her. It was letting her pet it when we went down there."

Emily heard her mother squeak and then felt her grab her and hold her tightly. "You've been in the Chamber of Secrets?" she asked her daughter, worried beyond all belief, "But, I thought it can only be opened by the heir of Slytherin?"

"Tom is the heir of Slytherin," Cygnus said casually, "Everyone knows that."

"TOM?" the adults all bellowed loudly.

"Yes?" Tom said silkily, watching as they all turned to him in disbelief.

"You're the heir…Good Gods," Lady Black yelled throwing up her hands and sitting back down on her settee with a look of admiration on her face.

The adults all looked at each other and then back to their children and guest. Xander, Emily, Alphard and Cygnus all stood resolutely behind Tom and Lily looking very much a royal court. The realization that their children were consorting with wizards far more powerful then any of them had ever known was a shock. Even more so was the look in the eyes of Tom and Lily.

"Tom Riddle and Lily Claire," Wulburga whispered quietly as the others all turned to her, "King and Queen of Slytherin house."

Suddenly the adults all knew that they had to get to know both the young man and his lady much, much better.

* * *

**A/N: Before you all get mad remeber that the parents of our witches and wizards are from another time, not unlike our our past where woman should be seen and not head. Their opinions are going to change drastically. Remeber that in the begining it was stated that Lily Claire changed the way that a proper witch was viewed. Obviously this is how. There's another ball in the next chapter, but i promise you it's way different then the one at Hogwarts. Keep reading and keep sending me those reviews, I love hearing from you all.**


	22. Important! Please Read

Dear Readers,

Please don't kill me. I realize that's an odd way to start off one of these things (which, in general, I abhor by the way, I only write them because they're begrudgingly necessary) but it's appropriate none the less. For those of you who have been waiting and waiting (and waiting and waiting and waiting…) for me to continue this story I have bad news; I won't be.

_**BUT WAIT!**_

Before everyone freaks out or starts to cry, just hear me out. When I started this story I was young (younger), still in High School and had a very idealist view of how I wanted this whole thing to play out. Since first publishing 'Across Time' and then since revising it, I've moved five different times, had three computers die on me, got married and then moved to a completely different state whereupon I took a crash course in being a military wife. Needless to say that between all of that I sort of got off track and just kind of let the story die. I did finish it, it was done, but alas it was lost when the computer I had it stored on ate its own operating system and then promptly died a slow, painful death in my many efforts to restore it. For this I apologize, profusely, and hope that you all will forgive me.

BUT…There _is_ hope.

For those of you who have me an author alert, you know that I've obviously not left the world of fanfiction. My stargate story was, for a long time, the only thing I could think about and I admit that I let myself be consumed by it. Again, please forgive me but please, don't stop reading this either. I should probably stop rambling and just get to the point.

Here goes…

Earlier this year my husband and I went to Disney World and, since we were there, we also went to Universal. The second I saw Hogwarts I knew that I had to do something about 'Across Time' but in going back and re-reading it with the intention to simply pick back up where I left off I realized two very important things. One: my writing has evolved to the point wherein the story I've been telling no longer satisfies me and two: it's not nearly long enough. The average number of words for any given chapter of my Stargate story is 20,000 give or take a couple hundred. In going back and reading some other great works of Harry Potter fanfiction, I could have so much more fun in J.K's sandbox if I made my story bigger. That and I seem to have located all of my own plot holes.

So this is what's happening. I'm still going to write Stargate (just as soon as I manage to get through my writer's block) but I will be re-working, or rather, re-telling this story on a bigger canvas, with much more detail and for the intended reading of a slightly older audience. I'm chosen to leave up the original 'Across Time' for anyone who wants to re-read the original but with the understanding that this version will never be completed. The version that will be débuting here in the next couple of days is the same story with the same characters just bigger and better and _more_. Each chapter is planned at about 10,000 words and it's currently looking like there may well be 50 or so chapters by the time everything is said and done. I've already planned out and scripted the whole thing (and saved it on about ten different flash drives, a portable hard-drive and on my husband's lap-top) and completely finished the first two chapters. All I ask is that you give it a chance however I must warn you that none of it has been beta-ed so if anyone would like the job please let me know.

There, that's all I've got to say. I'm so very sorry that I've let this sit for so long but it is my sincerest hope that Across Time 2.0  will more than make up for the wait (or at least sooth everyone's ruffled feathers). That having been said, I'm off to do a final revision on 2.0's chapters one and two before I post them sometime later today. I do hope everyone likes it but, realistically I expect to lose over half the followers to this story. Those that stay on, I will look forwards to seeing your reviews of the new version as soon as you're able and with great anticipation. Until then,

Cheers Everyone!

Lady M


End file.
